In the Long Run
by drtammy1511
Summary: When 15 y/o football star, Edward, is falsly accused of raping Jessica, Bella comforts him as only she could possibly know how.  Follow the trials and tribulations that they go through as they try to be together after his arrest.  AH, cannon couples
1. Chapter 1

Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is meant

The main idea of this story was posted a couple of years ago, but I have totally rewritten the story as well as a sequel. I hope that you enjoy.

In the Long Run

Chapter 1

I watched silently as Edward walked her through the unkempt yard to her front door. She was giving him an earful, her arms waving, stopping from time to time to point back at me, then turning back to him and jabbing him in the chest with her pointer finger. He gave as good as he got, pointing back at me and telling her something I couldn't make out from my new position in the front passenger seat of his Mustang. By the time they got to the front door under the light which her parents had left on for her, both were red faced. He said one final thing to her, and her response was to slap his cheek. I saw the curtain in the front window shift just before the door opened and her mother stepped onto the porch.

He turned and strode back to the car. When he got in, he gripped the steering wheel with such force that his knuckles turned white. When he started banging his head on the wheel, I asked, "Do you wanna talk about it?" in a voice that was meant to be strong but came out broken and almost a whisper.

He shook his head but looked into my eyes for several seconds before staring back out of the windshield. I had seen this Edward before, several times, in fact. When he got angry about something, he tended to internalize it, let it eat him up from the inside out. He would sit silently, stare into space, grind his teeth, and then, when it seemed like he was about to explode, he would let out the pent up energy by going a round with his punching bag or the tackle sleds out at the football field. I assumed that this time would be no different.

After waiting several minutes watching the natural progression of his anger, I put my arm around his shoulders. He jumped with the contact.

"Do you want me to drive us home?" I asked.

"No, Bella. I'm fine," he said.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I said, 'I'm fine,' damn it!" He shrugged my arm off his shoulders and started the car. I didn't much like this Edward. I faced forward in my seat, making sure my seatbelt was fastened.

The trip home was quite eventful. There were some wild curves, broken speed limits, and I held my breath a time or two. When he pulled safely into his driveway, I looked at him again. He had blown off a lot of steam during the drive. He was much closer to My Edward.

"Are you coming over to my house to study tonight?" I asked.

"Am I still invited?"

"Of course you are. Do you honestly think I'd let one of your moods stand in the way of our grades?"

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, let's don't ever find out, okay?"

We got our bags out of the trunk and walked next door to my house. When we entered the front door, my dad called out from the family room, "You're late. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Sir. We just talked a little bit after the movie. Everything's fine," I said.

"You two don't stay up too late studying. Tomorrow night's an important game."

"Yes, Sir," I said.

We went upstairs to my bedroom and dumped our books on the floor. I sat down and made a show of organizing our homework by piling up books and notebooks in order of our classes. In reality, I was thinking about Edward. I wished he would just go ahead and break up with her. She wasn't right for him. It was so obvious to the rest of us that she only wanted to be on his arm because he was the most popular guy in school. Why couldn't he see it? Was she that pretty? Was she putting out? Was that why he was staying with her? Was My Edward that kind of a guy?

I was shocked from my reverie by a hand towel hitting me in the face. "A penny for your thoughts." I shook my head. "Oh, come on. What's rattling around in that empty head of yours?"

"Empty?" I jumped up from my position on the floor. "Empty?" I rushed to where he was standing and tackled him. He fell onto the bed with me on top of him. "I'll show you empty." I tickled him in every place I knew he was ticklish, and I knew them all. I goosed the one behind his knee, and then I got the one behind his ear. He roared and turned his head, trying to pin my hand. I snatched it from beneath his head, and with the other side of his neck open, I attacked again. He countered my move leaving me straddling his waist and giving me access to his ribs where I took immediate advantage of the new opportunity. This time, he rolled over and pushed me beneath him, pinning my legs and my arms.

"I give!" he said, and as his laughter faded into the background, he gazed into my eyes. I was sure my eyes were playing tricks on me because I was certain I saw something new in the way he was looking at me. I thought I saw admiration. No, that's not it, exactly. It was more than that. It was ….

"I knew it!" The voice didn't belong in my house, but I recognized it all the same. "You tried to tell me that I was imagining things, but I knew it. I knew if I came over here I would catch you two. You cheating bastard!"

"Jessica! What the hell are you doing here?" Edward swore, and his fists clenched as he stood up.

"Chief Swan said I could come on up. I guess he didn't know what was going on up here, did he?"

"Nothing was going on. Bella was tickling me, and I was holding her down to stop her. That's all."

"Yeah, you were practically on top of her. I'm sure _nothing_ else is going on here tonight."

"Nothing else is going on. Bella is my best friend. She has been since we were five. Come on Jessica! You're being ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous, huh. The last thing you said to me was you were going _home_ to study. I called your house, Edward. Your mother answered your phone. She tried to lie for you and tell me you weren't home yet."

"I'm not home yet, as you can see. I decided to study here instead. I'm sure if you gave Mom half a chance, she told you that."

"No, I called her on her lie. I told her I knew you'd had enough time to make it home."

"Don't . You. Ever. Call. My mother. A liar. Again," Edward said through gritted teeth. His face was turning red, and the tops of his ears were on fire. I slid off of the bed and stepped in front of him, placing both of my hands squarely on his chest.

"That's what your mother is. She was trying to cover for your cheating on me. She knew you were over here with _her_." Jessica almost threw her shoulder out of joint as she pointed her finger at me. "Your mother wants you to get together with _her_."

"Yes, she did know I'm over here with Bella. We STUDY together."

I faced Jessica. "Get the hell out of here! You're only making him mad!"

"Making him mad. What about me. I catch him cheating on me, and all you can say is that I'm making him mad. What kind of slut are you?"

"Maybe I _should_ dump you and get together with Bella! She's so much better than you are in every way!" Edward spat at Jessica.

"You're gonna be so sorry, Edward Cullen! I'm gonna tell everyone what I found here tonight. You just wait! Everyone's gonna know what's going on between you and Bella, how she isn't little miss innocent like everyone thinks! You'll both pay for this!" Jessica turned and stormed out of my bedroom. Seconds later, I heard the front door slam.

"What do you think she's gonna do?" I asked, my voice just a bit shaky.

"What can she do? Tell everyone she found me at your house? That's the truth, Bella, and the truth can't hurt us."

"What if she makes something up? You were on my bed on top of me."

"Nobody's gonna spread any rumor if I tell them it's not true. They'll listen to me before they'll listen to her."

"They'll think you're lying to protect me."

"Why would I lie to protect you?"

"Because you're my best friend, and everybody knows it."

He took me into his arms and pulled me close. I'd never felt as protected as I did at that moment. I knew for a fact My Edward was back, and he would never allow anyone to hurt me. I enjoyed the comfort of his embrace until I heard a throat clearing in the doorway of my room.

"Is everything okay up here?" Charlie asked.

Edward looked up, and breaking our embrace, he said, "I'm sorry for that, Charlie. I never meant for her to interrupt your night. She's gotten it into her head that Bella and I are in a relationship behind her back, and she set out tonight to prove it. It didn't help that she caught Bella in one of her tickle attacks."

"I can see how that could be a compromising situation," Charlie said.

"Yes, Sir, and now she's threatening to tell everyone we're in a relationship behind her back. She just doesn't understand my relationship with Bella."

Dad turned and walked back downstairs. I looked up into Edward's eyes. The look that was in them before Jessica had interrupted us was gone. Disappointed, I pulled away from him. "I'm gonna get us some snacks. I'll be quick."

EPOV

I walked to the window and stared into the September sky. Venus, the planet named after the Roman goddess of love, was mocking me. I couldn't stand the girl I was dating. Her incessant nagging me about Bella was just the tip of the iceberg. The very sound of her voice grated on my nerves. All she wanted to do was to make out, and I ran out of excuses to keep putting off her advances ages ago. I had no desire to have sex with her. I could barely stand to be alone with her. In fact, after tonight, I had no desire to call what we had a relationship. I would have to take care of that just as soon as possible. Absolutely nobody talked that way about my mom or Bella. Who the hell did she think she was?

I gazed back out at Venus. As she continued to rise, my thoughts went back to Charlie's last words as he left the room: "Do you, Edward?" I was pretty sure that Bella didn't hear him. What did he mean by that? I knew about my relationship with Bella. I was in love with her. I had been since we were five. The problem was, she didn't know I existed beyond a friend. Jessica almost had it right. I would give anything to have Bella love me back, but she didn't. I almost thought I'd seen something in her eyes when I'd rolled her onto her back when she'd been tickling me, but I must've been wrong. Surely I'd know it if she loved me.

"Edward, are we gonna study tonight?" Bella asked as she plopped down on the floor with our snacks and pulled a book into her lap.

"Of course." As I left the window, I took in the sight of the only person other than my family that I'd ever love. She was exquisite. I quickly lowered my eyes and walked over to where my books were piled up on the floor.

Taking my seat, we began our nightly exercise. We completed our homework together. In addition to Bella and me, there were still three others with perfect GPA's, but we knew with our determination, one of us would become valedictorian.

Our homework took us two hours, and when we finished re-packing our bookbags, I told Bella good-night. I walked home and crawled into bed expecting to fall asleep quickly, but instead, I kept replaying the tickling scene in my mind. I dreamed that night of Bella running into my arms. At least in my dreams, life was good.

The next morning, I met Bella at the car as usual. Her shoulders were hunched and there was fear in her eyes. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I'm nervous about what Jessica's gonna say. I'm afraid she's gonna try to convince people we're sleeping together."

"I told you not to worry. I'll take care of Jessica."

She nodded, but the look of fright in her eyes didn't go away. She looked at me as we parked in my parking space in the students' parking lot. I could still see the concern in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I told you. I won't let anyone believe her lies." She took a deep breath and nodded.

As we made our way to our lockers, I listened intently to the conversations going on in the hallway around us. None of them were about Bella and me. By the time we were changing out our books for our morning classes, I'd about decided that Jessica's threat had been a bluff.

Then I heard the voice I was dreading. "Why weren't you waiting for me at our usual place, lover? Aren't you gonna walk me to my class this morning?"

I could feel Bella take a deep breath as Jessica spoke. I slowly turned to face Jessica. "After that stunt you pulled last night, how dare you even speak to me this morning?"

"Last night was just a misunderstanding, lover. You know when we make up it's so much better than when we fight," she said, looking directly at Bella.

I felt Bella tense next to me. "Jessica, there's not gonna be any making up. Just go away." I looked at Bella and said, "Come on, Bella. Let's get to class." She wouldn't look me in the eyes, but she nodded and began walking towards our first class. I quickly caught up to her. "Bella, what's wrong?" I could tell by the way she was walking that something was bothering her.

"It's just the way she thinks she owns you. That's all."

"Well, she doesn't. You own more of me than she ever will. Remember, you bought me as your alien robot from Emmett when we were eight."

"Yeah, I know. I'm still trying to get my money back. You're defective," she said with a smile. I loved to see that smile on her face. I would go to the ends of the earth to see it.

The rest of the morning was uneventful. When we went to lunch, we were the first to arrive at our regular table. We were soon joined by our group. We had all met as children. Emmett and Alice were my cousins, and Jasper and Rosalie were a brother and sister who lived down the block. Emmett and Rosalie were a year older than the rest of us. When we got old enough to pair off, they did, first Emmett and Rosalie, then Jasper and Alice. Then, when Jessica started to show an interest in me, I was flattered and asked her out. I wish I knew then what I know now. I would've never made such a big mistake.

I was thinking about what I was gonna say to Jessica at tonight's party when Mr. Green, our principal, clapped me on the back. "Isn't that right, Cullen?"

"What's that, Mr. Green?"

"You, and the other Mr. Cullen, and Mr. Hale are gonna bring in a glorious win for Forks High School tonight, aren't you?"

"Oh, well, yes, Sir. There's nobody who can catch the ball like Jasper, and with Emmett giving me all of the time in the world to throw it, we can't lose."

"That's the spirit, young man. We're all counting on you."

"Yes, Sir. You won't be disappointed."

The bell rang. Bella and I had every class together except for the last one when she had cheerleading, and I had football. There still wasn't any rumor to deny when Bella and I headed to our last period class.

"Well, I guess she changed her mind," I said.

"I'm glad. I wasn't looking forward to dealing with her today." Bella and Jessica were both cheerleaders along with Alice and Rosalie. I was sure there would be words said today, and I only wished I could be there to protect Bella. Well, Alice and Rosalie would be there. Alice, though short, was a firecracker. She was definitely not someone to be messed with. I knew I could count on my cousin to take care of Bella for me.

BPOV

I watched as Edward walked outside towards the field house. He was soon joined by Jasper and Emmett, and the three of them started joking around as if nothing were wrong. How could he be so nonchalant about this whole thing with Jessica?

"Bella, what do you think?" Alice asked, nudging my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"Where were you? We've been talking to you for the past five minutes. You've been in your own world all day. Wanna talk about it?" Alice asked.

"Not really," I said. The three of us started walking towards the gym where the girls' locker room was.

"Okay, then. What happened with Edward and Jessica? Rumors are all over school that they had a fight, but nobody knows anything about it. Spill," Alice said.

"You're gonna to have to ask him. I really don't wanna get any more involved in it. I don't want him to blame me for anything," I said.

"So you do know what happened," Alice said.

"I told you she knew," Rosalie said.

"Of course she knew. She knows everything about him. They might as well be Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum," Alice said.

"I'm starting to feel like Tweedle Dum when it comes to Edward. I've found out that I don't know him nearly as well as I thought I did," I said.

"Why? What happened?" Alice asked.

"It doesn't matter," I said quietly.

"Bitter much?" asked Rosalie.

"Huh?" I asked. I stopped walking and looked at her. "What do you mean? I'm not bitter."

"Bella, if you could only hear your voice right now. It could cut through ice. I've never heard you talk about Edward in that tone before. Jessica, yes, but never Edward," Rosalie said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never been anything but civil to Jessica." The two of them burst out laughing.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but you're worse than Alice. At least she knows she's being hateful to her. You, you're always saying nice things to her, but the tone of your voice when you speak to her, it's like you're saying 'I wish you were dead, and if I could get away with it, I'd kill you myself.' Trust me; none of us ever wanna hear you talk that way to us. That's the tone you just used about Edward," Rosalie said.

"No way," I said.

"Way," Alice said. "You really didn't know you were doing it?"

"Nuh uh," I said.

"So, what's my cousin done to make you so mad at him?" Alice asked.

"I'm not mad at Edward, really," I said. At that moment, Jessica and her best friend, Tanya, stalked up to our small group.

"Don't think I've forgotten my promise, bitch. I've just decided to wait 'til Monday to put my little plan into action. That'll give the two of you just a little more time to think about what I said," Jessica threatened, a grin forming on her face. She then turned and walked into the girls' locker room. Tanya blew on her fingernails and rubbed them on her shirt. Then she turned and followed Jessica.

My face must have gone pale, because Alice grabbed my shoulders and shaking me a little, she asked, "Bella, what the hell happened last night?" I shook my head. "Damn it. We're supposed to be your best friends. If you can't tell us, then who can you tell?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," I whispered. "I need to talk to Edward."

"She caught the two of you in a compromising position, didn't she?" Rosalie asked.

I looked away. "What were you doing?" Rosalie asked. I just shook my head. "Were you kissing?" I shook my head. "Were his hands on you, where they shouldn't be?" I thought for a moment and decided that though he was holding my hands above my head, they weren't really inappropriately placed. I shook my head. She took a deep breath, and asked, "Were you doing it?"

I looked up at them. "No! It's nothing like that! It's just, … damn, it's just that, … oh hell." I looked down at my shoes. It was really interesting the way that the laces crossed before they were tied together.

"Go on," said Alice.

I looked up at them. I could either keep everything bottled up inside or trust my friends to help me get through this situation. It wasn't as if they wouldn't hear about it when Jessica started spreading the rumor anyway. I told them about the tickle fight and Jessica's bursting in on us, and her threat to tell everyone that we're lovers. "It really didn't look innocent, but it was."

"But you're not lovers?" Alice asked.

"Of course not! He's with her. Besides, I'm still a virgin, and I made a deal to stay one until I get married."

"You're serious?" Rosalie asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Who'd you make that deal with? Charlie?" Alice asked.

"No, he just told me that if I ever got pregnant that he wouldn't be there for me. He'd kick me out of the house."

"He wouldn't do that," Alice said.

"Oh yes he would. He meant it. He was dead serious when he said it."

"Then who'd you make the deal with?" Rosalie asked.

"It doesn't matter," I whispered.

"Why doesn't it matter?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I found out that he didn't keep up his end of the promise," I said.

"Edward," Alice whispered, reaching for me.

I nodded, and the tears started rolling down my cheeks. I had made it all day without crying, and now the tears escaped my eyes, and once free, they stole what little dignity I had held onto. Alice pulled me onto her shoulder and rubbed my back.

"Are you sure he's slept with her?" Rosalie asked. All I could do was nod. "He told you so?" I shook my head. "Then how do you know?"

"This morning, when Jessica was talking to him, she kept calling him 'lover.' He didn't correct her," I managed to say through the tears. Alice and Rosalie were quiet. "What?" They exchanged looks with each other. "What do you two know? Tell me."

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Alice asked me.

I thought about it for what seemed like forever. I was sure they were gonna confirm my suspicions. Did I want to know? I had to know. I had to know if he had betrayed our promise to each other. I nodded.

"Edward has talked to Jasper about his and Jessica's relationship. Jasper told me that Edward has asked him about sex, about the first time and how to, … ," Alice glanced over at Rosalie who nodded for her to continue. "… prolong it."

"He's also told Emmett that they've touched each other, under their clothes, enough to get each other off," Rosalie said.

Their words echoed in my mind. I looked first at Rosalie, then at Alice. Both of them had their eyes down, and they refused to look at me. Unable to face their pity, I turned and ran. I left the gym and headed to nowhere. When I finally stopped, I found myself at the end of the football field. I allowed the tears to flow freely as I evaluated my relationship with Edward. Could I still love him? Could I still be his best friend? Could he still be my best friend?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

In the Long Run

Chapter 2

EPOV

When the bell rang for the start of the pep rally, the team and I left the field house and headed for the gym. I was anxious to see Bella. I knew that she would have to face Jessica during cheerleading, and I was hoping there hadn't been any kind of confrontation between the two of them.

The team and I had to wait in the foyer until the rest of the students were seated. Then, once all the announcements had been made, the band would play our fight song, and we would enter the gym. It was supposed to be dramatic. I thought it was stupid, but those were the rules. When we finally got out onto the gym floor, I started looking for Bella. She wasn't in her usual place in the cheer formation. I looked all over the place for her, and when I couldn't find her anywhere, I got worried. I was still looking for her when the coach announced my name as starting quarterback for the night's game. My teammates had to get my attention so that I could take the customary position in front of the rest of the team.

When the pep rally was finally over, I grabbed Alice by the arm. "Where's Bella? Is she okay?"

"She ran out of the building before last period. She was upset about something," Alice said above the noise the rest of the students were making as they left the gym.

"Did you see where she went?"

"She was headed towards the football field."

"Do you know what was wrong with her? Did Jessica say something to her?"

"Look Edward. You need to talk to Bella about it. Yes, Jessica did say something to her, but I don't think that's all that's bothering her."

"What then?"

"Talk to her." She turned around, took Jasper by the hand, and pulled him towards the door.

I followed them out and headed towards the football field. As I rounded the corner, I spotted Bella. She was sitting in the stands with her head up on the next seat. I made my way up to her and sat down beside her.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her as I put my arm around her shoulder.

She sat up and leaned into me, burying her head into my shoulder. "It's nothing, really. I let my emotions get out of control, and I freaked out in front of Alice and Rosalie. I'm really just embarrassed."

"Alice told me that Jessica said something to you. Is that what this is about?"

"Yeah. She told me to tell you she hadn't forgotten about her promise. She's just waiting until Monday to put her plan into action. What d'you think she's gonna do?"

"I told you last night. She can't do anything. So what if she tells people I was over at your house. That's not a lie, and we didn't do anything wrong. I won't let her tarnish your name. I'll tell everyone that we're not sleeping together, and they'll believe me. I have no reason to lie." She looked up at me then, and I could tell that she'd been crying. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her eyelids were red and swollen. She was sniffing, and her make-up was streaked. I lifted my hand to gently stroke her cheek, but she pulled away from me.

"Come on. We've gotta go if you want some supper before the game," she said as she removed herself from my arms and stood. I got up and held out my hand to help her out of the stands. She looked at it for several moments and then took it. We walked to our lockers to get the books we would need for the weekend, and then I drove us home.

Once we arrived, I followed Bella to her house where I helped her prepare supper for the two of us and Charlie. He got home just as we were putting it on the table. He would be working traffic for the game, so he got off early to eat with us. We ate quickly with little in the way of small talk.

"Where are you kids spending the weekend?" Charlie asked as we were heading out of the door.

"At Emmett and Alice's house. We'll be back Sunday night," Bella said. "Will you be fishing this weekend?"

"Yeah. If you need me, I'll have my pager on. Good luck tonight, Edward, and both of you, no drinking at the party."

"Yes, Sir," we said together. Bella never drank. She knew Charlie would kill her if he found out that she'd even tried it. I, on the other hand, had been known to have a beer or two, depending on where the party was and if I thought I could get away with it. So far, I hadn't been caught. Carlisle, my dad, would tan my hide if he knew I'd even thought about drinking. Still, compared to Jasper and Emmett, I was a saint. Sometimes, I had to go along with them. Otherwise, I'd never hear the end of it.

BPOV

We got to the school in plenty of time for Edward to make the team deadline. However, that put me here thirty minutes before the cheerleaders were supposed to meet. Alice and Rosalie were also early because Jasper and Emmett were also on the team so we always spent the extra time hanging the banners on the fence in front of the home side and getting the run-through banner to the proper side of the field. When they began to question me about whether Edward and I'd had a chance to talk about our earlier conversation, I quietly asked them to change the subject. Being the wonderful friends they are, they listened. We barely got all of the banners hung before the crowd began filling the stands, a full hour and a half before kick-off.

The game was spectacular. By half-time we were ahead thirty-five to zero. Edward and Jasper were unstoppable. Once Edward got the ball into Jasper's hands, he was able to gain yards like a man on a mission. I don't think that I'd ever seen Jasper break as many tackles before. Alice was beside herself and couldn't wait to congratulate him later at the party. During the second half, it was obvious that the opposing team had tried to make adjustments to cover Jasper more effectively, but he and Edward just adapted their strategy, and they continued to rule the game. The final score was Forks Spartans 63, North End Trojans 0.

Alice, Rosalie, and I finished our routine to the final fight song and gathered all of our equipment. Then we made our way to the field house to wait on the guys to get their shower and meet us outside. Tonight, there were three other girls waiting outside the field house that we didn't know. They were pushing each other around, and we could tell that two of them had been drinking. We hung back near the tree where we always met the guys just watching the girls as they made idiots of themselves.

After about ten minutes, the door to the field house opened and some of the players started leaving the building. They had to make their way through the girls who surrounded the door as soon as it opened, and after they did, they waved at us as they passed by. We waved back with amused grins on our faces. Finally, our guys opened the door. The girls went crazy. They started jumping up and down and squealing. Then one of them jumped on Jasper's chest and started kissing him, and not just pecks on the cheek either. A second one jumped into Emmett's arms and started giving him the same lip treatment, and a third one walked up to Edward. He looked at her and said something to her that I couldn't hear. She looked up at us, and then she backed away looking down.

Alice and Rosalie made their way up to Jasper and Emmett within a second flat. They stood right in front of them with their hands on their hips. As soon as the guys could pull the other girls away from them, they found themselves staring into the flaming eyes of their girlfriends.

"Jasper, would you like to explain what the hell is going on?" Alice asked without moving her lips.

Jasper looked from Alice, to the girl who he had just removed from his body, to Emmett, to Edward, to Alice again. "I swear, Alice. I don't have a clue who she is. I've never seen her before in my life."

"She sure seems to know who you are. They've been waiting here for the three of you to come out. They didn't attack any of the other players that have come out before you three."

"Jasper? You said your name was Hale," the girl who had attacked Jasper said.

Jasper just closed his eyes. "_Hale_, why don't you go to the car and wait on me," Alice said. He nodded and walked away, the shuffle in his step telling the rest of us volumes for his expectations on how the rest of the evening was gonna go.

"Emmett," Jasper said, and he followed Jasper towards the parking lot. Without a word, Edward started walking after them.

"Edward, where do you think you're going?" Alice called after him.

"Um, with them?" he said as he stopped walking and turned to face his cousin's wrath. She shook her head and motioned for him to come back. He looked back at Jasper and Emmett who had stopped walking and were looking back at him, and then he looked at Alice. I could see the wheels turning in his brain, trying to decide which cousin his loyalty lay with, or his hide. He walked back towards Alice.

"Edward, what do you know about Jasper and Emmett and these two, two, …"

"Whores," Rosalie finished the sentence for her.

"Nothing, Alice. I've never seen these girls before. They were probably just watching the game and got his name off the back of his jersey. You've gotta get over this insane jealousy of Jasper. He loves you, and he isn't gonna do anything to screw that up. You too, Rosalie. You know Emmett is head over heels in love with you." He turned to me. "Have you seen Jessica?"

My heart dropped. "No."

"I guess she caught a ride with someone else then. Are you ready to go?" I just nodded, trying to fight back the tears for the millionth time that day. He reached out and took my hand and pulled me with him towards his car. After I looked back over my shoulder at Rosalie and Alice, they took one last look at the girls and started to follow us.

Edward took a long look at Jasper and Emmett as he passed them, then he opened the door for me. After he started the car and pulled onto the road, I turned to look at him. "Why'd you lie to Alice and Rosalie?"

"What do you mean? Jasper and Emmett do love them. That wasn't a lie."

"Edward. I know you better than anyone else on this planet. You lied about those girls. How did the three of you meet them?" He sighed and pulled the car onto a narrow road that led to a nearby lake. When we reached the boat dock, he parked the car and looked at me.

"When we were at football camp this past summer, several of us snuck out of the dorm after hours and walked around campus. We met up with these girls who went to college there, freshmen. Jasper and Emmett hit it off with two of them. They told them they were seniors, and that they were gonna be starting college there next year."

"And you?"

"I met Natalie, the third girl who was with them tonight."

"And?"

"And what? What exactly do you wanna know, Bella?"

"Did Jasper and Emmett, um, you know?"

"Cheat?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. I told them I didn't wanna know."

"And you?"

He took a deep breath. "No, Bella. I didn't do anything with Natalie other than talk to her. She's a really nice girl. It was just nice to have someone to talk to, someone to listen to my rambling."

"What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Bella, there are just some things I'm not …," he looked down into his lap, "really comfortable talking with you about right now."

"Oh, I see." I looked down into my lap as well. "Edward, we've always been able to talk to each other about everything. There's never been anything we couldn't talk about. What's changed?"

"I guess I have, Bella. I'm different than I used to be. I'm not the same Edward that you grew up knowing."

"You're still my best friend, and if you'll let me be, I'm still your best friend. We promised each other that nothing would ever change that."

"I know, Bella, but I just can't talk to you about this."

"Is it something that you've done? Something that you don't wanna tell me? 'Cause I think I already know." I whispered.

"Who told you?" he whispered as he looked out of the driver's window. "It doesn't scare you away?"

"No. I can't say that I'm not disappointed, but I'm still your best friend, no matter what."

"So that's it then? My best friend."

"Always and forever."

BPOV

Edward and I arrived at Roger's soon after the others. We were greeted by everyone when we walked in the front door. All of our classmates wanted to make sure to get their congratulations in to Edward before he disappeared into the heart of the party. I followed him as he made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed himself a Coke and me a water. When he turned around to hand it to me, Jessica walked into the kitchen. She looked at us standing together and turned to walk out of the room when Edward reached out to grab her arm.

"Come outside with me," he said, leading her by the arm to the kitchen door which led outside to the backyard. She just followed him, making sure that she put her arms around his neck as they left.

I turned and walked back into the den where the rest of the gang were dancing. It appeared that Edward's reassurance worked because Jasper and Alice we're dancing with Emmett and Rosalie. I walked over to the couch which had been pushed against the wall and sat down. It was my usual place during these after-game parties. The gang wouldn't let me stay home, yet as soon as we arrived at the party, they all paired off leaving me alone for the night. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered me, but my day had been so full of heartache concerning Edward that all I wanted to do was go to Emmett and Alice's and curl up in a little ball and sleep away the rest of the night. Well, I knew that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon, so I prepared myself for several hours of watching my friends suck face.

I had leaned back onto the couch with my eyes closed, intent on enjoying the music, when I felt a tug on my hand. I opened my eyes to see Edward leaning over me. "Dance with me, please," he said, as he pulled me up and into his arms. I walked with him out onto the make-shift dance floor. There was a slow song playing, and he took me into his arms and looked into my eyes. My breath caught. I was certain that I'd seen that look in his eyes before. It was the same look he'd had in his eyes when he was holding me down on my bed last night, right before Jessica had interrupted us. "I just broke up with Jessica."

"I'm so glad, Edward. You deserve to find someone better than her."

"No more jealousy. No more ultimatums. No more threats. I'm finally free."

I looked up and Jessica was standing in the doorway. As soon as she spotted the two of us together, her eyes turned cold and her jaw clenched. She turned and went back into the kitchen. It was the last time I saw her that night.

Instead of worrying about Jessica, I leaned back into Edward's chest. We danced together until the party was over at two a.m. when Roger's parents came downstairs. Alice and Rosalie ended up driving because Emmett and Jasper had dipped into the punch which had been spiked. Edward followed them to Emmett and Alice's house where we all made our way downstairs to the game room, and we all paired off.

Emmett and Rosalie ducked into the weight room, and Jasper led Alice towards the bathroom leaving Edward and me alone. It was the usual order of the weekends that we had been spending together since they had paired off into couples, and usually Edward and I would just sit on the couch and talk about anything and everything, but tonight felt different. As soon as we were alone, he took my hand into his and led me to the couch. I almost jerked my hand away as soon as he touched it. It felt as if thousands of small electrical charges were shooting into my fingertips. Instead, I gripped his hand tighter and followed him willingly.

When we sat on the couch, we sat facing each other with one leg folded up under us. I could swear that the look was back in his eyes. I wanted to lean in and kiss him so badly that my lips were actually aching. So, instead, I sighed and sat up straighter.

"So, what're you gonna do now that you're free?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you have your eyes on someone else?"

"Bella, what kind of person would I be if I already had feelings for another girl while I was dating Jessica?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess so." My voice dwindled down to nothing. I sat silently for several minutes, looking down at my lap. I'd gotten my hopes up after he'd danced with me for the entire evening, refusing to dance with any of the other girls at the party even when they'd tried to cut in. He'd told them his dance card was full for the night.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go ahead and go to bed. It's been a long day for both of us," he said, and he reached his hand out to lift my chin and wiped away the tear that had slipped unknowingly from my eye. "Tomorrow will be better. I promise."

He walked over to the closet where we kept our sleeping bags and pillows. He pulled out two of them and laid them out on the floor in front of the fireplace. After we got inside of them, he moved his to be right beside mine, and he wrapped his arms around me.

I took in a breath as he leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Good night, my Bella. Sweet dreams." Then he pulled me close to him as he whispered, "I'll never let anything hurt you." I felt myself relax into his arms, and soon I was drifting off to wonderful dreams of my Edward and me, happy together.

The next day, we all slept late. When we woke up around noon, I was still in Edward's arms. It was the best night's sleep I'd had in ages. I never wanted to move, but Alice had plans for the day. We went to a movie and then out to eat, and finally, we all came back to the house and had a Wii tournament which Jasper easily won.

About nightfall, we again split into couples and went our separate ways. Edward and I ended up on the couch with a movie in the DVD player. It was a scary movie, and he knew that I didn't like them, so he was leaning back onto the arm of the couch, and I was leaning back onto his chest with his arms around me. After the fourth or fifth time that I'd jumped, he took one of my hands and brought it up to his lips. He kissed it and then put it back down in my lap, still holding onto it.

"Breathe, Bella," he whispered in my ear before he leaned down and placed a kiss just under it on my neck. I was shocked to realize that I was holding my breath. Edward had just kissed me, twice. They weren't on my lips, but they were still kisses. "Bella, I know you said that you just wanted to be friends, but I can't keep this inside any longer. I love you, and I have ever since I first met you."

I moved into his lap so that we were face to face. He loves me! I leaned into him, and our lips met, barely touching, but the electricity that went through my body set me on fire! I pulled back, and our eyes met. "I love you, too. I have forever."

He pulled my body down on top of his and laid us out on the couch so that we were lying in each other's arms. He brought his lips back to mine and kissed me again, this time though, he ran his tongue along my lips. It was my first real kiss, and although I had dreamed about it since I could imagine what it would feel like and had even practiced it on my own hand in front of the bathroom mirror, I wasn't ready for the real thing. I thought I was gonna pass out from the pleasure I was feeling. The sparkles that were flashing before my eyes were blinding even though my eyes were shut. I felt my lips part. When his tongue passed them and my parted teeth to touch my tongue, I swear I almost fainted, again.

"Breathe, Bella," I barely heard him say as he reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I've never kissed anyone before."

"Bella, there's nothing to it. You can't mess this up, not between the two of us."

"I'm just afraid you won't like it."

He leaned in and placed his lips on mine again. He pulled me in closer to his body with one hand running up into my hair and the other rubbing up and down my back. This time, when his tongue ran along my lower lip, I parted mine. I didn't jump this time when his tongue entered my mouth and ran along the upper edge of my teeth then found my tongue. In fact, when his tongue touched mine, I allowed it to dance with his. He only pressed our lips together harder. I could feel myself starting to pant, unable to take deep breaths, and instinctively, I found myself pressing my body into his, my legs wrapping around his, trying to eliminate any distance between us.

At that point, he pulled away from me. "Why don't we go to bed?" he asked as he gazed into my eyes. I nodded, and he sat up, pulling me up onto his lap. He stood up, carrying me in his arms to the closet where I grabbed two sleeping bags and two pillows. He then walked us to the sleeping area where I threw down our bedding. Giving me another kiss, he set me down on the floor as he arranged our sleeping bags to be connected to each other. He crawled inside and motioned for me to join him. Eagerly, I slid in and lay on my side facing him. He reached out and put his arms around me, pulling me closer so that our bodies were against each other. We were both breathing hard. He leaned in and our lips joined again, moving together as if it were the most natural thing on earth for them to be linked with each other.

"Well, it's about time!" Alice's voice interrupted our _quiet time_. I broke the kiss and buried my face in Edward's shoulder. Peeking out, I saw Alice with a huge grin on her face and Jasper with his arm around her waist. He was also smiling at the two of us. "Why didn't you two tell us?" she asked.

"There isn't anything to tell," Edward said, running his fingers through my hair. "Why don't you two go on to bed and mind your own business?"

"Come on, Alice. Let's give them some privacy," Jasper said, taking Alice into his arms and giving her a kiss.

After they'd put out their bedding and laid down, Edward lifted my head and brought his lips back to mine. He gently kissed me, and then he said, "Good night, my love. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, Edward."

EPOV

Morning dawned with the bright rays of sunshine breaking through the thick limbs of the trees surrounding the house. I squeezed my eyes closed not wanting the most wonderful dream of the night before to come to an end. Bella and I were kissing and had declared our love for each other. I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt the softest lips touch my own. I opened my eyes to see Bella's eyes looking into mine, and I was sure that no one else on the planet actually knew that the blue in her eyes was made up of at least four different shades. Best of all, Bella was mine, and I was hers, and I wrapped her in my arms and returned the kiss, trying to show her exactly how much I loved her.

"Awww, isn't that just the sweetest thing?" Emmett said. "I just knew the two of you would end up together, once you finally got rid of that ho."

"Leave them alone, won't you?" Rosalie said, hitting Emmett on the arm.

"Well, now that we're all awake, what's the plan for today?" Alice asked.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm gonna take Bella and spend some alone time with her. Bella, why don't you get ready down here, and I'll go upstairs and get ready." She nodded and got her overnight bag to take with her.

I finished my shower before she did, and when I walked back into the playroom, Alice motioned me over to the side. "Edward, do you know what you're doing?"

"I'm in love with her, Alice. I have been for years."

"Then why did you do what you did with Jessica?"

"I'll be the first one to admit that I made poor decisions when it came to Jessica. If I could take them back, I would in a heartbeat, but I can't take back those decisions, Alice."

"You know that you shattered Bella's heart, don't you, Edward?"

"What do you mean, 'shattered her heart?'"

"She didn't tell you what was bothering her Friday, did she?"

"She said that she was worried about Jessica's threat. Was there something else?"

"I told you before you went to find her that it wasn't about what Jessica said."

"Then what was she upset about?"

"You and Jessica and your 'poor decisions,'" Alice said, making quotation marks with her fingers.

"What do you mean, 'my poor decisions'?" I mimicked her finger quotes.

"You're the one who called it that. You're gonna have to talk to her about it, Edward, and I swear, if you hurt her, I'll kill you. She loves you, and she has for the longest time."

"What are the two of you talking about over here?" Bella asked, walking up on our conversation. She slipped in between the two of us, wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning her head against my chest.

I held her close to me as I said, "Just convincing Alice that we deserve some alone time."

"Please, Alice. Let us have one day. We've both waited so long for each other," Bella said. Alice just waved us away with her arm. I didn't hesitate. I grabbed Bella by the hand and led her up the stairs and to my car. Today was gonna be the first day of the rest of our lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

In the Long Run

Chapter 3

EPOV

I couldn't wait to start our first day together as boyfriend and girlfriend, but I knew that Bella needed to eat, so I drove us to the diner and escorted her to an open booth. "This wasn't the way that I thought that we'd spend our alone time," she said.

"I thought you might be hungry. You need some breakfast," I said, handing her a menu. She giggled, and when the waitress arrived, we gave her our orders. We made small talk while we ate, and after we were finished, I said, "Bella, I'd like to take you to my private spot. It's somewhere I go when I need to think. Nobody but me has ever been there, and now you're the only person who knows that it even exists, besides me. Would you like to go there?"

"I'd love to."

I drove to the lake that was on the back quarter of my parents' property and parked. I opened the door for her and took her hand. "It's a little bit of a walk, but I'll help you with any trouble spots, okay?"

"Alright."

I led her into the forest that surrounded the lake, following the small river that fed into it. About a half a mile in, the river forked, and I led her up the left branch, helping her climb up a small embankment. We walked for another quarter of a mile, most of it uphill. The further we walked upstream, the louder the flow of the water became. As we came to a bend in the river, I stopped her.

"I'm gonna put my hands over your eyes now, and I want you to walk forward. Don't worry; I won't let you fall." I covered her eyes and led her forward. The noise of the water was even louder. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. I removed my hands. She took a moment to focus her eyes, and then a bright smile broke out on her face. Her eyes were dancing as she turned to look at me. "It's beautiful. I had no idea there was a waterfall back here. The way that it foams when it hits the bottom. It's breathtaking! Do you come here often?"

I nodded. "I come here when things seem to be getting out of control. I sit on the edge and dangle my feet in the water." I went to the edge and sat down. "Bella, will you come over here and sit down beside me. I feel like I need to talk to you about something." She looked up at me with fear on her face. "Don't look at me that way. I love you, and there's nothing we shouldn't be able to talk about. If we keep secrets from each other, then our relationship can never last." I took her by the hand and led her to the bank of the small pool the waterfall filled.

"What do you wanna talk to me about?"

"Why were you upset with me on Friday? Before you answer, Alice already told me you were upset with me, not with Jessica because of what she said."

"I'm gonna kill Alice."

"No, Bella. Talk to me. I shouldn't have to hear from Alice that I've done something to upset you. You should be able to tell me, to talk to me about anything and everything."

"Yeah, like you talked to Natalie about something you didn't feel comfortable telling me? Like that?"

"Touché. Okay, I'll start. I told you how I met Natalie. Well, we talked, a lot. We didn't do anything else, though not because she didn't want to. I could've taken things as far as I wanted to with her, but I didn't even kiss her. The topic of our conversations was you. I told her that I've been in love with you ever since I could remember, and you didn't return those feelings. She told me to just hang in there, and if it was meant to be, it would happen with time."

"Oh. Well, I could see where you would be uncomfortable talking to me about that, thinking I didn't love you back."

"Okay, your turn. What did I do?"

"I don't know how to say this."

"Start at the beginning?"

"How far did you go with Jessica?"

"How far, um, you mean …,"

"Never mind. It's none of my business."

"No, it is your business. You're my girlfriend. You have every right to know. I'm just embarrassed to tell you," I said, looking down in my lap.

"You slept with her, didn't you?" Bella stood up and ran to the edge of the woods and threw herself down at the roots of a large tree.

I jumped up and ran after her. I approached her silently and leaning down, I took her into my arms. She tried to shake me off, but I just held her tighter. "No, Bella. I never slept with her. We promised each other that we'd wait until marriage. I haven't broken that promise. Why would you think I've slept with her?"

Bella sobbed into her arms. She could barely catch her breath. "Friday morning, when Jessica came up to us, she kept calling you 'lover,'" she managed to squeak out. "You never corrected her."

"Bella, I didn't even hear her say that. I was so angry that she was putting on that there was nothing wrong, that nothing had happened when she had called Mom a liar and threatened you. I just didn't notice. Why would you think I would break my promise just because she called me that? What have I done to have made you lose your faith in me?"

"Well, when I told Alice what she said, Alice said Jasper told her you had talked to him about having sex for the first time, about making it last longer."

"Yeah, I did. Bella, it's hard to be the only virgin on the football team, especially when Emmett and Jasper know about it. They like to make a big deal about things. But that doesn't mean I've acted on the information."

"So, how far have you gone with Jessica?"

"I've kissed her, with tongue." I looked down into my lap and started picking at a loose string on my shirt.

"I take it there's more."

I nodded. I couldn't look at her. "Bella, I'm so sorry, but I felt her up. But that's all. I swear it."

"So, you touched her breasts." I nodded. "More than once?" I nodded. "Did you enjoy it?" I nodded again.

"Bella, I'm a guy, and I'm not gay. Of course I enjoyed it."

"You've never touched her under her pants?"

"No."

"Has she touched you?"

"She has touched me over my pants, yes, but she caught me by surprise. I put a stop to it as soon as she did it. I didn't let her go any further, and I never let it happen again."

"Has she ever made you, um,"

"No!"

"Did you ever make her?"

"No!"

"Emmett told Rosalie the two of you had touched under your clothes enough to get each other off. He said you told him so."

I could only hang my head. I'd heard that lies would always come back to bite you in the ass. I'd never believed it until this very moment. I could feel my cheeks burning. It was one thing to be admitting to lying about a thing like this, but it was another thing entirely to be admitting it to Bella. Not only was I embarrassed, I was ashamed. "I did tell him that. It was a lie."

"So, I'm supposed to believe that you lied to Jasper and Emmett, your best friends, and you're telling the truth to me, your girlfriend?"

"Bella, love, you're not only my girlfriend, you're my best friend. Jasper and Emmett are very good friends, but I have always felt the need to impress them, even if I've had to lie to do it."

"So, now that we're together, are you gonna lie to them about what we do? Because if you are, you should probably tell me first so I'll have my story straight when Alice or Rosalie tells me what they say that we've done."

"Never. In fact, I plan on coming clean to them the next time I see them, after I beat the shit out of them for telling Alice and Rosalie my business. From this day forward, my private life is just that, private. I will never kiss and tell again, sweetheart."

I must have said something right, because the next thing I knew, I was on my back and Bella was lying on top of me, kissing me like there would be no tomorrow.

BPOV

Sunday night we ate dinner at Edward's. When we arrived at his house, Esme had supper on the table. I guess that I couldn't help the smile that had pasted itself on my face all day because halfway through the meal, Esme spoke up. "Okay. I give. Which one of you is gonna tell us the big secret that has the both of you grinning like Cheshire Cats?"

I looked at Edward, and he looked at me. His grin covered his face the same as mine. "Well, I broke up with Jessica Friday night."

"Thank the Heavens for small favors," Esme said. "I never thought that girl was worthy of your time. However, I don't believe that's all that has put such large smiles on your faces, is it?"

"No, Mom. I'm fairly certain that I'm in love with my best friend, and she loves me, too." I blushed at least three shades of red before Esme had jumped from her chair at the end of the table and enveloped me within her arms.

"Bella, I'm so glad he's finally come to his senses. We've been waiting so long for him to realize that the two of you are in love. We've been watching your love grow for so many years."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Esme, let the poor girl breathe. You don't want to suffocate her now they're finally together." I gave Carlisle a grateful look as Esme let go of me and walked around the table to hug Edward. He tried to shrug out of her hold, but she laid several kisses on his face before he was able to break free.

"Hey, watch it. That's Bella's property, now," Edward said, rubbing at his cheeks as Esme reclaimed her chair.

"Never, the cheeks will always belong to Mama," Esme laughed, and we all joined in.

The rest of the meal was spent with lively chatter. After the dishes were finished and the kitchen was spotless, Edward took my hand and said, "Mom, Dad, we're going upstairs to study now."

Instead of her usual, "Study hard," Esme looked up at us and said, "Hmm. Studying. Is that what the kids are calling it these days? We always called it making out."

Before I caught on that it was a joke made at our expense, I had blurted out, "No! Esme! We have to study. We always study on Sunday night for the week ahead. We try …." Carlisle's, and hers, and even Edward's laughter clued me in on the joke made at our expense. "Very funny, guys. Really, is it gonna be like this from now on?" I asked as I moved closer to Edward. "Because if you would rather us make out," I reached up and put my arms around his neck. He stopped laughing and was looking at me with a little bit of wonder in his eyes. "I think," I paused and pulled him down for a chaste kiss. "That," I kissed him a little bit harder. "I can," I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and when he opened his mouth, I found his tongue waiting for mine. I pulled away just enough to say, "Accommodate you." I leaned back into the kiss which Edward was fully participating in now. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer into his body. When I needed to break for air, I pulled away from him and said, "Or we could go study. Your choice."

"Lesson learned. Go study," Carlisle said.

Edward grabbed our bookbags, and we headed upstairs to his room.

We studied until almost midnight, a little longer than usual because we had an Algebra II test the next day. When we were confident that we could both work the material that would be on the test, we called it a night, and I headed home.

The next morning we arrived at school oblivious to everyone around us. We walked in holding hands, and immediately we became the newest topic of discussion. After a quick stop at our lockers, we met up with the gang in the hallway. As soon as Jasper and Emmett walked up, Edward tensed. I looked up at him, and he was glaring at Jasper who had no clue. I pulled Edward down to my level so that I could whisper in his ear. "Let it go. It's not worth the fight. Just let them think what they do, and don't worry about it." He started to protest, but I just shook my head. He pushed me back against a set of lockers and leaned his forehead into mine. "I love you," I said.

He raised his fingers to caress my cheek. The feeling of love was so strong that I ached to kiss him, but I knew that if I did, it wouldn't end pretty. The kind of kissing I wanted to do at this moment was definitely not allowed in the hallways, so instead, I sighed and leaned into his fingers. I was shocked back into reality by the first bell. We said our good-bye's to our friends and made our way to our first class.

We made it through all of our morning classes without any problems. People were staring at us wherever we went, and when we entered the cafeteria, it was almost as if the Red Sea parted. The other students practically made a pathway for Edward and me to get to our usual table. Everybody else was already there. As soon as we sat down, the questions began. They wanted to know about everything that we did on Sunday, from where we went to what we did. Edward's pat answer was, "I don't kiss and tell." Once I heard Jasper mutter, "Since when?" under his breath, and I had to hold Edward down in his chair.

"Since now, Jasper," Edward said, his teeth clenched.

"Speaking of the slut of the school, have you guys heard from Jessica? Isn't today the day that she said that she was gonna make the two of you pay?" Alice asked.

"Now that you mention it, no, I haven't seen or heard from her today. And yes, today is the day. I've been so wrapped up with Edward that I totally forgot about her," I said.

"Hey, Bella. Charlie is here. I think he's looking for you," Emmett said, pointing towards the windows.

I looked to where he was pointing, and sure enough, Charlie was walking by the windows looking through the student body. My heart stopped. The last time he'd been here looking for me was the day that Mom had died in a car accident. I stood up from the table, barely breathing, and walked up to him.

"Charlie? Is something wrong? Is everyone okay?" I barely managed to squeak out.

"Bella, where's Edward?" he asked in a harsh voice.

"Oh my God! Are Carlisle and Esme okay? Tell me!" I grabbed him by his shirt.

"What? Oh, yes. They're fine. Now tell me where Edward is." He wasn't looking at me. He was still looking over the student body. I turned around and led him back to our table.

"Edward, he wants to talk to you," I said as I walked up to our table. I took Edward by the hand as he stood up.

"Take your filthy hands off of her!" Charlie yelled, pushing me back and grabbing Edward by the arm. I fell into the table, knocking it several inches the other way. Charlie twisted Edward's arm behind his back, and then he reached for his other arm which he also pulled behind him. By this time, all of the students at the surrounding tables were on their feet. Charlie pulled out his handcuffs and started putting them on Edward. I jumped up and grabbed Charlie's arm. He pushed me away again. I fell to the ground, and Alice was immediately at my side, helping me up and holding me back.

"Edward Cullen, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you at government expense. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?"

Edward's face was blank. He was pale, and sweat had broken out on his forehead. Charlie was trying to push Edward towards the door, and I stepped in front of them. "Edward, baby, I'm gonna be right behind you. Don't say a word." That snapped him out of his daze.

"Bella, get my phone. Call Dad. The number for his pager is programmed in. Put in 911. He'll call you right back." Charlie was trying to push Edward around the mob of kids that were blocking his way. I took the opportunity to reach into Edward's front pocket where I knew that he kept his cell.

"Get out of the way!" Charlie yelled in his Chief's voice. The crowd split, and I was the only one blocking their way. "Bella, get the hell out of my way now!"

"Eat shit and die, Charlie Swan," I shouted back, and the next thing I knew was the back of his hand hitting me across the face. I stumbled back a couple of steps before I felt myself being lifted by a pair of muscular arms. The next thing I knew, we were following Charlie and Edward out of the door and towards the parking lot where I was being dumped into the front seat of Emmett's jeep. As he backed out of his parking place, I scrolled through Edward's phone looking for Mr. Carlisle's pager number. I finally found it, and after it rang, I put in Edward's number with 911 after it. It only took two minutes for his phone to ring back.

"Carlisle, it's Bella. . You'vegottocome!"

"Bella, honey, slow down. I didn't understand a word of that. What's wrong with Edward?"

"Charlie just came to the school and arrested Edward. You've gotta come to the Police Station."

"Arrested? For what?"

"I don't know! He didn't say! Oh, Please, Carlisle! You've gotta do something! Help him!"

"I'm on my way! Hang in there, Bella. This has to be some mistake. We'll get it figured out." I slowly closed the phone and took a deep breath. I couldn't lose it. I wouldn't be any good to Edward if I lost it now. There would be time to lose it later, once he was back in my arms where he belonged, but for now, I had to hold everything together. He would be counting on me to help straighten things out.

We pulled into the parking lot for the police station. I moved to open the door, but Emmett leaned over and held it shut. "Bella, I overheard you talking to Uncle Carlisle. Sweetheart, Charlie did say what he was arrested for. Edward asked him right before he got into the car. Honey, he was arrested for rape."

I started shaking my head. "No. That isn't possible."

"We all know that. I just thought that you should know before we went inside."

I nodded and opened the door. I jumped out of the jeep and ran to the front door of the police station where I'd spent so much of my time before Edward had moved in next door. I pushed it open and ran to the front desk. Almost all of the officers were new to me now.

"We're here to see Edward Cullen," I told the woman at the front desk. She took her time looking over her list of detainees.

"We don't have anyone by that name logged in, honey."

"I'm not your honey, and Charlie Swan just picked him up. He's probably bringing him in through the back door. Let me through."

"Are you related, honey."

"Again, I'm not your honey, and I'm his girlfriend. I asked you nicely, now let me through."

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey, but only attorneys are allowed through before processing is complete."

"Look, bitch. I've already told you that I'm not your honey, and if you call me that again, I'm gonna honey you up your ass. Call Charlie or Mr. Carl or someone who knows what the hell is going on around here."

At that moment, the front door shook the wall as it was slammed open again. George Cullen, Emmett and Alice's dad, came into the room and up to the front desk.

"I'm George Cullen. I'm representing Edward Cullen. Let me through immediately." The officer took a look at the credentials that George flashed at her, and she hit the buzzer on the wall which opened the door leading to the back. As George opened the door, I slipped through under his arm and took off running to where I knew that they would be processing Edward in. The officer let out a string of curse words a mile long as she took off after me, George effectively blocking her way.

I reached Edward as they were trying to get his fingerprints. I ran into him at a full sprint, jumping into his arms. I wrapped my arms and legs tightly around him, holding on for dear life, and he returned the hug. I buried my head into his shoulder and started repeating, "I love you," as many times as I could, hoping to reassure him that no matter what anyone said, it couldn't change the love that I held for him deep within my heart.

Too soon, I felt someone pulling at me, trying to separate us. I refused to let go until I heard Edward's voice. "Bella, love. Don't make this any worse than it already is. I'm gonna be okay. I can get through this as long as I know you're gonna be okay. Uncle George is here. He'll take care of me, so you don't have to worry about me, okay, love. Do what they say so you don't get into trouble, too. I couldn't live if I knew that you were in trouble because of me." I looked up into his eyes, and they spoke a thousand words. I nodded, and he put me down, leaning over so that his forehead touched mine. "I love you, Bella. I always will."

"Wait a second. Bella? As in Bella Swan? It couldn't be! Oh my God, girl. You have grown up into one fine young lady!" I looked over at the officer who had been fingerprinting Edward. It was my old friend Mr. Carl.

"Hi, Mr. Carl. I see that you've met my boyfriend, Edward."

"Your boyfriend, Bella?"

"Yes, Mr. Carl, my boyfriend and my best friend. He didn't do it, this thing Charlie said that he did. I'd swear it on my mom's grave. Please, take care of him for me."

"Yeah, Bella. I'll do my best."

I walked over and gave Mr. Carl a hug, and then I walked over to George. "Take care of him, please, George."

"Like he was my own." I walked back over to Edward and reached up to kiss him. It was a simple kiss, but it was at exactly the wrong moment. Charlie had just walked out of his office when our lips touched.

"Damn it, Bella! I told you to keep the hell away from him." He practically ran the distance from his office to the fingerprinting station where he grabbed me by the neck of my shirt, ripping it and exposing my front, and again backhanding me across the face. I fell down, but this time when I started to get up, there was blood dripping onto the floor. I heard a struggle going on behind me, and before I could get up, Edward was kneeling by my side with his shirt pressed to my face.

"Oh, God! Bella! Look at me!" I looked up, my vision blurry from the blood that had seeped into my eye, but I could see the worry in his expression. His eyes were filled with tears which he quickly blinked away. He was mumbling something that I couldn't make out, and his fingers were gentle as he wiped the blood away from my face. When he found the small cut above my eye, he held pressure on it. Putting his other arm under mine, he helped me stand up. For the first time, I saw Mr. Carl holding my father back and realized that he was the one in handcuffs.

"Let him go, Mr. Carl," I said. Someone walked up behind us, but I didn't turn around.

"Bella, he assaulted you, and you're still a minor. I can't let him go," Mr. Carl said.

"Let Charlie go, Mr. Carl. He's just upset over everything that's happening, just like the rest of us are. I won't be going home with him anytime soon, so you can let him go," I said.

"Where will you be going?" Mr. Carl asked me as I shifted in Edward's arms.

"To our house. We'll be taking her home with us. Charlie, what have you done? Son, let me see," Carlisle's reassuring voice came from behind us. I turned, and Carlisle lifted Edward's shirt from the cut. "This is gonna need stitching. I'll take care of it as soon as I can, Bella, but I've gotta get things straightened out with Edward right now, okay?" I nodded. "Go back out front. Esme's there, and she'll stay with you. You're going home with us, okay?" I nodded again.

"The hell she will. She's my daughter, and she's coming home where she belongs. There's no way that she's going to your house, Carlisle. Not after what Edward did!" Charlie shouted.

"Then you can get used to the feel of those handcuffs, Charlie. Bella will be pressing assault on a child under the domestic violence statutes as well as child abuse charges against you. It's my understanding that this isn't the first time that you hit her today. You also pushed her into a table, knocked her to the floor, and hit her in the face prior to leaving the high school cafeteria. It's also my understanding that there are approximately fifty to a hundred reliable witnesses to these assaults. You can kiss your badge good-bye, Charlie."

"No! I said for you to let Charlie go. He didn't mean to hurt me. He'd never hurt me on purpose. He'd die first. I'm gonna be staying with the Cullens for awhile, until he gets his head on straight and realizes that Edward is innocent. Only then will I consider going back home." I turned back to Edward. "I love you with all of my heart. I'll be waiting for you to come home to me." I reached up and kissed him again, and then with tears in my eyes, I turned and walked back to the front of the station. When I walked into the front room, I was immediately mobbed by the gang.

"Oh God! What happened to you?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. Edward wants me to wait here. Carlisle said for me to wait with you, Esme." I said as Alice led me to the seats against the wall. The front door opened and closed, but I didn't notice who went outside.

"How is he?" Esme asked me.

"He's strong. He's being strong." I put my head into my hands. I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling it to make my head hurt, trying to take some of the pain away from my heart.

"Bella." I looked up when I felt someone's hands on top of mine. It was Rosalie. She was kneeling in front of me. She loosened my fingers from my hair and brought them down into my lap. "He's gonna be all right. George is gonna take care of everything. You've gotta have faith. Here's a shirt. Why don't you cover up?"

I looked down and realized that my shirt had been ripped and that I was exposed. I had forgotten that little fact. I graciously took the shirt from her and slipped it over my head. Then I settled into Esme's shoulder prepared to wait until Edward was released.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

In the Long Run

Chapter 4

EPOV

With a final reassurance of my love, I sent Bella back to the front of the station to wait on Dad to take care of her. I watched her as she walked down the hall. When I couldn't see her any longer, I turned to face Charlie who was still in handcuffs. After taking a deep breath, I looked Charlie in the eye. "Charlie, Bella has forgiven you for what you did to her, but I want you to hear me. If I ever see you hurt her again, you won't have to worry about your badge. I'll make sure that you get to apply for early retirement."

"Is that a threat, Edward? Do you have the balls to threaten me?" Charlie asked.

"No, Charlie. I wouldn't dream of threatening you. I just want you to know that when you asked me to look out for Bella all those years ago, I took you seriously. I love Bella, and I don't plan to ever let anyone, and I do mean anyone, hurt her."

"Are you finished with Edward, Officer Hatter?" Uncle George asked.

"No, Sir. Not quite yet." He turned to Charlie and said, "Chief, I'm gonna take these cuffs off against my better judgment."

"Just take the damned cuffs off, Hatter," Charlie said. Officer Hatter unlocked the handcuffs. Charlie looked around at everyone who was in the back room. "Okay, people. Show's over. Let's get back to work." Then he turned to Officer Hatter. "Finish processing him in and let me know when the DA gets here. I'll be in my office."

"Yes, Sir," Officer Hatter said. Charlie walked away without a backwards glance. "Edward. If you would come over here, please. Let's get this finished." I took a deep breath and walked back over to Officer Hatter. He finished processing me into the system, and then he led me to a room. Uncle George and my dad followed us.

"Officer Hatter, do you have a copy of the warrant?" Uncle George asked.

"There wasn't a warrant issued, Mr. Cullen. He was picked up based on a victim's statement," Officer Hatter said.

"I want a copy of that statement, Officer," Uncle George said.

"Yes, Sir. I understand. I'll check with Chief Swan, but I don't think that the victim has signed the statement, yet, Sir. Chief Swan took her statement at the hospital this morning, and she's gonna stop by here on her way home and sign the official statement."

"Go in and sit down. Don't say anything until I get back," Uncle George said. Dad and I went into the room that Uncle George had indicated. I walked to the back of the room, and Dad followed me. He put his hands on my shoulders, and when the door opened, we both turned around. Uncle George walked into the room followed by a man I didn't know and Charlie. After tossing me a clean shirt which I gratefully put on, Uncle George said, "Edward, Carlisle, this is Peter Tyne. He is the Clallam County District Attorney. He'll be the person who decides what, if any, charges will be filed in this case."

Dad and I walked to the front of the room and shook Mr. Tyne's hand. "Dr. Cullen, Edward. It's nice to meet you both, though I sincerely wish that it were under different circumstances. Please have a seat." He motioned to the table, and Dad and I sat down. "I'm gonna tape record this session if that's alright with everyone present." Uncle George nodded, and Mr. Tyne began the tape. "This is Peter Tyne. This case is the State of Washington vrs. Edward Cullen, a minor. Today's date is September 11, 2000. Present representing Edward Cullen is George Cullen. Also present is Edward's parent, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Also present is Chief Charlie Swan. Edward, I'm here to ask you some questions. I understand that you have been read your rights. Do you have any questions about any of your rights as Chief Swan explained them to you?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tyne, but I wasn't really paying attention to anything that Chief Swan was saying in the cafeteria. Everything was happening so fast, and then he pushed Bella and hit her. I was honestly more worried about her than what he was saying to me," I said.

"What do you mean? He pushed and hit a student during the time that he detained you?" Mr. Tyne asked me.

"Yes, Sir. My girlfriend, Bella. She was trying to stop him from putting the handcuffs on me, and he pushed her into the table that we were sitting at. Then when she grabbed his arm, he backhanded her across the face."

"What do you mean, your girlfriend? You rape Jessica then you move on to my daughter! I'll kill you, you fucking son-of-a-bitch!" Charlie yelled, jumping up from his position at the table and leaning over to grab me by the shirt. Dad and Uncle George jumped up from their chairs to pull Charlie off of me, and Mr. Tyne opened the door and called for help. Officer Hatter rushed into the room and restrained Charlie against the far wall.

"Chief Swan! Pull yourself together! If this case is too personal for you, I'll remove you effective immediately," Mr. Tyne said.

Red faced and breathing hard, Charlie said, "That won't be necessary."

"I understand that this case involves people that you know. It wouldn't be a disgrace for you to step away, Charlie," Mr. Tyne said. "Officer Hatter was with you during the victim interview. He can step in and witness this interview quite easily."

"No, I'll be fine. Let's continue," Charlie said.

"Officer Hatter, will you remain in the room for the remainder of the interview?" Mr. Tyne asked.

"Of course, Sir," Officer Hatter said, and he took a seat next to Charlie.

"Okay, let's continue. You said that Chief Swan pushed and hit a girl who was trying to interfere with his detaining you. This girl is your girlfriend, who just happens to be his daughter. Is that correct so far?" Mr. Tyne asked.

"Yes, Sir," I replied.

"And as a result of that, you don't remember him reading you your rights. Is that also correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Officer Hatter, would you please Mirandize Edward." I turned to look at Officer Hatter who proceeded to read me my rights. When he asked me if I understood them, I told him I did.

"Now, Edward, will you answer my questions?" Mr. Tyne asked.

"Edward, you may answer his questions unless I tell you otherwise," Uncle George said. I nodded.

"Yes, Sir. I'll answer them."

"What is your whole name?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

"What is your birthday?"

"February 11, 1985."

"And that makes you how old?"

"I'm fifteen."

"Where do you go to school?"

"Forks High School."

"What grade are you in?"

"Tenth."

"What kind of grades do you make?"

"Straight A's. I have a perfect 4.0 GPA."

"Have you ever been arrested before?"

"No, Sir. I've never even been to the principal's office."

"Do you participate in any extra-curricular activities?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What are they?"

"I play football, basketball, and baseball."

"Are you currently on the varsity football team?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What position do you play?"

"I'm starting quarterback."

"How long have you held this position?"

"For the last half of last season and all of this season, so far."

"Isn't it pretty unusual for a freshman to be starting quarterback of the varsity team?"

"Yes, Sir. It's pretty unusual for me to get to play as a freshman and as a sophomore. I'm lucky, I guess. Dad's been working with me since I can remember, and it's paid off," I said.

"So, I guess that there are a lot of girls who want to go out with you?" Mr. Tyne asked.

"I wouldn't say that, no."

"You mean to tell me that with you being the high school quarterback and not too bad looking as well, that there aren't plenty of girls who hang around you? Who try to talk to you? Who want to get you to call them? Who come up to you at lunch or at break for little or no reason at all?"

"No, not really. I hang out with my gang. We've been together since kindergarten, well, most of us have. Jasper and Rosalie joined us in first grade. Then, I started dating Jessica at the end of last year. Nobody else has really bothered me."

"I thought that you said that your girlfriend's name is Bella."

"It is. I broke up with Jessica Friday night after the ballgame. Bella and I got together during the weekend."

"Oh, I see. You had a thing going with Bella behind Jessica's back."

"No. I'm not like that. Jessica thought that, too. In fact, she burst in on Bella and me studying Thursday night and accused us of the same thing, but it wasn't true at that time. Bella and I never talked about our feelings for each other until after I broke up with Jessica." Charlie started turning red in the face again. He was grinding his teeth, and I could almost see the smoke coming from his ears.

"Where were you and Bella studying on Thursday night? Were there any witnesses to this confrontation?"

"Yes, Sir. We were studying at her house. Charlie let Jessica in and sent her up to Bella's room. I guess that the argument was loud because when she stormed out, he came upstairs to check on us."

"You were a witness to this confrontation, Chief?" Mr. Tyne asked Charlie.

"Yes. They were studying, just like he said. They studied together every night at either my house or their house," he said, motioning to Dad. "Jessica made a mountain out of a molehill and threatened to get even with them for going behind her back."

"You heard her make this threat, Charlie?" Mr. Tyne asked.

"Yes," Charlie answered.

"What exactly was her threat?" Mr. Tyne asked Charlie.

"I don't know. I just heard her say, 'You'll both pay for this,'" Charlie said.

"What was the threat, Edward?" Mr. Tyne asked.

"She threatened to tell everyone that Bella and I were sleeping together, to ruin Bella's reputation," I said.

"Were you sleeping together?" Mr. Tyne asked.

I paused for a moment. I knew that what he was implying by the question was false. We had never made love. But I also knew that what he was asking me with the question was true. We slept together every weekend. I didn't know how to answer the question. I looked at my dad with a question in my eye, and he said, "May we have a moment alone with George?"

Mr. Tyne reached out and stopped the tape recording. He motioned to Charlie and Officer Hatter to follow him out of the room. As soon as the door closed, Uncle George leaned forward and said, "What's the problem with the question, Edward? Either you have or you haven't slept with her. If you don't want to answer it, I can try to make him withdraw it, but it'll be hard. It goes to Jessica's frame of mind when she threatened you."

"I haven't slept with her in the way that he means it," I said, and I looked at Dad who nodded, "but she and I sleep together every weekend along with Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie. So you see the problem with the question. We aren't lovers. In fact, we're both still virgins. But, I sleep with her at the weekend sleep-overs. All six of us sleep together."

"Okay. I'll explain the sleep-overs that you six have been having for years. Charlie won't be able to say anything about them," Uncle George said. I nodded. He went to the door and called the others back in. They all took their seats, and Mr. Tyne restarted the tape.

"Peter, I need you to re-phrase that last question. I need for you to be more specific in what you're asking Edward. Let me explain the problem. Edward and Bella have been hanging out with four other teenagers since they were six years old. They've been spending the weekends together since that time. During those weekends, the six of them sleep together. What I mean is that all six of them have sleeping bags that they put out in the same sleeping area. When you asked Edward if he and Bella have slept together, he knew what you meant by the question, but if he said, 'no,' he felt as if he would be lying since he has basically slept with Bella every weekend since he was six years old."

"I see. Okay. Edward, have you and Bella engaged in any form of sexual relations?" Mr. Tyne asked.

"No, Sir. Bella and I are both virgins."

"So Jessica's allegations were false?"

"Yes, Sir. Bella and I didn't have any kind of relationship except for the fact that we were best friends before I broke up with Jessica."

"When did you break up with Jessica?"

"Friday night, after the game."

"Where?"

"At the after-game party."

"Where specifically was that?"

"It was at Roger Harris's house, down on Bluebird Street."

"Did you take Jessica to the party?"

"No. She wasn't around when I finished cleaning up after the game. Bella and I arrived alone."

"Did you go straight to the party from the game?"

"No."

"Where else did you go?"

"We stopped by Carmichael's Lake for about five minutes."

"What did you do there?"

"We talked."

"About what?"

"Nothing that concerns Jessica."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's personal, and it involves my friends. I don't wanna involve their personal lives in what's happening with me."

"Then what did you do?"

"Once I explained everything to Bella, we went straight to the party."

"What did you do once you arrived at the party?"

"We went to the kitchen. I got a Coke for me and a bottled water for Bella. That's when I saw Jessica. She walked into the kitchen. When she saw us together, she started to walk away. I grabbed her arm and told her I wanted to talk to her, outside."

"Was there any alcohol being served at the party?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Did you have any alcohol at the party?"

"No, Sir."

"Have you ever drunk any alcohol at any of the parties?"

"Don't answer that question, Edward. We're only concerned with what happened on Friday, September 8th," Uncle George said.

"Okay, fine. What happened next?" Mr. Tyne asked.

"We walked out of the kitchen door onto the back porch. She started to accuse me of having something going on with Bella, but I interrupted her. I told her that I didn't wanna see her anymore, that our relationship was over. I then turned around and started walking back towards the house."

"What happened then?"

"She grabbed me by the arm and turned me around. She pushed herself up against me and tried to kiss me. I backed away and told her to stop, that I wanted nothing to do with her anymore. She said that she'd make me pay, and I turned around and went back inside."

"What did you do then?"

"I went straight to Bella and asked her to dance. We danced together for the rest of the night, and then we went to Uncle George's house for the weekend after the party broke up."

"Did you kiss Jessica while you were outside?"

"No, Sir."

"Did you touch Jessica in an intimate manner while you were outside?"

"No, Sir."

"Did you tear any of Jessica's clothes while you were outside?"

"No, Sir."

"Did you hit Jessica while you were outside?"

"No, Sir."

"Did you have sexual intercourse with Jessica while you were outside?"

"No, Sir."

"Have you seen or spoken with Jessica since you were outside with her at the party on Friday night?"

"No, Sir."

"How long did you and Jessica date each other?"

"We started seeing each other in May."

"I would assume that the two of you have kissed each other."

"Yes, Sir."

"Have you French kissed each other?"

I could feel my face getting red. "Yes, Sir."

"What else of a sexual nature have you done with each other?"

"Don't answer that question, Edward. Peter, I'm sorry, but I haven't had an opportunity to speak with my client alone, yet. I'd like to know the answer to some of these questions before I decide whether you can proceed with them or not," Uncle George said.

"I can understand that. What if I give you, say, fifteen minutes?" Mr. Tyne asked.

"That'd be great. Thanks," Uncle George said. Mr. Tyne reached over and stopped the tape recorder. He and the two officers left the room.

"George, what exactly is going on here?" Dad asked.

"It seems that Jessica presented to the emergency room this morning. She said that she'd been raped Friday night at the party. She identified Edward as her attacker. The head nurse of the ER called in another doctor to do the examination, a Doctor Zimmerman. Dr. Zimmerman's exam found bruising on her inner thighs and at her introitus. There were also some lacerations along her labia and intravaginally. They were able to get a semen sample," Uncle George said.

"I didn't do anything to her! All I did was to push her away when she tried to kiss me. I swear it!" I said.

"I believe you, Edward, but this is a bad situation. There is physical evidence consistent with her story, and she accused you. I can at least make a case that she has threatened you multiple times, and it's great that she did it in front of Charlie. We couldn't ask for a better witness for our side. But now I'm gonna ask you some personal questions, and I need to know the answers," Uncle George said.

"Okay. I'll answer what I can," I said.

"What were you and Bella talking about at the lake?" Uncle George asked.

"I'm sorry, Uncle George. I can't tell you that, but trust me, it has nothing at all to do with Jessica and me or with Bella and me."

"Then why can't you tell me?"

"Because it involves Emmett and Jasper, and I'm not gonna betray their trust."

"But you felt that you could tell Bella?"

"Something happened Friday night that brought Bella into the situation. She called me on it, and I explained everything to her. However, I won't say anything else."

"Have you ever drunk alcohol at any of the parties?"

I looked at my uncle and then at my dad. I could tell that they both expected me to answer the question, "No," and I hated to disappoint them, especially my dad. I looked down at the table as I said, "Yes, Sir. Once or twice I've had a beer or two."

"Did you drive afterwards?" Dad asked, his face getting red, and his teeth clenched.

"No, Sir. Bella drove."

"I can't believe that you would violate my trust in you like that, Edward. Your mother and I have talked to you about underaged drinking and the consequences of taking that path. How many of our other rules have you violated?" Dad asked.

"Now isn't the time, Carlisle," Uncle George said, walking around to stand behind my father and putting his hands onto Dad's shoulders, offering him silent comfort. "We're all under a great deal of stress right now, and I'm asking Edward some tough questions. We may not like the answers to them, but bottom line is that we need the truth. We can deal with the answers later, if we must, but right now, we're here to do what we can to help Edward, and getting upset isn't helping him."

Dad nodded and put his head into his hands with his elbows resting on the table. "Dad, I'm so sorry. I never meant to disappoint you." He shook his head and wouldn't meet my eye. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. I quickly brushed them away.

"Edward, let's get back to my questions. We don't have long." I nodded. "How far have you been sexually with Jessica?" Uncle George asked.

"I've touched her breasts, under her shirt. She touched me, over my clothes, once, before I was able to stop her. She was always pushing to do more, but I always came up with some excuse or another to stop things." I looked down. I couldn't face my dad or my uncle. I was ashamed and embarrassed.

"That's all? You never went past second base?" Uncle George asked.

"No, never."

"Do you know if Jessica is a virgin?"

"No, she isn't. She told me so several times. She told me how much I'd like having sex with her, how good she'd make me feel."

"Do you know who her partner or partners have been?"

"No, Sir. I'm sorry, but I don't know for sure. I have a good idea, but I'm not positive."

"Well, that won't do us any good. When Peter comes back in, if he asks you about your sexual history with Jessica, tell him the truth."

"Yes, Sir."

Uncle George went to the door and signaled for Mr. Tyne to come back in. When he came back into the room, he sat down and re-started the tape recorder. "Edward, we're almost through. I'd like for you to tell me if you and Jessica ever had sexual intercourse," Mr. Tyne said.

"No, Sir."

"Did you ever touch Jessica in a sexual manner?"

"I touched her breasts, but I didn't touch her anywhere else."

"On top of her clothes or under her clothes?"

"Both."

"Are you claiming that you never touched her genitals?"

"Yes, Sir. I never touched her there. She would take my hand while I was driving and put it on her leg, but I would take it off. I never touched her at her genitals over or under her clothes."

"That's all of my questions, Edward. George, do you have any questions that you'd like to ask Edward in my presence?"

"Actually, I do, Peter. Edward, how many times did Jessica threaten to make you pay?" Uncle George asked.

"She threatened me twice and Bella once when I wasn't there," I said.

"And who was the aggressor in your physical relationship?" Uncle George asked.

"Jessica was. She kept pushing for me to have sex with her. She would tell me things like she wasn't wearing panties or that she wanted to put her mouth on me or things like that. I had to come up with excuses not to be alone with her. I wasn't ready to have sex with her. Things just weren't working out, and I don't look at sex as something to do for pleasure. To me, it's something between two people who love each other and wanna share themselves with each other in the most personal way they can. I look at my parents, and I want what they have before I take that step with someone." My dad reached over and put his hand over mine. I looked at him, and when our eyes met, I saw pride. I had expected to see the hurt or disappointment or anger that I'd seen the last time that I'd looked into them, but instead, he was looking at me and smiling. I gave him a grin back.

"When Chief Swan arrived at the school to pick you up, did he tell you that he was there to detain you?"

"No, Sir."

"What did he say?"

"He said that I was under arrest."

"Then what did he do?"

"He wrenched my arms behind my back and put handcuffs on me. Then he pushed and hit Bella."

"Where did he do this, Edward?"

"In the middle of the cafeteria, during lunch."

"Is that all, George?" Mr. Tyne asked.

"Yeah, Peter." Mr. Tyne reached over and stopped the tape.

I didn't know what was gonna happen next, so I just slumped in my seat. Mr. Tyne reached for the tape recorder and rewound the tape, and when it was finished, he wrote something on it and put it in a bag.

"Peter, as a juvenile, Edward should have never been arrested, especially in front of a room full of his peers. There were no charges filed, no signed witness statement. Charlie was acting purely out of anger in an effort to humiliate my client. He should have gone to Judge Maye and gotten an order to take Edward into custody, and then delivered that order to either Carlisle or Esme. We would easily be within our rights to file a grievance against the county for false arrest."

"I agree that Charlie acted a bit hastily, but I don't think that he acted with malice, George," Mr. Tyne said.

"Peter, Charlie came over the table and tried to attack Edward when he said that he was dating Bella. Is it that much of a leap to believe that our dear Chief was acting emotionally when he heard that his daughter's best friend was the person Jessica accused of hurting her?"

"No, I guess it isn't. Edward, your uncle is correct. This shouldn't have happened the way it did. On behalf of the County, I would like to apologize to you and your parents for any embarrassment that this has caused you. However, George, that doesn't change the fact that Jessica did, in fact, accuse him of raping her."

"Peter, she has threatened several times, in front of witnesses, one being the Chief, that she was gonna get even with Edward and/or Bella. I would certainly think that this qualifies as her getting even. Wouldn't you?"

"George, are you trying to insinuate that she raped herself?"

"No, Peter, but even you have to admit that the timing is awfully coincidental."

"What about the semen, George? I assume that she put that there as well?"

"Peter, I can't explain how the semen got deposited in her vagina, but I can definitely tell you that Edward was not responsible for putting it there. We are willing to undergo DNA analysis to prove our innocence."

"We were going to ask for a blood sample for typing."

"Gladly."

"In the meantime, based on the victim's statement and the physical findings, I'm going to take Edward in front of Judge Maye for a Detention Hearing." My stomach started doing flips, and I sat up straighter in my chair. "I'm going to hold on issuing a Petition of Delinquency until we get more witness statements and the labwork back."

"When can we expect the Detention Hearing?"

"Give me a few minutes, and I'll let you know." Mr. Tyne left the room, and we were alone again. I looked up at Uncle George, and he must have seen the panic in my eyes.

"Calm down, Edward. Take a couple of deep breaths." I did as he said. It didn't really seem to help. "So far, things are going our way. Basically, what he said is that he's gonna set up a hearing in front of the judge in order to arrange for your release."

"You mean I'll get to go home?"

"Probably, yes. There is always a chance that she'll order you detained in the youth facility, but I don't see that happening. After all, your parents are model citizens. You are a model student. My guess is that she'll release you into the custody of your parents."

The door opened, and I jumped. Mr. Tyne walked into the room followed by a lady dressed in white. "This is Mrs. Plummer. She is the jail's nurse. I need for her to draw some of your blood, Edward."

"Carlisle will draw it," Uncle George said. "He'll be more comfortable with his father drawing the blood, and we have the option of paying for a private source to draw it. You're welcomed to stay and witness the draw." Mr. Tyne nodded to the nurse who handed the supplies to Dad. I turned in my chair and held out my arm. Dad drew my blood, just like he's done every other time I've ever needed it done. When he was finished, he labeled the tube and signed the paperwork.

"Thank you. Judge Maye will see us in ten minutes. If you're ready, we can head on over there," Mr. Tyne said. We all stood and followed Mr. Tyne out of the room. He led us to the back door where he paused and turned around. "Officer Hatter, will you accompany us to the Youth Court?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Tyne. Just let me tell the Chief where I'll be," Officer Hatter said. He was gone for about two minutes when both he and Charlie walked back up to us.

"Why wasn't I informed that one of the prisoners was being taken from the jail, and why is he not in handcuffs?" Charlie asked.

"First of all, Chief, he isn't a prisoner. He's just being detained as a juvenile. Secondly, he isn't under arrest, so there's really no need for handcuffs. We're on our way to the Youth Court for a Detention Hearing to determine his status. I only need an officer to satisfy the letter of the law, and Officer Hatter will do just fine," Mr. Tyne said.

"You shouldn't be going to a Detention Hearing; you should be going to a Transfer Hearing to try him as an adult. Anyone who does that to a young girl should hang," Charlie said.

"Right now, it's her word against his. Even you said that she threatened to make him pay. Why don't we get some more facts together before we lynch him, okay?" Mr. Tyne asked, and then he turned, opened the door, and motioned us through.

We followed him across the street to the Clallam County Courthouse. Once inside, we were all forced to go through the metal detector, and once through, Mr. Tyne led us to a courtroom on the third floor. He knocked on the door, and an officer spoke with him for a second. When he returned, he told us that the court was still in session and that we'd have to wait for a few minutes. He motioned to a couple of benches against the wall, and we all took a seat.

After a little while, a couple came out of the courtroom with a baby in their arms. The smiles on their faces spoke a thousand words which were only confirmed when the young lady said, "She's finally ours." I couldn't help feeling happy for the young couple who'd obviously just adopted the little girl who'd just completed their family. When the lady's eyes met mine, I smiled at her, and she looked at me, sitting there, next to Officer Hatter. Her eyes became sad, and she whispered something to her husband, something I was sure that she didn't mean for me to hear. "Look at that poor boy. He looks so nice, and yet, he's gotten into some kind of trouble. I hope to God that we're able to raise our little Paige better than his parents raised him." I suddenly felt the bile rising in my throat. I had to get to the bathroom, now. I leaped up and ran to the men's room, barely making it to the toilet before everything that I'd managed to eat for lunch came up. I heard the door slamming open, but I didn't pay it any attention as I started dry heaving. My parents hadn't raised me wrong. I hadn't done anything wrong, but nobody would believe me. From this point on, everyone would look at me and assume I'd done this horrid thing.

Eventually, my stomach settled, and the dry heaves stopped. I started to stand, and two strong hands reached around me to help me up. I looked up and saw my dad's concerned face as he helped me to the sinks. I splashed some cool water on my face and rinsed my mouth out.

"Better?" Dad asked.

I could only nod. I didn't have any words to explain what I was feeling, and he knew I would talk to him when I was ready. As I turned to leave the bathroom, I noticed Officer Hatter standing by the door. He just nodded to me and held the door so we could walk back out.

Mr. Tyne was waiting for us by the door to the courtroom. "She's ready for us. Are you okay, Edward?" Again, all I could do was nod. He led us into the courtroom motioning for Dad to take a seat behind the rail. The rest of us walked past the rail. Uncle George, Officer Hatter, and I sat at one table, and Mr. Tyne sat at the other.

"Mr. Tyne, you may begin," Judge Maye said.

"Your Honor, this is a Detention Hearing in the matter of Edward Cullen, a child under eighteen years of age."

"Proceed."

"Peter Tyne for the state, Your Honor."

"George Cullen for the defense, Your Honor."

"Very Good. You may proceed, Mr. Tyne."

"The minor child, Edward Cullen, was taken into custody today by Chief Charlie Swan based upon a victim's statement alleging violation of Washington Code 39-13-503, Rape. According to Washington State Code 37-1-114, we are before you today to determine the detainment status of this minor child," Mr. Tyne said.

"What evidence does the state have against him?" Judge Maye asked.

"The victim's identification of him as her alleged attacker and her physical examination by a licensed medical doctor which is consistent with rape," Mr. Tyne said.

"How was her identification made?" Judge Maye asked.

"She already knew the defendant. They were dating at the time of the alleged attack," Mr. Tyne said.

"Were there any witnesses to the attack?" Judge Maye asked.

"No, Your Honor," Mr. Tyne said.

"Is there any forensic evidence?" Judge Maye asked.

"There are forensic samples, Your Honor, but the forensic testing is incomplete at this time," Mr. Tyne said.

"Let me guess, Mr. Cullen. Your client is Not-Guilty," Judge Maye said.

"That's right, Your Honor," Uncle George said.

"Edward, why do you think that the victim accused you of this crime?" Judge Maye asked.

"Because I broke up with her and started dating someone else. She told me that she'd get even with me," I said.

"Do you go to school, Edward?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Where?"

"Forks High."

"Edward Cullen. Wait! You're the quarterback of the football team aren't you?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"That was a great game Friday night! Between you and Hale! I don't think the Trojans came close to touching either one of you all night! The two of you must have some kind of telepathic link or something. You just know where he is gonna be and put the ball in his hands like it's a baby." She was almost jumping in her chair. When she realized that everybody in the room was staring at her, she stopped talking. Then, looking around, she said in a low voice, "I'm just sayin'." Everyone burst out laughing. It lightened the tension in the room. When everyone had stopped laughing, she looked at the court reporter and said, "Strike that from when Edward responded 'Forks High' to now, please."

"Yes, Ma'am," the reporter said with a smile on her face.

"Edward, what grade are you in," Judge Maye asked.

"Tenth."

"And what kind of grades do you make?"

"Straight A's"

"Have you ever been in trouble before?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Who do you live with?"

"My parents, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen."

"How would you describe your home life?"

"Wonderful. They are the best parents in the world. I couldn't ask for a better home."

"It is my decision that Edward Cullen, a minor, be released into the custody of his parents Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. You are to attend school, and any absences must be explained in writing to this court within forty-eight hours. I am placing a restraining order upon you to maintain a distance of at least ten feet from Jessica Stanley while in school and fifty feet from her at all other times. However, Edward, I must impress upon you the gravity of the charge that the victim has levied against you. This crime is a felony which, as an adult, carries a penalty of eight to thirty years in the state penitentiary. Because of the nature of the crime, I am also ordering house arrest. You may attend school functions, but you must go straight home afterwards. You may also go to your attorney's office. Do you understand my decision, Edward?"

"Yes, Ma'am. You are releasing me into the custody of my parents. I can attend school and play football, but I have to go straight home afterwards. I can also go to my attorney's office. I have to stay ten feet away from Jessica during school and fifty feet away from her at all other times," I said.

"Do you have any questions for me, Edward?" Judge Maye asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. What if Jessica approaches me? I won't have any problem staying away from her. I don't wanna be in the same room with her. But what if she comes up to me?"

"Well, Edward. I wouldn't think that would be a problem under the circumstances, but for argument's sake, I'll also put a restraining order on her. Peter, make sure that the victim gets the word that she's to stay at least ten feet away from Edward while at school and fifty feet away from him at all other times."

"Yes, Your Honor," Mr. Tyne said.

"Are there any other questions?" Judge Maye asked.

"Yes, Your Honor. There may be a problem with Edward getting back into school," Mr. Tyne said. "Chief Swan arrested him in front of a cafeteria full of his peers."

"I see. I assume that you have reprimanded Chief Swan."

"It will be done, Your Honor."

"In that case, Mr. Cullen, if Edward has any difficulties at all, notify me at once, and I'll take care of the problem."

"Yes, Your Honor," Uncle George said.

"This concludes the Detention Hearing for Edward Cullen, a child under eighteen years old," Judge Maye said.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

In the Long Run

Chapter 5

BPOV

I was sitting in the waiting room with my head on Esme's shoulder when the front door opened. I didn't look up until I felt Esme jump. When I raised my eyes, they immediately locked with Edward's, and I jumped from my seat and ran into his embrace. We held each other oblivious to everything else that was going on around us. Soon, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and when I looked up, Carlisle was smiling at me.

"Bella, why don't we let Edward get his things so we can get out of here?" I nodded, and when I started to let go of Edward's hand, he squeezed mine and pulled me with him to the front counter.

He handed a piece of paper to the officer at the counter, and after she read it, she got up and went to a back room. When she returned, she held an envelope which she handed to Edward. He opened it and began to remove the items. I heard the front door open, and the draft from the door caused one of his papers to fall to the floor. Never letting go of my hand, Edward leaned over to pick up the paper, and I glanced towards the door to see who had arrived. I gave Edward's hand a squeeze, and as he stood up, his eyes met mine. I glanced towards the door, and he followed my gaze.

Jessica and her parents were standing in the doorway staring at us. My eyes met Jessica's, and they followed hers to where they were fixated on our interlocking fingers. With a grin, I raised our hands and put his around my neck, slowly so she wouldn't miss any part of the movement, and then after embracing him, I rose and kissed Edward. In very short order, our tongues were dancing, and the kiss became much more passionate than the others that we had shared.

"NOOO!" an ear splitting scream echoed through the halls of the station. It was what we both needed to hear. We broke the kiss, and I turned to smile at Jessica. Edward pulled me closer to his body before turning back to the paperwork that was lying on the counter in front of him.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch," Jessica's father roared as he began to knock people out of his way making a beeline towards Edward. Officer Hatter intercepted him inches away from reaching Edward.

"Mr. Stanley, I understand that you're upset, but you can't take the law into your own hands," he said.

"Why isn't he locked up? Chief Swan assured us that he would be arrested and in jail before we came by to sign her statement! What the fuck is he doing out here?" Mr. Stanley exploded, attempting to pry himself out of Officer Hatter's grip.

"Finish signing that paperwork so we can get you home, Edward," Uncle George said.

"I'm done," Edward said as he took his keys and wallet and put them in his pockets and then grabbed his shoes. He leaned on me while he put them on, and then he tossed the flip-flops back onto the counter. We turned and walked towards the door, hand-in-hand.

"You're letting him just walk out! Chief Swan promised me that he would rot in jail!" Mr. Stanley yelled, still trying to break Officer Hatter's hold.

As we approached Emmett's jeep, Edward seemed to loosen up a little. He started to help me into the jeep when I heard Charlie's voice call from the door. "Bella, please honey. Don't go." He came running to the jeep and grabbed me by the arm. Without hesitation, Edward stepped between us, pulling me behind him. Almost immediately Carlisle and George were at our side, pulling Charlie away.

Everyone stopped where they were when we heard Esme's voice. "Charlie, do you really believe that Edward is capable of doing this despicable thing? You helped raise him. This is the same boy that you took hunting and fishing, the same boy that you taught to camp. This is Edward, Charlie, not some boy off the streets. You've known him all of his life. You can't believe any of this is true. Stop long enough to think about who is doing the accusing, and who is being accused. Please."

With those words, something changed on Charlie's face, and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he released my arm and took a couple of steps back. "Take care of her, Esme," he said, and he turned and walked back into the police office.

Neither Edward nor I spoke on our way home. The others initially tried to involve us in conversation but gave up when neither of us responded. Upon arriving, we all gathered in the living room. George explained that Edward should've never been arrested and that we weren't to talk to anyone about what had happened. If anyone asked about it, we were to tell them that it was all a big mistake, and it had been taken care of.

While Esme and Cindy, Emmett and Alice's mom, made a light supper of spaghetti, Carlisle put four stitches in my eyebrow. Edward stayed by my side the entire time. Every time that Carlisle brought the needle near me, I felt Edward squeeze my hand, and he would whisper soft words of encouragement in my ear. By the time Carlisle was finished, supper was on the table, and we all took our seats. After thanks was given, I tried to eat a few bites. The more that I ate, the more I knew it was a mistake. I looked down at our clasped hands, trying to calm my stomach. Unfortunately, it didn't work. I jumped up from the table and raced down the hall to the nearest bathroom. As my stomach emptied itself, I felt my hair being pulled back from my face. When I was able to sit back, Edward pulled me into his lap. He had a Dixie cup of water ready for me, and I rinsed out my mouth. He just held me close for several minutes until Carlisle knocked on the open door.

"Why don't the two of you go on to bed. Today has been trying for both of you. A good night's sleep will do you both a world of good. Here, both of you take this. It'll help you sleep." He handed Edward two pills. Edward helped me to stand, and we walked into the hall.

Pulling his keys out of his pocket, Edward asked, "Dad, will you ask Emmett and Alice to run by the school and get my car? We'll need it to get to school tomorrow."

"I'll just drop you off." Edward nodded, and taking my hand, he led me upstairs.

After we brushed our teeth, Edward turned to me and said, "Bella, I didn't do it. You've gotta believe me." He had unshed tears in his eyes, and I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Edward, I never thought you did." I pushed him against the countertop in the bathroom and pressed myself as close to him as I could get. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him the way that I'd wanted to kiss him all day. I didn't hold anything back. In fact, when I felt him starting to change, and he started to pull away, I just pressed myself in closer to him. When his hands started running up and down my back, I pulled away just enough to pull my top off and remove my bra.

"Bella, what are you doing?" he whispered as I reached over and removed his shirt.

"I wanna feel you against me. They tried to take you away from me today, and I've never even shown you how much I love you. I wanna make love with you, right here, right now."

"No, Bella." Tears filled my eyes, and I started to pull away from him, but he pulled me back against him. "Not right here." He picked me up and carried me to his bed where he gently lay me down. "I wanna show you how much I love you, too, but not in the bathroom. I wanna make love with you in bed where I can hold you." He climbed under the covers with me, and as he gently kissed me, on the lips, his hands began to gently caress my breasts. I jumped as the electricity pulsed through my body, and he drew back. "I'm sorry. I though you wanted this," he said. I reached for his hand and brought it back to my breast.

"I do. I just didn't expect it to feel so good," I said. He moved back over next to me. He leaned in closer and took my other breast into his mouth. I sighed, feeling my nipples harden under his touch, and, not for the first time, I was getting wet between my legs, and as he pulled me closer, I could feel his hardness pressing on my thigh. I wrapped my arms around his back.

"My God, Bella. I've wanted you like this for forever. I've dreamed of having you like this so many times," he said as he took my hand from his back and placed it on his hardness. I sucked in a breath and moved my hand so that it was under his sleep pants and around his bare cock. Now it was him who was sucking in a breath. I moved my hand back and forth a couple of times, and he actually hissed. Then he sat up and pushed me onto my back. He grabbed my breasts one more time, and after giving them one more squeeze, he reached down to my pajama bottoms and pulled both them and my underwear down and off of my legs. Then he completely undressed himself.

"Are you sure?" he asked. When I nodded, he lined himself up with my entrance and I wrapped my legs around his hips. Looking into my eyes, he thrust forward, tearing through my barrier. I cried out, and he was suddenly still. The pain was blinding. I felt tears fill my eyes, but I blinked them back. This was what I wanted.

"Please, don't stop. I want you. I need you. Please," I begged. He wiped the tears from my eyes, and then he began moving within me again. It felt amazing, and before long, I was meeting him, thrust for thrust. It felt so good for us to be linked that way. Unfortunately, though, all good things must come to an end. I could see that Edward was fighting to maintain control, but all too soon, he lost the good fight. The look in his eyes as he thrust for the last time and throbbed inside me, filling me with his warm juices was one that I'll never forget as long as I live. It was a look of peace and fulfillment. I was content that I was the one to put that look on his face, on this day, the worst day of his life.

We slept in each other's arms the rest of the night. Nothing was able to break into the love that we'd created with each other. The horrors of the day before were washed away by the purity of our lovemaking.

Unfortunately, morning had to come, and with it, reality. When I woke up, naked, in Edward's arms, the reality of everything hit me hard. I had lost my virginity. Even though it was with Edward, the one and only person I could see myself loving, it wasn't what I had planned for my life.

"Good morning, my Bella," Edward said as his lips found mine. I couldn't help it; I was drawn back into the passion of the night before. I felt myself slipping back into wanting him and everything that it meant. I pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"We've gotta stop. Edward, we weren't gonna do this. We were gonna wait. What happened?" I asked, sitting up in the bed, pulling up the sheet to cover me.

He sat up beside me. "I know, Bella, but everything felt so right. It was right. Didn't you feel it?"

"Yes, I did, but …,"

"But what, love?"

"We can't do it again. Edward, it wasn't right just because it felt right. We're not old enough to be sleeping together. We're only fifteen. That doesn't mean that I don't want to, because I do, really bad."

"You're right, as always. Come on, let's get ready to face the crowds."

As we got out of the bed, I noticed blood stains on the sheets. "Edward, wait. We've got a problem. Look."

"Oh, Shit! I really hurt you last night, didn't I? Why didn't you say anything, Bella? Are you all right?"

"Edward, I'm fine. It didn't hurt that bad at all. It was wonderful. I'm talking about how we're gonna explain the stains to Esme."

"Well, I'll figure out something. Don't worry about that, Bella. It's a small thing when you consider everything else that's going on."

EPOV

Dad dropped us off at school just as the first bell rang which was a good thing. We didn't have any time to be questioned by anyone in the halls. Bella and I grabbed our books and barely made it to our first class before the tardy bell rang. Every eye in the classroom was on me as I took my chair. Mrs. Sims finally called the class to order, and we resumed our discussion of Oedipus. During the whole class, I could hear mumblings going on behind me, about me. I couldn't concentrate on anything, and Mrs. Sims had to re-direct the class's attention more than once.

When the bell rang for second period, Mrs. Sims asked me to stay after. Bella and I hung back. "Edward, what is going on? Why were you arrested yesterday?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Sims, but my attorney has asked me not to go into any details of what's happening. He told me to say that the arrest was a mistake by the police and that it's being cleared up."

"So you're not under arrest?"

"No, Ma'am. I'm not."

"Thank you, Jesus. I said so many prayers for you yesterday afternoon and last night. I hope they helped."

"Thank you. I'm sure they did. We've gotta get to second period, now." She waved us on, and we walked down the hall to history.

Once we got settled into our seats and class had started, the intercom interrupted Mr. Samuels's lecture. "Mr. Samuels. Do you have Edward Cullen this period?"

"Yes, I do."

"Would you send him to the office, please?"

"Edward, I assume you know the way?" I nodded my head as I gathered my books. Bella gave me a look of support as she reached out to squeeze my hand. On the way, I called Uncle George.

"They've just called me to the office."

"Okay, I'm on my way. Don't say anything until I get there."

"Okay." I hung up the phone as I opened the door of the office. Mrs. Hope motioned to the Principal's door.

"He's waiting on you. Go on in," she said.

I knocked on the door. "Come in," Mr. Green said.

I walked into the room and was shocked to see Jessica and her parents sitting by Mr. Green. "Sit down, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Green said, and he didn't sound at all friendly. I walked to a seat by the wall, as far as I could get from Jessica. "I assume you know why I've called you here."

"I'd like to wait until my attorney arrives before we begin, Mr. Green."

"That won't be necessary. The Stanley's have given me all of the information that I need to proceed. It's my understanding that you've been arrested on a felony charge. As such, it's within my rights to remove you from this school and place you in the Alternative School effective immediately."

"I'd like to wait on my attorney to arrive, please."

"As I said, that won't be necessary. I need you to sign this form right here."

"No."

"Edward, don't make this harder on yourself than it already is."

"I'd like to wait on my attorney to arrive."

"I've already told you that it isn't necessary."

"I'm sorry that I don't agree with you," Uncle George said as he opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Mr. Cullen, I don't believe that you've been invited into this conference. This involves your nephew, not your son," Mr. Green said.

"This involves my client. Mr. Green, what is it that you need Edward for?"

"He has been arrested for a felony charge. According to 49-6-3401 of the state code, which I'm sure that you're aware of, I have the right to suspend Edward from school or to send him to the Alternative School," Mr. Green said, smirking.

"Edward, may I borrow your cell?" I handed it to him. When it connected, he said, "Peter, I'm at the school with the principal. He's pulled 3401 on Edward. It seems that Jessica's parents have told Mr. Green what she accused him of. They're here in the room with the two of them. I'm putting you on speaker phone .… I'm gonna get her on another line, hold on." Then he called someone with his phone. "This is George Cullen. I need to speak with Judge Maye. She's expecting my call …. Judge Maye, George Cullen here. I'm with Edward in the principal's office. Mr. Green has pulled 3401 on him. I've got Peter Tyne on another line on speaker. I'm putting you on speaker."

"Are you there, Peter?" Judge Maye asked.

"Yes, Your Honor. I can hear you." Mr. Tyne said.

"Mr. Green, why do you think that you can remove Edward Cullen from school?" she asked.

"He's been arrested for a felony. State law gives me the right to suspend him or to place him at the Alternative School, Your Honor," Mr. Green said.

"Where did you get the idea that he'd been charged with a felony?" she asked.

"The Stanley's are here. They explained what he did to Jessica, and he was arrested at school yesterday. It's not hard to put two and two together."

"Peter, did you give the proper instructions to the victim's family?" she asked.

"Yes, Your Honor. I explained the privacy issues involved with this case because it involved two minors," Mr. Tyne said.

"Mr. Green, let me assure you that Edward Cullen has not been charged with anything. The arrest that the Chief made yesterday was a mistake. The investigation into Jessica's accusation is ongoing. There is no basis for you to remove Edward from school. Do you understand?" she asked.

"Yes, Your Honor," Mr. Green said, "but Your Honor, what about him being here at school near her. I am tasked to maintain order."

"That has been taken care of, you may rest assured," she said. "Peter, I want Mr. and Mrs. Stanley charged with violation of the Order of Confidentiality, Criminal Contempt of Court, under 37-1-153(d)(2)," she said.

"Yes, Your Honor. I'll publish the warrants as soon as we get off of the phone," Mr. Tyne said, and she hung up. "Mr. Green, I want to inform you that you got bad information. I also want to inform you that what you heard this morning is confidential under the law. If you disclose any of this information to any person, you, too, will be subject to criminal contempt of court charges. Mr. and Mrs. Stanley, you may want to contact an attorney. There will be warrants issued for your arrests within the hour. Is that all that you needed, George?" Mr. Tyne asked.

"Yes, Peter. Thanks," Uncle George said.

"No problem. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Edward," Mr. Tyne said.

"It's alright. As long as it all works out in the long run," I said. He hung up, and Uncle George handed me my cell back.

"You expect me to allow him to just go back to class like nothing has happened?" Mr. Green asked, his voice rising.

"Yes, Sir. That's what the law says. He hasn't been charged with anything. As far as you know, nothing has happened, and you'd better keep it that way," Uncle George said. "Edward, why don't you head back to class." I nodded and, picking up my books, I left the office. When I walked back into class, Bella looked at me. I gave her the "okay" sign and took my seat.

When the bell rang for morning break, I breathed a sigh of relief. I took Bella by the hand, and we made our way outside. We met up with the rest of the gang, and they immediately wanted to know how my trip to the office went. I started to tell them, but when I looked around, we were surrounded by dozens of people that I didn't know from Adam. "Can we have some privacy, here?" Alice yelled out, and most of the students scattered. The ones left were Jessica's friends.

"So, how did jail feel, Edward?" Tanya asked. Bella was on her way to take Tanya out before Emmett got a good hold on her. "Let her go. I'm sure her father would love to arrest her on assault charges. Just look at her eye. Maybe he wouldn't arrest her. Maybe he'd just beat the shit out of her again." This time it was Jasper holding me back. I wanted to get my hands around her scrawny little neck.

"Calm down, you two. You don't wanna give Mr. Green any ammunition he can use, do you?" Emmett asked. I shook my head, and Jasper let go of me. I took Bella by the hand, and we walked away from Tanya. I rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you, Bella, and I always will."

"I know that. What brought that on?"

"What if something goes wrong, and they do convict me? They could lock me up for thirty years, Bella. What would I do without you by my side?"

"First, you are innocent. We all know that. You aren't gonna be convicted. Second, just try to pry me from your side, now or forever. We committed ourselves to each other last night, Edward, at least I committed myself to you. I'll never leave your side."

The rest of the day was much the same, until Algebra II. I'd completely forgotten that Jessica was not only in my class, but she sat across from me. I entered the room and could see Jessica with a look of jubilation on her face. I took a deep breath and walked up to Mrs. Ross. "May I speak with you in the hall, please?" I asked her. She motioned towards the door, and I led the way. Once we were in the hallway, my courage left me. I'd known Mrs. Ross all of my life. I took a deep breath and started, "I can't explain the reasons why, but I can't be within ten feet of Jessica Stanley. We sit across from each other. I'm so sorry to have to involve you in this, Mrs. Ross, but I'm gonna have to ask you to move one of us." I hung my head and made a show of looking at my shoelaces.

I felt her hand on my chin, and she lifted my face to look into her eyes. "Edward, I've known you forever. You were my star pupil in Sunday School. I can't believe in my heart that you've done anything wrong. I don't know what yesterday was all about, and I don't need to know. How are your parents holding up?"

"As good as can be expected, I guess. Mom's trying to hide her tears, but I've seen them anyway. Dad is dad. He's found out some things that I've done that have disappointed him, but he's standing by me on the big issue. He knows that I didn't do what she accused me of doing."

"I can only imagine. Don't worry, Edward. My prayers are with you. Don't worry about the seating arrangements. I'll take care of everything." She patted me on the shoulder, a far cry from the hugs that I used to get from her at church, but the only acceptable form of affection allowed at school, and we walked back into the classroom. "Jessica Stanley. Change seats with Clyde Shade." Jessica gave me a look full of hate as she gathered her books and moved to the far back corner of the room. I gladly took my seat behind Bella. "Okay, this doesn't require moving vans, people. Quiet down. As for the exams that you took yesterday, they were horrible. I'm a gracious woman, and as such, I'm tossing all of them in the trash. You have another chance. Books away." Bella turned and looked at me. The only zeros that we would have made for our unexcused absences yesterday had just vanished into the trash can. I sure did love Mrs. Ross.

Bella and I made it to last period without any more confrontations. As I left her with Alice and Rosalie, I said a little prayer that she would be okay when she had to come face to face with Jessica, and I met up with Jasper and Emmett and headed to football practice. As we walked, Emmett put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me to a stop. "What did you tell Dad about last summer at football camp?"

I looked at both of them and said, "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Dad cornered me last night and asked me what secret Jasper and I are keeping," Emmett said.

"Shit. I'm sorry, man. I really tried to keep both of you out of it," I said.

"Why did it even come up?" Emmett asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "The DA asked me if Bella and I went straight to the party. I had to tell him that we stopped at Carmichael's Lake. When he wanted to know what we talked about, I wouldn't tell him. So, when Uncle George asked me about it, I refused to tell him anything about it except that it dealt with a promise that I made to you and Jasper."

"So you told Bella?" Jasper said. "That's great, man. She's gonna go straight to Alice."

"I told her that the two of you met the girls, and that I met Natalie."

"Did you tell her anything else?" Jasper asked me.

"I don't know anything else, remember, and I don't wanna know." I turned and started walking towards the locker room. The others followed.

"What else did they ask you?" Emmett asked.

"Everything you could imagine," I said.

"Did they ask you if you'd slept with Jessica?" Jasper asked. I nodded. "Well, did you tell them the truth, or did you lie?"

"I told them the truth, Jasper. I told them that I was still a virgin." Jasper laughed.

"What about all of those questions that you asked me before? Are you trying to change your story now?" Jasper asked.

"What I'm saying is that I lied to you. I got tired of you and Emmett ragging me about not sleeping with her, so I lied to you. Okay? It almost ruined things between me and Bella before we even got together, and I'm tired of the lies. I should beat the shit out of you for telling Alice my business anyway," I said as I turned around and walked into the locker room.

Silence greeted me as I walked in. Every eye in the room was on me. "Just fuck it!" I shouted as I turned to walk back out of the building.

"Edward Cullen, in my office, now. The rest of you, out on the field," Coach Davis called from his office.

"Yes, Coach," the team responded as one. I walked towards his office.

"Shut the door and take a seat, Cullen," Coach Davis said. I followed his instructions. He waited until the locker room was empty before he spoke again. "I heard that you were arrested yesterday."

"The arrest was a mistake, Coach Davis."

"So I'd assumed. Otherwise you wouldn't be at school today, would you?" I shook my head. "Are you okay, Edward? I don't want you out on that field if your mind isn't gonna be on the game."

"I guess I'm okay. I'm not allowed to talk about it. It's still under investigation."

"So whatever this is about isn't over for you?" I shook my head. "Is it serious?"

"I guess it could be, but once certain lab results are in, everything should be over."

"If I may guess, and this stays between the two of us, this involves something between you and a girl?" I nodded. "Jessica Stanley?" I nodded again. "She accused you of assaulting her?"

"Not exactly."

"She accused you of sexually assaulting her?" I nodded and looked down in my lap placing my head in my hands. "Well, that's a load of crap, my boy. If you need a character witness, just ask." I nodded. "Now, if you feel as if you can't keep your mind on the field, I don't want you to dress out. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks, but I think that I need the distraction, Coach." He nodded and left me to dress out.

By the time I walked onto the field, the entire team was huddled around him. "… and that's what I expect to see from the rest of you. He's your teammate. If you have any questions, you may take them up with me after practice." I looked at Jasper, and he just winked at me. "Laps, men," Coach said, and practice was on.

Four hours later, I was ready to head home. My muscles were a good tired. When I walked into the gym to pick Bella up, she was sitting on the bleachers with the rest of the team. Their coach, Mrs. Hall, was pacing in front of them, yelling at them. "I don't know what is going on between you girls, but it has to stop. This bickering back and forth between you is tearing this team apart. Jessica, Tanya, Alice, Bella, Rosalie. The five of you seem to be the center of the problem. Would you like to explain to me what is going on?" Bella's face was red, and even at my distance, I could tell that she was shaking. "Bella, how about you?" She shook her head. Tanya started laughing, and after Bella turned to stare at her, she got up and walked over to the side of the bleachers where I was standing. She put her head against the side of the bleachers, and I could see her shoulders starting to shake.

I made my way over to her, and putting my hands on her shoulders, I turned her around to face me. The tears in her eyes tore at my heart. I wiped her tears with my fingers and brought her head onto my chest. Mrs. Hall walked around the corner, and initially her face was angry. However, when she saw Bella crying on my chest, her eyes softened. She motioned for the two of us to follow her into the hallway. I lifted Bella's face and taking her hand, we followed her. Once away from the rest of the cheerleaders, Mrs. Hall turned to face us.

"All of this animosity between you girls, it's about what happened to Edward yesterday, isn't it?" Bella nodded, tears beginning all over again. Mrs. Hall nodded. "Are the five of you gonna be able to work together?" Bella shrugged her shoulders. I lifted her chin to force her to look into my eyes.

"Bella, you can't do this. You're letting this eat you up inside. You can help me by going on with your life like this isn't happening, okay?" I said quietly.

"That's crap, Edward! How can you expect me to be in the same room with that lying bitch and not wanna yank out every hair on her head? How can you expect me to go on with my life when she's trying to take yours away from you, away from me?" Bella cried out as she collapsed, sobbing, into my arms.

"Take her home, Edward," Mrs. Hall said. "I'll talk with her again tomorrow. We'll try to work something out." I nodded and lifted Bella into my arms. Her arms automatically reached around my neck and held me tight until I put her in the seat of the car. She looked out of the window on the drive home.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

I want to take a moment to thank my new Beta, shelikesthesound, for her awesome work!

In the Long Run

Chapter 6

BPOV

As Edward drove us home, my mind kept going back to how he was right there, exactly when I had needed him to be. I had been calling out in my heart for him to come to me once Jessica had started her crap. We had been in formation, and she'd been in my ear the whole practice, telling me how he'd touched her, how it felt to have his lips on her, and how he'd made love to her. Then she'd told me that she'd warned us that she'd get us back for being together. I was torn between hating her because I knew at least part of what she'd said was true and hating her for the part I knew wasn't true.

We took our break, and Alice and Rosalie had gathered around me, wanting to know what she had said. When I told them, they confronted her, and it turned into a shouting match. Mrs. Hall broke it up and put us to work on a new pyramid that we'd be unveiling on Homecoming. I would be the apex, and when the routine was over, I would be doing a back-flip off of the top with Jessica and Tanya catching me. I immediately felt a sense of foreboding when she told me who would be responsible for my safety, and when I mentioned it to Mrs. Hall, she just waved me off. The grin that both of them got on their faces made me worry even more, but they were the perfect little angels during practice, except for the little quips they would leave me with every time they would catch me as we worked up to our ultimate goal.

Once we got home, Edward shooed me into the shower. I didn't object, my muscles sore from the unusual workout they'd received. I also needed the time to compose myself before I went to help Esme with supper. After I finished with my shower and dressed in some shorts, I opened the bathroom door to come face to face with Edward who was wearing a big grin.

"A flower for the most stunningly beautiful love of my life," Edward said as he brought his right hand around from behind his back with a red rose from Esme's garden. He leaned in to give me the most wonderful kiss that he could give without touching me. When I reached to embrace him, he gently pushed me away. Motioning to himself, he said, "Me stinky," and then motioning to me, he said, "you clean." He lifted the rose to place it behind my ear. Only then did I notice there were no thorns.

"Thank you. I love you, stinky and all," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. He kissed me back, and when he pulled away, he grinned at me and motioned to the shower. I nodded and fake held my nose.

"I'll get you for that, my little pretty," he said in his fake voice for the Wicked Witch of the West. "You and your little doggie, too." I just laughed and pushed him into the shower. He turned back to look at me and said, "It sounds good to hear you laugh, my Bella," as he shut the door.

I smiled until I heard the shower running, just lost in my thoughts, but the sound brought me back to reality. I quickly went to the bed to strip it so that I could take care of the sheets from our activities last night, and when I pulled the bedspread off, I was faced with a new set of sheets. I was stunned momentarily, and then I realized that while I was showering, my Edward had taken care of things. I quickly remade the bed, leaving it just a little sloppy, like he'd left it, and then I went to see what I could do to help Esme in the kitchen.

The rest of the week went fairly as expected. The students at school who knew Edward stuck by him; the ones who didn't know him avoided him, and Jessica's friends continued to cause a scene. I was worried about what would happen at the football game Friday night, and while the applause was a little bit subdued when his name was announced, his spectacular play and our decisive win brought the crowd around in no time. We were now 4-0 on the season.

Things were almost back to normal the next week, with the exception of having to go straight home after school. The football game was an away game this week, and neither Edward nor I thought about the fact that Jessica was assigned to ride the same game bus that we rode. In fact, she was assigned to sit in the same seat as Edward. It hit him when we started to board the bus with the gang. Edward halted mid-step, and I crashed into him, almost knocking him to the ground when Jasper ran into me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he started backing off of the bus.

"Jessica," was all that he had to say. We backed away, and he walked up to Coach Davis.

"What's the hold-up, Cullen?" Coach Davis asked.

"Well, Coach, I'm not supposed to get within ten feet of Jessica, and she's assigned to our bus. Either she has to get off of the bus, or I can't make the game," Edward said.

Coach Davis's face turned a very pretty shade of magenta as he stalked to the door of the bus. "Jessica Stanley! Get your ass off of my players' bus. If you want a ride to the game, try the pep bus."

"You can't do that! I'm assigned to ride this bus for the season! I'm gonna have my father call the school board! I can't believe that you'd rather let a rapist ride your bus than me! I'm tired of staying quiet about what he did to me! Maybe if you all knew how he raped me, you wouldn't take his side," Jessica shouted loud enough for everyone on all of the busses to hear.

Edward's face turned red, and he hung his head. I leaned over to hug him, and I whispered in his ear, "Don't you dare hang your head. People will think that you're guilty. Look up and kiss me with everything you've got." A giant smile broke out on his face, and before I knew what was happening, both of his hands were in my hair and pulling my lips to his. The kiss was intense, and I melted into his arms. What had initially been absolute silence from the gathered busses was now catcalls, whistles, and calls for Jessica to get over herself.

She finally left the bus with Emmett's words of advice, "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out, slut." The football team broke out laughing, and when Edward and I stepped onto the bus, they cheered Edward's name. We actually had a hard time making it to his seat because of all of the fists in the aisle for him to fist-bump.

The game was another complete success. We won 35 – 7. Because we didn't get to eat before the game, the team busses stopped at the local Big Red's, a buffet style restaurant that always stayed open for our team and band busses. The pep bus, which usually didn't stop, pulled in behind the last band bus. The doors opened, and Jessica got off. The bus then pulled back out onto the highway.

The six of us were already in line for the buffet, but the line was all the way outside of the restaurant. Because of this, we were able to witness the confrontation between Jessica and Mrs. Hall. Jessica found Mrs. Hall and said, "I deserve to be able to ride one of the football busses because I earned the right by becoming a cheerleader. I called Daddy, and he said that if I can't ride the football bus, then the rest of the squad shouldn't be able to ride the football busses."

"Jessica, having the cheerleaders ride the football busses is a privilege that is granted to the cheerleaders by the head football coach. It can be granted, or it can be withheld on a case by case basis. I'm certainly not gonna withhold that privilege from the remainder of the cheerleaders because you're having a dispute with the quarterback of the football team."

"You call being raped a dispute? Whose side are you on? I thought you would understand!"

"I understand that he ended your relationship and started dating your rival. I also understand that you'd been threatening to get even with the two of them for days before you made your accusation. Don't make me choose sides, Jessica. You won't like my choice."

"I don't believe this! Did his family pay you off, too?"

Mrs. Hall's voice became hard, and she spoke through clenched teeth. "I'll go see if I can talk the band director into allowing you to ride one of their busses back to the school. Otherwise, you'd better hope that your father will come and get you."

Jessica looked around at everyone who was in line to get their food. Her eyes stopped when they saw the two of us. She started walking towards us, her eyes never leaving mine, and the closer that she got to us, the redder her cheeks got. Before she was able to get within ten feet of us, however, Emmett and Jasper stepped out of line and between us.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?" Emmett asked.

"I'm gonna confront the person who raped me," Jessica said, pointing to Edward.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but you're not taking another step closer to Bella and Edward. You've caused them enough problems to last a lifetime," Jasper said.

"Who's gonna stop me," Jessica asked as she tried to push her way past Jasper. Jasper immediately grabbed her right arm and twisted it behind her back, taking her down to the gravel parking lot.

"I guess that would be me," he said. "Do you have any more questions?"

"Help!" Jessica yelled as she saw a police car pull into the parking lot and two officers get out of the car. They trotted over to where Jasper still had her pinned to the ground.

"What's going on here? Let her up, young man," the older officer said.

"Yes, Sir," Jasper said, releasing Jessica and standing up, brushing his hands off as if he'd been touching something foul.

"I suspect that you had a good reason for having a young lady pinned to the ground like that," the older officer said.

"Yes, Sir. She was attempting to approach a friend of mine who has a restraining order against her. I was preventing her from getting to him," Jasper said.

"And who is this friend?" the younger officer asked.

"I am," Edward said, stepping out of line. I stepped out of line with him, not letting go of his hand.

"And you have a restraining order out on this young lady?" the younger officer asked.

"Actually the Clallam County Juvenile Court has issued two restraining orders. One is for me to stay away from her, and the other is for her to stay away from me. She attempted to approach me and my girlfriend while we were in line, and my friends stopped her," Edward said.

"Is that true, young lady?" the older officer asked Jessica.

"What's true is that he raped me, and nobody's doing anything about it. He's the quarterback, and his father is the town's doctor. They paid off the judge, and he's walking around free," Jessica put on quite the act.

Both officers glared at Edward. I squeezed his hand and stepped in front of him. "She's lying, officers. No charges have been filed against my boyfriend, and though she has made that accusation, there isn't enough evidence to hold him for more than questioning," I said. "If you have any questions, you can call my father, Police Chief Charlie Swan of Forks." At that little bit of information, they motioned for us to get back into line. I never figured out if they called my father or not, but it really didn't matter.

We ate a quick meal, and Mrs. Hall was able to arrange for Jessica to catch a ride with the band students. Therefore, we were able to ride the bus without a worry that we'd be harassed by the evil princess. We made out most of the way home, interrupted only by the catcalls of my friends.

The rest of the weekend was spent at our house with the rest of the gang over. We played the Wii, actually having tournaments. Jasper and Emmett dominated, as usual. The rest of us decided that the next weekend that we were together, we would make them complete a play-off between each other.

The next two weeks leading up to Homecoming were fairly routine. We won our final two away games, making us 7-0 for the season. People in the hallways forgot to stare at us as we passed them going to and from class, and Jessica's gang even seemed to lose interest in making a scene when we were around. Homecoming week was a blast. We all dressed up in the themes for the day to show our school spirit, and we made sure that the yearbook photographer got a good shot of Emmett dressed as a baby with his diaper, pacifier, and baby bottle. I don't think that we'd ever laughed as hard as we did that day. Because it was Homecoming week, none of the teachers gave us any homework, either. I couldn't remember having a better day in a very long time.

Then, after we got home, the evening seemed to get better and better. We laughed and joked at the supper table, with Esme and Carlisle joining in. During dessert, George showed up with Emmett and Alice. Esme invited them to have dessert with us, and they accepted. Edward and I both groaned. There went our seconds.

As soon as everybody was settled back at the table, Carlisle asked, "So, what brings you over this evening, George?"

"I didn't want to tell you this over the phone, Edward, Carlisle, Esme." The whole table was engulfed in a sudden silence. Edward grabbed my hand. "It seems that Jessica's assailant and Edward share the same blood type."

"But lots of people have O negative blood, don't they Dad?" Edward asked, and he was squeezing my hand harder than before. "I mean, both you and Mom do, and,"

"And I do," I said.

"Yes, Son. There are lots of people with that blood type. It's the most common negative type," Dad said. "What does that mean for us, George?"

"Peter called me at the office today and asked if we'd be willing to undergo DNA testing. I told him the sooner the better. He did say that there is a large backup at the state lab, and the processing time is going on two to three months," George said.

"You've gotta be kidding me! I can get it done in six weeks in a private lab. Would they accept that?" Dad asked.

"No, Carlisle, I'm so sorry. They wouldn't. First of all, there isn't any way to guarantee the chain of custody to their satisfaction, and secondly, they won't allow you to have a sample of the suspect DNA for the comparison," Mr. George said. "Edward, I'll meet you in the morning to give them your DNA sample, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," Edward said, and letting go of my hand, he asked, "May I be excused?" and without waiting for an answer, he got up from the table and ran for the stairs.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Get back here!" Mrs. Esme called out as I jumped up to follow him upstairs. I reached his door just as it slammed in my face.

"Edward, it's me, sweetheart. Can I come in?" I could hear muffled cries coming from the other side of the door. I turned the knob, and it turned freely, but when I pushed the door, it didn't budge. "Edward, please honey. Please let me in. Please don't shut me out." I heard some shuffling on the other side of the door, and it opened just enough for me to slip through. He was sitting in the dark, up against the door. As soon as I made it into the room, I straddled his lap, taking his head onto my shoulder and running my fingers through his hair. We didn't speak to each other. I just gave him the time he needed to process the disappointment that I knew he was feeling because I was feeling it, too. This whole ordeal was supposed to be over, and it was just beginning.

After several moments, I heard Mr. George, Emmett, and Alice saying their "Good-byes." Edward and I were just holding onto each other when I pulled back and kissed him. He responded to my kiss, softly at first, with our lips touching, catching my lower lip. After nibbling the skin just a little bit, he touched his tongue to mine. My hands found their way to his hair as his found their way to my breasts. We were lost in each other and didn't notice the footsteps as they approached the door. Our first warning that someone was outside was the sharp rapping right above our heads and the "Edward, I think we need to talk. Now," that came along with them.

We both jumped a mile high, and as we stood up, me adjusting my shirt and Edward adjusting himself, the knob on the door turned and the door opened, trapping the two of us behind it. "Edward, did you hear me? Where are you, Son?" Mr. Carlisle asked.

"Um, behind the door," Edward said, taking my hand in his and pushing the door back a little so that we could come out from behind it.

"What are you doing back there?"

"We were sitting against the door."

"Bella, if you could excuse us for a moment, I think that Edward and I need to have a father/son discussion." I started to move away from Edward, to leave the room, when Edward took me by the hand and pulled me back against him.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Bella. She's my life, now, and I won't keep any secrets from her, ever again." He leaned into me and placed a small kiss on my neck as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I understand that she's your girlfriend and best friend, but you don't want her to witness this discussion. Bella, go downstairs. Esme is waiting for you."

"Yes, Sir." I turned to face Edward. "I love you. I'll be downstairs waiting on you." I looked into his eyes. I could still see the disappointment of George's news so clearly in the way that they looked back at me. I didn't want to leave him alone, but Carlisle didn't leave room for any discussion in the matter. I let go of his hands and backed up to the door. As I made it to the other side of the threshold, Carlisle shut it in my face. What I heard next forced me to move to the steps and downstairs to the couch where Esme was sitting, her hands clasped in her lap. We could both hear the loud voices, not quite carrying enough to hear the exact words, but well enough to know that Carlisle wasn't pulling any punches, and Edward wasn't holding back either. I looked over at Esme who had tears streaming down her face.

"Do they do this a lot?" I whispered. I'd never really known Edward to raise his voice to anyone, even Jessica, and especially not to his dad.

"No, never. Carlisle's never once yelled at Edward before. Whenever they've had any type of _discussion_, he's always pulled Edward into his study, and they've talked it out. I don't know what's gotten into the two of them. Edward has never acted so rude to anyone as he did tonight to his Uncle."

"I can tell you what's wrong with Edward. He thought that the blood work would exonerate him. His expectations were that he'd be out of this mess by now. When he heard that it would be so many more months before his name would be cleared, he lost it. He's scared."

"I can understand that, but doesn't he understand that we're all scared for him? We're all going through this, too. We're all here for him."

"Yes, we're here for him, but did you get handcuffed in front of a cafeteria full of your classmates? Did you get fingerprinted? He's going through this by himself because none of us can truly understand what he's going through."

"We're trying …,"

"We're all trying, but we can only empathize. We can't understand." At that moment, Edward raced down the stairs and out of the front door. I had just gotten to the door to follow him when his car started, and he peeled out of the driveway. Carlisle and Esme were right behind me. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number. I could hear it ringing up in his room. _Great, he doesn't have his phone_. There wasn't any way I could get in touch with him. I sank down on the front step and put my head between my knees. I had to think. Where would he go? I knew! He'd go to the waterfall, his quiet place to think. Could I find it in the dark?

I jumped up and pushed my way by Carlisle and Esme. My purse was upstairs with my keys in it. Once I had them in my hand and had raced back to the front door, Esme put her arm on my shoulder. "Do you know where he's going?"

"Maybe. Don't follow me." I ran across the yard and jumped in my old car. As luck would have it, it wouldn't crank. I threw up my hands in frustration. I got out and slammed the door. Esme met me in the driveway with her car running and the passenger door open.

"Get in!" I didn't hesitate. "Where to?"

"The lake on the back of your property." Neither of us said another word while she drove. I breathed a sigh of relief when I spotted his car as she pulled off of the main highway at the lake. She pulled up beside the car, and when she saw that it was empty, she gave me a quizzical look. "You go on. He'll drive us home." I opened the door and got out of the car. I didn't move from my spot until she pulled away and onto the highway again. Then I moved as quickly as I could in the moonlight towards the path he'd shown me at a happier time that seemed so long in the past.

What had taken Edward and me one hour to hike during the day took me two hours to hike that night. As I approached the increased sound of the waterfall, I knew that I'd found the right place. Stepping through the foliage that marked the border of the clearing, though, I wondered if I'd made a mistake in coming. Edward was sitting at the edge, his feet over the side, making waves in the pool of water every now and then. His head was bowed, but I couldn't help noticing the tears gleaming in the moonlight as they flowed down his cheeks, one dropping after another onto his shirt. In all of my years of knowing him, I'd never seen him cry, not even the time he'd wrecked his bike. He'd suffered a broken his wrist and had road rash all over his right arm and leg. He'd just grimaced and gazed into my eyes as Carlisle cleaned all of the dirt and gravel out of the open sores while waiting for the X-ray to come back. The nurse had tried to keep me out of the exam room, but Carlisle had interceded on my behalf that time, the first of many. He had known Edward had needed me to be with him then. Had he known of our love that far back?

"Are you gonna come out of the woods?" interrupted my thoughts. I'd somehow thought he didn't know I was here. He wasn't looking at me as I stepped out into the clearing and walked over to sit down beside him. I didn't say anything to him as I took his hand in mine. If he needed to talk, he knew I was there. After about thirty minutes or so had passed, still looking into the water, he asked, "Why did you come?"

"I love you."

"Don't you realize that I ruin everything I touch? You should stay away from me."

"Edward, I couldn't do that if I wanted to. You complete me. It's not as if I can leave part of me behind." I reached up to his face with my free hand and turned it to look at me. His eyes still glistened in the moonlight. Using my thumb, I wiped away the stray tears, and then I pulled him closer to me so that I could reach his lips. I could taste the salt in his dried tears, and I turned my body so that I could push him back. I lay down beside him, putting my head onto his shoulder and wrapping my arms around his chest. Initially, he tried to pull away from my embrace, but when I held him tighter, he gave in and wrapped me in his arms. As I became more comfortable with our positioning, I pulled up my top leg and laid it across his hips, pulling myself against him fully.

After making out for a while, we decided that we needed to start heading back to the car. We made decent time, and I drove us home with Edward slumped in the passenger's seat in case we were spotted. True to Esme's word, she must have had several words with Carlisle because neither was waiting up on us when we got back to the house. We made our way to his room, and noting that it was already after five o'clock, we decided to just lie down and hold each other until it was time for us to get up.

It had been awhile since I'd been up all night, and I knew that school was going to be hard on both Edward and me. I was already dragging, and the day had barely begun. After packing our bookbags, we headed into the bathroom to start getting ready for the upcoming day. As I was leaning over the sink, brushing my teeth, Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His hands immediately went to my breasts, and he started kissing me on the nape of my neck. I quickly finished brushing my teeth as he pressed himself into me, and I felt his need. I turned in his arms, and he started kissing me, instantly taking the kisses deep into our mouths. As I pulled back, he lifted my blouse over my head. I put my hands on his chest and shook my head. His look of disappointment broke my heart as I walked to the bathroom door. His facial expression changed to one of anticipation when I shut and locked it and returned to him. I kissed him, and as he started to remove the rest of my clothes, I again shook my head.

"No, Edward. We can't make love again. It's not right for us to do that, yet, but let me help you out." The look in his eyes was priceless as I kneeled down in front of him and unfastened his pants. I had talked to Alice and Rosalie about the act I was going to perform, so I knew the basics. I reached inside his boxers, wrapping my fingers around him. He drew in a deep breath, and his cock twitched in my hand. I pulled his length out, leaning over and kissing the tip.

"You don't have to do this."

"I know. I want to." I looked back down and took the head into my mouth. I sucked on the sensitive skin of his head, causing him to groan. I took a deep breath and lowered my mouth to take him down, not stopping until I had taken as much as I could. Then I sucked with my cheeks and ran my tongue along the bottom on my way back up. He groaned again, and I repeated the motion, moving a little faster that time. His fingers held the hair at the back of my head, running through the thick strands. I continued to bob my head up and down his shaft, trying to lick and suck him as fast as I could. His cries became a little louder, and he moved his hips to push himself in and out of my mouth. Once he actually hit the back of my throat and caused me to gag. Although I had to stop for a moment, I quickly started up again. The next moment, he started gasping and panting.

"Move, Bella. You've gotta move." His hands were pulling at my hair. I looked up at him, and then suddenly, he was throbbing in my mouth and filling it with his cum. I don't know what I was expecting, but that wasn't it. I yanked my mouth away and spit on the bathroom floor while he finished cumming on my chest. The look on my face must have been priceless, because after he finished, he helped me up from the floor and immediately started apologizing. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I tried to get you to move. I couldn't hold it any longer. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It was my fault," I said. "I need to clean up." I went to the sink and brushed my teeth again as he cleaned up himself and the floor.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"You're not the only one who talks to your friends about these things," I said. "Now, we need to get downstairs before they start looking for us."

EPOV

I dropped Bella off at the school just as the first bell was ringing. We'd been running behind all morning because of our little tryst, but it had been well worth it. I was thinking about how special she is to me while I drove to the police station. When I pulled into a parking space in front of the building, I was shocked to see not only Uncle George waiting on me, but my father there as well. This couldn't be good.

Dad approached the car as I opened the door. "You're late," he said.

"I'm sorry. Bella and I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, and we ran a little late this morning."

"Are you _sure_ that's why you're late, Edward?" Dad asked. "Are you sure that there wasn't some other reason that you and Bella ran late this morning?"

I turned to Uncle George, hoping to hide the blush that covered my face. "Uncle George, I'm so sorry for how I treated you last night. I was rude, and I wish that I could take it back. I know that you're doing everything that you can to help me get out of this mess, and I don't know what I'd do without you by my side."

"Like I told your dad last night, Edward, it's okay. You're under a great deal of stress that no fifteen year old should have to shoulder, and if you need to blow off a little bit of steam every now and then, I can take it. Just make sure that you never lose it in front of the DA or Judge Maye." I nodded, and he gave me a hug which spoke louder than any words that he could have said. Everything was alright between my uncle and me.

As I turned to walk inside the office, however, Dad put his hand on my shoulder. "Edward, I think that you and I need to have another little chat this evening when I get home, without Bella. I think that you can figure out what the topic of discussion will be, if you think _hard_ enough about it," he said. My stomach plummeted. Had he heard us this morning? Had mom found the stained sheets? I thought that the stain had come out of them enough so that she wouldn't notice it.

"Edward, are you alright? You're as pale as a ghost," Uncle George said as he came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded. "What did your dad say to you? Do I need to go beat him up for you?"

"No, Sir. It'll be okay, I think." He looked suspiciously at me, but turned me back in the direction of the front door.

"Come on. Let's get this over with."

I caught up with Bella after first period. When she asked me how it went, I just shrugged my shoulders. I told her that I'd talk to her about it later when she kept on. Morning break arrived, and she pulled me back into the hallway.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, and looking her in the eyes, I shrugged my shoulders. "Edward, we swore that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other," she said, her eyes starting to tear up.

I put my hands on her shoulders and, when she didn't look up at me, I took one hand and lifted her chin so that I could see her eyes. "Bella, I'm not trying to keep secrets from you. I don't know if anything is wrong or not, but I don't want to discuss it in a hallway full of eavesdroppers or in front of the gang. I'll talk to you about it on the way home, okay?" She nodded her agreement, and I took her hand, and we walked outside to join our friends.

"So, Edward, what did you have to do to give them a DNA sample?" Emmett asked as soon as we walked up.

"We're not supposed to talk about anything dealing with that at school, you big dope," Alice said after punching Emmett on the arm. "Dad would have your hide if he knew you'd brought it up again."

"It's okay. They swabbed my cheek. It wasn't a big deal," I told them after looking around to make sure that there weren't any people who didn't belong hanging around. "Now, can we change the subject?"

We spent the rest of break talking about the next night's football game.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

A wild and crazy shout out to my Beta, shelikesthesound, for her amazing work! Thank you, BB.

In the Long Run

Chapter 7

EPOV

On the way home, the first thing out of Bella's mouth was, "Okay. We're alone. What happened this morning?"

"Dad was at the police station waiting on me when I pulled up."

"Why? He knew that you were meeting your Uncle George, didn't he?"

"Yeah. He said that he wanted to have another discussion with me after he gets home tonight, without you."

"About what?"

"He didn't say, but he tried to give me some hints. I think that he overheard us this morning."

"Oh, no! What if he did? What will he do to us?"

"I don't know."

"What if he asks you? What are you gonna tell him?"

"The truth, Bella. I've never lied to my parents, even if it meant that I'd get in trouble."

"Don't I even get a say in this?"

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to lie? If he heard us, there isn't much doubt what we were doing, do you think?"

"No."

I chanced a look at her out of the corner of my eye. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she turned to look out of the side window. She was trying to wipe them off as fast as they fell, but it was a losing battle. "I love you. Please don't cry. I'll lie to him, okay. I'll tell him... oh, I don't know. I'll make something up. Just don't cry."

"No, Edward. You're right. You can't lie to him. We've chosen to do adult things together, and if we've been caught, we need to be adult enough to accept the consequences." She sniffed another couple of times and wiped her nose on a tissue. Reaching across the console, I took her hand in mine. Her grip was firm and reassuring as I pulled into the driveway.

We entered the house later than usual, and Mom was already putting supper on the table, so Bella and I helped her out. As I placed the pot roast down in front of Dad's chair, my eyes caught the flash of his headlights as he pulled into the driveway through the dining room window, letting me know he was home. My dad came inside moments later, and we all took our seats at the table. During dinner, the topic turned to the collection of the DNA sample. Dad explained how they could take cells from a swab from my cheek and get the DNA from them. They would then multiply the DNA and would be able to identify certain "markers" which they would then be able to compare with the same "markers" from the assailant's DNA.

"I spoke with George for about thirty minutes today, and he was able to answer some of my questions. He said that after the DNA samples came back different, you would be cleared of the accusation against you. We would then be able to file a petition to have your record expunged," Dad said.

"That means that I won't have to check the box when it asks if I've been arrested, right?" I asked.

"That's my understanding."

"Thank goodness. I've been worried about having to check yes to that question on college applications and job interviews for the rest of my life, then having to explain that I was accused of rape when I was 15. I wouldn't choose me for college or a job based on that information."

The rest of the meal was spent in good natured conversation. Bella and I offered to clean the kitchen for Mom after we'd finished eating, but Dad said, "Edward, why don't you let the girls do the dishes tonight. We need to have a little discussion. I'm going to get out of this suit, and I'll meet you in my study."

"Carlisle, I trust that you remember what we talked about last night," Mom said, stopping in her tracks and turning around to face Dad.

"We're just going to talk, dear. Everything is going to be fine." Mom nodded her head and turned to get another load of dishes off the table.

I put the dishes I'd already picked up in the sink, and giving Bella a quick peck on the cheek, I turned and followed Dad upstairs. I walked into his study and took a seat on the couch. Looking at my hands, I realized they were shaking. That just wouldn't do. If Dad could tell I was already nervous, he would know we were guilty. If I wanted to have any chance of getting out of the situation at all, I would have to calm my nerves, and fast. I tried to sit back as far as I could on the couch but soon realized my foot tended to tap when I was in that position. I tried to lean forward with my arms crossed, but that made me look like I was cold. Shifting slightly, I put my elbows on my knees. That stopped my feet from tapping, but I couldn't decide on what to do with my hands. I didn't want to hold them together because it made me look like a first grader who was in trouble. I had finally decided to let them hold the opposite elbow when Dad came in the room and shut the door.

"Edward, do you know why I've asked you here tonight for this discussion?" he asked me as he walked over to the couch to take a seat beside me.

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Do you want to say anything at this point?"

"No, Sir. I'd really rather not."

"Okay, then I'll start. Edward, I was looking for you this morning before you left for school to talk to you about what happened last night. As I passed the bathroom, I heard some unusual noises coming from inside. It kind of sounded like you were in pain. Were you in pain this morning?"

"No, Sir. I wasn't in pain this morning."

"Then I heard you telling Bella to move. You sounded pretty convinced that she should move. I suppose there was something broken on the floor, and you didn't want her to get cut. I couldn't imagine anything else that could have been happening in the bathroom that early in the morning that could have made you want Bella to move so badly. She didn't get cut, did she?"

"No, Sir. She didn't get cut."

"Then, after you told Bella to move, I heard you cry out. You didn't get cut, did you Edward?" His face was serious. There wasn't even a hint of a grin on his lips.

"No, Sir. I didn't get cut, either."

"Hmmm, I wonder why you'd cry out then. Bella must've stepped on your foot, I think. Is your foot all right?"

"Yes, Sir. My foot is all right."

"Now, Edward, I need for you to hear me and understand me. There can be no more broken glass anywhere in this house. If I catch you and Bella with any more broken glass, you two will have to be separated. Do I make myself clear? She can't step on your foot, and you can't step on her foot," he said in a way that only a Father can say it.

"Yes, Sir. I understand." I hesitated. "Dad, I need to tell you something."

"Is it about this topic?"

"Yes, Sir. I need to let you know that Bella and I broke a whole place setting. It was only once, and we made the decision that place settings are really too expensive for people our age to break, so we decided that we won't break any more."

"Was the place setting wrapped in bubble wrap?"

"No, Sir. I'm sorry, but it wasn't."

"And Bella didn't have any insurance on the place setting, did she?"

"No, Sir. She didn't.

"Edward, I know that I had this discussion with you. You know how precious your place settings are to protect. I know that I taught you about bubble wrapping them."

"I know, Dad. I know."

"When did this happen?"

"The day I got arrested. Everything was just so emotional already, and we just needed to be close to one another. We didn't mean for it to happen."

"When was her last period?"

"I honestly don't know. We've never talked about that…topic before."

"Well, has she had one since you two, um, broke your place setting?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Don't you think this is something that you need to be talking to Bella about?"

"Yes, Sir. I plan to. I just didn't want to worry her unnecessarily."

"At this point I don't think it would be anything but necessary."

"I'll talk to her about it, this weekend."

"I think that would be a good idea, Son. You do realize that if she is pregnant, you are responsible, don't you? It was your responsibility to protect her."

"I know, Dad, and I'm sorry. May I be excused?"

"Do we understand each other, Edward?"

"Yes, Sir. I understand."

"Then you may go." I stood to leave the room, and I looked back around at Dad. He had stood and walked to the window where he was staring outside. His usually perfect posture was slumped against the sill, and as much as I wanted to go and comfort him, I knew that it was because of me that he was suffering so. I silently left the room and went back to the kitchen to help Mom and Bella finish cleaning it. They were just about done, only the sweeping and mopping left to do, so I grabbed the broom and started to sweep. When Bella grabbed the mop and started to mop after me, I sent her upstairs. I told her that I'd finish it up and meet her when I was done. She nodded and left the mop in the bucket for me.

Bella was waiting for me on my bed when I finally joined her in my room. "Well, how did the talk with your dad go? Did he overhear us?"

"Yeah, he did. He heard everything, but he gave me a way out. He was really good about it, but he made it clear that we're not to do it again in his house."

"What exactly? What we were doing this morning?"

"No, Bella. All of it. Or none of it, depending on how you look at it."

"He knows that we made love? How did he find that out? Is he gonna tell Charlie?"

I took a deep breath to steady my voice. "Yes, he knows. Bella, I told him."

"Why, Edward? Why would you tell him? Wasn't it bad enough that he knew what we did this morning? Why did you have to volunteer that information? What possible reason could you have to tell him?"

"He's my dad, and I trust him. He's never let me down before, and I trust him now."

"Then I trust you."

BPOV

The morning of homecoming was hectic. We had overslept that morning, and we were running late. We grabbed a breakfast bar as we ran out of the door, Edward grabbing both of our bags and slinging them in the trunk. He drove like quite the maniac to get us to school on time, and he pulled into his parking space just as the first bell rang. We slid into our desks with moments to spare causing Mrs. Sims to give us a dirty look and cheers from the rest of the class. Fortunately, we had our book in our backpacks since we didn't have time to stop by our lockers.

The rest of the day was fine, if you could call school fine. The day ended with our weekly pep rally. Edward was pumped up and looking good. The student body cheered him on when he was announced as starting quarterback, to Jessica's dismay. She and her followers just stood still and refused to cheer him, but the rest of the squad made up for their lack of support, as did the crowd. It was as if the whole situation had been forgotten by everyone but Jessica and her goon squad. Then Coach Davis announced the seniors, and the crowd went wild. It was the best pep rally of the season.

The football team and the cheerleaders stayed after school to get ready for the game. It was unusual for us to be required to stay, and I was missing my pregame time with Edward. We usually talked and kept each other calm. That day, for some reason, I was worried. I didn't know if it was for him or me, but something had my skin crawling. I tried to talk about it with Alice and Rosalie, but they both told me that I was just missing my man.

As we were hanging the banners, Alice asked, "How are you and Edward doing?"

"We're great. He's still having his moments, but we both know things are gonna work out in the long run. We're just waiting for the DNA testing to come back," I said.

"I guess it would be hard on the two of you, going through this right at the beginning of your relationship. I don't know if I could stand it if Emmett had been accused of raping someone," Rosalie said.

"Sure you would. You know Emmett better than that. Even I know him better than that, Rosalie," I said.

"Emmett and Jasper are different from Edward, Bella. They see what they want, and they go for it," Rosalie said.

"What in the world would make you say that, Rosalie?" I asked.

"I kept hounding Emmett about the girl that showed up to play lip tag at that football game. Edward lied, Bella. The guys did know them. They met those girls at summer football camp. All three guys went out with them. I don't know about what Edward did with his girl, but Emmett and Jasper had summer flings with theirs," Rosalie said, tears starting to run down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Rosalie. I didn't know. Are you and Emmett okay?" I asked.

"We're on the mend. We're not sleeping together right now. He's gonna have to re-build my trust before we get that part of our relationship back," Rosalie said.

"What about you and Jasper, Alice?" I asked.

"We're okay. He told me about Samantha on his own, the next week. He doesn't lie to me, not if he wants me to stay with him, that is. I forgave him then," Alice said.

"You don't seem surprised," Rosalie said.

"Edward told me about Natalie and him on the way to the party the night that they came to the football game. He said that he didn't know about Emmett and Jasper and the other girls, what went on with them, except that they met at football camp, that is. He told them at the time that he didn't wanna know," I said.

"So you knew that Edward lied to both of us," Rosalie said. I nodded. "And you didn't tell us." I nodded again. "Why would you betray us like that, Bella? Why?"

"Edward told me in confidence. The only reason he said anything was because he was explaining to me the nature of his relationship with Natalie. I asked him about Emmett and Jasper and what their relationships were with the others, and he told me that he didn't know and that he didn't wanna know," I said.

Rosalie had tears running down her face. "So, you chose your friendship with Edward over your friendship with Alice and me. It's nice to know where I stand with you, Bella." She threw down the banner that she was working on and walked away, wiping at her eyes. Alice looked between the two of us, and, with tears forming in her eyes, she put down her banner and ran after Rosalie.

I sat down on the bleachers and put my head in my hands. My friends had a point. I had betrayed them. _Could I say anything that would make it up to them_? I couldn't think of anything that would change the fact that I had, in all reality, chosen Edward over them, and given the chance to do it all over again, I wouldn't change anything. I knew in my heart that Edward was my soul mate then, and nothing had changed that fact over time. In actuality, the certainty had only grown stronger. Edward and I were meant to be together for eternity. My God, how I missed his hands around my body at the moment.

I eventually got the banners hung, but not before all of the fans began to arrive for the game. I waved at Carlisle and Esme as they took their usual places in the stands. Once all of the banners were finally in place, I went to the field house hoping that Edward would peek out before the game. I waited against our tree with my fingers crossed.

I must have been daydreaming because when his two hands enveloped me and pulled me into his embrace, I jumped. Edward laughed, and when his lips found mine, I melted into his arms. "What were you thinking about so seriously?" he asked me when he broke our kiss.

"Alice and Rosalie are mad at me," I said. "They know that you lied to them about those girls, and they know I knew about them. Jasper and Emmett both cheated on them."

"So they came clean?"

"Yeah. Jasper told Alice the week after they came to the game, and Rosalie just found out. Rosalie is mad at me because I knew all along, but she doesn't realize that Alice knew even more than I did for almost as long. Now, Alice has gone to comfort Rosalie because Rosalie said that I picked you over the two of them."

"Well, sweetheart, you sort of did," Edward said as he pulled me closer to him. He was dressed out in his uniform, but he didn't have his pads on, yet. "Come on, let's go for a walk. This is too public." He put his arm around my waist and led me to a deserted area near the cafeteria. He looked around, and then he started kissing me with much more passion. His hands started roaming, and he pressed himself against me.

I broke away from his mouth. "Edward, what are you doing? We definitely don't have time to do this, and especially not here. What if we get caught?"

"Bella, you're all that I can think of, you in that cheerleader's uniform. I can't take it. Bella, I'm lost with you, and I'm lost without you. I'm sorry that I'm being so pushy, but I just think about you, and I'm thinking of being with you, in you. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You're a teenaged boy," I laughed, bringing myself closer to him, kissing him. I broke the kiss, and moving my head to his ear, I whispered, "I want you, too. I don't wanna wait any longer. I don't wanna be good. I wanna make love with you again, but not here, Edward. Maybe tonight, after the game, we can stop by our waterfall."

"That sounds perfect." He reached out and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He kissed me again and again, and I would have never stopped. Unfortunately, we heard Jasper's voice in the near distance, coming closer.

"Edward, Bella, I'm coming around. Get decent," he said. Edward slowly lowered me to the ground, and I shifted my uniform to a better position even though it hadn't been truly altered during our make out session.

"What the hell, man," Edward said as Jasper rounded the corner.

"Coach is looking for you, and I thought it would be better if I found you first," Jasper said. "It's time for the run through. Next time, you need to set an alarm on your watch, Bella." I blushed, wondering what he thought we were doing back here. "I'd hate for anyone but one of us to find you two back there, um, occupied."

"Thanks. Bella, we've gotta go. We're both gonna have to answer for this," Edward said. I only nodded. Mrs. Hall was gonna have my hide. We grabbed hands and started to sprint back towards the football field, Jasper in tow.

We split apart at the field house. Edward and Jasper went inside, and I headed towards the field where the run through banner was being held up by the other cheerleaders. I silently slipped into the crowd, sliding in next to Alice.

"Where were you?" Alice asked under her breath.

"With Edward. I met up with him after the two of you left," I said.

"You need to redo your make-up. He messed up your lips pretty badly during your make out session. You're in enough trouble as it is. Here, duck behind the banner and use this. I had a feeling that you'd need it," Alice said. She handed me a lipstick and a small mirror. I ducked behind the banner and applied the lipstick, my lipstick. She must have gotten it from my bag before she came out with the banner. The rest of my make-up would have to do.

"Thanks so much. You're a life saver, Alice!" I said under my breath. "How mad is Rosalie?"

"I think I explained things to her. I think that she is still angry with the situation, but hopefully not as mad with you or with me," Alice said. "I'm just as responsible, you know." I nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Not to bring up bad blood, but how can you be okay that Jasper cheated? And why didn't you come to me? Bad friend!"

"Bella, it's not as if you weren't going through hell that week, if you will remember. I couldn't add anything onto what you were going through. My God, girl. Edward had just been arrested! I only found out that Wednesday or Thursday. You still weren't really keeping down your meals at that time. Who was I to add another problem to your list? You'd just left home; you and Charlie weren't speaking, and you're still not. You'd just gotten the boyfriend that you've been dreaming of your whole life."

"But I was still your best friend, besides Jasper, and he'd done something to hurt you. That left me …" At that time the guys began to gather behind the run through banner. Jasper and Edward were in the lead, along with the seniors. I smiled at Edward, and turned back to Alice, noticing she was smiling at Jasper. It was a genuine smile, one that went all the way to her eyes. I knew that they were truly okay, and it made my heart smile. I looked back at Edward with a wide grin. I mouthed the words, "I love you," and he did the same as the others began to put small holes into the break through banner. Then, all hell broke loose! The band started playing our fight song, the boys broke through the banner and ran screaming to our side of the field, we cheered them on, and then chased them, ending in our area, just behind the home team bench, inside the fence that separated the field from the spectators. We did our routine to the rest of the fight song, and when it was over, we began our slate of cheers.

The game was great! Though everyone knew we picked a relatively easy team to play for homecoming, I think that we were all surprised at how effortless it was to run up the score. As halftime neared, the the scoreboard read 63 – 0, our way, of course. The last possession before the half would belong to the opposition, and almost immediately, they threw an interception which we ran eighty yards for another touchdown. The score was now 70 – 0, and that was the moment when Mrs. Hall decided to unveil our new pyramid. We were so pumped! I don't think anyone in the stands could have had as much adrenaline flowing through their veins as I did at that time.

The build-up of the pyramid went without a hitch. The crowd was standing to show their appreciation for both the boys and our pyramid. _Okay, who am I fooling_? I know that they were standing for the football team who had just finished their best half of football all season, but I could pretend, couldn't I? I got ready for the dismount, and when the head cheerleader gave the signal, I did the back flip off of the top, just like I had so many times in practice before. The last thing I remember before I felt the most unreal pain in my right ankle was Edward's voice screaming my name. Then I heard someone else shouting, and I remember thinking that if only she would shut up, my head wouldn't hurt so badly. It took me some time to realize the person who was screaming was me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward had my head in his hands but he wouldn't let me move it. "They didn't even try to catch her! They just stepped away and let her fall!" I didn't know who he was talking to.

"I saw it all, Edward," I heard Mrs. Hall's voice coming from somewhere on my left side. The pain was getting better. As long as I didn't move, the pain was slacking off.

"Bella, did you hit your head?" I knew that voice, too. _Where is he_? I tried to move my head again, but Edward wouldn't let me. "No, Bella, honey, you can't move your head, yet."

"No, I didn't hit my head. I landed on my ankle. That's the only thing that hurts," I said. I felt strong hands take my head from Edward's hands and start feeling around on my neck.

"Tell me if I hurt you, okay," Carlisle said as he felt my neck, back, shoulders, arms, wrists, and hands. He not only felt them, he made every motion known to man with them. "Okay, Bella, I'm gonna check your left leg and hip now. Tell me if anything hurts." He felt the hip, knee, ankle and foot. Then he moved them all around. "Okay, Bella, I'm gonna start on your right side, next. I know that this is gonna hurt. Edward, go ahead and sit her up so that she is leaning against you." I felt Edward's strong hands lift me, and he scooted up under me so that he was holding my torso to his. I could see what was going on for the first time. Carlisle was feeling my right hip and my right knee. Then he picked up my right foot. I couldn't help but to cry out in pain. He looked to the football trainer who had come over to help. There was someone else who was behind her that I didn't know. He was dressed in the other team's colors.

"Melanie, I'm gonna hold her ankle steady. I want you to untie her shoe and take it off of her." The trainer began to do what he said. I was okay until she tried to take the shoe off. That's when the pain hit me full force. I cried out again, and Edward whispered for me to squeeze his hands. I couldn't do that. He was the quarterback. What if I hurt him? I clamped my teeth as tightly as I could and held my breath. I didn't breathe again until the shoe was off of my foot. They then cut the sock off.

The swelling was already immense. Carlisle pinched my toenail, and then he grimaced. He looked over to Mrs. Hall and told her to take off my other shoe. She did so quickly, and he pinched my other toenails. He frowned, and then he pressed on the top of my foot at several places, and his frown grew larger. He pressed behind the bones on my ankle, and I cried out with pain. He pressed on the toenails on my injured foot again, and he looked very unhappy.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Edward asked.

"Not now, Son. Melanie, hold her foot steady. I need to examine the fracture," Carlisle said to the team trainer, and she took my foot and leg where he had been holding them. I couldn't help but to scream in agony as he pressed and felt around my ankle. "Melanie, do you have a Doppler in your supplies?"

"No, Sir, I don't," she said.

"I'll go check the ambulance," the stranger from the other team said.

"Tell them that we're gonna transport to the ER," Carlisle said. The stranger ran across the field where the ambulance was stationed just in case there was an injury. "Alice, go to the announcer's booth and get them to announce that if Dr. Sam Rushing is in the stands, he is needed on the field. And Alice, hurry."

In the background, I was somewhat aware that the homecoming ceremony was going on. I guess that the announcer didn't wanna interrupt the ceremony, because the next thing that I heard over the speakers was Alice's voice saying, "Screw you and your stupid ceremony. Move out of the way. Dr. Sam Rushing, if you are in the stands, you are needed on the football field. Dr. Sam Rushing, if you are in the stands, you are needed on the football field. Now you can get back to your stupid ceremony."

"Get back. Move out of the way. Clear a path. Dr. Cullen, what do you need?" a man dressed in a blue uniform asked.

"Start a large bore IV of LR then give her Morphine Sulfate five milligrams slow IV push," Carlisle said.

"What do you have, Carlisle? I figured that you'd call me if you needed me," Dr. Rushing said, kneeling down beside Carlisle.

"She's got a fracture/dislocation of the right ankle. I'm pretty positive. She's lost her posterior tibial pulse, and her dorsal pedal is being compromised by the swelling. Her cap refill is up to about seven to eight, and it's getting worse. I could try to relocate it, but I really don't want to try without films. I'd really feel better if you were the one to do it. I've got five milligrams of Morphine on board," I heard Carlisle say as I started drifting off to sleep.

Carlisle POV

"I'd feel better about doing it with films, too, Carlisle, but if her cap refill is that bad, we don't have much of a choice. You hold her leg, and I'll take her foot," Sam said.

"Edward, you're gonna have to hold onto her. This is gonna hurt," I told my son as I gave her foot to Sam, and I got into position to hold her leg above her ankle. If anyone could reduce the dislocation of Bella's ankle and restore the blood supply to her foot before it was too late, I knew that Sam Rushing could do it. He was the best orthopedic surgeon in town. I took her leg, and after glancing at Edward, I nodded at Sam. He pulled and twisted and shifted Bella's ankle. She woke up long enough to scream, and then she passed out from the pain.

"Okay, I think that does it. Hold her steady, Carlisle, and let me check her pulses," Sam said. He felt around her foot, and his smile told me that her blood supply was restored. He checked her toenails, and once he let go of them, they turned pink again, this time only taking two to three seconds. "Thank God, it's back. Okay, let's get it splinted so we can transport her."

I held her leg, ankle, and foot steady while Sam fabricated a make-shift splint to keep her lower extremity aligned during the ride to the hospital where he would place a more permanent splint on it. He worked fast, and soon we were ready to load her into the ambulance. As we put her onto the gurney, she was still unconscious. Edward started to follow her into the ambulance, but I pulled him aside. "Edward, you can't come with us," I said.

"Why not, Dad? I wanna be with her. Coach Davis will understand. It's not as if we're in a close game," he said.

"That's not the problem, Edward. You're still on house arrest. You can't go anywhere except to school and the house. The hospital is off limits. Finish the game, and go home. I'll ride with Bella and take care of her. We'll meet you at home as soon as possible," I told him.

"That's not fair! I've been good! I've done what I'm supposed to do. They'd understand, Dad. I know they would. Please! Let me go with her, Dad, please!"

"No, Edward. You can't. I know it's not fair, but that's where your life is at the moment. I'm sorry, Son, but we've got to get her to the hospital, now." We had walked back over to the ambulance's doors. I climbed into the back, and looking at my son, I said, "Back up so we can shut the door, Edward," and as he backed up, I did one of the hardest things that I'd ever done in my life: I shut my son out. I turned and took a seat. "Let's go," I called up front, a frog in my throat.

"Carlisle, what was that all about?" Sam asked me.

"Edward has gotten into a little trouble with the courts. He's been accused of something by his ex-girlfriend, and he's on house arrest for the time being until the investigation is complete. He can't go anywhere except school and home," I said, running my hand through my hair.

"Oh, God, no, Carlisle! Is there anything I can do? Anything at all? For you or Esme," Sam said.

"No, we're making it okay, one day at a time," I said.

"You remember when my boy got into trouble with the drugs? I didn't think that we'd ever get our lives back in order. You and Esme were there, Carlisle, when most of our colleagues turned their backs on me. I just want you to know that Lisa and I are here for you, for anything you and Esme may need. My door is always open for you," Sam said, clapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks, Sam. We're trying to keep it as quiet as we can. Edward doesn't need the added pressure right now," I started to say, but Bella started to moan, and I leaned over the gurney. "Bella, honey, it's Carlisle. We're on the way to the hospital. You've broken your ankle."

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked, her voice weak and shaking.

"He's still at the game, Bella. You know that he couldn't come to the hospital. It would violate his house arrest, sweetheart. We'll see him at the house," I said.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I knew that he'd wanna come, and he'd get in trouble if he did. You did the right thing," she said as she shuddered.

"Are you hurting again?" I asked.

"Yes, Sir. It's throbbing really bad," she said, tears running down her face.

"Give her another two mg of Morphine Sulfate," I said to the paramedic.

"Yes, Sir. We're pulling into the ER entrance now," he said. I heard the beeping of the reverse gear starting to go off and grabbed hold of the side of the ambulance so that I wouldn't be slung over as the turn was made into the ambulance dock at the emergency room. When the doors opened, Sam and I jumped out in order to allow the paramedics to get the gurney out of the back. They wheeled Bella into trauma bay one, and as the gurney passed by the triage nurse, she asked if Charlie had been notified that Bella was there.

"No, I want to get more information, then I'll personally call him with a report," I said, answering her question. She nodded and left to do the paperwork. I walked into the trauma bay and said, "I want a trauma panel and a right ankle series, right now. Someone get a Doppler and check the pulses in her right foot, but be very careful of the splint." One of the nurses started drawing blood and one moved to Bella's right foot with the Doppler to listen to her pulses which sounded loud and clear. Everything was going according to schedule until the portable X-ray machine was brought into the room and the X-ray tech started to do the X-ray. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked. "Put a lead apron on her! I've taught you better than that! You never do an X-ray on a menstruating female without a lead apron unless you know her pregnancy status! You know better!"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen! I'm sorry. I forgot the apron, and I thought it'd be okay since she's so young," the X-ray tech said.

"It's never okay! Go get the apron! Now!" I yelled, and Sam looked at me.

"Take it easy, Carlisle. She's got her pulses back. We're going to be okay," Sam said. I looked at him, and then I looked around the trauma bay. Everyone was frozen in place, staring at me. The usually chaotic room was silent except for the incessant beeping of the machines that were attached to Bella. As the X-ray tech came back into the room with the lead apron, I left and walked to the physician's station outside of the trauma rooms.

"Where's her chart?" I asked, and the charge nurse handed me the chart that they had started. I began filling out the history and physical part of it, and I cosigned the lab and X-rays that I had ordered. The area cleared as Sam came out of the trauma room and took a seat next to mine.

"Carlisle, what's going on? I've never seen you lose it like that, and this isn't really a bad trauma at this point," Sam said, his voice lowered so he wouldn't be overheard.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Sam. I guess that I'm just worried about Bella."

"I have a feeling that it goes a little bit deeper than that. You really bit his head off."

I looked around to make sure that I wouldn't be overheard. "There's a chance that she's pregnant with my grandchild," I whispered. "She and Edward, well, …"

"I'll take care of her, Carlisle. You take a break. You're too close to this one, buddy." I nodded, and he got up and went back into the room with Bella. When the X-ray tech returned with the films, Sam brought them out to go over them with me. The dislocation was correctly reduced and the fracture was well aligned. "I'm going to go ahead and put a more permanent splint on her, and you can take her home. Are you going to call Chief Swan or do you want me to?"

"I'll call him," I said, and I heard the printer start with the results of the labwork. I got up and walked over to gather the results which I reviewed before I went back to the desk and picked up the phone.

"Chief Swan."

"Charlie, this is Carlisle. I'm at the Emergency Room with Bella. She had an accident at the ballgame, and she's broken her ankle. Dr. Rushing is here, and he's put it in a temporary splint. He's going to have to cast it in about a week, once the swelling's gone down some, but it should heal without any problems."

"What happened? Did she trip over her own feet or something?"

"No, she was the top of that new pyramid they've been working on, and when she did her back flip off the top, Jessica and Tanya just stepped away. They didn't even try to catch her. She hit the ground wrong, and the ankle just snapped."

"What do you mean, 'they didn't even try to catch her'? You mean they just stood there?"

"Pretty much, yeah. It was touch and go for a while. Initially, her ankle was dislocated as well, and the blood supply to her foot was cut off, but Sam was able to get it put back into place fairly quickly."

"This is because she's determined to be with Edward, isn't it? I tried to tell her that he's not good for her."

"Look Charlie. I'm not going to listen to you berate my son. I think that the two of them make a good couple, and Edward is definitely not responsible for Jessica and Tanya's actions. I called to let you know about Bella's injury, and I'm getting ready to take her back to the house. If you want to ask me anything that doesn't involve criticizing my son, then I'll listen, otherwise, this conversation is over."

"Can I talk to Bella?"

"No, she's on some pretty strong pain meds, and they've got her sedated. I'll tell her that I talked to you and that you want to talk to her tomorrow when she's had some time to rest."

"Okay. Thanks for calling me, Carlisle."

"You're welcome." I hung up the phone and then called Esme to come and get us.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.

A great thanks to my wonderful Beta, shelikesthesound!

In the Long Run

Chapter 8

EPOV

I couldn't believe that my dad shut the door in my face. "How bad is it?" Jasper asked me as I turned around, walked back to the fence, and put my head in my hands.

"Her ankle was dislocated and broken. She didn't have a pulse in her foot. I think that Dr. Rushing got it back before they left, but I'm not sure," I said.

"Jesus, Edward, why didn't you go with her?" Emmett asked.

"Because of the fucking house arrest!" I shouted. "I'm restricted to the house or the school, remember? Dad wouldn't let me go!" I turned and punched the fence. As I reared back to punch it again, Jasper grabbed my arm. "Damn it! Let me go!"

"The fence didn't do it, man," Jasper said, holding my arm back. "You're gonna break your hand, and we need you healthy."

"Cullen, are you playing football tonight, or are you making out with that fence?" Coach Davis called out. I looked around noticing halftime was over. The Homecoming Queen had been crowned, the band had left the field, both teams had arrived back on the field, and the other team had already kicked off the ball. We had possession.

"I'm in, Coach," I called out as I stopped by the bench and grabbed my helmet. I jogged into the huddle and called the next play. It was a passing play to Jasper, and when my hands touched the ball, instead of throwing it to Jasper who was wide open downfield, I tucked it under my arm and ran with it. I picked up fifteen yards before someone hit me and brought me down. It was the first time all season that I'd run the ball, and the crowd went wild. The offense, however, wasn't amused in the slightest.

"What the hell was that?" Jasper asked when he joined the huddle. "I was wide open, Edward."

"Yeah, so was I," I said. Then I called the next play. I would be handing off to Reg. I went under center and when the ball hit my hands again, I ran. That time, I gained right at eighteen yards before I was tackled. It felt good to run and to be hit. I was working out my frustration about not being able to go with Bella. When I turned around to call the next play in the huddle, I found out the other team wasn't really hitting me that hard. As I looked up from the ground, I realized that I'd really been hit as Emmett grabbed my facemask and pulled me to my feet.

"You wanted to be hit, cousin? Now you've been hit." The coach had already signaled for a timeout. When the referee called for the break, Emmett pulled me to the sideline by my facemask. "Emmett, why don't you take Edward over to the field house and see to it that he gets home? He's done with this game."

"Should I have a little talk with him first?"

"Yes, Emmett. I think that would be a good idea. Just don't hurt him. We're gonna need him next week."

"Yes, Coach." Emmett continued to manhandle me all the way to the field house. He pushed me inside.

"What the hell, Emmett?"

"What the hell do you think you were doing? Were you trying to get hurt? If you wanna get hurt, all you have to do is ask, and I'll hurt you. I'll give you a good pounding if that's what you're looking for, but that won't get you home to Bella any faster, and that sure won't help you to take care of her once you do get her home." I turned and took a swing at him which he blocked with little effort. "Listen to me, Edward. I know you've got a lot of shit going on right now, but this mess with Jessica is gonna go away. You know that, and I know that. Now, what you're gonna do is get dressed, and you and Aunt Esme are going home. You're done for the night." He pushed me against my locker, and I ran back at him, hitting him in the chest with my helmet. I bounced off of him, and he pushed me back against my locker and took off his helmet. "Okay, if that's the way you want it, bring it on." I went at him again, swinging. He punched me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I crumpled to the ground, gasping for air. "Come on, Edward. That can't be all you've got. Come on." I managed to get to my knees, then to my feet. I ran at him again, and again he hit me in the gut. I doubled over, and that time, I didn't get back up. He just stood there, watching me try to catch my breath.

After five minutes, he held out his hand to help me stand up. I took it, graciously. He gestured towards my locker, and defeated, I turned to change. He walked to the front of the field house to give me some privacy, and when I was dressed in my street clothes, he escorted me to the stands. I looked at him, and he waved me on. "You aren't gonna walk me all the way?" I asked.

"I think I can trust you to make it to Aunt Esme, but I'll be waiting here to make sure that you do. Don't think that I can't outrun you any day of the week, though."

I walked into the stands to the shock of the spectators who recognized me. I heard them asking each other why I was there instead of in the game. When I walked up to Mom, I said, "Emmett says that you have to drive me home. He thinks that I'll go to the hospital if I drive. I'm done for the night."

"Okay, let's go. I think this game's in the bag," Mom said, standing. I took her hand and walked her down the bleachers and to her car. I was silent during the drive home. As we pulled into the driveway, her cell phone rang. "Hello." She pulled up to the front door and stopped. "I'm on my way. Bye." She hung up her cell and turned to me. "Edward, that was your Dad. He and Bella are ready to be picked up. I'll be right back. Why don't you go and get everything ready for her upstairs?" I nodded and got out of the car. I knew if I argued about going with her, it would just make the time until I could see Bella that much longer.

BPOV

I woke up when Dr. Rushing started putting the new splint on my ankle. "Owww!" I couldn't help but to cry out as the nurse let my foot slip.

"Be more careful," Dr. Rushing waenedas he caught my leg before it could hit the gurney.

"I'm sorry, doctor," she said as she took my leg again.

"It's good to see you awake again, Bella. This isn't too tight, is it?" he asked.

"No, Sir. It's fine. Where's Carlisle? Do you know if he got in touch with Charlie?" I asked.

"Don't you mean Dr. Cullen?" the nurse asked, the condescending tone evident in her voice.

"I guess I should call him Dr. Cullen here, shouldn't I?" I asked.

"No, Bella. You can call me Carlisle anywhere and anytime. You've been calling me Mr. Carlisle since you were five years old. There's no reason for you to stop now, especially because a nurse said so, and yes, I've just finished talking to Charlie. He wanted to speak to you, but I told him that you were sedated because of the pain meds. I informed him I'd let you know he wanted to talk to you and try to get you to talk to him tomorrow." I nodded. "Nurse Rose, may I see you outside when you're finished here?"

"Yes, Sir," the nurse said.

"Carlisle, do you have a preference of pain meds to give her?" Dr. Rushing asked.

"Yeah, let's give her some Tylenol Number Three. I wouldn't give her any NSAIDS," Carlisle said. Dr. Rushing nodded and grimaced. I observed the silent communication pass between the two as they made eye contact. I had no idea why they were acting that way, but whatever had happened, I could tell they had no intention of involving me in the conversation. Carlisle looked back at me and said, "Esme is on her way to get us. She should be here in about ten minutes." I nodded.

"That should do it, Miss Bella. I wanna see you in a week, and we'll put on a cast," Dr. Rushing said.

"Is there any way we can do it on Thursday instead of Friday? We have another football game next Friday," I told Dr. Rushing.

"Sure, Bella. Thursday afternoon will be fine," Dr. Rushing said. "We just need to make sure that the swelling is down." He stepped to the door and called out for a nurse to help him.

"I can help you, Dr. Rushing," Nurse Rose said.

"I think Dr. Cullen's waiting to speak with you," Dr. Rushing said, motioning to the hallway. She nodded, and dragging her feet, she walked towards the door. At the same time, my favorite nurse, Nurse Campbell, walked into the room.

"How can I help you, Dr. Rushing?" she asked.

"Bella is ready for discharge. If you could take out her IV and get her into a wheelchair," he said. She nodded and came over to me. She gently took the IV out, and then she and Dr. Rushing helped me off of the gurney and into the waiting wheelchair. By the time that they wheeled me out of the trauma room, Esme was in the outer area speaking with Carlisle and the charge nurse. When she saw me, she immediately came over to hug me.

"Are you ready to get home, honey? I know a young man who's chompin' at the bit to see you," Esme said winking at me. I nodded, still feeling a little drowsy from the pain meds, however, I woke up a bit as the cool air hit me in the face when we left the hospital and rolled towards the car.

When we pulled into the driveway, the front door opened and Edward practically sprinted to the car and threw open the door. He leaned in, and I could see the tear in his eye and the anguish on his face. I felt his arms wrap around me as his lips found mine. All of the pain left my body as a warmth spread over me, encasing me with his love, and all of my thoughts centered on the man in front of me, my soul mate.

"Edward, why don't you take her upstairs so she can get ready for bed?" Carlisle asked. Edward broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine.

"I've never been so scared in my life. Are you okay?" he whispered. I nodded, and he backed out of the door in order to lift me out of the car. He very carefully carried me upstairs making sure not to bump my leg against anything on our way to my room.

"Why don't you let your mom help Bella get cleaned up and into bed, and then you can come back in," Carlisle said, placing his hand on Edward's shoulder and steering him out of the room.

"Don't take too long, Mom. I've spent enough time away from her to last a lifetime," Edward said as he popped his head back in the door. Esme waved him away and turned to me.

"Do you need to use the restroom, dear?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," I said, and she helped me to perform my nightly ritual. After she helped me into bed, she called out to Edward that I was ready. I could hear a door down the hall close. It sounded like the door to Carlisle's office. The footsteps coming down the hallway were heavy, and they paused for several seconds outside of the door. When he walked into the room, I could tell immediately that something was wrong. His eyes were puffy, and his nose was red. I could see that he'd been crying. Edward never cried.

"Thanks Mom. I've got her now," he said, as he gave Esme a hug and walked her to the door. She looked at him for a while before she left, and then he closed the door and started to get undressed for bed. He had already showered, and he just tossed his clothes onto the floor and crawled into the bed next to me wearing just his boxers. He knew better.

"Edward! What do you think you're doing? If you get caught in bed with me, much less dressed that way, they're gonna separate us. Put on some pajama bottoms at least," I whispered.

He just turned towards me and wrapped me in his arms. "We're not gonna get caught, sweetheart." He pulled back so that he could look at me, and then he leaned over and kissed me, his tongue caressing mine. When I broke the kiss, he started putting butterfly kisses along my ear and neck. I pushed him away, and as I started to object, he placed his finger against my lips.

"Bella, honey, Dad took me to his office because he wanted to talk to me. They did some bloodwork at the hospital tonight, and he told me one of the results, and now I have to tell you." I wondered why Carlisle would tell Edward and not me, and I was about to ask him when he pressed his finger against my lips again. "Bella, I'm so, so sorry, but I've gotten you pregnant. One of the tests was a pregnancy test, and it was positive. We're gonna have a baby." He removed his finger from my lips and said, "I know that you're gonna blame me for this, and I wanted to tell you all of it before you said anything. I just want you to know one more thing: I love you with all of my heart, and I'm gonna be beside you every step of the way." He leaned over to kiss me again, but I pulled away from him.

"You're not kidding, are you?" I asked him, and he shook his head. "I'm pregnant? Wait a minute; I can't be. We were only together one time. I can't be pregnant." Tears started to gather in my eyes.

"It only takes one time, and I didn't do anything to protect you. It's all my fault. Bella, don't cry. You're not gonna be alone for one minute. In fact, the sooner we can get married, the better."

"What do you mean, 'Get married'? We can't get married. We're only fifteen years old. How would we support ourselves? How're we gonna support a baby? Edward, do you even know what you're saying? We can't have a baby! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!"

"Bella, of course we can get married. They make exceptions for teenage parents all the time."

"You said that we're having a baby. Are you gonna get fat? Are you gonna be the one that everyone whispers about at school, that everyone points at? You're not pregnant, Edward. I am. Oh my God! I can't believe it!" I turned away from him and curled into a little ball. There was no way that I could think about it that moment. I ran my fingers through my hair, and then I pulled. I wanted to make my mind shut up.

"Bella, don't! Please!" I heard somewhere in the recesses of my mind as I felt his fingers wrap around mine. He slowly removed them from my hair and wrapped them within his own. He slid across the bed and wrapped his body around mine, pulling as much of me into his embrace as possible. I heard him crying as his sobs intermingled with my own, and I knew that I wasn't alone. When he said that he'd be by my side the whole time, he'd meant it.

As we cried ourselves out, I felt myself beginning to relax into him though his body was still tense and his breathing was still labored. I rolled over to face him and felt as if time had went backwards to that day, the day when all it had begun, the day that we had made love. The panic was back on his face, and the hurt was back in his heart. It didn't matter that the cause was different. My Edward was hurting, again. I knew this time it was my words that had left him heartbroken.

I reached for him and brought my lips to his. My kiss was soft, just a peck really, but it encouraged him to open his eyes. They were reddened and swollen. I knew that mine couldn't be much better, and the thought of it brought a smile to my face. "What could you possibly be smiling at?" he asked, his voice so hoarse I could barely make out his words.

"We must look like some pair, eyes all red, noses running, and hair all messed up," I whispered, my voice no better than his.

"Yeah, some pair. It seems like I can't avoid trouble, and now I've brought you down with me," he said.

"I think I was present when we made this problem," I said. "I just never thought I'd be one of those girls, one of those statistics. I thought I was better than that."

"Bella, you aren't one of those girls. You're a wonderful person. Like Dad said, this is my fault. I didn't protect you. Dad's told me how to protect a girl if I decided to … you know, make love, but I didn't. I didn't protect you, and now you're pregnant. I'm so sorry."

"No, Edward, we're both to blame. Let's get some sleep. We have some major decisions to make, and I need some time to sleep on it." I lay my head on his shoulder and wrapped him in my arms.

I woke up the next morning, reeling from the nightmare that I'd had the night before. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had such a restless night of sleep, however, when I tried to roll over to get out of bed, I realized that at least one part of my nightmare was definitely not a dream. The splint weighing down my leg was no figment of my imagination. I looked over at Edward who was still sleeping soundly and debated whether or not to wake him to help me to the bathroom. Because he looked like an angel sleeping, I decided that I could surely hop my way to the room across the hall. I began to try to move my leg from the bed with a combination of pulling with my hands and the leg itself. After much struggle, it finally plopped to the floor, only making a small crashing sound when it struck the carpeting. Edward just rolled over. I pushed myself the rest of the way off of the bed and, using it as support, I slowly made my way around to the door of the bedroom. Just as I was gonna take a leap to propel myself to the hallway and then to the bathroom, I yelled as two arms lifted me into the air.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Edward asked me as he walked me into the bathroom.

"Going to the bathroom. What did it look like to you?" I smarted off to him.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I wanted to let you sleep. You looked so peaceful."

"I'm here to help you, silly girl," he said before twisting me around once we cleared the door. It turned out that was exactly the wrong thing to do. My stomach started heaving, and before I knew what was happening, I was gagging and retching. He rushed me to the toilet and set me down as quickly and gently as he could as I threw up. He leaned down behind me and pulled my hair out of my way. I shook my head, trying to tell him to leave, that he didn't need to witness me losing my last meal, but he just got up and got a cold rag to wipe my neck and face.

When my stomach finally settled down a bit, the rest of last night's discussion came back full force. I was pregnant. The vomiting wasn't from the spinning or even from the pain in my ankle. I was experiencing my first bought of morning sickness. Every morning would be like that. I laid down on the tile floor right there next to the toilet and let the tears flow.

"Bella, are you hurt? Are you all right? Do I need to get Dad?" Edward asked, concern dripping from his voice.

"No, Edward. I'm not all right. I'm pregnant. I'm never gonna be okay again."

"Please don't say that, Bella. Please. I love you. I know this isn't a good time. Hell, the next seven years wouldn't be a good time for this, but if I had to screw this up with somebody, I would rather it be you than anybody else."

"Thanks a lot. I don't know whether to be flattered or offended."

"What I mean is…well, I, if I had to fuck up and get somebody pregnant, I'm glad that you're the one I'm having a baby with. I couldn't imagine trying to get through this with Jessica or someone like her. That is…if you're gonna have the baby. Bella, I promise you I'll stand by your side no matter what decision you make."

"Edward Cullen! Are you suggesting I have an abortion?" The tears began streaming down my cheeks in rivulets at that point. I was having a hard time thinking, much less getting the words to come out like I wanted them to. "I can't believe that you'd suggest such a thing. That's murder!" I sobbed. "Would you really kill your child just because it would make things easier on you?" When he tried to pull me into his arms, I shrugged him off.

"No, Bella. An abortion is the last thing on my mind, but if you were considering it, I wasn't gonna force you to go through a pregnancy against your will. I agree with you. Abortion is murder!" I turned to look at him, and his face showed the sincerity of his words. I jumped into his arms and crawled into his lap. My broken ankle stuck out to the side like a forgotten appendage. "So, no abortion?" I shook my head. He leaned down and kissed me until I felt the snot beginning to drip from my nose. For common decency, I broke the kiss and reached for some toilet tissue to blow my nose. Then Edward helped me up to brush my teeth and helped me back into the bedroom. We sat down on the bed and he said, "Now that's settled, will you marry me, Bella? We can get married within the next couple of weeks, well before you're showing."

"Edward, I don't wanna get married just because I'm pregnant. I don't wanna have a shot-gun wedding. I don't wanna be one of those girls."

"Bella, I told you last night, you aren't one of those girls. We made a mistake, and we're gonna pay the consequences. That doesn't make you one of those girls. You don't sleep around, and you aren't a slut."

"Maybe after the baby's born. Let's see how we feel then. Maybe then, I don't know."

"Don't you love me enough to be my wife?"

"Yes, Edward, I do. But we don't have any place to live; we don't have any income; we don't even have any way to buy diapers. How on earth will we be able to take care of a baby?" I took a deep breath. The hardest thing about being pregnant was the fact that I was gonna lose my Dad, and Edward didn't even know about it. "You don't even know the worst part."

"What? That everyone will point at you? Bella, I'll be at your side every step of the way. It'd be a whole lot easier if you were Bella Cullen."

"No, Edward. The worst part is that I've lost my daddy." There came the tears again.

"Bella, honey, I'm sure that all you'll have to do is to pick up the phone and call him up and say 'Charlie, this is Bella. Can I come home?' and he'd welcome you back with open arms."

"No, Edward. He won't. Not after he finds out I'm pregnant. He told me if I got pregnant I was on my own. That he wasn't gonna help me."

"Surely he didn't mean it."

"I think he did."

"Well, I'm sure that my parents will be there for us. Dad's already said that even though he's disappointed in us, he's gonna be here for us, and as far as money goes, Bella, I have money, my own money. Sweetheart, I have a trust fund from my Grandfather Clark. I can support the two of us and our child for as long as we need money."

"I didn't know that. How have you managed to keep that a secret from me for all of these years?"

"I don't want people to know that I have money. They look at you differently if they know you have it, at least Mom says they do."

"May I ask how much?"

"I think that you deserve to know. The last time Dad and I went over it, I had just over two hundred and fifty."

"Two hundred and fifty thousand! Wow! That's wonderful! We'll be able to afford diapers! That's a relief, Edward. Why are you shaking you head?"

"No, Bella. Not thousand. Million." I know that my chin hit the floor because I felt him pick it back up and close my mouth.

"So, will you marry me?"

"I still wanna think about it. I'm still not sure I wanna do that yet. We'd have to get Charlie's permission, and I don't want you dead." Edward laughed out loud.

"Well, in that case, we need to go tell Mom about the baby." I shook my head frantically. The last thing I wanted to do was to disappoint Esme. "Yes, Bella. Mom deserves to know. I think she knows something's going on, and it's not fair to her to keep it from her. If you wanna stay up here, then stay put, and I'll be back once I've told her."

"You're evil. You know that don't you. Putting a guilt trip on a pregnant girl."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Edward walked over to answer it. It was his Dad.

"Edward, Bella. I know that the two of you have had a lot to talk about this morning, and I hate to interrupt, but I think you two owe Esme an explanation about what is going on up here. She's heard an awful lot of crying, and I think she's about ready to jump in and play Mom. Either that, or she's going to force it out of me, and I think this news would be better coming from the two of you."

"Yes, Sir. We were just talking about telling her. We're on our way downstairs now." He turned to me, and I nodded.

"Um, Edward," Carlisle said, "before you come down, I think you should put on some more appropriate clothing." Edward looked down and realized he was still wearing only boxers, and he blushed.

"Yes, Sir." He walked to his room, and he got dressed.

EPOV

I carried Bella downstairs and laid her down on the couch making sure she was comfortable before I called out for Mom to join us in the den. She came right in with Dad following at her heels.

"Good morning, Edward, Bella. It's good to see you in the land of the living. Do you think you might fill me in on what's been going on in this house since just after Bella got home last night?" Mom asked. "Your dad just keeps saying that you need to tell me personally why everyone is so morose all of a sudden."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry you've been kept in the dark so long. Mom, Bella had some labwork done last night as part of her ER visit. She's pregnant." I took Bella's hand in mine and brought it up to my lips. "I'm sorry, Mom. We were obviously together, and not that it really matters, it was only once. We've talked, last night and this morning, and we want to keep the baby."

"Oh, Edward, how could you? After all of the talks we've had about, about, protection, and, and…" she buried her face in her hands and started crying.

"Mom, please, don't cry," I said, leaving Bella and going to her and kneeling in front of her. "Mom, we didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry."

"But Edward, you're only fifteen years old. Bella, too. Your lives are ruined. You can't go through with this. You just can't," Mom said, lifting her head and taking my face between her hands. "You're still my baby. You can't be a father."

"Mom, I'm sorry," I said, the tears now streaming down my face, matching hers, "but I've gotten Bella into this situation. I'm not gonna let her go through this by herself. This is my baby, too." I gave her a hug and crawled on my knees back to Bella who had pulled her legs up to her chest and had her arms wrapped around them, tears back on her cheeks. I sat on the couch and wrapped my arms and legs around her, pulling her in close to me, placing a peck on her cheek.

"Esme, I'm sorry," Bella started, but Mom held up her hand, stopping her mid-sentence.

"I don't wanna hear any more 'I'm sorry's.' Carlisle and I have trusted the two of you to be together in one house. We thought you were adult enough to follow our rules. 'I'm sorry' is okay for leaving a mess in the bathroom. 'I'm sorry' doesn't quite cover this situation, Bella, does it?" Mom said, her voice rising. "'I'm sorry' doesn't change the fact that there's a baby that's gonna be brought into this world by children, does it?"

"Mom! That's enough!" I shouted. I stood up and picked Bella up. I took one look at Mom and then Dad who was standing. I pleaded with my eyes for him to hold whatever he was about to say as I turned with Bella and ran as fast as I could up the stairs and to my room. I put her on the bed, and I whispered in her ear, "I'll be back in a bit. You rest." Then I went and placed my iPod on the docking station and started some music. I left my room, shutting the door behind me. As I made my way back downstairs, I planned what I was gonna say.

When I stepped into the den, Dad was still standing, and Mom had her head in her hands. I went to stand in front of her. "Mom, I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but if you want to accuse someone or to lay blame, then I'm right here. Please don't do that to Bella again. She's having a hard enough time with this as it is without you adding to her guilt. This is my fault, not hers."

"Why isn't it hers?" Mom asked. "Did you rape her?"

"No, Mom, but I didn't protect her, and I knew better. I just let things get carried away."

"I don't want you two in the same house any more. I think that she should probably go home," Mom said.

"Why Mom? We screwed up! We made a mistake! We're gonna pay for it! But you can't separate us now! I have to be here for her! I did this to her! Besides, she has nowhere to go," I ended in a whisper.

"What do you mean, Edward, that she has nowhere to go?" Dad asked.

"Charlie told her that if she ever got pregnant, she was on her own. He wouldn't be there for her. She has no one but me."

"I can't believe he would say that to her. That's so unlike him," Dad said.

"Well, that's what she thinks, and now Mom's treating her like a slut. It's not right. I told her you guys would be there for us. I thought I knew you better than that. I knew you'd be disappointed, but I thought we'd be able to count on you to stand by us no matter how bad we screwed up. I guess I was wrong. As soon as this shit with Jessica is over, I'll move out, and we'll get our own place."

"Edward, slow down. Remember, the rest of us have had since last night or longer to deal with the possibility of Bella being pregnant. Give your mother a break and let her have some time to let this sink in. We are here for you and Bella, son. Bella doesn't have to leave the house, and at this point, there is no reason why you two can't share a room. Go see to her and make sure she's calmed down. Her being upset isn't good for her or the baby. I'll bring you both up some breakfast in a little while," Dad said. I nodded and went back upstairs to see about my one true love and my baby.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

A huge thank you to my wonderful Beta, shelikesthesound.

In the Long Run

Chapter 9

EPOV

Dad kept his word, bringing us some waffles for breakfast about thirty minutes later. He reassured us that Mom would come around sooner rather than later. Our surprise was quite a shock to her system, and she had gone to bed with a migraine. He also told us that Alice had called, and the gang was on their way over to spend the day.

Just as I was carrying Bella, and she was holding onto our dishes, Alice and the rest of them burst through the front door. They followed us into the kitchen where I told them to be quiet because Mom had a headache. After loading the dishwasher with our dishes, they followed us downstairs for the planned Wii tournament between Jasper and Emmett. I laid Bella down on the couch, propping her foot up on some pillows and taking a seat on the floor by her head.

Whispering in her ear, I asked her if we wanted to tell them or wait until later. She nodded har approval, whispering back that they'd find out soon enough anyway.

"What's all of the whispering over there?" Alice butted in.

"We were just trying to decide whether to tell you guys or not," Bella said.

"Tell us what?" Alice was all ears after Bella's comment, now. In fact, she came over to the couch and took a seat beside Bella. Jasper and Emmett never looked up from the Wii bowling match they were in the middle of.

"At the hospital last night, I had a lab test come back abnormal," Bella said.

"OH NO! Is it cancer? Is it treatable? How long have you got? Oh, Bella! Why didn't you call last night? Is that why you and Edward have red eyes?" Alice asked, hugging Bella hard, and loud enough that, Jasper and Emmett paused their game and looked over at the two of us, noting for the first time that something might be wrong.

"Alice, calm down! You might hurt the baby," I said with a pause, waiting for my words to sink in to the others.

Jasper was the first one to grasp what I had said. "Bella's pregnant? Oh my God! Do your parents know?"

I nodded, and taking Bella's hand in mine, I said, "When have you ever known my Mom to be in bed with a migraine?"

He shook his head and said, "No, never. I thought that was kind of strange. I guess they didn't take it too well?" I shook my head and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek.

Alice sat up straight, and making eye contact with Bella, she said, "Does Charlie know?" Bella shook her head, and the tears started flowing again. Alice leaned over and hugged her close. I could hear her mumbling something to Bella, but I couldn't make out what it was.

"What are you two gonna do?" Emmett asked.

Still holding Bella's hand, I answered, "We're gonna have a baby."

"Well, then, when's the wedding?" Emmett asked.

"We haven't really talked about that," I said, getting up from the floor and walking over to the shelves where we kept the DVD's. Emmett and Jasper followed me.

"What the hell, Edward. You knocked her up; you should at least marry her," Emmett whisper yelled at me.

I rested my head against the shelves and said, "I already asked her, three or four times. She said, 'No.' She doesn't wanna marry me."

"Oh, hell, Edward. I'm sorry. Did she say why not?" Emmett asked.

"She doesn't want a shot-gun wedding. She said maybe after the baby's born," I told them. Then in a louder voice, I said, "Do you guys wanna watch a movie or do you want these guys to finish their tournament?"

"I'm good with the tournament. That way I won't have to concentrate on anything," Bella said.

As we walked back over to the girls, I overheard Alice's question to Bella, although I know that she didn't mean for me to hear it. "I thought you were gonna wait for marriage. What happened?" Bella looked up at me before she said anything.

"Okay, I know you're all curious. The two of us were supposed to be the virgins of the bunch, and now we're the ones who're pregnant. I'm gonna say this one time, in front of all of you, and then Bella and I'd appreciate no further questions about it. We were together one time, on the day that I was arrested. This is all my fault. I was stupid and didn't use any protection. We found out last night. Dad did the test as part of her routine trauma panel and found out first. He told me. I told Bella. We told Mom. Charlie doesn't know, obviously, because I'm still alive. We're keeping the baby. End of story. No more questions."

"What did Uncle Carlisle say to you when he told you, Edward?" Emmett asked, a subtle smirk on his face. Emmett always liked to know the gruesome details.

"I said, 'No more questions,'" I said, but Bella tapped me on the arm and said she wanted to know, as well. I closed my eyes as the night before came back to me. "After I took Bella upstairs, Dad tapped me on the shoulder and motioned for me to follow him. I didn't wanna go because I didn't wanna leave Bella, but he pulled me into his office." Emmett snickered. "Do you wanna hear this or not?" He nodded. "Anyway, he sat down on the couch, and I sat down next to him, and he gave me a sheet of paper. It had Bella's name at the top, and it had obviously been done at the ER. It said something like HCG or something like that, but it said positive next to it. I handed it back and asked him what it meant, and he said, 'It means that she's pregnant, Edward,' and he gave me a few seconds to let that sink in, and then he asked me if I was all right. I shook my head, and he hugged me. I guess that I started crying like a baby, because he handed me a tissue and told me everything was gonna be okay and he and Mom would be behind us no matter what we chose to do about it. Then he told me that I had to get myself together and go tell Bella, and I did. End of story."

"Well, that was cool, I guess," Emmett said. "It could've been worse. Dad would kill me if he found out that I got Rosalie pregnant."

"He wouldn't have to. I'd kill you first. Don't forget that," Jasper said, punching Emmett in the shoulder.

"Right back at ya. Watch yourself around my baby sister, Jasper," Emmett said, knocking him in the shoulder. The two of them started a pushing match, ending up rolling on the floor, play fighting.

Bella sat up, laughing, and I took the opportunity to slide in behind her. I kissed her behind her ear, and she turned her head and caught my lips with hers. We shared a quiet moment with each other, a first since our unexpected revelation the night before. I guess the moment got to me, because when our lips broke apart, I found that I needed to take a deep breath to keep the tears away. All I wanted to do at that moment was to take Bella to my bed and hold her close to my body, protecting her from all of the pain she was feeling.

My arms were wrapped around her, and I slid further behind her on the couch. Pulling her into me, I effectively pushed Alice off of the couch. I put my lower arm under her neck, and for the first time, I took Bella's right hand in mine and laid both of them on her stomach. Initially, she tried to pull hers away, but I held them there and whispered into her ear, "Bella, it's our baby growing in there. Think about it. What a miracle."

She shook her head, and I could hear her starting to cry again. The silent sobs were meant to be private, but I knew Bella better than she knew herself. I turned her around to face me, and she buried her face into my chest. I ran my fingers in her hair, pulling it away from her face, and rubbed her shoulders, gently massaging the tension that had built since she had arrived home. It was bad enough that Bella was hurting physically because of the ankle, but I had added emotional pain to it because of my actions.

I had only seen Bella that distressed once before. Not even the day that I was arrested had affected her that badly, and I was afraid that day she was going to slip away from me again. At the moment, she was trying to withdraw from us all, and I couldn't allow it to happen. I couldn't believe Bella had gone from the laughing, happy girl we'd seen a few seconds before to the crying, red-eyed, and sniffling person I was holding in my arms with just a few words and the placement of my hands. What a fool I was turning into.

"Bella, is your ankle hurting?" I whispered. She nodded as she wiped her eyes.

"Alice, would you mind going upstairs and getting Bella one of her pain pills and a little apple juice. They're on the kitchen counter. Her ankle is hurting," I asked as I moved to get off of the couch. I pulled Bella back up to a sitting position and made sure that her ankle was propped up so that it wouldn't throb so much. Alice was already up the stairs by the time I had Bella comfortable. Then I jumped into the scuffle between Jasper and Emmett and pretended to try to pry them apart, but in reality, tripping one up while knocking into the other one. By the time that Alice was back with the pain medicine, Bella was giggling again, and Rosalie was trying to convince the three of us to stop the wrestling. We spent the rest of the afternoon playing around, either with the Wii or board games, so that all of us could play.

Around dark, Dad came downstairs and asked for the guys and me to go outside and help him with the grill. He had gone to the store and bought steaks for everyone. Then he asked the girls if they could come upstairs and prepare the potatoes and the salad. I looked at Bella, and she nodded, so I lifted her in my arms and carried her to the kitchen and placed her on a barstool next to a counter where she could direct the others. Once she was settled, I went out to help Dad with the grill.

"I assume that you've told your friends your news," Dad said when I joined them at the grill.

"Yes, Sir. We told them. They were about as shocked as you and Mom were," I said.

"Then you won't have to explain to them why I've invited Charlie over for supper," Dad said.

"Um, Dad, I don't think that's such a good idea. Bella isn't ready to deal with her father. She hasn't had time to grasp what's happening, yet. Every time she thinks about it, she breaks into tears. I'm afraid that if we push her, I'll lose her again," I said.

"You two have to tell him, and sooner is better than later," Dad said.

"We'll go," Emmett said. "We really shouldn't be here when you tell him. This is something really personal, and I think that it should be private between your family and his, don't you, Edward?"  
>"I really don't care if you guys are there or not. I'm just sayin' that Bella isn't emotionally ready to face Charlie, yet. She hasn't come to terms with being pregnant herself. I doubt that she's anywhere near ready to tell Charlie that she's pregnant, especially since she believes that she's gonna lose him as soon as she tells him."<p>

"Well, you'd better go prepare her because he's gonna be here in about fifteen minutes," Dad said.

I shook my head and walked back into the kitchen. I came up behind Bella and put my arms around her. She turned her head to kiss me, and I could tell by the red rims of her eyelids that she'd been crying again. I hated to do this to her, but I knew that I had no choice. "Bella, I hate to tell you this, but Dad invited Charlie over for supper. He's gonna be here in fifteen minutes."

"No! Why did he do that? I can't face him!" Bella cried out.

"What's he thinking?" Alice asked, pulling Bella away from me and into her arms. "Uncle Carlisle's crazy! Bella isn't ready to face him, and he'll kill you!"

"What is going on down here? What is all of this yelling?" Mom asked as she walked into the kitchen. "What are you girls doing?"

"Dad invited Charlie over for supper. I don't think that Bella's ready to face him, yet, but it's too late. He'll be here in ten minutes," I said.

"Well, let's put on our game faces, and we'll be there to back you two up. Bella, I'm so sorry for the way that I reacted this morning. It was wrong of me to act that way, and I'm embarrassed for the way that I treated you. I hope that you'll accept my apology. I'm truly sorry, and I hope that you can forgive me," Mom said coming over to Bella and holding her arms out hoping for a hug.

Bella leaned forward out of Alice's embrace and into Mom's. I was so happy to see the two of them making up that I put my arms around the both of them, holding both of them close to me. I knew that, somehow, everything was gonna be okay, since Mom and Dad were on our side.

"Thank you, Esme. I can't tell you how much your support means to me. I don't have my mom any more, and I've grown to love you like you were my own mother, and I know that my mom would be disappointed in me, and to know how upset you were just broke my heart," Bella said.

"The disappointment is in both of you, not just you, Bella, though I know I took it out on you." Just then the doorbell rang. Bella jumped and cried out. I looked into her eyes and saw the fear there. She started shaking, and I took her out of Mom's arms. Before anyone could answer the door, I picked Bella up and quickly carried her upstairs. I passed Dad in the foyer, and he waited to open the door until I had her upstairs.

"You stay here, and I'll tell him. Just rest, and I'll handle this. It's my fault that we're in this situation, and I'll tell Charlie," I said.

"Would you just quit!" Bella yelled. "Just stop with the 'my fault' crap! You know as well as I do that we're BOTH to blame! You know that WE made love! It wasn't YOU! It was BOTH OF US! WE. DID. IT. Please quit trying to protect me."

"Bella, honey, I plan to continue to protect you until the day that I die."

"No, Edward. Not about this. I have to face the music just like you do. I just needed more time to get myself together before we told Charlie. I'm not ready to lose him forever."

"Well, let's hope that he's more of a Father than a prick. Let's get this over with. Mom said they'd have our back." She nodded and despite the obvious fear in her eyes, she put her arms around my neck and allowed me to carry her back downstairs. I gently placed her at the table in her spot, between where I would sit and Alice's seat. Then I called Alice to come in and sit with her. Charlie was outside with Dad at the grill, but I wasn't gonna leave Bella alone for a second. After Alice came in to sit with her, I left to go help with the meal.

As soon as I got outside to the grill, I felt everyone tense. Charlie looked at me for the longest time, and then he moved over to allow me to go to Dad's side. He remained silent during the entire time that I was outside, though I'd heard them laughing and having a grand time before I joined the group. A sense of deep foreboding fell over me as I thought what I had to tell him, and I hung back as they took the steaks into the house. I rested my forehead against the cool glass before I went in to face the music, saying a little prayer that the evening would go okay.

As I walked into the dining room, again, conversation ended. I felt as if I had some mark on me like Cain did, though not placed by God. My mark was placed by Jessica, and I'd be glad when it would be erased.

"Hi, everyone. I guess I know how to stop a party," I said, laughing. Our friends kind of jokingly answered that it was just a lull in the conversation, and that it had nothing to do with me entering the room as I sat down next to Bella. She took my hand and squeezed it in encouragement. I just laughed with the rest of them.

Dad passed around the steak platter, and Mom passed around the potatoes and the salad. We started eating one of our favorite meals. Dad was a great cook when he took time to grill, and his steaks tasted wonderful, but try as I might, I couldn't enjoy mine. The tension in the room was thick, and when I looked over at Bella, I noticed her face had turned green.

I was going to ask if she was okay when she tapped me on the arm and motioned to the bathroom. I grabbed her up and rushed her down the hall. Unfortunately, we didn't make it, and I changed our course to upstairs. I sat her down on the edge of our tub and helped her out of her vomit covered shirt and skirt and brought her a nightshirt to put on after I washed her off. Mom quickly followed us up, and saw me washing her down, the vomit still on my clothes.

"Oh, Bella! Are you all right? I'm so sorry. We should've made you something that would be easier on your stomach," Mom said, as she came into the room. She stood by my side, undisturbed by the fact that Bella was in her underwear in the bathroom, and I was helping her clean up. I stripped my soiled clothes off and washed myself after I was done with Bella.

Once Bella was clean, I helped her dress in the nightshirt. "Bella, please stay up here. Your nerves are shot, and this isn't healthy for you or our baby. Please, sweetheart. Let me do this for you." She nodded, and I carried her to the bed where she laid down.

"I'm gonna go get you some Coke and crackers. That should settle your stomach, dear," Mom said.

"Thanks, Mom," I told her as I tucked Bella's hair behind her ear, and in no time she was back, placing the crackers on the nightstand and the Coke beside it. She also brought up a bowl in case Bella's stomach got upset again. I leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'm gonna go take care of things, now. You rest, okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes, turning on her side and taking slow even breaths.

Mom walked out of the room, and I finished changing. I rejoined the others a few minutes later. I felt self-conscious being in different clothes.

"Where's Bella?" Charlie immediately asked.

"She's upstairs, lying down. She got sick, and I put her to bed," I said.

"Is she okay? Why'd she get sick? She seemed okay to me," he said.

"Yes, Sir. She's gonna be fine. She's just really nervous about tonight, and she made herself sick over it," I said.

"What's she gotta be nervous about?" he asked. "I've been on my best behavior."

"I know. It has nothing to do with what happened the day I was arrested. Well, I suppose in a roundabout way, it does. Charlie, there's no easy way to tell you this, so I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Bella's pregnant with my baby."

I was standing next to chair, which happened to be across from Charlie's, when he closed the distance between us. He had me by the shirt, practically lifting me from the ground as he said, "I think I heard you wrong. Did I just hear you say that you got my little girl pregnant?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry. We didn't mean …," I was interrupted by his fist connecting with my face, repeatedly. I didn't make a move to block his strikes. I could feel his pain, and I knew where it was coming from. He knew that he'd lost Bella. Loving her the way I knew he did, I couldn't imagine a worse pain for a father to go through, so I let him take it out on me. He was pulled off of me a few seconds later, my dad taking him into the den and my mom leading me into the kitchen where I sank to the floor.

"Carlisle, get in here. I can't get the bleeding to stop," my mom called out after several minutes of trying to stop the nosebleed. I had a bag of vegetables on my eye and another one on my lip, but my nose was broken. I heard the front door close before Dad stepped into the kitchen and looked at the mess I was.

"Damn it, Edward. Why didn't you even try to block his punches?" Dad asked, coming over to look at my nose. I flinched when he touched it. "This is gonna hurt," he said, and I closed my eyes as he put the broken bones back in place. I gasped at the amount of pain and ended up choking on some of the blood, spitting it onto the floor. He held my nose, tight, until the bleeding stopped, and then he put a piece of tape across the top of it to hold the bones in place. I didn't have any idea what I was going to tell Bella about my injuries, and I was sure she was gonna ask. As Dad helped me up from the floor, he said, "I'm proud of how you handled the situation tonight, for standing up like a man and taking the responsibility for your and Bella's actions. However, being a man doesn't require you to get into a fist fight with the Chief of Police of Forks. You didn't even attempt to block his punches. What were you thinking, Son?"

My voice sound strange even to me as I answered him. "He was hurting. He knows what he told Bella, and now he knows that he's lost her. He blames me for it, and I am to blame. He wanted to strike out, and better me than her any day of the week. I can take it, and I probably deserved it. If someone does to my daughter what I did to his, I'd wanna beat the shit out of them, too."

"That doesn't make it right, Edward. It isn't right to settle disputes with your fists. I've tried to teach you that, too. Haven't you learned anything that I've tried to teach you?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm gonna stand up for my responsibilities and admit what I've done. I won't let Bella bear this burden alone." I said, and then, turning to Jasper and Emmett, I said, "Guys, please forgive me, but I think that I'm gonna call it a night. I'll see ya tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, we understand. We'll come over sometime tomorrow afternoon. That will give you and Bella some time to get things together," Jasper said, and I nodded. I shook his hand, and giving Mom and Dad hugs, I headed for the stairs and my Bella.

When I opened the door, Bella was sitting up waiting for me. "Oh My God! What happened to you? Did Charlie do this to you?" I looked at her and nodded.

"It doesn't matter. I let him. He was angry and upset. He deserved to hit me," I tried to explain to her, but she wouldn't hear a bit of it. She started shaking her head.

"No! You didn't deserve this, to be beat to a pulp! He deserved no such thing. Why would you say something like that, Edward?"

"Because he was hurting because of losing you."

"Did he say something?"

"No, you could see it on his face, Bella. The way his face fell when I told him that I'd gotten you pregnant. It was like his life was over." I undressed and got ready for bed. We cuddled together like two lovers who had been handed a tough deal. Bella and I were ready to face what life had planned for us head on, tomorrow. For the moment, we just wanted to hold each other and take the strength that the other one had to offer.

The following morning, I gave Bella some of the crackers before she got up, and she seemed less affected by the morning sickness. We sat up in bed, talking about a variety of things, some of which involved school, some of which involved our futures, but none of which involved Jessica or the baby. It allowed us some time to feel almost as if our lives were back to normal. When Bella felt as if she could get out of bed without increasing her nausea, we went down for breakfast. She did well, and we spent the rest of the day avoiding the elephant in the room.

After the others left for the night, Bella and I went upstairs to study. We hadn't really done any school work during the past week, and we needed to hit the books hard. We started with our first subject, and we stopped when we had gone through a week's worth of material in our last. It really felt good to be back in a routine, studying and joking around with each other. As we were putting our books back into our backpacks, she started staring at me with a wild look in her eyes. I glanced around the room to see what was going on, but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, when she attacked me, throwing her arms around my neck and pushing me to the floor. As her lips found mine, I returned the favor, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her over to lie on top of me. I ran my fingers through her hair, gently easing it back from her eyes where it fell in cascading waves. When her lips intensified the kisses, pleading with mine to open for her, I accommodated her. I allowed her access, which she took, as her tongue searching out the recesses of my mouth, finding my tongue and dancing with it. I found myself panting, wanting more, wanting to wrap her with my body and hold her close to me, allowing no distance between us, but also knowing that she needed her space. I would hold off, letting her lead and guide us.

Just then, she broke our kiss, using her lips to whisper in my ear, "I want you to take me to our bed, please." I nodded, and I gently rolled the two of us over so I could get my arms under her and my feet under me. I stood with her in my arms and walked us to our bed where I pulled down the spread with one hand and then laid her down, making sure to prop her foot on the pillow that I had added to our bedding. I then climbed in after her.

"Will you undress me please?" she asked me.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked her, my fingers metaphorically crossed.

"Yes, I've never been more certain about anything," she said. I leaned over and kissed her, bringing our lips together again. Next, I brushed my lips against her eyes, nose, and ears, before I moved the kisses down her neck and onto the area between her collarbones. She was breathing heavily, and as I complied with her wishes, I found myself holding my breath. I had already seen her before, but that time was different. We weren't rushed, and I took my time to soak in every inch of her, my hands exploring and caressing her. She felt so soft, so perfect between my fingers. Finally, I just felt the need to bring her closer to my body, so that her skin came in contact with my own. It almost burned for us to touch each other that way, and we held each other for several minutes, just taking in each other in a way we really never had. Every time we'd even come close to intimacy, we'd been rushed and hurried. The chance to embrace, admire, and soak in each othar's love had never presented itsself. So, we took advantage of it since the opportunity had finally arrived. I kissed and explored her body, and she did the same to mine. Nothing else happened that night as we fell asleep in each other's arms, but ultimately, Bella and I grew closer to each other as lovers.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.

I can't brag enough on my Beta, shelikesthesound.

In the Long Run

Chapter 10

BPOV

I woke up in Edward's arms Monday morning. We had survived the weekend with our love intact, and though morning sickness greeted me as soon as I sat up, I was able to eat some crackers and drink a little Coke to calm my stomach. I also didn't fall apart for the first time at the not so gentle reminder of my new status as expectant mother. I only hoped I'd be able to get through the morning without anyone finding out. Maybe I should talk to Mr. Carlisle about the nausea. Maybe he could give me something to help.

During the drive to school, Edward looked over at me. I could tell that he wanted to say something, but he was hesitating for some reason.

"What?" I asked.

"What, what?" he asked back.

"What do you want to say to me?"

"Bella, why won't you marry me? Are you that mad at me or do you not love me like that?"

"Edward, it doesn't have anything to do with love. I've loved you since I've known you. I can't imagine marrying anyone else but you."

"But,"

"But I don't wanna be married. It doesn't have anything to do with you. I just don't wanna be married."

"But we're having a baby, Bella. I don't want to have a child out of wedlock."

"Then you should have thought about that before you help make that child, Edward," I snapped at him, but then I felt horrible about it. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

He continued to stare out of the windshield, refusing to acknowledge me for the rest of the way to school. After we parked, he got out our bookbags and put both of them on his shoulders. Then he turned to pick me up. Carlisle had gone to my house the day before and gotten my crutches, but Edward was determined that he was going to carry me wherever I needed to go.

"Edward, put me down. You're gonna get us in trouble. I have crutches, and I'm an expert with them. You've never carried me any other time I've needed them."

"Fine. I'll see you at your locker." He walked away from me, still carrying both bookbags, but his face was full of anger. In the past ten years, I'd couldn't ever remember it being directed at me.

I made my way through the parking lot and to my locker, avoiding the people who always seemed to get in your way when you had to use crutches. When I finally got there, Edward had already changed out our books and was heading towards our first class. Alice stood by my locker, staring between Edward's back and me.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"He's mad at me," I said, the tears starting to rim my eyes. Alice led me into the girls' restroom. Rosalie followed us and waved for the guys to follow Edward.

"What happened?" Alice asked again.

I looked at all of the other girls in the restroom, staring at our threesome, at me in particular. "I just don't feel well. My ankle is really hurting. I just want to go home. I don't think I can deal with everything today." I looked at Alice and Rosalie, and then my eyes fell on the others listening in on our conversation.

"I'll walk you to the office so you can call someone to come and get you," Rosalie said.

"And I'll go let Edward know you're checking out," Alice said, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Just tell him why at break. I'm sure he'll figure it out when I don't make class," I said, squeezing her hand extra hard.

Rosalie took my arm and turned me back out of the door. We walked through the hallway, now mostly empty, and to the office. She held the door while I made my way inside. I looked back at her and smiled my thanks. She hurried off to make her first class as I made my way to the front desk. Mrs. Hope was standing there.

"What can I do for you dear?" she asked.

"I need to call someone to come get me. My ankle is killing me, and I don't think that I can handle being here today," I said.

"Okay, dear. Go right ahead," she said as she pointed to a phone on the end of the counter.

I hobbled to the end of the counter and punched in the number for Edward's house. "Esme, this is Bella. My ankle is hurting something awful. Would you come and get me?" I asked as soon as Esme answered the phone.

"Oh sure, sweetheart. Are you having any morning sickness?" she asked.

"A little bit. I'm scared, Esme. Would you please come and get me?"

"Sure, Bella. I'll be right there." I hung up the phone, and as I was making my way to the seats against the wall, Mrs. Hope interrupted my thoughts.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, dear, but did you call Esme Cullen to come and get you?" Mrs. Hope asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. She's on my pick-up list," I said.

"It just seems strange that your dad would allow you to go to the Cullen house after what he's been accused of, your dad being the police chief and all."

"Well, that just goes to show you about how rumors can get out of hand, doesn't it, Mrs. Hope. My dad trusts the Cullens and Edward." I sat on the bench against the wall trying hard to keep from getting sick. The crackers weren't doing their job anymore, and I didn't have any Coke to sip. I held my head in my hands until the sound of the front door opening caused me to look up. Esme stopped in front of me and handed me a Coke and a pill. It wasn't my pain pill, but I knew that she wouldn't give me anything that would hurt me, so I opened the Coke, took a sip, and took the medicine. Then she walked up to the front desk and told Mrs. Hope that she was checking me out for the day.

"I just wanted you to know, Mrs. Cullen, how sorry I was to hear what is going on with Edward. I've always thought of him as a fine young man," Mrs. Hope said to Esme.

"Mrs. Hope, exactly what have you heard about Edward? Right now there is a situation under investigation, but Edward hasn't been charged with anything. The arrest made by the police department was all a mistake."

"Really! That's such wonderful news. I was under the impression that he'd been accused of raping that Stanley girl. You know how rumors fly in the halls of a high school."

"Well, to accuse is one thing, to prove is quite another," Esme said, shutting Mrs. Hope up with her words. She walked over and asked me where my books were. When I told her that Edward had them, she gave me the keys to her car and started down the hallway toward the classroom to get my books. I hobbled to her car and sat in the front seat. I put my head into my hands, and started crying.

She didn't say a word the entire way home. She just helped me to the couch and sat down beside me. "What happened?" she finally asked.

"He asked me to marry him again, and I yelled at him. He's mad at me," I sobbed.

"Bella, honey, he'll get over it. I'll bet by the time he gets home tonight, he'll have forgotten why he's mad at you. He'll just be so glad to see you again. So, your ankle really isn't hurting that bad, is it?" I shook my head. "You and Edward just got into a fight?" I nodded my head. "Lord, this is going to be a long nine months." I looked at her with a question in my eye.

"What do you mean?"

"Your emotions are going to be out of control for a while, and he's just gonna have to get used to it. Here," she said, handing me the remote control to the t.v., "you rest today, and we'll talk when Edward and Carlisle get home." She left me to my thoughts.

Why was I having such a hard time committing to Edward? _We committed ourselves to each other last night, Edward, at least I committed myself to you. I'll never leave your side_. I had said these words to him the day after we made love. Now when the situation was reversed, when the ball was in my hands, I was fumbling it time and time again. Edward had never fumbled the ball. He had always made sure I was taken care of. Even when he was arrested, he was thinking about me. _We committed ourselves to each other last night, Edward, at least I committed myself to you_. There I was, fumbling the ball. He was the one ready to commit to me, and I said, 'No." _I'll never leave your side_. Another fumble. I left him that morning. He was angry, and for the first time ever, I left him. How could I ever face him again? He had stood by my side so many times in the past, how could I leave him?

I was kind of expecting to hear from him during morning break, and when he didn't call, I fell into a restless sleep. I was dreaming that I was showing, very pregnant, at school, and everybody had abandoned me. Edward was gone, somewhere else, another school. Alice and the others wouldn't speak to me anymore. I was the reason he'd left. Noone would acknowledge my presence, except to ridicule me. When school was over, I went to a foster home for girls like me, unwanted and pregnant. I wasn't wanted by Charlie, and the Cullens' blamed me for Edward's absence. One afternoon, during spring break, I was on my way to work at the grocery store down the street. I saw Edward walking around with the old gang. I tried to talk to him, get his attention, but when he turned, I noticed Jessica was standing next to him. He kissed her, and then he told her being with me had been a mistake. I cried out, "No, Edward. Please, no!" and the next thing I knew, both his arms were wrapped around me, holding me tight.

"Bella, what? I'm right here. I'm here. Wake up, sweetheart," he said as he held me close.

I opened my eyes and drew him in. He was with me. With _me_. Not her. He was there, holding me. "Edward, I'm so sorry. I want to marry you, if you'll still have me," I said, holding him tightly in my arms.

"No, Bella. I'm the one who's sorry. Please don't say you'll marry me unless you mean it. I couldn't stand the disappointment of you changing your mind. Just say you'll think about it. That'll be enough for now." He held me in his arms tighter than he ever had before.

"No, Edward. What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm ready. I'm ready to be your wife. I'm ready to stand by you the way you want to stand by me. I'm ready. Let's get married tomorrow."

"Wow, what changed your mind?" he asked as he leaned over to kiss me, breaking his hold on me and laying me back down on the couch.

"I've had all day to think about what a hypocrite I've been since I found out about the baby. I told you the day that you were worried that you'd be convicted I had made a commitment to you when we made love. Nothing has changed that commitment. In fact, it's only grown stronger."

"No, honey, you don't have to marry me because you said that. I know you're going through a really rough time right now, and just because you said it, doesn't mean you have to marry me. If you don't want to…"

"Are you saying you don't want to marry me?" I whispered.

"No, not at all. I want to marry you more than anything in this world, even more than having my name cleared. Bella, I want to be your husband, and if it means we're gonna have a baby to make that happen, then so be it."

"You'd better watch it. Your parents are gonna think we planned to get pregnant in order to get married."

"I think you've put me off long enough to let them know that's not the case," he said.

He yelled out towards the kitchen, "She said 'yes.' She's going to marry me!" Both Esme and Carlisle came into the den at the same time, Esme with a smile on her face, and Carlisle somewhat reserved.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad you changed your mind," Esme said. "When do you want to have the wedding?"

"Are you two sure this is what you want to do? I know you're having a baby, but that doesn't necessarily mean you have to take this step. This step is for life, Edward, Bella. I want the two of you to think about this for a little while before you decide anything."

"Believe me, Dad. She has thought about it for a while. I asked her the night we found out, and she's said, 'no,' several times since then."

"Son, a little while isn't four days. A little while is a couple of months. Get used to the idea of there being a baby, and then decide what the two of you want to do with your lives."

"I want to marry Bella. I've never seen myself with anyone besides her," Edward said.

"Is that why you went so far with Jessica, because you couldn't see yourself with anyone else besides Bella, Son?" Carlisle asked. Edward looked at him with hate in his eyes.

"What, Dad? Did you think I'd keep what I what I'd done with Jessica from Bella? Did you really think you were going to get me in some kind of trouble with Bella, and she'd call off the wedding? Some Father. I hope I'm a better one than you're turning out to be," Edward said, staring his father straight in the eyes.

"I know what happened between Edward and Jessica. What they did and didn't do, Carlisle, and I think that was a cheap shot. I love Edward, and I'm having his baby. We're gonna get married. It doesn't matter if you or anyone else is against it."

"Good. Then I'd say that you and Esme have a wedding to plan, Bella. Plenty of people are going to say worse things than I just said to you two, and I want you to know what you're getting into before you take this step," Carlisle said.

"We know," Edward said, an edge still to his voice.

"Well, now that's settled, and I'm obviously the only person in the room that doesn't know every detail of my son's sex life, how about some supper?"

"I was only trying to make a point, dear," Carlisle said as he followed Esme into the kitchen.

"Well, I think that you could've made it another way entirely. What if Bella hadn't known what you were implying? What if you had just driven a wedge into their relationship? Carlisle, I don't know what to think about you lately. Bella was right, that was a cheap shot," Esme said.

"I don't know about you, but I've always wanted to have a marriage like theirs someday. Today might have changed my mind," Edward said.

"No, I kind of like the way your mom handles your dad," I said as he picked me up and carried me to my spot at the table.

"I thought you might. Thank God I came clean about the mistakes I made with Jessica, though. Mom is right. If you hadn't asked me, and if I'd never told you what had happened, that could have ruined our relationship."

EPOV

That night, during our study time, Bella asked me how school went. I told her the truth.

"I was so furious with you that I didn't say anything to Mom when she came in to get your books and said you were checking out. I didn't care. Then the tiny tornado hit me at break." Bella shook her head. "No, I mean, she literally hit me."

"Alice actually hit you!"

"Yes. Luckily, noone but a few students saw it. Anyway, the little brat walked right up to me and slapped me right across the face."

"Oh, no. Right where Dad hit you. I thought your lip was a little bit more swollen."

"Yeah. So, she came right out and said, 'I warned you not to hurt her.' Right there in front of God and everybody else who had gathered around."

"What happened next?" Bella asked, her hand over her mouth.

"Jasper interrupted us and pulled her away from me. They started whispering, and Alice kept pointing at me. Jasper stood in between us, and whan Alice finally settled down, they were finally able to rejoin the group."

"What happened next?"

"You mean before or after I dragged her away to talk to her?"

"What did you say to her?"

"I asked her what your problem was."

"Really?"

"Really. I wondered if she had a clue why you wouldn't talk to me, why you refused to discuss marrying me, and if you were mad at me for getting you pregnant. You promised me you weren't, but after today, I wasn't sure."

"How would she know that?"

"She's your best friend, Bella. I thought maybe she'd know something that I didn't."

"You're my best friend, Edward. I've told you a million times. You just won't listen. Is this the first of a million-and-one times that you aren't gonna listen to your fiancée?"

"Whoa. You wanted to hear the conversation. I was just telling you. Anyway, she told me you were so upset by our fight this morning that you went home. I had to wait all day to get to you."

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation. It was my dad, and he'd obviously had another lecture from Mom, because his hair was a mess, and he had a sheepish look on his face. "Edward, Bella, I want to apologize about the way I handled myself earlier. Esme pointed out, again, that I could have ended a truly remarkable relationship with my words tonight. Please forgive me for what I said."

On a hunch I said, "I forgive you, Dad, but for argument's sake, who's truly remarkable relationship did you almost ruin?"

He looked at me and grinned. "Your mother's and mine. Now you and Bella have a good evening, and Edward, you'll learn, in time, when to grovel, too."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.

A special thanks to my Beta, shelikesthesound.

In the Long Run

Chapter 11

EPOV

When we went downstairs for breakfast the next morning, Dad was still at the breakfast table waiting for us. He had two bottles for Bella.

"I picked these up at the pharmacy on the way home yesterday, Bella. One is a pre-natal vitamin. It would probably be better for you to take it at night because of your morning sickness. It's important to get the vitamins in your system as soon as possible. The other one's for nausea. You can take one tablet every six hours. It may make you drowsy, especially at first, but that's better than vomiting, especially at school," he said.

I picked up the one for nausea. Phenergan. I had taken it before. In fact, we had some in the cabinet. I took one out and gave it to Bella. I knew that she was having trouble with the nausea already, and I wanted her to be able to eat. In the meantime, Bella had picked up the other bottle and was looking at it. Her eyes narrowed, and I couldn't help but notice the tears that were starting to rim her eyes.

"What's wrong," I asked her.

"They have my name on the bottle," she whispered to me. I couldn't figure out what the problem was. The prescription was for her. I was overlooking something, something big. I knew it, and I just couldn't see it.

"It's your prescription. Whose name should it have on it?" I whispered back. I had to jump out of the way as she reached for her crutches and flailed to get away from the table. I followed her into the den where the tears were fully formed and streaking down her cheeks, making her mascara run.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know that I should get it, but I don't. I know I'm missing something, but I just don't see it."

"Edward, they're pre-natal vitamins, and my name is on the bottle. Everyone at the pharmacy knows I'm pregnant now," she cried into my arms. And it hit me like a ton of bricks. Of course she would be upset. A couple of the students that attend Forks High worked at the drugstore part time afterschool. They would know which would mean the whole school would know, too. How could she go to school that day, any day? I held her closer to me.

"Well, they'll figure it out sooner or later. You're going to eventually show. Not even you can hide a baby for nine months." It was exactly the wrong thing to say. She pushed me away with so much force that I actually stumbled.

"Okay, I know I'm going to get fat. You don't have to rub it in, Edward Cullen. How could you?" She plopped down on the couch and hid her head in her hands. She was sobbing by the time that Mom and Dad entered the den.

"Bella, honey, it's Esme. Calm down, dear. You're not going to get fat, and I'm certain that Edward didn't mean whatever he said that way," Mom said as she sat down next to Bella, pulling her into her arms and giving me a scathing look.

"No, Mom. All I said was that she . . ."

"Never mind what you said, Edward. It's what she heard that counts," Dad said. "She's pregnant, and there are dozens of hormones running through her system. She's going to be a little cranky . . ."

"I'm not cranky. Edward said that even I couldn't hide a baby for nine months," Bella cried into Mom's arms.

"Of course you're not cranky, dear. You're sensitive, and these two men just don't understand anything about carrying a child, do they?" Mom said, giving the both of us men the go to hell look.

"Anyway, Bella, sweetheart, all I meant was if anyone finds out from the drugstore, I'll be beside you no matter what. You won't be alone one step of the way, okay?" I tried again.

"Is that what this is all about?" Dad asked. "I talked to Nicholas personally and explained the situation. All of this was very hush hush. Nobody but him and me knows what medications I prescribed or who they were for. He handled every part of the transaction for me, from preparing the meds, to attaching the lables, to ringing up the transaction."

"You mean . . . that . . . they won't know?" Bella asked.

"That's right. I told him in confidence. We, in medicine, can keep secrets, Bella. It's called patient confidentiality. I also need to set up an appointment for an OB/GYN soon," Dad said.

"Can Edward come with me?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, Bella. You know the rules. He's under house arrest. We'll have to ask the judge for permission," Dad said.

"Well, we'll need to ask Uncle George to help with that. Can you call him, Dad?" I asked.

"No way. This is your story to explain. I'm not about to get in the middle of this one," Dad said. "You know how your uncle feels about these situations."

"Yeah, I know," I said. I did know. His reaction was going to be almost as bad as Charlie's. Maybe he already knew. After all, Alice _was_ his daughter. I picked up my cell phone and called my Uncle George's number.

I dreaded my afternoon appointment with Uncle George all day long. Mom was able to talk Charlie into signing an excuse for Bella's absence the day before, so nobody was suspicious as to why she was absent. Bella was drowsy during our morning classes, but the nausea was manageable. By morning break, the rumors that we'd had a fight were gone, and everything was as back to as normal as could be.

At lunch, though, Alice and Emmett were chomping at the bits to know what I wanted to talk to their Dad about. I told them we were going to tell him our news, keeping the conversation cryptic so any eavesdroppers wouldn't hear any information that would compromise our secret. The rest of the gang shook their heads at us.

"Why would you do that, man?" Emmett asked me.

"I wanna go to her appointments with her," I said. "I have to get the house arrest lifted at least a little in order to do that. I also need to add her name on some of my accounts."

"What accounts?" Jasper asked.

"Just some savings bonds and things like that that my Grandfather left me when he passed away. If anything happens to me, I want to make sure she can access anything she needs. Just in case, you know," I said, squeezing Bella's hands.

"As if a couple of hundred dollars is going to help her buy diapers," Emmett muttered under his breath.

"Would you keep your voice down?" I whisper-yelled at him.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Coach Davis asked as he took a second look at me. He had been absent from football practice the day before. "Jesus H. Christ, Cullen. Did Emmett do this to you? I told you not to mess him up, Emmett. Just to talk a little sense into him." A crowd was starting to form. Rumors about my face and the obvious beating that I'd taken had not died down, unfortunately.

"Coach, I didn't do this to him," Emmett said, holding up his hands. "Ch . . ."

"No, Coach, Emmett didn't do it," I cut Emmett off, loudly. "This happened on Saturday night. Don't worry about it Coach. It doesn't feel as bad as it looks."

"Who hit you, Edward? They need to come see me," Coach Davis said.

"NO!" I said, at Emmett, who had started to answer him again, shutting him up by kicking him in the shin and staring into his eyes. "It doesn't matter who did it, Coach. I deserved it. It was my fault."

"Bullshit," that time it was Jasper. "It was . . ." Alice was the one who took care of him. "Oww," he couldn't help but squeal as her heel ground into his foot.

"Okay, people, back at your tables. NOW!" Coach Davis said. Then, "The six of you, in my office, now."

"Coach, Bella's not finished eating. We'll . . ." I started.

"She's green as a toad. Now," Coach said.

We got up and put our trays in the tray return line and followed Coach Davis to his office in the field house which was otherwise empty. He was nice enough to bring in enough chairs for the girls to sit. We stood behind them.

"All right. Let me get started. The three of you are now couples." We all nodded. "The three couples are all best friends." We all nodded again. "Edward, Emmett, and Alice, is it?" Alice nodded, "are cousins?" We nodded. "Good. Now, nothing said in this room leaves this room. Edward, did Chief Swan do this to you?"

"Coach, that's none of your business," I said, while Bella looked down, and Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie all nodded their heads. "Guyysss," I hissed, shaking my head.

"Edward, why would Bella's dad want to mess up your face, and by the looks of it, do a pretty damn good job of it? And don't tell me it's because he arrested you. He's had plenty of time to do that in the past four weeks if it was his intention," Coach said.

"Coach, I don't mean to be rude, but that's none of your business," I said, looking sternly at my friends. Bella still had her head down.

"Something that has the good 'ole Chief that upset has to involve Bella here, and means there's something going on between the two of you. Edward, son, I've been in this business going on twenty-five years, and I can smell a kid in trouble. Son, you're a kid in trouble." Emmett started nodding his head.

"Emmett, will you keep out of this, please," I begged.

"A kid in trouble can get hurt on the football field. If there's other things on his mind besides football, like your arrest, for instance, he could be distracted from my football game. I almost benched you because of it, Edward, but you seemed to have your mind in the right place. I wasn't sure where your mind would be today, after Bella got hurt last game. I knew that I'd have to determine your frame of mind and decide if you'd be good to play . . ."

"I'm good to play, Coach. I'm fine," I said.

"But then I get here today. Coach Singh said you were distracted yesterday, but he said that Bella didn't come to school, so I gave you the benefit of the doubt, but he didn't mention your face . . ."

"I'm fine Coach. No vision problems, no concentration problems. I was worried about Bella yesterday is all. I'm good," I said.

"Today, Edward, I see two shiners and a split lip. Bella's father gave them to you, and you say you deserved them. Now, what must I assume other than you've got your mind on something else other than football . . . ."

"I'm pregnant," Bella said, still looking down, in a voice so low that I almost didn't hear her.

"Okay. That makes a difference, doesn't it, Edward? A big difference. You're worried about everyone finding out, about what everyone'll think, the finger pointing. But you're not worried about football . . ."

"Bella, why?" I asked.

"Because he's right. You could get hurt. I don't want you hurt because of me and our situation. You've got to forget about me and get your mind back on the game. I'll be okay. Nobody's gonna find out until we decide to tell them, unless Emmett doesn't keep his big mouth shut."

"You're not mad, Coach?" I asked.

"Mad? No, Edward. Not mad. Disappointed maybe. I assume your parents know, otherwise you wouldn't have such a pretty face, so the first part of my speech is done. You four are excused. Not a word to anyone. Your life depends on it, Emmett." Emmett gave me a pat on the shoulder and left with the others. "Now, for the second part of the talk. Do you know what you're going to do?"

"We're gonna have a baby," I said, sitting down in the chair that Alice vacated and taking Bella's hand in my own. "You mean others on the team have been in this situation before?"

"What's said in this room stays in this room," Coach said again. "Let's just say that my team members have found themselves in loads of all kinds of problems before you came into my life, Edward. I've been in this business for almost twenty-five years. I've heard and seen it all."

"I had no idea," I said, wondering which if any of my teammates had been in my situation before.

"Now, was that so hard, Bella?" Coach asked.

"No, not really, but you already suspected. I could tell by your tone and the way you were looking at me," Bella said.

"So, what you think will be so hard is the fact that people won't be suspecting it? Or that we'll be disappointed in you?" Coach Davis asked.

"What's so hard is that I'm disappointed in myself and in Edward. We always said that we'd be married before we'd have sex, and we just let it happen. We were so immature about the whole thing. I'm disappointed in me," she said, her eyes brimming with tears again.

"Bella, we all make mistakes. Some are bigger than others. Some have larger and more lasting consequences than others. But bottom line, dear, is that we aren't perfect. If we were, we'd still be in the Garden, and we lost that privilege ages ago. It just happens that your mistake is one that is going to be visible in about three more months, and is going to last you the rest of your lives. Are you sure that the two of you are ready to handle that responsibility?"

"We're not having an abortion, if that's what you're asking!" Bella said. "I couldn't murder a child just because I made a mistake. What kind of a monster do you think I am?" and her tears were falling for real now. I faced her and started wiping her tears.

"I don't think that was what he was asking at all, sweetheart. I think he was asking if maybe we wanted to think about letting someone else, someone more mature than we are, raise our baby," I said, looking to Coach Davis for help.

"Right, Bella," he picked up on my cues quickly. "I didn't mean for you to terminate your pregnancy. That wouldn't be right for you to do. I meant what Edward just said. There are many wonderful people who would love a baby to raise as their own. Adoption is always an option, Bella, dear."

She stopped crying and looked up. "I'm . . . I'm s -sorry. I'm a little emotional, lately." I grinned and looked at her. She really was. There wasn't long until lunch was over, and she looked as if she had been crying.

"Bella, honey, you need to go fix your make-up. I'll talk to Coach Davis about this afternoon, okay," I said. She nodded, and taking her crutches, I gestured to a restroom which she could use to get herself together. After she'd left, I looked at him. "Coach, I'm gonna have to miss practice this afternoon. I have to meet with my lawyer about the house arrest thing. I want to go to Bella's doctor's visits, so I have to get that part approved with the courts."

"I think that'll be fine. I still haven't decided how much you'll be playing this week, to tell you the truth. I wasn't kidding about distractions and football not being a good match. Kids get hurt when that happens, Edward, and I don't intend to have that on my watch."

"Oh, come on, Coach. We're going undefeated. I've gotta play. Don't worry, when I'm on the field, I'm on the field. I swear it," I said.

"That's not what I saw Friday night, Edward. You rushed the ball because you were angry. You're not a rusher. You're a passer. Your game is in the pocket. You let your emotions about Bella get the better of you. I don't care if the game had been tied, you'd have come out last Friday, and I'm still not sure that you're gonna be playing this week. I just don't know. Now, go take care of Bella and get your personal life in order."

I shook my head which was swimming with the information he'd just given me. Benched? I'd never considered the possibility. Sure, I'd been acting out Friday night. I knew it. But benched?

I couldn't concentrate for the rest of the afternoon. When our last academic class was over, we went to the office to check-out in order to keep my appointment with Uncle George. Mrs. Hope didn't give us any problems because with Bella's broken ankle, she couldn't participate in cheerleading anyway.

When we arrived, his secretary waved us to his office in the back of the building. I knocked on the door, and with building trepidation, we walked in when invited and took seats across from his desk.

"Well, Edward. I didn't expect for you to come by here. I thought all of our business could be conducted at your house around the supper table. I do enjoy Esme's desserts," Uncle George said.

"I thought that you'd yell less here, Uncle George," I said.

"Why would I yell?" he asked me, a frown beginning to form on his face.

"I need for you to petition Judge Maye to allow me to go somewhere else except school, home, and here, please."

"And just where would that be?" Uncle George asked, leaning forward, waiting, just a little less than patiently.

"To Bella's doctor's appointments. She's pregnant with my baby," I said, trying to hold my head up while withstanding his icy stare.

"Tell me this is a horrible joke, Edward. I know this is October, not April first, so it can't be April Fool's."

"No, Sir. It's not a joke," I managed to croak out. I felt Bella's hand take mine and squeeze. I felt some feeling come back into my fingertips which had already frozen from his icy stare.

"What the hell were you kids thinking?" He got up from behind his desk, went to the door to his office, and slammed it shut. Things weren't going well. I took a deep breath. "You're only fifteen years old! You're barely old enough to drive a car! At least you need a license to do that! Now, you're telling me that you're having a baby! Are you two crazy? Answer me!"

"No, Sir. We're not crazy. We're pregnant. Can you please lower your voice? I need my Uncle right now, not the best defense attorney in the city," I said, quietly.

Maybe it was the tone of my voice, or maybe it was my words. It might have been the terror in Bella's eyes, but he calmed down almost immediately. He went back to his desk and sat down, his chair facing the wall behind him as if he was too good to face us, or maybe he was too ashamed to face us. Either way it was several minutes before he turned back around, and when he did, his eyes were red rimmed and somewhat swollen while his nose had a reddish tint to it. I didn't understand why my uncle would be crying over Bella's and my situation, but he had. All I knew was that I didn't want to add to the pounding we'd already suffered through at his hands.

"I'm sorry, you two. It wasn't my place to go off on either of you like that. I guess that's where the shiners came from, Edward?" I kept my mouth shut and only nodded. Nothing to provoke any more wrath. "So Charlie and your parents know?" We both nodded. "Well, you didn't come here to tell me, though I guess that it was the place to do so, if I think about it. What do you need, Edward?"

With a shaky voice, I said, "I'd like to ask Judge Maye to let me go to Bella's doctor's appointments with her, please."

"Well, that'll have to be done in a petition, and with the accusation of rape pending against you, it doesn't look good for you to admit to getting your girlfriend pregnant, especially this soon after you two got together. May I ask . . . ?"

"The day I was arrested. That was the only time," I said.

"Are my kids . . . ?" Uncle George asked.

"None of my business," I said. "If I knew, I wouldn't tell you."

"How're your parents taking the news?"

"Dad's cool. Mom was hot at first. Now she's cool. They're being totally okay. Anyway, Uncle George, I need for you to help me with something else. I need to get a checking account. I want Bella's and my names on it. For now put Swan. We're gonna get married, so we'll change it to Cullen then."

"Whoa. What do ya mean you're getting married? And your folks are okay with that?"

"Mom and Dad are, I guess. We haven't told Charlie that part, yet. I'm still alive, aren't I? Anyway, I need to pay for her medical bills. Charlie won't be paying, so I'm gonna need some money from my trust. I don't know how much these things run, so I was thinking about a hundred thousand. I've put that much back in interest in the past year or so, haven't I?"

"I'd say so. Edward you generally make twice that a month. How about this. Let's start Bella and yoy having your own checking accounts. That way she can have her own money. I don't like putting that much in one account. The FDIC only insures up to a hundred thousand, and we can put seventy-five in yours and twenty-five in hers. That way, she can pay out of her account and keep things quiet for a little while longer."

"I like that idea. Okay. Can you make that happen? Without Mom's signature, I mean?"

"Edward Cullen, you are not going to do any such thing," Bella broke into our conversation. "What are you talking about? Making me a checking account. No. I won't allow it! For pete's sake!"

"Bella, what if I can't go to the doctor with you? Who's gonna pay the bill? Charlie? He told you he won't. I'm gonna pay for our bills. It's only right. You know that. You heard what he said. I make plenty, and you know that I don't spend it all. All I have is insurance on the car."

"Give me a second and let me make a phone call, and we'll get the banking taken care of," Uncle George said. He waved us to the couch against the wall, and we walked over there and took a seat. After he got off of the phone, he walked over to where I was sitting and said, "The bank president is on his way over to set up the checking accounts right now. Sit tight." I nodded my head. I didn't know what to say. The bank president was coming to set up my account. In the meantime, Uncle George went back to his desk and picked up the phone again.

Bella and I were in the middle of chemistry homework when the bank president, Mr. Summers arrived. Uncle George motioned for us to come back to his desk and take a seat. I did, and Mr. Summers introduced himself to me as if I were someone special.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. It is nice to finally put a face to the name. I've known George for a number of years, and he's handled your accounts with great ability." I only nodded. What else could I say? "I understand that you'd like to withdraw one hundred thousand dollars from one of your CD's and convert it into two checking accounts. Is that correct, Mr. Cullen?" I looked at my Uncle George, him being the only Mr. Cullen in the room.

He laughed. "Yes, that is exactly what he'd like to do, Mr. Summers. I think that you can get away with addressing him as Edward." I looked at Uncle George, then at Mr. Summers, and understood that the question had been directed at me.

"Oh, yes, Sir. Whatever Uncle George says is what I want to do. I just want the money in the two checking accounts, one for me, and one for Bella Swan."

"That's quite some gift, young man," Mr. Summers said.

"That's none of your business," I said.

"Oh, no, Sir. You're right, Sir. It is none of my business what you do with your assets. Now, let me see. You need to sign right here to close out the CD . . . , and here . . . , and here. Now, the first account will be in your name, Edward Cullen, is that correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And your address. And your telephone number. And your driver's license number. The type of checks that you want, Sir?"

"The type that pay bills. I don't care," I said. Bella took my hand and squeezed. She was always able to calm me down.

"I want Mickey Mouse," she whispered in my ear.

"Bella wants Mickey Mouse," I said.

"Okay, we'll get to hers in a second. And how much did you want to deposit in your account?"

"Seventy-five thousand dollars," Uncle George said.

"Fifty thousand dollars," I said. "Half it. Give half to me and half to Bella." Mr. Summers looked at Uncle George. "I said half it. Are you hard of hearing?" Mr. Summers nodded his head.

"Yes, Sir. Half in each." He repeated each question with Bella, and then he had her pick out her checks. "Now if you will each sign on the line with the 'X' on it." We did as he instructed, and he gave us our newbie checkbooks.

"When will the accounts be available to them," Uncle George asked.

"By noon tomorrow," Mr. Summers said.

"Thank you, Mr. Summers. I'm sorry for my bad mood. I'm just under a great deal of pressure right now," I said.

"I understand, Mr. Cullen. Until next time," Mr. Summers said. "George, if I can ever be of service again, please call."

"I'll do that, Stan. Thanks again," Uncle George said. After Mr. Summers left the room, Uncle George looked at me. "What was that all about? He did you a great service by coming here today, Edward."

"I know. I just felt like he was a fake," I said.

"Why do you say that?" Uncle George asked.

"What if he walked up to me on the street or playing a game of ball with the guys? Would he have 'sir'ed' me like that, or 'Mr. Cullen'ed' me? He'd have just thought I was some ratty teenager up to no good. Just because he knows how much money my grandfather left me, he was acting so uppity. I don't like him at all."

"You may have a point about him being uppity, but that's his job, Edward. Just like it's my job to deal with miscreants who get accused of raping their ex-girlfriend and getting their current one pregnant. He and I have to deal with all sorts. What would he have thought of you if he knew who you truly are? The boy that I know?"

I hung my head. He had a point. I was worse than the boy on the street who was playing touch football.

"Now, let's deal with your other problem, shall we?" He leaned over and picked up the phone. He spoke a second with someone, then he said, "Peter, George Cullen here. How's it going over there? Any news? . . . " he laughed. "No, I was just joshin' with ya. Really, the reason I called. Edward is over here, yeah, Edward Cullen. No, no, the school isn't giving him any new problems. Look, the reason I'm calling. . . . Yeah, I'll tell him. Look, the reason I'm calling is that Edward has run into a little trouble, . . . well, not your kind of trouble. I guess it would be family trouble. . . . No nothing to do with Carlisle and Esme. . . . Look, can we come over? In ten minutes? That'll be fine. We'll see you then. Thanks, Peter." He hung up the phone, and then he punched a button on his intercom. "Alicia, please cancel my appointments for the rest of the day. Thanks."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Many thanks to my Beta, shelikesthesound.

In the Long Run

Chapter 12

BPOV

When I made it to cheerleading on Wednesday afternoon, Mrs. Hall welcomed me back with opened arms. She helped me find a seat in the stands, and then she started with the questions.

"Bella, are you all right?" she asked me, her eyes furrowed, and a frown on her face.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm gonna be fine. The break was clean, and once they got it re-located, it was just like a regular broken ankle. I've had those before," I said.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Believe me, everyone's told me how Jessica and Tanya just stepped away and didn't even try to catch me. I knew they'd be a problem," I said.

"I wanted to apologize for not listening to you when you said something the day we first started working on the pyramid, and you said you were worried about Jessica and Tanya. I didn't think that they'd be so vindictive about you and Edward being together."

"Jessica said that she'd get even with us. I guess we know that she didn't just mean Edward, now."

"Well, I wanted you to be here when I did this. So enjoy," Mrs. Hall said. She stood up and blew her whistle. Everyone gathered around in front of her. "Ladies, and I say that with a grain of salt. I've waited to address this group until Bella was back with us. Jessica, Tanya, step forward." The two of them looked at each other and stepped to the front of the group. "You two will turn in your uniforms. You are off of this cheer squad effective immediately."

"For what reason?" Jessica asked, her eyes shooting laser beams directly at me.

"Don't play innocent with me, Jessica Stanley. The Channel Eleven news team just happened to be filming the pyramid when Bella did her back flip from the top. The film clearly shows the two of you stepping away. Now, both of you will accompany me to the office." She left the stands and took each of them by the arm and walked them out of the gym.

Alice and Rosalie ran over quickly and sat down beside me. "What do you think is gonna happen to them?" Alice asked.

"I hope they get suspended," Rosalie said.

"I don't really care. They're off the squad. That's all that matters, isn't it?" I asked. They both nodded. The rest of the non-Jessica girls walked over to find out all about my experience with Dr. Gorgeous, as they liked to call him. "Ewww, guys. I'm dating his son. Gross."

"Yeah, tell us all about you and Edward," Kelly said.

"I don't kiss and tell," I said, taking Edward's pet line.

"So you've kissed him! Is it great? Is he a wonderful kisser? I'd bet he's the best!" Amanda added.

"Not according to Jessica. She said that he didn't know anything about kissing," Stephanie said.

"Not to say that Jessica might have been a little out of it, or anything, but I beg to differ. He's a wonderful kisser. He'll make your toes curl, your eyes sparkle, and your brain explode like firecrackers, and that's before he adds tongue," I said, winking at Alice and Rosalie. "Not to say anything bad about Jessica, but is she sure that she was kissing Edward Cullen and not his shoe? We all think she is too vain to admit that she really does need glasses."

"Yeah, her head is so big, I bet she was kissing his hair and thought it was his lips. She's so jealous of you two, Bella. I can't believe what she's doing to the you guys. I might have had some doubts before, I mean about Edward. After all, he's the quarterback, and he's a guy, and all, and maybe she did say no, and you know guys can sometimes not stop when you say no, you know. . . but now, now that she's done this to you, too. There's no way that I believe that bitch now," Laura said. There were some "yeah's" throughout the crowd that had gathered as some of the other people who had P.E. and were in the gym had stopped to listen in.

"He'll be so glad to know that," I said.

EPOV

By Friday afternoon, I was a nervous wreck. I had given the workouts my all on both Wednesday's and Thursday's practice. I had been so focused on trying to stay focused I'd missed Coach when he'd called me from the sidelines once or twice. I was so worried that he was going to take my starting position away from me that, by Friday, I wasn't even able to eat breakfast. Bella knew something was up, but she was being good about letting me come to her with it. I knew I had to tell her something soon. She was there for me, just like I was here for her, and I had to learn to lean on her. If he didn't call out my name for starting quarterback for the game at the pep rally, she'd be furious at me for not cluing her in, so I decided to tell her about it during lunch.

When she started to go to our usual table, the new one where Jessica wasn't, I took her by the arm and motioned to a table that was usually empty. We sat down, side by side, and I leaned over towards her.

"I wanted to talk to you, privately," I said.

"About what's been bothering you all week?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I've kept it all bottled up, but I've been trying to deal with it on my own. Today's the day that it'll matter, though, so you need to know."

"What do I need to know? What's wrong?"

"Do you remember our talk with Coach Davis?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, he's thinking about benching me. I may not be playing tonight. At all. He's really upset about what I did after you were carried away last Friday night . . . " Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Stop that right now, Bella Swan. I didn't do anything to get hurt or get anyone else hurt." Her eyes closed.

"What did you do then?" She was shaking all over. I took her hands in my own.

"Bella, look at me." She opened her eyes, and they found mine. "I could have gotten hurt, at least Coach thinks I could have. I started running the ball. Only for two plays," I added quickly when I felt her shaking worse and saw the tears starting up again.

"Why, Edward? Why would you do something like that? Why?"

"Because I wanted them to hit me! I wanted to feel! I was numb! Dad had taken you away in an ambulance and told me I couldn't come! I was scared and worried, and I wanted to feel, damn it! I was out there, and I had the ball, and nobody was around, and I ran the damn ball, twice! . . . And now Coach is worried I won't be able to keep my mind on the game with everything else going on. Tuesday afternoon, when you were in the bathroom, he told me he was thinking about benching me for the game tonight."

"And you've kept this from me for a week, why?"

"You've got enough going on right now, don't you think?"

"No more than you've got going on, or is there something else that I don't know about?"

"No, nothing else."

"Then why did you keep this from me for so long? What kind of marriage are we gonna have if you're in the habit of keeping secrets from your wife? Not one that I wanna be a part of."

"Bella, I didn't want you to worry."

"That's my job now, Edward."

"Yes, Ma'am. Now can we go back to our regular table?" She nodded, and I carried our trays to our table and joined the rest of the gang. She was getting around much better since she got the walking cast put on her ankle the day before.

"Good talk?" Alice asked when we got settled. We both nodded. "Everything settled?"

"We're not telling you what we talked about. If we wanted to do that, we'd have talked about it here, Alice," I said.

"Edward, with me," Coach Davis said as he walked by the table. I took one look at Bella and got up from my seat, following him to my doom. When I stepped into the field house, I knew that I was benched. Reg Miller, my usual running back, was already in his office sitting down. I looked down at my shoes and tried not to let my disappointment show on my face.

We walked into the room, and Coach Davis shut the door. "Take a seat, Cullen. The two of you are here today because I have a decision to make. I have to decide which one of you is starting quarterback tonight. In just two hours, in fact. Tell me. Why should either one of you start today?" Reg looked at me with wide eyes showing every bit as much shock as I didn't feel.

"Coach, why wouldn't you start Edward? He's clearly the better man for the job. I can't throw nearly as well as he can, and I can run the ball from behind the line," Reg said. Then he stopped cold. You could see recognition as it slowly washed across his face. "Oh no," was all he said.

"Edward, do you have anything to say?" Coach Davis asked.

"No, Sir. You've seen me play for the rest of the week. If you think I can play, I'll be on the field," I said.

"I'll take your two views into consideration. There is a note for both of you to get back into class. Why don't you two stay here and talk it out for a little while. Remember, what's said in this office, stays in this office," Coach Davis said, handing both of us notes to get us back into our next classes and walking out of the room which remained silent for the longest time.

"He's threatened to bench you?" Reg finally said.

"Yeah. On Tuesday afternoon," I said.

"You don't have to tell me why. I think I know. The fact that he asked me to be here tells me everything I need to know."

"What d'ya mean?"

"You and Bella. You're in trouble, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, Edward. He wouldn't have asked me to be here if she wasn't PG."

"Why would you say that, Reg?"

"'Cause that's why he threatened to bench me last year. Amanda got pregnant. She had an abortion. What are you and Bella gonna do?"

"You're kidding. I didn't have any idea."

"Like the man said. What's said in this room, stays in this room. He brought in a senior to talk to me last year when I was in trouble. It helped a lot. Now, what are you and Bella gonna do?"

"We're having a baby," I said. "She's not having an abortion. We're both against that, no offense."

"None taken. It was her decision...not mine. I'd have rather her had the kid. It's the reason we're not together now."

"So nobody found out?"

"No. Just our closest friends and Coach."

We talked for the better part of an hour before we figured that we'd taken advantage of the notes that Coach had given us. The one thing I knew from talking with Reg was that I had a new supporter. If I needed anyone to talk to, he was there for me, day or night, just like Coach was. On a sticky note on the back of my excuse were Coach's home number, his cell number, and a note to call him any time I needed to talk.

I made it to class about fifteen minutes before the bell rang and gave my note to Mrs. Ross who looked at it and nodded her head. I sat down at my desk just as the announcement was made for the football players, cheerleaders, and band students to be released to get ready for the pep rally. Mrs. Ross just looked at me, and I said, "I'll just get the information from Bella." Some of the class catcalled, and Mrs. Ross laughed.

"I somehow had no doubt," she said. "You two are dismissed." Jessica started to get up as well, and Mrs. Ross said, "No, not you, Jessica. Mrs. Hall sent around a notice to all of the teaching staff that you and Tanya are no longer on the cheerleading squad effective immediately. Stay seated." The ooh's were doubled for this announcement.

"Well, Bella can't cheer, either," Jessica said.

"No, she might not be able to cheer, but she is still on the squad. There is a difference," Mrs. Ross said.

We left the room to applause, and I walked Bella to the lockers to change out our books which I carried to our car. Then I walked her to the gym where I turned her over to Alice and Rosalie. I wasn't in any hurry to get to the field house, but to the field house I eventually had to go.

Coach Davis was in the middle of his pre-pep rally speech when I walked in and took a seat. He glanced over at me and nodded his head. I could tell that he had something on his mind; I just wasn't very excited to hear which one of us he'd picked to start. On the way to the gym thirty minutes later, Emmett and Jasper wanted to know what the conversation was about at lunch. I just shook my head.

We were waiting in the foyer for Principal Green to finish his droning when Reg came up to me. "Good game tonight," I said.

"Yeah, it should be. We should still win it pretty easily, though," Reg said. "You ready?"

"Yeah, as I'll ever be," I said, dreading the announcement. I knew everyone was aware I was healthy, and there wasn't a good reason for me not to play.

"Okay, guys, get out there," Coach Davis said, and I walked out onto the gym floor with the rest of the team. Coach Davis followed and gave his inspirational speech. He ended it as he always did. "And now, without further a-due, here are your team captains for tonight's game:Starting at Nose Guard, number 52, Clyde Humphries; Starting at Center, number 69, Emmett Cullen; Starting at Running Back, number 21, Reg Miller; Starting at Wide Receiver, number 10, Jasper Hale; and finally, starting at Quarterback, number 15, Edward Cullen." Like a fool, I just stood there in line clapping along with the rest of the team until someone had foresight enough to push me out of the line. I looked around, and the usual five of us were standing there, in front of the crowd.

I made my way over to Reg and asked, "What the hell? I thought you were starting?"

"Nope. That was just a way to let us talk, Edward." He was shaking his head. "And you're supposed to be the smart one."

Game time came quickly. Coach pulled me aside on the way to the football field and warned me not to try any funny stuff, just to play our normal offense. I assured him I would. The first quarter ended with a score of 0 – 0, a first for the year. The other team was reading my offense very well. I was having trouble getting the ball to Jasper, or he was having trouble getting open, and the offensive line wasn't giving me very much time to hang around in the pocket.

The second quarter was much of the same. I didn't have any time to work with the receivers, and Reg was covered and even lost yardage. Our kicker saw more playing time than he'd seen all season. As we were coming up to half-time, we were fourth down and short on their thirty-five yard line with forty-two seconds left on the clock. Coach Davis decided that we'd go for it. I was under center when I noticed Emmett was talking to the nose guard of the other team. The next thing I knew, the nose guard had jumped off sides and had grabbed me by the face mask. Emmett was pulling him off of me as all of the whistles blew and the referee charged in to pull the guy off of me.

"Personal Foul - Fifteen yard penalty – Automatic First Down!"

When we got back in the huddle, I looked at Emmett and said, "What the hell did you say to that guy?"

"I told him you'd been arrested for raping one of the cheerleaders, and you'd been eyeballing one of their's for halftime," Emmett said.

"You did WHAT? Emmett Cullen, I'm gonna kill you. Why would you do that?"

"Got us the penalty we needed. Didn't it?" he said as his lips upturned in what could be considered a grin.

"I hate you. Okay, we need to get on the board. This is what we're gonna do. We're gonna line up like a running play to Reg. I'm gonna call the signals for the running play, however, Jasper, you're gonna run a route to the pole side end zone. I'm gonna throw the ball to you. Everybody got it?" We all clapped our hands and said, "Break," just like we're supposed to do. Then we lined up for the running play, only Jasper stayed in. I called the signals and stepped back as if to hand the ball off to Reg, and then I threw it into the end zone, hoping that Jasper would be able to break his defensive man and be there. Luckily, he was there, a fact that I found out only after they got the nose guard off of me. He had said a few choice things and a few punches landed on my ribs while he was on top of me, so I was slow to get up. I laid there on the field until I got my breath back, but by that time, Coach Davis and the trainer had run out to see if I was hurt.

"Edward, are you okay?" Coach Davis asked as he knelt down beside me.

"Yeah, he knocked the wind out of me. I'll be fine," I said, croaking just a little.

"Can you get up?" Coach asked.

"Yes, Sir. I think I can," I said, and I sat up for a few seconds. Then I stood up, and, holding my ribs, I jogged off of the field to thunderous applause from our side of the stadium. I sat down on the bench, still clutching my side.

"Come on to the field house, Edward. Let's look at those ribs," Melanie said. "You won't be going back out for the half." I nodded and got up. Before I went to the field house, though, I went over to the cheerleaders and looked at Bella who was watching my every move. I made the "Okay" sign with my fingers, and then I followed Melanie to the field house where she taped my ribs.

The second half was much the same as the first. Other than the occasional off sides that Emmett and the others of my teammates were able to entice out of the opposing team, the sides were pretty evenly matched. We were able to recover a fumble which we returned for a touchdown making the final score 14 – 0. It was the closest game of the season.

While we gathered in the field house after the game, Coach Davis asked Emmett what he'd said to get the other team to start jumping off sides. When he told him, Coach Davis' face turned red.

"Do you think that Edward's situation is funny?" He yelled out to all of the guys. "I'm not naming names, but I know several of you have been in handcuffs. How many of you have I bailed out of jail? Was it fun? Did you actually do the thing that you were accused of? Edward didn't. You all know that. Yet he's facing real jail time, not your weekend crap. Years, men. How many, Edward?"

"Eight to thirty," I said, my voice cracking. The room was silent.

"And now you're making a joke of it, for a football game. You, Emmett Cullen, his own cousin? I'm ashamed of you all. Get out of my field house. All of you. Change and get the hell out!"

I did what he said and met Bella at our car.

"You're here awfully early," she said as I motioned for her to get in. The after-game party was at our house tonight thanks to some rearranging done by Alice. She didn't want me to miss the last party of the year.

"Yeah, Coach got all hot and bothered about the way Emmett and the rest of the team was taunting the other team. He ran us out before we could get our showers," I told her.

"Ewww. The party is literally gonna stink tonight," she said, and then she laughed. I joined in, knowing how the locker room smelled after a game.

"Yep. Maybe we should start the automatic sprinklers and make everyone take a trip through them before we let them in the house."

"I'll dish out the soap. Wait, I can't. Cast. We'll have to let Rosalie dish out the soap. She'll love the opportunity to get even with Emmett for last summer."

"Are they still fighting about that? Isn't it time she got over it?"

"He cheated on her, Edward. I don't think that I'd be able to get over it so soon. I'm just sayin'."

"Point taken. You don't have to worry about that with me, Bella soon to be Cullen. I love you with all my heart, and I'd sooner die than cheat on you." I pulled into my spot in the garage, a place that I rarely used, but I wanted to make room for all of the company we'd be having tonight. I scooped Bella out of her seat and carried her into the house. Mom and Dad had beaten us home and were setting out the food and drinks for the party. They'd bought every kind of soft drink imaginable in can form so that there wouldn't be any opportunity to spike any punch. Mom had spent all day cooking pastries and making different dips for the party. I looked at Bella and said, "If you'll help Mom get this set up, I'm gonna go take a really quick shower."

"Sure," she said, and she went into the kitchen with Mom.

BPOV

People started arriving before Edward got back downstairs, so I set up the iPod and started the music. Everyone either went for the refreshments or the dance floor. Alice and Rosalie arrived with the first guests, and they helped me get everything ready so Esme could make her escape upstairs. Jasper and Emmett vanished as soon as they arrived, and I knew they were going to Edward's room to steal a shower.

Edward made it downstairs within a few minutes, and he took me into his arms and spun me to the dance floor. We danced to several songs before we were joined by the others, clean and shiny. We were well into the night, with the party going wonderfully, when those around us stopped dancing. My head was resting on Edward's chest, and I raised my head to see what the problem was, causing Edward to turn around. Jessica was standing behind him, and the way she was wavering on her feet led me to believe that she was drunk.

"What the hell are you doing here? You aren't allowed to be here," Edward said. "Why don't you guys see her to the door." He waved to Emmett and Jasper who were moving to do that very thing.

"You can't do that! You can't break up with me! You belong with me, not her!" Jessica slurred.

"That's where you're wrong! I've belonged with Bella the whole time," Edward said. "You're dirt. You're messed up in the head."

"No! I did what I had to do! I had to be able to get you back! You can't be with her! Come back to me, and I'll drop the charges. You're my lover, not hers!" Jessica said.

"No, Jessica! Bella is more woman than you are! She's the reason that I'm alive! She's the love of my life! She's the mother of my child! She's everything in the world to me! You're nothing but a big mistake!" Edward yelled.

"Pregnant! Is that what she told you? I told you that she was a no good ho. Now, she's got you thinking that she's PG. And you wouldn't touch me? You didn't have to rape me you know. I'd have given it to you any day of the week," Jessica said.

I held my breath. Had he really said that?

"We all know you're a ho," Emmett said, breaking into their fight and taking Jessica by the arm to the door. The groups surrounding us were whispering among themselves. They were staring at Edward and me. He took me by the hand and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Oh my God, Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It just came out," he said.

"Edward, I wasn't ready for everyone to know," I said.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I wasn't ready for everyone to know either. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Do you want to lie? Tell them I meant later?"

"What would that accomplish? I'm gonna start showing and then they'll know, and they'll know that we lied."

"Then tell the truth. Right. If they ask, we tell the truth." I nodded. He wiped a tear that had escaped from my eye.

Alice came into the kitchen at that moment. "You guys better get back in there. They're really starting to wonder if Edward meant what he said, especially since you disappeared that way."

"We're on our way," I said. "We just wanted to get a drink and talk about what Jessica admitted in front of everyone. She basically said that if he'd go back to her that she'd drop the charges. Everyone heard her."

"I don't think that's all they heard," Alice said.

"We know, Alice, we know," Edward said as we walked back into the den. "Hey, guys, how many of you heard her say that she'd drop the charges if I'd get back together with her and that I'd never touched her?" Several of our friends nodded their heads. "Would you be willing to testify to that if this thing goes to trial?" They either nodded or said, "Yes."

"Great! Thanks so much. That will go a long way in discrediting her, hopefully," Edward said.

"Hey Edward, what about what you said earlier about Bella?" Steve asked.

Edward looked at me and questioned me with his eyes. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I so did not want to do this, but I nodded my head. "Yes, we are pregnant," Edward said. "Please, don't make a big deal about it. Bella is having a really hard time with it right now." He took me in his arms and held me close. I could hear the mumblings going on and some of the questions being thrown out by the crowd.

"Do your parents know about it?"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"How far along are you?"

"Are you gonna get married?"

"Yes, our parents know. We're gonna have a baby. Mom and Dad are gonna help out. She's only about six weeks along, and yes, we're definitely gonna get married. That's the only good thing about this whole situation," Edward answered them.

A slow song came on and Edward took me into his arms and started dancing with me. I didn't want to lift my head from his chest, but when he leaned over and whispered for me to raise my head and hold it up high, I did what he said. I looked at the others as I danced with my lover, and they weren't looking down at me. They were looking at me with compassion. I knew that most of these people were my friends, and they would stick by me just like they've stuck by Edward.

More questions were asked and answered, and the party ended at two a.m. We stayed up and cleaned the mess before we went downstairs to collapse into our sleeping bags. We fell asleep almost at once.

EPOV

The next morning, I woke to the sounds of Bella vomiting in the bathroom. I made my way to her as quickly as I could after having to maneuver through four other sleeping bodies. When I got to her, she was sitting back against the tub holding her stomach.

"Any better?" I asked quietly. Our friends were still sleeping on the other side of the door.

"A little. I couldn't sleep. All I could think about is that our secret is out now. With Jessica knowing, everybody will know. We'd better warn everyone," she said.

I nodded. I couldn't help picturing Mom being accosted at the grocery store by her friends when they heard about it. She was way too young to be a grandmother, and she was going to suffer the same shame we were. It really wasn't fair to any of us.

"I know what you mean, sweetheart. Are you okay? Do you want me to go upstairs and get you a drink and your phenergan?"

"Why don't we go upstairs and get them. I'd like to lie down in our bed for a little while I think," Bella said to me, and then she winked. She was feisty this morning. I stood, and then I picked her up and carried her through the bodies and upstairs to the kitchen. Mom and Dad were up and sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Bella, Edward," Mom said.

"I'm sorry the party was so loud. I didn't know you had to get up this early, Dad," I said as I set Bella down at the table and got her the drink and medication.

"One of my colleagues called in sick this morning. I'm covering his shift," Dad said. "And on that note, I really must get going."

"One thing before you go, Dad. I let it slip about Bella being pregnant last night. Everyone knows or will know really soon. I just thought that you should know just in case it comes up. We're out of the closet," I said.

"I see. I'm interested in knowing how that happened, but it'll have to wait until later. Love you," he leaned over and kissed Mom, and then he waved bye to us and was out of the door.

"How did that happen, Son," Mom asked.

"Well, Jessica showed up, and I was spouting off to her when I let it slip. I sure didn't mean to, but I did it, and now we're out," I said.

"How do you feel about that, honey," Mom took Bella's hand.

"Not great, but I'll survive. I'll be showing in a few months anyway," Bella said.

"Well, there is one more person that we should tell. I don't think that Brother Tucker should find out from Amy, do you?" Mom asked.

"No, Ma'am. I just don't know how to tell him something like this. He'll be so disappointed in us," I said.

"Yes, he will, but you two will need his strength to raise a baby in this world, and he'd be hurt if you two didn't come to him. I also think that you need to add church to your petition, Edward. You and Bella need to start going again," Mom said.

"Yes, Ma'am." I said. "You're right. Would you give him a call for me? Right now, though, I'm gonna take Bella upstairs and let her get some good rest."

Mom nodded. I carried Bella upstairs to our bedroom and after she brushed her teeth, I laid her down on the bed. She took my hand and pulled me in beside her. The feel of her next to me never failed to amaze me. Unconsciously, my hand went to her stomach. That time, instead of causing a meltdown, her hand took mine and intertwined our fingers, resting them on her stomach. I leaned over to whisper in her ear, "That's our little miracle, Bella. We only gave that little miracle one chance to be made, and here it is. I don't know why we were chosen to be parents this early, but there's gotta be a reason."

She turned over and kissed me. It wasn't a kiss like a beginner would give, but more like a pro who knew what they were doing. She released my hand and wrapped both of her arms around my neck, pulling me into her even more. I wrapped my arms around her back, pulling her up against me. We were as close as two humans could be considering we were fully clothed at the time. Our limbs locked around each other's, pulling us together and holding us tight. Our kiss had a mind of its own as it grew to an overpowering, all encompassing force that bound us as one.

We didn't need more. We had each other. We had all of each other, more than body, more than soul, but all of it. All of it in that one kiss. Sometime later, I have no idea how long, the need to be completely bound seemed to fade. I let some of the tension loosen, and she followed suit. We slowly unwound our legs, not really pulling away from each other, but allowing some space to come between us, all the while holding onto the kiss. The kiss, we needed to hold onto. We needed to maintain the connection for a little while longer.

Again, when the time came to break the kiss, it was mutual. We pulled away together, and we looked into each other's eyes, knowing what we had shared was as special as if we'd have made love again. Our time together had been magical, and though there'd been no physical orgasm that time, the spiritual connection that I'd felt with Bella was so much more special to me than any physical act we could have performed. I pulled her into my body, spooning her, and we both fell asleep. It was a peaceful sleep - the best sleep I'd had in a very long time.

Around lunchtime, Alice came upstairs and woke us up. She warned us that Brother Tucker was there, and Mom had called him over for lunch. I nodded, remembering our breakfast conversation. I kissed Bella, and hopefully through that kiss, I reassured her everything would be fine. I know I was reassuring myself that very thing.

Bella and I went downstairs after freshening up so that we wouldn't have bed-head. Mom had a nice spread of spaghetti and garlic toast with a garden salad set out. Bella and I loved her spaghetti. We all took seats at the table, and Brother Tucker said grace. Then we dove in. I don't think he was used to seeing three football players eating. Lunch was a big hit, and we all helped Mom clean up the kitchen.

Then the moment of truth. The others went downstairs to the gameroom, while Brother Tucker, Mom, Bella, and I sat down in the living room to talk.

"So, what brings me to your lovely home today, Esme? I assume it wasn't just to feed me your world famous spaghetti," Brother Tucker said.

"No, Brother Tucker. Edward and Bella need to talk to you. I'm just here for moral support," Mom said.

"Is this about Edward's arrest? I've been expecting a call, but when one didn't come, I didn't really know what to think. I've been praying for the family ever since Amy told me what happened, and what Jessica has said, but…" Brother Tucker said.

"No, and I'm sorry that we haven't been able to include you in those troubles, Brother Tucker. The juvenile court has basically sealed the case, and we're not allowed to talk about it. The arrest was an error. We are allowed to say that, but the rest is off limits. I'm sorry. Edward isn't allowed to go anywhere except for school and school functions," Mom said.

"I see. So, I'm here for something else, then," Brother Tucker said.

"Yes, Sir. We asked you here today because we wanted to tell you before you heard this from the rumors that will be starting," I said. I looked at Bella, and she was as pale as a ghost. I took her hand in mine. "We're having a baby," I said. I tried to look up at him, but I found my eyes still drawn to Bella who was looking at the ground. I leaned over and whispered to her, "I love you, Bella Swan." She smiled.

"I see. Edward, Bella, I can't say that I'm not disappointed in the two of you. Out of all of my teenagers, I definitely wouldn't have thought that the two of you would end up in this situation. However, out of all of my teenagers, I definitely think that the two of you are probably the best equipped both spiritually and emotionally to deal with the situation," Brother Tucker said.

"Yes, sir," I said, looking at him in the eyes.

"Well, obviously, you have already gone to your parents. That's my first bit of advice. My second bit of advice is to think long and hard about what you're going to do with an infant."

"We're gonna have a baby. Esme and Carlisle are gonna help us, but we couldn't give away our baby. For some reason God wants us to have this baby, and so we're gonna have it and raise it," Bella said. I squeezed her hands.

"Thank you for thinking of me. I want to see you back in church. Do I need to go to the court to see that happen?" Brother Tucker asked.

"No, Sir. I'll try to see to it," I said, standing up to shake his hand. He then took our hands and prayed with the three of us for our new family. It felt good to know that he was on our side. We walked him to his car where he gave Bella a hug, and he shook my hand.

After he left, I breathed out a sigh of relief. Next, I called Uncle George. I told him I wanted to add church to the list of places I wanted to be allowed to go. He said that my hearing was Tuesday at one o'clock. I told him that I'd be there. Then we went inside and had a wonderful weekend.

Monday at school was pretty much normal. No one bothered Bella, at least while I was with her. There were whispers behind hands, but we expected those. People who weren't at the party and who weren't in the in crowd were finding out from overhearing everyone else talking about it, so for several hours the gossip was going on like a California wildfire. Alice and Rosalie tried to stay as close to Bella as they could, especially if I wasn't right with her, like when I was in line in the cafeteria. Still, no one bothered her. At football practice, I told Coach Davis about the hearing tomorrow and let him know I might miss practice if it ran long. He told me to show up when I could. Practice was good. It felt great to be in the playoffs. We would be playing a good team, but I was confident that we'd be able to beat them easily.

That night, as we were sitting down to study, Mom called me downstairs for a phone call. When I got there, she said that it was Mr. Green.

"Hello," I said.

"Edward, this is Theo Green, your principal. I got wind of a rumor going around school today concerning you and Bella Swan. Is it true?"

"Is what rumor true?"I asked.

"Don't mess with me, boy. You know exactly what rumor I'm talking about. The rumor that Bella is pregnant. Is it true?"

"Yes, Sir. She is, and it's my baby."

"I want to see both of you in my office at seven thirty in the morning. Understood?"

"Why?"

"I'll explain everything to you two in the morning."

"Do I need to have my parents with me?"

"No, just the two of you will do just fine."

"I think that I'll bring one of my parents just in case, Mr. Green."

"That won't be necessary, Edward. Just you and Bella. I'll see the two of you in the morning. I assume you'll tell Bella, or do I need to call her house."

"I'll tell her." He hung up the phone. I looked at Mom as I hung up the phone. "He wants Bella and me to meet him in the morning at seven thirty. I don't feel comfortable meeting him alone. Will you go with us?"

"Of course I'll go. Just try to keep me away."

I went back upstairs and relayed Mr. Green's message to Bella who started to hyperventilate. "Bella, there's nothing to worry about. Mom's going with us." She calmed down as I held her close to me and kissed her on her forehead. After a little while, we were able to continue with our studies.

When we went to bed that night, we held each other and tossed around ideas as to why Mr. Green would want to see us. Because he told me it dealt with the rumor of the pregnancy, we knew that it had to do with the baby. I was aware of other girls who had attended school while pregnant before, so I tried to reassured Bella he wouldn't try to kick her out, though it was her worst fear. Try as we might, we couldn't really come up with a reason he'd want to see us. I held her close to me and promised her that not only would I be there for her, but Mom would be there for the both of us, so there was nothing to worry about. Eventually, she fell asleep in my arms. She slept really restlessly all night. I knew because I didn't sleep much at all.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

A special thanks to my wonderful Beta, shelikesthesound.

In the Long Run

Chapter 13

BPOV

I woke up before the alarm clock disturbed the silence of the morning. As I turned over in bed, I saw Edward's eyes find mine.

"What are you doing awake this early in the morning?"

"Watching my fiancée sleep," he said.

"I'm not sleeping."

"I see that. Why are you awake so early in the morning?" he repeated my question.

"I couldn't sleep. I guess that I'm still worried about what Mr. Green wants with us."

"Worrying isn't going to solve the problem. Why don't you come on over here?" he gestured to his chest. I scooted over to lay my head onto his chest. He began running his fingers through my hair and lightly massaging my scalp, while he started humming to me. I didn't recognize the song, but it sounded familiar.

"What's that song?"

"That's the song that was playing when you danced with me for the first time at Roger's house. I kinda adopted it as our song. Kinda creepy. I know, right?"

"No, I think it's sweet," and I snuggled in closer to his body, relaxing into him, just letting my muscles go, allowing his body to hold mine together. I must have dozed back off, because the next thing I remembered was the alarm clock buzzer interrupting the wonderful humming that we were dancing to, twirling around and around in a meadow full of flowers next to our waterfall. No cast to get in the way or to step on his foot.

Edward jostled me as he moved to turn off the blasted alarm. He was wide awake.

"I'm sorry. I think I dozed off on you," I said, pulling myself up in the bed.

"Not at all. I wanted you to sleep. I'm just sorry that we have to get up now. Do you need help with the bathroom?" I shook my head. "Do you need your meds this morning?" I didn't feel nauseated right now, but who knew how I would feel later in the morning.

"Yeah. I think that would be a good idea." He jumped out of bed and left the room after helping me to the bathroom. He returned with my nausea medication by the time that I'd brushed my teeth. I took it and left the bathroom to get dressed. When I entered the closet, I took a little while to decide what to wear. I ended up choosing a dress that was flattering to my figure, above the knees, but within the fingertip rule per the handbook. I put on a pair of matching flip flops and stepped out of the closet as Edward was stepping out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and one drying his hair.

"You are beautiful this morning," he said as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"Well, I thought that maybe I should dress up a little, you know, because of the meeting," I said, pushing him away. "I've got to do my hair. I bet you left the bathroom all foggy, didn't you?"

"Yep, all foggy," he said as he went to his drawers and got his clothes for the day out.

"Don't forget that you have to go in front of the judge today. You want to look good for her," I said from the bathroom as I ran the hair dryer over the mirror.

"I know. I'm gonna dress nice. Mom would have my hide if I didn't," he said, popping his head into the bathroom. He had on a dress shirt, and when I was finished getting ready and walked into the bedroom, I noticed a tie and jacket on the bed. Edward grabbed them, and then he picked me up, and we headed downstairs where Esme had breakfast on the table.

"My, aren't you two handsome this morning," Esme said. Carlisle turned in his chair to see us and whistled.

"Your mother told me about Mr. Green's phone call last night. Don't let him get to you. You have every right to be at that school, and if we need to, we'll call in George. He might not agree with what you're going through right now, but he is as protective as a mother bear when his family is in trouble," Carlisle said.

"Thanks, Dad," Edward said. "It's good to know that you're on my side."

"Edward, I don't approve of everything that you've done. You know that. In fact, we still have several conversations and punishments to discuss, but you're my son, and I'm always on your side," Carlisle said.

"Yes, Sir," Edward said. I looked at Edward questioning him. I had no idea what Carlisle was talking about. What had he found out about that he would want to punish Edward for? Was he going to punish him for getting me pregnant? Was he going to punish me, too?

I must have let my fear show on my face because Edward pulled me to him and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "He found out about me drinking at the parties. It has nothing to do with you, sweetheart." Oh Shit! Carlisle was going to beat the hell out of Edward. I crumpled to my knees, and my gasp was loud enough to be heard in the kitchen. Esme came out to find me crumpled in the floor, holding onto Edward. Carlisle had already left the house, but Esme ran to the door and called him back.

"No, Mom, she's okay," Edward said, holding me closer to him, but it was too late. Carlisle had already come back through the door. When he saw me on the floor, he threw his jacket over the chair he had just vacated and knelt beside us.

"Bella, what happened? Do you remember?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine. I just tripped over an invisible line in the floorboards," I said. "Edward caught me before I could fall."

"She was pale as a ghost and clinging to Edward for dear life," Esme said. "I don't believe for a second that she fell."

"Edward, why was Bella pale?" Carlisle asked.

"Dad, I told her something that upset her, that's all. She's okay," Edward said.

"What could have upset you so badly, Bella? And most importantly, why would you want to lie to Esme and me about it?" Carlisle asked me. I buried my face in Edward's shoulder. I shook my head. The last thing that I wanted to talk about was Edward getting in trouble. Carlisle was a very strict disciplinarian. He wasn't abusive, but once he had punished you, you knew you had been punished. He didn't do anything half-way. I guess that is why Edward had never lied to him. I couldn't imagine what would happen to him if Carlisle had ever caught Edward in a lie. "Have Esme and I ever done anything to make you not trust us?" I shook my head. I trusted them with my life, and I was gonna trust them with the life of my child. "Then I must ask you never to lie to us again. You may tell us that you don't want to answer a question we might ask you, but if you tell us something, I expect nothing but an honest answer from you in the future. Am I understood?" I nodded my head. "Bella, I think that Esme and I deserve a verbal answer."

"Yes, Sir. I understand," I said, my voice shaking.

"Now, I'm asking from a medical standpoint. Did you fall, or get dizzy?" Carlisle asked.

"No, Sir. I got upset about something that Edward told me. I'd rather not talk about it," I said. Carlisle stood up and took his jacket. He kissed Esme and told her good-bye, and then he left again.

"Is there anything that you'd like to tell me before we leave for the school," Esme asked me.

"No, Ma'am. I'm just ready to get today over with. What I'd really like to do is start over," I said.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Not possible. Gotta go face the music again. Let's go," Edward said as he grabbed both of our bookbags and led me to his car. I got in and laid my head against the seat. When he got in, he tapped me on the shoulder. "It's gonna be okay, Bella. I don't think that he's gonna beat me. He's probably just gonna ground me."

"How much more grounded can you get?" I asked him.

"I know, but that's the court's doing, not his. Once I'm done with the house arrest, I fully expect him to ground me forever," he said.

"Well, what if we're married by then? He can't punish you if you're married, can he?" I asked.

"I never thought about that. I don't know. We'll still be living here. We'll have to see. That is an interesting idea, though." I nodded as we pulled into the empty student parking lot. We'd never been the first ones there before. Esme pulled into one of the visitor spaces.

Edward opened my door for me and carried me to the office where he put me down. We entered together to see Mrs. Hope at the front desk. Esme came in right after us.

"He's expecting you. Go on back," she said.

"Thank you," Edward said, and he took my hand and led me to the back of the office to the door marked Principal. He knocked on the door, and a gruff, "Come in," answered the knock.

"You wanted to see us, Mr. Green," he said, still holding onto my hand, while at the same time, holding the door open for his mother to come into the room. "I'm sure you remember my mother, Esme Cullen."

Esme walked into the room and up to Mr. Green. "Theo, it is good to see you again," she said.

"Mrs. Cullen, I told Edward that there was no need for you to interrupt your busy day to attend this meeting. I only needed to meet with him and Bella this morning," Mr. Green said.

"Bella and him," Esme said.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Green said.

"_Bella and him_. 'I only needed to meet with _Bella and him'_ is the correct way to say the phrase in English, Theo. And if my son is uncomfortable meeting with you without my being present, then, Theo, my presence is required," Mrs. Esme said. I wanted to either lick my finger and give her the point or do a quick fist pump; I couldn't decide which.

"Well, your being here certainly won't change the fact that Bella is, in fact, pregnant," Mr. Green said.

"No, it doesn't change that fact, and I don't believe that either Edward or Bella has tried to deny that fact," Mrs. Esme said. "Take a seat, kids, and let's find out what's on Theo's mind." Edward held my chair for me, and then he held the other chair in the room for his mother to sit down. He finally came and stood beside me, taking my hand within his own and squeezing it.

"What did you want to see us about, Mr. Green?" Edward asked.

"Well, Edward, Bella. Because of the pregnancy, it is my duty as principal of this school to inform you that you, Bella, will be removed from the cheerleading squad effective immediately. You are to turn in your uniform in the morning. You will no longer be allowed to represent Forks High School in any manner until you are no longer pregnant. It is a disgrace that you have allowed this to happen, and this school will not allow people with such low morals as yourself to represent this school."

I looked up at Edward. I couldn't help it. I knew that the tears were running down my cheeks. I had said the same thing to myself a hundred times, but to hear them come from someone like this asshole was too much. It was one thing for Charlie to disown me. It was one thing for Esme and Carlisle to be disappointed in me. It was one thing for Brother Tucker to be disappointed in me. They had known me all of my life and had all helped raise me to be the person who was sitting in this chair. But the man in front of me, he didn't know me. He didn't know the person I was. He didn't know my soul any better than the next Jane Doe walking down the sidewalk. Who the hell was he to pass judgment on me? Who the hell was he to decide that I wasn't good enough to represent Forks High School?

"What about me?" Edward asked in a voice that seemed a thousand miles away. What was he doing? Was he trying to get into some kind of trouble? "Am I suspended from the football team as well?"

"Are you pregnant?" Mr Green's voice asked from the distance. I looked around to try to see where the sounds were coming from.

"Yes, I am. I'm responsible for Bella's condition. I told you that on the phone last night. It's my baby, too," Edward said.

"Are you going to get fat and obviously pregnant?" Mr. Green asked.

"No, but I'm just as pregnant as she is. That's the way that we're looking at it," Edward said.

"It doesn't matter for the guy. You're not going to get disgustingly, obviously pregnant are you?" Mr. Green said.

"That's the most unfair thing that I've ever heard of," Edward said. "What makes you think that it's right to take it out on just the girl? She didn't do this on her own."

"Because I can," Mr. Green said. "Now, the two of you get to class."

"Mom, he can't do that can he?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, Edward. We'll have to consult with George, but I have it all on tape, so we'll see. You and Bella go to class, and we'll work something out. Bella, don't forget, I'll be picking you up today after last period," Esme said. "In fact, I'll check you out when Edward checks out, okay."

I nodded, not being sure of my voice at that moment. Edward took my hand, and we all left the office together. By that time, several students were milling around the campus. They were all in costumes. It was Halloween, and Edward and I'd completely forgotten about it. We were supposed to dress up today, per Alice's orders, as Rhet Butler and Scarlet O'Hara. I looked at Edward. He took my hand, and we said good-bye to Esme and headed to our lockers where we met the gang waiting for us.

"You're running late this morning, and where the hell are your costumes?" Alice asked as we walked up, but then she looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"He kicked me off the squad," I said.

"Who did?" Alice asked.

"Mr. Green. We had to meet with him this morning. He kicked me off the squad," I said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

"That's not fair. Did Mrs. Hall agree to that?" Alice asked.

"She wasn't there."

"I can't believe that she'd agree to that," Rosalie said.

"I don't think she has a choice. I think he's mad about Jessica and Tanya being kicked off the team, and now he has a reason to get back at Edward and me."

"I don't think it's you at all, Bella. I think he's getting back at me. He didn't even call you last night. Nobody knows but us that you're staying at my house, and he still called me. He wanted me to tell you we had to come in. This is all my fault," Edward said.

"Then why aren't you kicked off of the football team?" I asked as the first bell rang. We threw our books in our lockers, grabbed what we needed for our first two classes, and raced down the hall to make it to our first period class before the tardy bell rang. Neither of us wanted to see Mr. Green for a second time that morning. We managed to squeeze through the door just as the bell rang.

"Sorry, Mrs. Sims," we said at the same time as we slid into our desks and started pulling out our notebooks.

"Tell it to the class. You know the rule. Pop-test everyone. Take out a piece of paper and number it one to ten," Mrs. Sims said. The class let out a collective groan, and the guy behind Edward took it upon himself to pop Edward in the back of the head for being late. He took it like the gentleman he was, just turning and giving Eric a dirty look. He also gave Judy, the girl sitting behind me a dirty look, just for good measure. The pop-test turned out to be easy, and the class didn't hold it against us for long. It was Advanced English, after all, and we were in the class with the brightest people in our year.

After lunch, Esme arrived to check both of us out. We drove to the court house in silence, Edward putting on his tie and jacket while I smoothed down my dress. I was more nervous than I'd ever been in my life, even more than the night that we told Charlie about the pregnancy. The judge was a lady that could take Edward away from me. I didn't think I'd be allowed in the room with her, but I hated her without even knowing her. I hated the thought she could have that much control over my Edward, and that she could decide whether he could come to my appointments with me, whether he had to be confined to the house, or whether he had to stay in the juvenile detention center. Yes, I hated the power over my life she had.

George met us outside. "Let's go on upstairs," he said.

"Okay," Edward said, and he took my hand in his. He was shaking, and I squeezed his hand. George led us toward the metal detector, and we all passed through. Then we went to the juvenile court. The three of them went inside, and I sat down on a bench outside the courtroom. While I sat there, my mind went crazy. I thought of everything that could possibly go wrong. I imagined that the judge had talons and a beaked nose. I saw her swooping down and taking Edward into her claws and ripping him to shreds.

I guess I was crying, because before long, a young woman sat down beside me. She had blonde hair, and I recognized her from the football games. She had a daughter in the band. I think she played the flute. Anyway, I didn't expect to know anybody there, and when she sat down, I was embarrassed to be caught with tears on my cheeks. I rubbed them away and tried to stifle my sniffles.

"You're one of the Forks High Cheerleaders aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," I said.

"Is everything all right?"

I nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. Everything's fine. I'm just a little emotional right now," I said.

She put her arm around me and said, "Are you sure. You look like you could use a friend right now."

"I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to talk about what's bothering me," I said. "I'm just really scared and worried, and I'm not handling it very well."

"Why aren't you allowed to talk about it? Sometimes talking about it makes it better. Who told you that you can't talk about it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. It's concerning my boyfriend, and I can't say anything else," I said.

"What's your name, honey?"

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"Well, Bella. Why don't you come with me?" She got up and walked towards the court room. I followed her, and when she walked in, I didn't know what to do. I followed her into the room, and as she entered, the bailiff called for everyone to rise. The rest of the people in the courtroom stood. She pointed to where Mrs. Esme was sitting, and I sat down beside her when the bailiff said for everyone to be seated. The lady took a robe off of a hanger and put it on, and then she sat down at the judge's bench.

"Mr. Cullen, I understand that you are here on a petition to modify the house arrest order. Is that correct?" the lady asked.

"Yes, Your Honor. Extenuating circumstances have occurred, and Edward wishes to add two, possibly three places to his exceptions to his house arrest. He would like to attend physician visits with his girlfriend who is expecting their child; if necessary, he would like to attend any visits involving the hospital with same girlfriend; and he would like to attend church. Thank you," Mr. George said.

"Mr. Tyne, any objection?" Judge Maye asked.

"Yes, Your Honor. I have some concerns that Edward may have perjured himself during questioning," the man who answered to Mr. Tyne said.

"I object, Your Honor. There isn't any new evidence that would support a charge of perjured testimony," Mr. George said.

"I think Mr. Tyne is going to be allowed to produce that evidence," Judge Maye said. "Go ahead, Mr. Tyne."

"Edward, do you remember during our last meeting you were under oath to tell the truth?"

"Yes, Sir," Edward said.

"Do you remember me asking you if you'd had any sexual relations with Bella Swan?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What was your answer?"

"I told you that I had not, that we were both still virgins."

"And do you want to change that testimony today?"

"No, sir. The day you asked that question, it was still the truth."

"And yet, you are here, today, before the court, less than 2 months later, and the same girlfriend is pregnant?"

"Yes, sir."

"Would you like to explain the circumstances to the court?"

"We were together, intimately, that afternoon," Edward said, blushing. "That was the day she conceived."

"And how are you so sure of that fact?"

"It's the only time that we've been intimate with each other."

"I see. No more questions, Your Honor. I have no objections to the change in house arrest request."

"Anything else, Mr. Cullen?"

"No, Your Honor," George said.

"Would you like to say anything, Edward?" Judge Maye asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. It is my responsibility for the condition that Bella is in, and I promised her I would be beside her every step of the way. It's not her fault, and I don't want her to have to go through any of this alone. I don't want people staring at her or saying anything to her without me being there for her. Please allow me to be by her side."

"Well, Edward, I met Bella outside before I came in today, and she seemed really upset about something. Now I think I understand what it is that has her so worried. I will grant you the exceptions to your house arrest as you have asked for in your petition. Court adjourned. Now, one more question, Edward. How does the game look for Friday night? You had some problems last week."

"We should have this game in the bag. Hale and I've been working on some new plays. It'll be good. Will you be there?"

"Yelling as always. Don't let me down."

"No, Ma'am. I wouldn't dream of it." He stood and came to me. He took my hand and brought it to his lips. Then we left the room and gathered in the hallway. "How did you meet Judge Maye?" he asked me.

I told him all about our random encounter and subsequent conversation on the way back to school. When we got back, we were still in Anatomy & Physiology so we joined the class late. Mrs. Conner gave us a worksheet they'd done during the first part of the hour to complete for homework. We hadn't missed much of her lecturing which was good luck on our part.

After a short time later, the bell rang for our last period of the day. Edward had football practice, and I had cheerleading. I didn't know what to do about the situation, but I knew that I wanted to speak with Mrs. Hall, so I went to the gym as if nothing was wrong. I hung back from the rest of the girls and waited for her in the hallway outside of the gym. When she came through the door and saw me, her face fell. I knew then that Mr. Green did have the power to kick me off the team. I turned to leave the gym when Mrs. Hall called out.

"Bella, wait. I want to talk to you," she said. I stopped walking and waited. After all, what could she possibly say? I'm sorry. That wouldn't change the fact I'd been kicked off the team. She walked up to me. "Come into the gym and sit with me, please," she said.

"I'd rather not," I said. "I'd rather not be humiliated in front of the whole squad."

"Do you think I'd say or do something to humiliate you? I thought you knew me better than that. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"No, I'm not okay. I've just found out I'm pregnant. I'm fifteen years old. The whole school knows about it, and now I've been kicked off the cheerleading squad because of it. I'm so not okay," I said, the tears starting again.

Mrs. Hall took me by the arm and took me to the stairwell that led to the second floor of the gym. We sat down on the steps. "I didn't think you'd be okay. I didn't know about any of this until about an hour ago. Mr. Green called me into his office to tell me you'd been removed from the squad and why."

"You didn't hear the rumors? They were all over school yesterday."

"I honestly thought that if there was something this big going on, you'd tell me yourself. I thought that the rumors were false, just another way for Jessica and her gang to get at you and Edward."

"I'm sorry. I'm having a hard time coping with the idea. We've only just told our parents. Edward opened his big mouth at the after-game party Friday night when he was telling Jessica off."

"You must have been devastated."

"Yeah, I was, but there was no reason to hide it at that point. I'll eventually start showing."

"So, you're keeping the baby?"  
>"Yeah, we wouldn't kill it, and I can't give it away."<p>

"Bella, I'm so sorry about the squad."

"Is this his decision, or is it your decision, too?"

"It's in the bylaws of the squad, I'm afraid. It does go to the morals the girls are expected to uphold. I'm so sorry. I would've told you instead of him. Somehow, I think it would've been better coming from me."

"So, you're telling me that the girls on the squad can sleep around all they want, just as long as they don't get caught, and by caught, I mean pregnant. If I were to abort this baby, I could stay on the team. So you'd rather have sluts on the pill and murders than me. I get it." I got up and ran out of the gym and headed towards the football field. I needed Edward.

EPOV

I made it to football practice with everyone else. Coach Davis was in his office and before I dressed out, I went and knocked on his door. He looked up, and I swear, the look on his face was as if he expected me.

"Enter, Cullen," he said, "and close the door."

I walked through and shut the door before I sat in front of his desk and put my head in my hands.

"Did court not go your way?" he asked.

"No, Sir. Court went well. I got permission to go with Bella to all of her doctor's appointments and back to church," I told him.

"Then what's on your mind," he asked.

"Bella is. This morning Mr. Green called us in to his office. He kicked Bella off of the cheerleading squad because she's pregnant, but he didn't kick me off the football team."

"Did you want him to kick you off the team?" he asked.

"No, Sir. But it isn't fair that he kicked her off her team and is allowing me to play. I feel so bad for her."

"Edward, the cheerleader squad has a rule, for lack of a better word, against them getting pregnant. It's in their charter. There is no such rule against getting someone pregnant on the football charter. I'd lose a third of my team."

"Really?"

"Really. Bella didn't know the rules of her charter?"

"No, I guess not. I don't know the rules of ours."

"Well, they're basically about maintaining your grades and such. If you get arrested, and I mean charged, there will be a problem with your playing, Edward. The charter does have its standards for behavior as well."

"That's why you pulled me in here the first day when I came back? To see if I could still play?"

"No. I pulled you in here the first day to see if I wanted you to still play, if your mind was on the game enough for you to play without getting hurt. The fact that you were at school was good enough for me that you weren't charged. I didn't think that you'd be released to your parents if you were charged with raping Jessica."

"How'd you know about that? That was before Jessica opened her mouth and let everyone know?"

"You don't know? Jessica is my niece. Her mother is my sister. I knew about it on Monday morning before they took her to the hospital. I tried to talk them out of going, knowing about what kind of girl Jessica is, but I couldn't talk my brother-in-law out of it. When it comes to her, he has on rose colored glasses, you know?"

"No, I had no idea. I'm sorry for everything she's put you through," I said.

"No, I'm sorry for everything she's put _you_ through. I don't believe, for a second, what you've been accused of."

"Thanks coach. That means even more, now. Anyway, what should I do about Bella?"

"Just try to explain it to her. That's the way the rules are written. It's not meant to be discriminatory; it's just the way it is."

At that moment, a junior knocked on the door. Coach looked at me to see if we were finished, and I nodded. Coach waved for the player to open the door. He said, "I didn't mean to interrupt, Coach, but Bella Swan is outside, and she is crying. I came to get Edward." I looked at Coach, and he nodded at me. I left his office and ran outside to Bella.

She was standing by the tree where she waits for me after the games. Tears were streaking down her face, and her eyes were red and swollen. I ran up to her where Jasper and Emmett were standing. "Okay, guys, I've got her," I told them. "Bella, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can I have the keys? I wanna go home, now. Please?" she asked.

"Sure, here," I said, digging them out of my pocket. "Won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Not now. Later. Let me get my mind around it, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. Just tell me that you're okay to drive."

"I'm okay. Just a long day that I'm ready to end. I wanna go home and go to sleep."

"Okay. I'll get one of the guys to take me home. Don't worry about coming back to get me, all right?" She nodded, and I kissed her. She turned and walked towards the car, not one book in hand. I knew something was very wrong with her, but I had to trust her to tell me when she was ready, so I gathered my emotions and went back inside the field house to change for practice.

When I got home that evening, I went upstairs to take a quick shower before supper. Bella was still asleep, and I got ready as quietly as I could, believing that she could use the rest. When mom had supper on the table, I went back upstairs to wake her up. She was sound asleep, but her eyes were still swollen as if she'd cried herself to sleep. I kissed her on the forehead, gently, not wanting to scare her. I whispered her name, and then I kissed her on the cheeks, making my way to her lips where I gently kissed her again. That time, she took a deep breath and kissed me back, her eyes fluttering open. She smiled when she saw me next to her.

"Bella, supper is ready. Are you hungry?" I whispered as I broke our kiss.

"I could eat...I think," she whispered back. I carried her downstairs, and just as we were sitting down at the table, the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it, and it was our first set of trick-or-treaters for the night. It wasn't even dark, yet, and they were starting already. We could barely eat the pot roast that Mom had prepared because of all of the interruptions. It finally got so that Dad and I took turns opening the door.

One time that Dad got up to answer the door, he was surprised to find the gang there. Alice and Jasper were dressed as Antony and Cleopatra, and Emmett and Rosalie were dressed as King Kong and his girl. I don't think that either Jasper or Rosalie was very happy with their choices, but Alice and Emmett were Halloween aficionados. They were all going to a Halloween party and had just stopped by to show us their official costumes. They again offered to stay at home with us for the night, but we shooed them off. We had homework and things to talk about. I didn't need them to get in the way.

Once supper was cleared and cleaned, I took Bella to our room. We sat in the floor as usual and did our homework. There wasn't much because it was Halloween, but we did have a paper due for anatomy and physiology. When we were done, I took Bella's hand, and said, "Are you ready to tell me what was wrong this afternoon?"

She told me about her conversation with Mrs. Hall. I held her hand the entire time we were talking, and then I told her about my conversation with Coach Davis. I told her I didn't think that Mrs. Hall meant anything bad by what she had said. In fact, I think that Mrs. Hall was trying to take up for her. Unfortunately, neither one of us had looked at the rules of the sport we were playing when we signed up for it.

"I know, Edward, but that didn't help my feelings at all. It didn't help that if we'd decided to kill our baby, I could still be on the squad. It didn't help that our friends sleep together a hell of a lot more than we do, and we're the ones this happened to."

"Our friends are a lot more careful than we were, and you know it, sweetheart. We can't fault them for that. This was our mistake. Not theirs."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier to look at Alice and Jasper or Emmett and Rosalie. Edward, do you even know how many close calls they've had between the two of them?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean pregnancy scares? Between Alice and Jasper? How many negatives they've had? How many late periods? How many tests they've taken? Do you? Have the guys even told you?"

"No, I guess not. I was aware that Emmett and Rosalie had a close call once," I said.

"No, Jasper and Alice have had several close calls, too. Like she keeps a test in her locker at school just in case. She's been late three times just this year alone. And Rosalie was late twice. Last year, she was over three months late and had a positive test once. The second test a week later was negative. I think she miscarried."

"Yeah, I knew about that one. Emmett was scared to death. They were like us, only fifteen and in the tenth grade. He was shittin' bricks. I've never seen him so relieved as when she started."

"So why us? They're the ones who are sexually active. We were together once. Once, Edward. And now we're pregnant. It's so not fair. I want to pull my hair out!"

"Please don't do that. You wouldn't look good bald. Seriously. I don't know why it happened the way it did. I sometimes think it's not fair, either. I know all about the guys on the team who sleep around, and I know it's not fair, but I'm trying to accept it. It won't do me any good to wallow in self-pity."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"No, I didn't mean it that way. You've been asked to give up everything. I haven't been asked to give up anything. I don't think you're wallowing in anything."

"Okay then."

Dad was right. I was learning when to grovel to get out of trouble.

The rest of the week went as well as could be expected. Dad made us an appointment with an obstetrician for the following week. The football game came and went with a score of 63 to 7 our way. We had won our first playoff game of the season.

Monday rolled around, and Bella and I anxiously found ourselves in Dr. Caroline Bush's office. There were many other people also in her office waiting to see her, and we found ourselves to be the focus of many of their stares. When the nurse finally called Bella's name, we were relieved to finally get up and go into the back of the office. The nurse had Bella weigh and give a urine sample. Then we went into an exam room where she took Bella's vital signs. After Bella got comfortable on the table, the nurse began asking several questions. She confirmed that we were there for a prenatal visit, and though she tried to keep her face blank, I could see the frown between her eyes when she asked Bella her age, and Bella replied fifteen. She asked Bella all kinds of history questions about both herself and her family, and then she asked her about the father of the baby. I spoke up and said that I was the father. She looked at me, and asked me several questions. When I told her my name was Edward Cullen, she wondered out loud if I was related to Dr. Cullen. I told her he was my father, and he knew we were there and why. She then continued asking me about my history and my family history. She again frowned when she found out that I, too, was fifteen. Once she was finished with my questions, she took out a gown for Bella to put on and a sheet that she told her to drape over herself.

I didn't know what to do. I knew that I had seen Bella before, but I didn't know if Bella would want me to stay for such a personal exam. "Do you want me to leave? I could wait for you in the waiting room?" I asked.

"Don't you dare. I want you to hold my hand, please," she said.

"Okay, I won't look."

"Edward, you've seen it all. We're gonna have a baby. Don't you think it's okay if you look?"

"No, I really don't. We're not married, and we promised that we wouldn't do that until we're married. I don't see any reason why that should change now."

"You're hopeless. You know that?"

"Yep."

At that moment, Dr. Bush came in the door. "Bella. Hi. I'm Dr. Bush. It's nice to meet you. And this is…?"

"Edward Cullen, Ma'am," I said, standing to shake her hand.

"Oh, are you any relation to Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes, Ma'am. He's my father," I said.

"Oh. Well, tell him I said, 'Hello,'" Dr. Bush said. "Now, let's see. No significant history for either of you. You state that you conceived this child on Sept. 11th. Are you sure of the date?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Bella said. "It's the only time that we've been together."

"I see," Dr. Bush said, making a note in the margin of the chart. "And you had a positive pregnancy test?"

"Mr. Carlisle did a test in the ER the night that I broke my ankle. That's the way that we found out," Bella said.

"Oh, well, that must have been quite a shock for all of you," Dr. Bush said.

"Yes, Ma'am. He took it well, though, all things considered," I said.

"And you are already on pre-natal vitamins?" Dr. Bush said.

"Yes Ma'am, and phenergan for the morning sickness," Bella said.

"How bad has that been?" Dr. Bush asked.

"I don't know what usual is, but I get sick almost every morning until about ten o'clock, then things seem to settle down," Bella said.

"And the phenergan seems to keep it under control?" Dr. Bush asked.

"Most mornings," Bella said.

"All right, let's see. Your due date is June 18th of next year. Okay. Now, Bella, I'm going to do a complete exam. Have you ever had a pap smear before?" Dr. Bush asked.

"No, Ma'am," Bella answered. I think that I got pale just listening to Dr. Bush explaining to Bella what she was going to have done. I stayed up by Bella's head during the entire procedure, holding her hand during the uncomfortable parts.

When it was over, Dr. Bush told both of us that we would need to have our blood drawn for testing. As Bella got dressed, I couldn't help but to look at her. She was getting bigger in the chest area, and I couldn't help but notice. I was trying to keep my eyes to myself, but she caught me oogling her. She just smiled at me and came to give me a kiss. I needed several moments before we could leave the room to get our blood drawn.

After we left the lab, we went to the business office to discuss our bill. The older lady behind the desk turned her nose up at us when we walked into the room. I held the chair for Bella to sit down, and then I sat down next to her. We looked at the lady behind the desk, Mrs. Douglas, the nameplate said.

"We don't take Medicaid," the woman said.

"We don't have Medicaid," I said.

"Then you are on your parents' insurance?" the woman asked, a snide look hidden in her frown.

"No, Ma'am. We'll be paying cash," I said.

"I see. Well, our installment plans cover the visits and the delivery. The lab is billed separately. There is a twelve percent interest per annum, that means per year, which breaks down to one percent interest per month that there is an outstanding balance. We expect at least a ten percent payment per month. Are those conditions acceptable to you?" Mrs. Douglas asked.

"No, Ma'am. We'll be paying as we go. What are the charges for today's visit?" I asked.

"Well, I see. The visits and the delivery charge are combined into a lump sum fee. If there is a vaginal delivery, then the sum is fifteen thousand dollars even. If there is a C-section, then the fee is twenty thousand dollars. That is for the doctor's charges only."

"Well, we'll assume that she'll have a vaginal delivery, then," I said, and I took out my checkbook. I wrote a check for fifteen thousand dollars and handed it to the woman. "I'll need a receipt for tax purposes, please," I said.

"You understand that I'm going to have to verify this check," Mrs. Douglas said.

"By all means, please do," I said.

Mrs. Douglas picked up the phone and called the bank. It wasn't five minutes later that she handed me a written receipt. "Thank you for your business, Mr. Cullen," Mrs. Douglas said.

I stood up and helped Bella up from her chair. We walked out of the room holding hands. "That was great, the way that she started Mr. Cullen'ing you. I almost burst out laughing," Bella said.

"I hate how people are so two-faced. They act one way until they find out that you have money, and then they act a totally different way. You'll figure it out, too, Bella. You won't like it either."

As soon as we got to the car, we took turns calling everybody to tell them the due date. Dad already knew, the jerk. He could have clued us in on it, but he just said that we deserved to find out like other expecting couples. Mom, however, was delighted. A June baby, she kept saying. Our next appointment was scheduled for one month from that day, unless we had any problems.

That week went as good as could be expected. Everyone knew Bella was off of the cheer squad after Friday night's game, and when we returned to school on Monday afternoon, everyone had questions for her. We'd decided to tell everyone that it was for the baby's protection. We couldn't have her jumping around while she was carrying our baby. I think that explanation made her feel better about being off of the team.

The semifinal round of the playoffs was just as great as the first. We won an outstanding victory, 49 to 10. Jasper was playing as if he had superglue on his hands. Nothing I threw him was uncatchable. He was the true star of the game. When we left the field house to go home, there was a surprise waiting for me with the girls. Judge Maye was standing there talking to Bella. I walked over to see if I'd done anything wrong. I took Bella's hand, and Jasper and Emmett took Alice and Rosalie into their arms. They looked at me as if I'd bitten off something bitter to chew on, because an adult waiting for me was something that had never happened before.

"Hi, Judge Maye. Can I help you with anything?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward. You can introduce me to Hale. He was outstanding this game. I'd like to meet him," she said.

I turned to Jasper, and grinning, I said, "Judge Maye, this is Jasper Hale. Jasper Hale, Judge Maye."

Jasper turned as red faced as I've ever seen him. He held out his hand to shake hers. Then he lowered his hand, not knowing if it was the right thing to do. She held her hand out and took his, shaking it. "I don't mean to embarrass you, but I think that you are wonderful. I'm going to be sorry when the two of you leave in two years. Do you two have any idea which college you're going to play for?"

"College? I just wanna graduate from this place. Edward is the one who'll get to college. I can barely make the grades to play here," Jasper said.

"Oh, I think if you put your mind to it you could go to college," Judge Maye said. "Edward, I got Mr. Cullen's report about you two going to your first doctor's visit. I assume that everything went well."

"Yes, Ma'am. Everything is fine. We're due June 18th," I said.

"Well, we've got to go. See you later, Judge. We'll be over after the party, Edward. Don't wait up on us. Just leave the door open. We'll see ya in the morning."

"And you aren't going to the after-game party with the team, Edward?" Judge Maye asked.

"No, Ma'am. I'm not allowed to go anywhere except home, and school, and school sponsored events. The after-game party isn't school sponsored. It's parent sponsored," I said.

"Well, that's not very fair. What jerk told you that?" Judge Maye asked.

"With all due respect, Ma'am, you did," I answered.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I? I can be a jerk at work sometimes, can't I? I'm sorry about that, Edward," Judge Maye said.

"That's okay, I guess. It'll be over when the labwork comes back," I said.

"I sure do hope so, Edward," Judge Maye said. "I sure do hope so," and she walked off towards the band hall.

"That was just weird," Jasper said.

"Yeah," I agreed, and we went our separate ways.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

I'd like to thank my wonderful Beta, shelikesthesound, for all of her hard work.

In the Long Run

Chapter 14

EPOV

The week of the State Championships was crazy. Everyone was keyed up and acting like it was Homecoming, while the teachers had a hard time keeping the students focused on their studies. No one was doing the assigned homework, and Coach was working us twice as hard as usual. We were doing most of our preparations indoors because the weather wasn't cooperating. It was rainy and overcast, and a cold front had moved into the area. It had already snowed, but none of it stuck around for any length of time. It was just enough to make us all miserable. Coach had plenty of game film of the other team that we reviewed and used to strategize, but it wasn't the same as getting outside.

Finally, on Wednesday afternoon, he allowed us to hit the field for some light scrimmage. Coach was always careful to keep us from getting hurt, no matter what the cost to the team. Jasper and I ran through a few passing plays, no defense, just to make sure that our timing was still together. Then Reg and I ran through a few hand-offs, again, no defense. The ground was too muddy to risk a torn up knee. Then Coach sent the three of us to the locker room to get cleaned up while the offensive and defensive lines ran through a couple of plays.

On the way back to the field house, Reg asked me how Bella and I were doing. I told him about her getting kicked off of the cheerleading team. He was stunned. He had bought our story about her quitting for the baby's health and said, as far as he knew, the rest of the school had as well.

"Well, I'm glad we pulled it off. Bella was devastated about the whole thing," I said.

"I could see why. Did he try to kick you off of the team?" Reg asked.

"No. He actually said I wouldn't get disgustingly fat and obviously pregnant," I said.

"He's such a dick," Reg said, and Jasper and I agreed with him. "I think we should do something about him."

"Like what?" I said.

"I don't know. Let me think about it. I'll come up with something that fits the crime," Reg said.

"I don't know. I don't think that I can get in too much more trouble," I said. "I'm teetering on being sent to the alternative school as it is."

"Don't worry about it, then. You're out of it. I'll take care of everything. He's such a prick. He's gonna deserve what he gets," Reg said.

"Come on, Reg. Don't go and get in trouble because of me. Believe me. From what I've learned, there's a hell of a lot of things not worth worrying about in the long run," I said.

"Don't worry about it, Edward. It's gonna be fine," Reg said.

I thought that was the end of it, that he had gotten my message Mr. Green wasn't worth worrying about. It turned out he hadn't, or I assumed he hadn't, because starting the next day, bad things started happening to our illustrious principal.

Thursday morning was bitterly cold, but the morning was bright. The roads to school and the parking lots were clear. Well, all except for Mr. Green's space. It seems, for some reason, there was a very thick layer of black ice on Mr. Green's parking space. It just so happened, Mr. Green wasn't expecting there to be ice in his parking space, and when he hit his brakes to stop, his car didn't. It slid right into the administrative building doing quite a bit of front end damage to his classic 1964 ½ Mustang. The building withstood the damage much better than the car did, much to his chagrin.

I sought out Reg to ask him about the accident, but he wasn't around. He was absent on Thursday. I was worried about him, but when I asked Coach about him, he told me that Reg was suffering from the sniffles, and he told him to stay home for the day just in case he got worse and couldn't play in the championship game on Saturday. Jasper and I ran some routes, and then we went inside to change. We never brought up what Reg had said the day before.

Friday was the last day to sign up to ride the spirit busses to the championship game which was being held in Seattle the next day at three o'clock. Bella was going to ride with Mom and Dad since she wasn't a cheerleader and couldn't ride the players' bus. I was going to be miserable without her, but the gang said that they'd keep me entertained.

The next day, Bella and I drove to the school to drop me off for the busses to drive to the game. I kissed her several times before I let go of her to get on the bus. Jessica was there as well, I assume to get on the pep bus, and she was watching our every move. I was still stalling getting on when Coach came by.

"What's the problem getting on my bus, Cullen?" he asked.

"Just don't wanna leave my girl behind, Coach," I said, pulling her to me and kissing her again.

"Then grab her by the waist and drag her ass on the bus with you. Now, load up!" Coach said.

"You mean it, Coach? Bella can ride with us?" I asked.

"Sure, Cullen. She might as well be part of the team. Now you two load up," he said.

"I'll call Mom and Dad from the bus. Get on," I told Bella. She smiled at me and jumped on the bus. The players made room for her to get down the aisle, and we took our usual seat. I took out my cell and called Mom, letting her know that Bella was coming with us to the game, and they could leave without her.

The trip to Seattle was one of the best of my life. We all were hyped because of the upcoming game, and we all had our girls. We were anxious to arrive at the stadium and get changed. We all had nervous energy, and Coach Davis called me to the front of the bus for part of the ride to go over some game pictures and plays with him. I felt prepared and knew the game was gonna go our way.

Approximately an hour and a half before game time, we pulled into the stadium and unloaded the bus. The cheerleaders gathered with Mrs. Hall, and Bella went with them as we headed into the locker room. I knew that Mrs. Hall would take care of Bella until my parents arrived, so I wasn't really worried, much.

After we changed into our pads and uniforms, Coach ran us through another round of instructions, and then we took the field for calisthenics. Once we were adequately warmed up, we went back into the locker room for our final instructions. We were going to bring home the state championship trophy! We all knew it! Coach announced the captains, the usual five of us. We would take the field to participate in the coin toss. Clyde Humphries, our noseguard and the only senior of the bunch, would be making the call and the decisions. We all gathered, and after our chant and yelling, "Forks Spartans," we left the locker room and headed down the ramp to the field entrance. We'd never played in a stadium that size before, and it was a bit overwhelming as I scanned the crowd, searching for Bella and my parents. I couldn't find them before I heard the drum corp start with the signal for us to break through the cheerleaders' banner.

Breaking through the banner was beyond anything that I'd ever done. The crowd was enormous, and the volume was ear splitting. Our band was drowned out by the yelling as we took the field, the overhead lights blazing our path. As we gathered on the sidelines, Coach tried to reign in our attention. Too many of us were spellbound by the grandiosity of our surroundings to pay attention to what was going on. As I brought my attention back to him, he smiled at me.

"She's third row, our forty yard line," he said, and my eyes went directly to her, her smile warming my heart. I waved as I took my helmet under my arm to go to mid-field for the coin toss. I tapped Jasper and Emmett on their shoulders and together we walked to Reg and Clyde.

"Ready?" I asked as the referee blew his whistle, signaling that it was time for us to meet the other team captains at mid-field for the coin toss. As we walked to the fifty yard line, the sound in the stadium seemed to diminish as my attention focused on what I was doing. I walked on the end of our line, being the youngest of the team captains. Next to me was Emmett, then Clyde was in the middle, then Reg, then Jasper was on the other end.

We stopped as we approached the referee who stood on the center mark. The referee looked at each of us in turn.

"I expect for each team to play a clean game. No dirty tactics. We will be calling the game close tonight. Forks is home team. Mount Pleasant is visitors. Mount Pleasant, call the coin toss."

"Heads," their captain said.

The referee tossed the half dollar, and we held our breath as we waited for it to fall to the ground.

"Tails. Forks do you want the ball, or will you defer until the second half?"

"We'll defer 'till the second half," Clyde said.

The referee turned to Mount Pleasant. "Which goal do you want to defend?"

Their captain chose the goal to our left. The referee blew his whistle and _turned on a microphone, _and then he announced and made the appropriate signals for the decisions that we'd made. The game was on. We jogged back to the side line where the defense got ready to take the field.

We played the game of our lives, and nothing could touch us. The defense was all over them. The inside work must have been just the thing because, no matter what their offense did, our defense was ready for them. Then, when I got my hands on the ball, it was as if magic was happening! I could do nothing wrong. Jasper and I connected on every play I threw it to him. The defense could be double teaming him, and I just laid the ball into his hands. I could hand off to Reg, and he was like a mongoose in a field full of cobras. He dodged, twisted, turned, and avoided the defense's strikes like he was running for his life. It was nothing to say that the score was very lopsided early on. It was almost like watching an embarrassing Super Bowl. By halftime, we were ahead by 42 points. To be honest, it felt great!

In the locker room we were whoopin' and hollerin' when Coach came in. He managed to quiet us down with one word. "Enough!" he yelled. We became silent. "Do you think that the number two ranked team in the state can't come back in a half? Do you think that they're over in their locker room crying and giving up? I don't! I think they're working their asses off, coming up with a plan to stop this offense and looking to poke a hole in this defense! Now let's get to work!" He was never one to mince words. We worked the rest of the allotted time on strategies to keep our game fresh. We knew that they'd be coming after Jasper and Reg. Hell, they'd been coming after Jasper and Reg all game. They'd just not been able to touch either one of them.

Before we went back outside, I made a special effort to find each of my offensive linemen and tell them what a wonderful job they were doing. They were giving me such a long time to stay in the pocket I had all of the time I needed to throw the ball. My success so far was due to them. I think they appreciated the recognition that I gave them at least.

As we made our way back out of the tunnel, I again marveled at the crowd. I looked for Bella and quickly saw her. I waved at her, but didn't have much time to communicate because we had the ball for the start of the second half. As Coach predicted, Jasper was covered much more effectively during the second half, and Reg was hit almost as soon as he got the ball. I had to change up my offense a good bit, but I was really used to that from the regular season. I ran a couple of trick plays where I handed the ball to Reg and he handed it back to me, and then I passed it to Jasper. That worked several times. We had worked on that in theory during the week indoors. We had never tried it, even during the week before the game, so I was exceedingly happy when it really worked. Jasper actually scored on two of the plays, so it was well worth the risk. The final score was a resounding whoopping! 63 – 21. We were the State Football Champions!

As the final whistle blew, marking the ending of the game, we all gathered around Coach, and yes, we poured the Gatorade container on him. He shook it off and beamed like a proud father. Hell, he was like a father to so many of us. I rushed up to him and started to shake his hand, but he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Cullen! You did it!" he yelled over the shouts of the team.

"We all did it, Coach!" I yelled back. He only nodded. I went to find Emmett and Jasper. When I did, we all ran together and jumped up hitting chests. When we came down, we all high fived each other.

"We did it!" I yelled.

"You did it!" Emmett yelled. "You're gonna get MVP!"

"No, it'll go to a senior," I shouted to be heard.

"Nu-uh. You're gonna get it," Jasper shouted back. "Just wait and see! They're getting ready to announce it now!"

I looked over to the fifty yard line where they were setting up a microphone, and Mr. Green and Coach Davis were gathering with men in suits and the referee. Our crowd was still standing, applauding, and yelling. Their crowd was on their feet, having thinned out during the game. The only people left were the parents of the band, cheerleaders, and players, and maybe some of the die-hard fans. There were maybe two hundred people left on their side of the stands, but they were all standing as well.

"May I have your attention, please?" one of the men in the suits asked, and the crowd died down. "My name is Bradley David, and I'm the president of the Washington State Board of High School Athletics Association. It is my honor, no, my privilege to be here today to present Forks High School's Football team, led by Head Coach Leo Davis, the State Championship Trophy." He paused for the thunderous applause from our side of the stadium as he gave Coach Davis the trophy. Coach Davis stepped in front of the microphone.

"Thank you, Mr. David. I would like to thank my assistant coaches for a season well done. I'd also like to thank my players for their hard work they've put in this year. Now, for the MVP of the year. This wasn't really a hard decision for the assistant coaches and me. It was a unanimous decision. The Season MVP for Forks High School as well as the State Championship Game MVP is Number 15, our quarterback, Edward Cullen. Come get your trophy, Edward."

Emmett and Jasper pushed me towards the microphone and the team made a pathway for me to get to Coach. I was truly stunned. I had honestly thought that it would go to a senior. I started walking towards Coach, and my teammates all hit me on the back as I made my way to him. They didn't seem surprised or jealous, even the seniors. They seemed to expect it. The crowd was going wild. They were cheering like we'd just won the game again. Even the other side of the stands was cheering.

When I reached Coach, I tried to shake his hand, and he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, in front of the hundreds of people there. "Thank you," I said.

"You deserve it, Cullen," he said. "You've played your heart out all year. You've given this game your all, despite adversity, and you've led this team to victory time and again. I'm proud of you, son."

Mr. Green covered the microphone with his hand and said, "I can't believe you'd give such an award to him. He's doesn't deserve to be recognized as a role model. You know that, Leo." Obviously, covering the microphone didn't work because the crowd started booing.

"Go to hell, Green," came from a familiar sounding voice in the football section of the crowd.

"You have no right," came from an equally familiar sounding male voice in the stands.

Mr. Green's face turned pale as mine turned red. I looked at Coach Davis wondering what to do. Mr. David and the referee were shocked to say the least.

"Congratulations, Edward. You deserve this award for all of your fine football excellence throughout the season and for a fine game today." The crowd started clapping and cheering even louder than they were before, and I held up the trophy for a second, before the team engulfed me. They drew me into them and surrounded me, almost as a mother hen would take her chick under her wing if it was in trouble. I was soon lost in the crowd.

Reg, Emmett, and Jasper soon found me. Reg put his arm around my shoulders and said, "That Green sure didn't seem to learn his lesson, did he? We're gonna have to see what else we can come up with to make his day just a little more miserable."

"So, you are responsible for his car?" I asked.

"What happened to his car?" Reg asked.

"You know...the ice?" I asked.

"What ice?"

"The ice that made him wreck his baby. The patch of ice on his parking spot?"

"I don't know anything about any ice on his parking spot," Reg said, winking at me. I finally understood. He'd deny everything, but he'd done it, all right. Reg was taking things too far.

"Look, Reg, I agree that he's a dick, but don't. Okay. He's so no worth it. If anyone were to find out about any of this, it could mean trouble, and I'm in enough trouble as it is. Trust me, it's not fun."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Edward," he said.

"Just think about it, okay?" I asked as we were hustled into the locker room. We were getting undressed when Coach Davis came into the room with the Championship trophy. We all gathered around to touch it. It would definitely need polishing before it went into the school's trophy case on Monday.

"Okay, team, settle down. Settle Down! First of all, congratulations! I knew that we had the team this year that could come in here and win this, and you put in the hard work and dedication to make that happen. Secondly, I want everybody to make sure that all of your equipment gets on the busses. Nothing gets left behind. And finally, I want to address what Mr. Green said. I want you boys to know I think it was totally inappropriate. Going back to what I told you before, Edward is your teammate, and we all know him. There is no proof that he has done anything wrong, and until they have the proof in their squirmy hands, we're gonna support him one hundred percent. We have his backs gentlemen, just like on the field, and if I hear any differently, you will answer to me. Understood?"

"UNDERSTOOD COACH!" was their shouted reply. I looked around me at the faces, and not one of them was looking away. Each of them was looking me straight in the eye. Several of them patted me on the back.

"Now, State Champion Spartans, showers, you need them!" Coach said.

"YES, COACH!" we all shouted.

As we gathered on the bus for the trip home, spirits were high. Reg started looking immediately for paper, and Coach gave him some. Then he begged Coach's game pen and clipboard. Coach sighed and handed them over. Reg sat down and went to work. When he was finished, he got off of the bus and went to the other bus for a few minutes, and then he came back to ours. He went to the windows and started putting the papers in the windows. I couldn't help but watch him. From back to front, the signs that he made said, "HONK IF GREEN IS A DICK!"

"No, Reg. That's going too far. You're gonna really get in trouble. He's gonna find out all about it, and everybody knows who did it, including Coach," I said, starting to take the signs down as we pulled out of the parking lot. Immediately, the cars around us began honking. Several people had stayed to wait on the team and were gonna travel back with us. We were gonna stop and eat as a group. Luckily, Mr. Green had gone on ahead of the buses. We stopped at a Ryans, a buffet style restaurant, and got in line to eat. We were still quite the rowdy bunch from the win. Bella and I got in line with our gang. We managed to be seated together, and we were able to eat a good meal before we left. That time there was no Jessica to cause any problems, thank God. All of the way home, people would honk their horns as they passed the two busses.

Once back in town, I drove Bella and me home. We gathered with the gang in the basement and listened to some music while just chillin'. We didn't really do anything that afternoon. We talked about the game until we were blue in the face, our favorite plays, and so forth. We played a little Guitar Hero. We went to bed early, the six of us tired from the early start and the game.

Sunday morning, Bella and I got up and went to church. It was nice to be able to get dressed up and get out of the house. It was nice to be able to see my old friends again. It truly had been too long since I'd been at church. Brother Tucker pulled me aside when he saw me and gave me a hero's welcome. He said he'd been at the game and wanted to know if Mr. Green's comments had bothered me. I told him I'd been battling Mr. Green since it had all started, and I was okay. Mr. Green wasn't going to get me down.

When the service was over, several of the older women came up to Bella and me, Mrs. Ross being one of them. She pulled me to her and gave me a hug. "I've been wanting to do that since the day you asked me to move your seat," she said. "How are you and Bella doing, really?"

"We're taking it one day at a time," I said as a hand grabbed me on the shoulder. I turned to see Mr. Thompson, an older gentleman in the church.

"Congratulations, my boy. That was a fine ballgame you played yesterday. I saw it on the television," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Thompson," I said, shaking his hand. "It was a team effort." Bella came up to me then and took my hand. "Are you all right?" I asked. She nodded, but her death grip on my hand told me differently. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Thompson, I think that my parents are looking for me." He nodded, and I led Bella to the side of the pew. "What's wrong," I whispered to her.

"I just feel like I'm on display. I don't know why. Nobody has said anything, but I'm ready to get out of here. Maybe it's a guilty conscious. I don't know," she said. We began walking towards the front of the church when it happened. Mrs. Long, one of Mom's rivals on the Church Council, came up to us.

"Good morning, Edward. It's good to see you back in church, though it is a little surprising that you'd show your face here," she said, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Good day, Mrs. Long. I thought everybody was welcomed in the House of God," I said.

"So, you admit that you've done things to be undeserving," she said.

"Edward, let's go," Bella said, pulling on my arm.

"Mrs. Long, I think that we're all undeserving. That's what Jesus died for. Now, if you'll excuse me," I said, trying to move around her and past the crowd that had gathered.

"Not all of us have been arrested for raping a young girl, Edward," she practically yelled as I pushed my way through the crowd. I stopped dead in my tracks. I hung my head. Now everyone at my church knew my shame. Everybody who I looked up to knew what Jessica had accused me of. How many of them would believe it? Mrs. Long obviously did. I slowly turned around and looked Mrs. Long in the eyes.

"Mrs. Long, you've known me since I was a baby. If you could believe I could do something like that then I don't have anything else to say to you," I said, and I turned and walked out of the church. Mom and Dad were talking to Brother Tucker and when I walked past them they followed me to the car.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Mom said as soon as we got in. I just shook my head. She looked at Bella who filled them in on what had happened inside the church. Mom got angry, and then she got mad. Before we got home, she had called Mrs. Ross and got her side of what had happened, and then she called Brother Tucker and told him what happened. She wasn't the first one to call him. Evidently, several of the other witnesses had already called him with their accounts of what had happened. All of the stories had matched Bella's account. He had planned to come and see me that afternoon, after we'd had time to eat, and then he was gonna visit Mrs. Long and have a long talk with her about casting the first stone.

True to his word, Brother Tucker did visit during the afternoon, and it made me feel better. He told me he'd known what I'd been arrested for, and he had faith in my innocence. He hadn't known me since I was a baby, but he'd talked to several people who had, and they'd all reassured him I was of the finest morals, and I was absolutely not "that kind of boy." He hoped I would continue to attend church, and he'd be telling Mrs. Long if she couldn't attend church with me, that he'd prefer it if she stayed home. He apologized profusely, and then he, Bella, and I talked about our wedding. He told us he would be happy to officiate it for us, but he would like us to attend some sessions with him before we got married. It was something that he asked of all engaged couples, not just us, and we gladly agreed. We called Mom and Dad in, and the four of us agreed that Christmas Eve would be a perfect wedding day. Bella wouldn't be showing much, if any, and Brother Tucker agreed to perform the wedding on that day. The only thing left to decide was where to get married. Bella wanted it done at my house, but I wanted to give her a church wedding. I wanted her to have the wedding of her dreams. She finally relented, but she said we'd only be inviting a few friends and family.

After Brother Tucker left, I pulled Bella aside. "I'm so sorry you were embarrassed today at church. I'd understand if you never wanted to go back with me again."

"I'll always be by your side. Wild dragons couldn't drag me away from you," she said.

"Then there's something I want you to do for me," I said.

"Anything," she said.

"You should know what it is before you say that, my love," I said.

"You know I'll do anything for you, Edward. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to ask your dad over for supper. I want you to tell him about the wedding, and I want you to ask him to give you away."

"He'll say, 'No,' and it'll break my heart."

"I don't think so. You didn't see his face. I think if you'll give him a chance, he'll surprise you. Trust me, please."

She leaned into my chest and nodded. I held her close as the tears streamed down her face. It was such a huge leap for her to take that chance and open her heart up to be broken again. I knew it, and I knew I was asking a lot. All I was going on was the lost look in Charlie's eyes when he was hitting me. I knew that lost look. It was the look Bella had when her mother died. I was hoping that by offering her back to him, the life would return to his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

A huge thank you to my talented Beta, shelikesthesound!

In the Long Run

Chapter 15

BPOV

When the doorbell rang, I went to open it. Charlie was standing there, not wearing his uniform for once.

"Hi, baby. How are you feeling?" he said as he walked over the threshold.

"I'm doing okay. The morning sickness is still kicking my butt, but overall, I'm good," I said. "Come on in. Everybody's in the living room. Supper isn't ready, yet. We're having homemade soup and cornbread."

He followed me into the living room and took a seat in one of the recliners. I went to sit beside Edward on the couch. A football game was on the television, and the guys were watching it. San Francisco was playing Tennessee in San Francisco. They were glued to the set. I cuddled up with Edward without thinking, and he put his arm around my shoulder. I heard an intake of breath from the other side of the room and looked over at Charlie. He was running his hands through his hair, and I recognized the motion as one he made when he was frustrated with the situation. I compromised and got up to go help Esme in the kitchen.

As I clunked my way into the dining room to set the table, I prayed the next week, when I would get my cast off, would hurry up and get here. It couldn't come soon enough. Once I had the table set, Esme had supper done, and we called the guys to the table.

Carlisle said grace, and we all served our plates. "It's good to see you at the table this time, Bella," Charlie said.

"Yes, sir," I said. "I'm sorry I left the last time. I was a little emotional."

"So, it's true. You are pregnant."

"It's true."

"I see. Look, Bella. I know what I said before, and I was wrong to say it. I don't want to lose you, honey. I'm upset and disappointed. Hell, I'm pissed, but you're my daughter, and the fact that you're in trouble doesn't change that fact."

"No, it doesn't, Charlie, and I don't wanna lose you either," I said. "but Edward and I are together now, and you're gonna have to accept that. We're gonna have a baby together. We didn't mean for this to happen. I don't know if you're gonna believe me, but we've only been together once."

"Once was obviously enough," Charlie said.

"Yes, sir, and we're sorry, but we're taking responsibility for what we did," I said. "He asked me to marry him, and I said, 'Yes.'"

"What do you mean, 'Marry?'"

"Daddy, that's why we asked you over tonight. Edward and I are gonna get married. We've set the date for Christmas Eve. We, no, I want you to give me away…please," I said, ending in a whisper.

"You can't get married. You're only fifteen years old. You have to be sixteen, and that's with a parent's approval, which I'm not giving," Charlie said, standing up from the table.

"I can so get married because I'm pregnant. That emancipates me. I don't need your permission. I did want to keep you in my life though, and I thought you said that you wanted to stay in mine," I said, standing up as well. Edward stood up beside me, taking my hand.

"Calm down, Bella. He's just surprised, that's all. Give him time to get used to the idea. Give him time to think about it. He's got to think about what's best for his grandchild," Edward said to me.

"No, Edward. Either he wants me in his life, or he doesn't. He's gonna have to make a choice," I said, looking Charlie straight in the eye. "I can't take the pressure of everyone at school, and everyone at church, and now him judging me, too. I need my daddy to love me no matter what, and if he can't do that, then Carlisle can give me away." I turned into Edward's arms and buried my head. I felt his hands start to run through my hair and stroke my back. Then I heard the front door open and shut. I turned and ran to our room, Edward following close at my heels. I flung myself onto our bed.

"Why can't he accept me?" I asked.

"I don't know, love, though I really don't think it has anything to do with you. I think it's who you love. If this had happened with anyone but me, I don't know if he would be taking it so badly. If Jessica hadn't happened to me, he might not be taking this so badly."

He took me in his arms, and we cuddled for a while. We spoke soft nothings to each other, kissed more than a little, talked some about our wedding, and finally decided that we needed to get up and eat something. Esme had left us some bowls in the microwave, and she and Carlisle had gone to their room by the time that we went downstairs to eat. We talked more over supper, and then we went upstairs and did our homework for the week. It would be nice to have Edward home at a more reasonable hour. Basketball practice would be much easier than football practice had been.

I was exhausted by the time I finally got into bed, and I fell asleep almost at once. I didn't sleep good, however, as my dreams were full of Charlie and his accusations, him showing up at our wedding to arrest Edward, taking him away again in handcuffs, and me crying because Edward was in jail when our baby was born. I was never so glad to hear the alarm clock ring as I was that Monday morning.

When we arrived at school, Edward was immediately swamped by throngs of well wishers. We could barely make it through the halls to our lockers. During first period, there was an announcement that we'd won the state championship, and the whole school erupted in cheering. There would be the presentation of the trophy to the school during last period, so we'd be on pep rally schedule for the day. It was hard for us to get back to the lesson, but we were eventually able to focus.

I hated to say goodbye to Edward when the call went out for the band, cheerleaders, and football team to get ready for the pep-rally, but I knew that I'd see him soon enough. It was weird going to the pep rally with the rest of the crowd, but I managed to get a seat down on the front row in front where the football team would be standing. The noise was tremendous. I could barely hear myself think, and when the football team came in, the noise doubled. I quickly found Edward and waved to him. No one would quiet down, even for Mr. Green. Everyone kept screaming until Coach Davis took the microphone from him.

"Good afternoon, Forks High School Spartans!" he said. The crowd went wild again. He held up his hands. "I present to you the State Champion Football Team for 2000!" The crowd went crazy. "I want to present the school with the state championship trophy for our trophy case!" Mr. Green walked onto the court. "To do the honors, though, I think that I'll allow our MVP to come up! Edward Cullen come forward. Edward has been the most consistent player that we've had this season. He's led this team both on and off the field. I think that it's most appropriate that he present the trophy to the school. What do you think, fellas?" He turned to the team, and they pushed Edward forward. I could see the blush on Edward's face. I had a feeling that Coach Davis was doing this to humiliate Mr. Green for what he'd said Saturday. Well, he deserved it.

Edward stepped up to the microphone, and again the gym got quiet except for some scattered congratulatory yells from here and there in the stands. "Thanks everyone," Edward said. "The MVP award isn't a fair award in my opinion. It should go to the entire team. I couldn't do what I do on the field without the offensive line. I don't score the touchdowns. The defense holds the other team's scores down. We are a team, and we earned this trophy as a team, so as a representative of this team, I present it to Forks High School!" He raised the trophy over his head, and the crowd roared its approval. Mr. Green reached for the trophy. Edward pulled it away from his grasp. "Wait a second. Mr. Green isn't Forks High School. I believe that Lawrence Jolly is the student council president. Lawrence, will you come down here and accept this trophy on behalf of Forks High School?" The crowd went ballistic. I'd never heard such a noise in my life. I was sure my ears would be ringing for days to come. I looked around with the rest of the students who were in the stands, and we quickly found Lawrence as he jumped down the stands and over the railing to join Edward on the gym floor.

He took the microphone from Edward's hands. "On behalf of the student council and Forks High School, I accept this trophy from the 2000 Spartan State Champion Football Team!" he yelled into the microphone. The student body clapped and stomped their feet and yelled as Edward handed over the trophy to Lawrence. Mr. Green couldn't do anything but stand there with his mouth open as Edward walked back to the football team with a smile on his face.

Edward had finally won one against Mr. Green, and it was in front of the whole school, too. For once, he could hold his head up high, and Mr. Green couldn't do anything about it.

That afternoon, Edward and several of the guys started basketball practice. I was allowed to sit in the gym and watch. The previous year, I had served as statistician for the team, and I was certain I'd be replaced this year because of the baby. I put in my earphones and pulled out a book to read while Edward was working out. Watching him run back and forth all sweaty was entirely too hard for me to do lately. I know he was trying to hold off from any sexual behavior, but I was having strange feelings for him that I'd never had before. I mean, I'd always admired him from afar, and watching him play basketball or any sport that got him sweaty had always been enjoyable to me, but since I'd become pregnant, when he started to sweat and his clothes clung to his body and his hair got wet and started slinging sweat, it did something to my body that I was ashamed to admit. It turned me on. The feelings that I got were powerful and all-encompassing. I would start to breathe hard, sometimes forgetting where I was, just watching his body, imagining what it felt like to be in his arms with his hands on me, caressing me. I shook my head, trying to clear those thoughts out of it. I was supposed to be reading my novel, not daydreaming about Edward. I was a hopeless cause, and being pregnant with these hormones flowing through my blood didn't help one bit.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Coach Smith asked.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"I was just wondering about the job as team statistician. Are you gonna be able to take care of that this year, with your, well, with you being pregnant and all?"

"Am I gonna be allowed to do the job? Mr. Green kicked me off of the cheerleading squad. If I start as team statistician, is he going to humiliate me and kick me off the team again?"

"Not if I can help it. There isn't any rule in our charter about the statistician being male or female, and there definitely isn't any rule about pregnancy. I looked before I came to ask you. I heard about what happened to you from Mrs. Hall, and I wanted to make sure."

"Then I'd love to. I can still go to the games with Edward and the team?"

"You'd be the statistician. You'd be required to go."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"You bet. I personally think what Mr. Green did to you was wrong on many levels. I'm sorry to hear that this has happened to you and Edward. You two had so much going for you. I'm afraid that you are gonna let this ruin the future you both had in front of you."

"I can guarantee you we won't let that happen. We don't know why God chose to allow it to happen to us, but there must be some reason, and we're trying to see it that way. We know we've made a big mistake, and now we're paying for it, but we're trying to see that somewhere there'll be some good to come out of it."

"Somehow, I knew that the two of you would be mature enough to handle it. Anyway, I've got to get back to the boys. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Thanksgiving came and went. Charlie came over for the holiday, and though things at the table were tense, he didn't jump Edward, and we were able to have a halfway decent conversation. He stayed for the football games afterwards, and the guys had a good weekend. Esme and I spent the weekend planning the wedding. We looked through wedding planners and bridal magazines galore. I actually found what would have been my dream wedding dress, only it was in white, and being pregnant, I didn't think white was appropriate. Esme tried arguing with me, but I held firm to my beliefs. I would not be wearing white. She managed to talk me into an off-white dress, however. With it being winter, we both felt that I could get away with it.

The Friday after Thanksgiving, the busiest shopping day of the year, Esme and I went shopping. I had gotten my cast off the day before Thanksgiving, and I was able to keep up with Esme just fine. We got up early and hit all of the good sales, getting Christmas presents for our men. Then we went to bridal shops. We found the perfect gown. It fit me like a glove, but I wasn't sure how well it would fit in a month. I was scared to buy it, knowing that my body was changing daily. My breasts were getting larger by the day, and I'd had to buy new bras already. Esme suggested that I try on the next size up. When I did, I realized that it gave me a little room to be flexible. I could move around better. I had more room for my boobs, and I definitely had more room for my hips and waist. It was a tad too long, and the arms fell just below my wrists. The woman who was helping me didn't understand why I would want to go up a size, especially when we'd have to make adjustments to the new dress. I didn't want to tell her.

"Just in case she gains any weight," Esme said. "She tends to eat when she gets nervous, and the wedding is around Christmas time. All of those Christmas goodies, you know."

I blushed and nodded my head. I was a sucker for divinity, a candy that I only got to eat at Christmas time.

"I see. Well, let's mark these alterations, then," the store's assistant said, and she had me step onto a pedestal in the center of the show room.

That day, we also managed to pick out invitations and flowers for the church. We decided that we needed Edward's input before we formalized any more of the arrangements for the ceremony and whatnot.

After we got home late that evening, my feet were not just hurting, they were swollen as well. As Esme and I hid the gifts we'd bought, I slipped off my shoes to see deep indentations in my feet where the straps had been. When I showed Esme, she went nuts on me, ordering me downstairs and onto the couch. As tired as I was, I obeyed immediately. When she got downstairs, she asked Carlisle to look at my feet. He reassured her that it was likely because I'd been on my feet for the better part of the day and cautioned me that I was going to have to take it easier in the future. Edward took my feet into his lap and began to rub them. I didn't know a foot rub could feel so good.

The next day, none of them would let me get up from the couch for anything except to eat and to go to the bathroom. Even when the gang came over, they forced me to stay on the couch in the basement with my feet propped up.

By the time that we returned to school, my feet were back to normal, though everyone still babied me. At break, Edward insisted that I sit down and let him rub my feet. Although it felt great, I felt like the whole student body was staring at me. In order to keep my mind off of it, Edward and I talked about our wedding. We decided that we'd come up with our own vows.

That evening, he and I searched the internet for rings. Because he still couldn't leave the house, we were limited to the shopping we could do, and he was determined that I would have an engagement ring. When we both found a set we liked, he ordered them from the website. They arrived two days later, express delivery, and he wasted no time in getting down on one knee and officially proposing to me. I said, "Yes," and he slipped the ring on my left hand.

The next day at school, I couldn't wait to show it off to Alice and Rosalie.

"Look, Edward gave it to me last night," I said holding my hand in front of their faces.

"My God! It's beautiful! It's perfect! When did he get it?" Alice asked.

"We found it online. He ordered it, and it arrived last night. He got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. It was so perfect!" I said.

"I bet it was romantic," Rosalie said. "I wish Emmett would take lessons from him."

"It was. He kissed my hand after he put it on my finger and everything," I said.

"What happened then?" Alice asked.

"You two know we don't kiss and tell," I said.

"Um-hmm. I knew it. You tried to get him in bed again, didn't you?" Alice asked. I blushed, knowing it was the other way around. That time, it was he that tried to get me into bed, and it was me putting on the brakes. It was a good thing one of us was always able to slow things down. We both wanted to wait until we were married until we were intimate with each other again, but sometimes our bodies told us differently. No, frequently our bodies told us differently. Alice and Rosalie didn't understand why we didn't just go ahead and give in to our urges. After all, I was pregnant. The damage was already done. They just couldn't see that we needed to wait for us, for our morals and our sense of self-worth. One mistake didn't justify giving up what we believed in. We could wait another month. Or could we?

"Alice, I'm so not discussing our personal life with you," I told her as I turned to catch up with Edward who had headed off to our first class.

Basketball season was going well, but not as well as football season. The guys had a winning season, but not undefeated. They won about three quarters of their games, and I kept the statistics.

By the second week of December, it was time for our second pre-natal visit. Edward was excited to be going back with me because Mr. Carlisle said we should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat at this visit. Sure enough, as soon as Dr. Bush walked into the room, she had a handheld Doppler machine which she used to find the baby's heartbeat. I was stunned to silence. All of a sudden, everything was real. There was a real, live, human being growing inside of my stomach. It had a heartbeat. When I looked up at Edward, I could tell that he was overwhelmed. He had a distant look in his eyes, and his mouth was gaping.

When Dr. Bush lifted the Doppler from my stomach, Edward said, "Do you have to be a doctor to buy one of those?"

"A Doppler? No. You can get one at any medical supply store," she answered.

"Would it hurt the baby if we got one and listened to the heartbeat every now and then?"

"Not at all."

"Great. Bella, would you like one of those so we can listen to his or her heartbeat at home?"  
>I nodded. The thought of being able to listen to our baby's heartbeat was amazing. To be able to do it at any time that we wanted to was miraculous.<p>

"Okay then. It's settled. We'll have Dad help us order one when we get home," he said. The rest of the visit went well. The baby was growing normally, and my weight gain was normal. Dr. Bush gave us some pamphlets to read over about whether or not we wanted to get blood work done on our next visit in four weeks. Then she sent us on our way.

When we got back to school, we were all smiles. Alice and Rosalie wanted to know what was going on, and at break we told everyone about the heartbeat and being able to order the Doppler. They couldn't wait to hear it for themselves. Though our news was exciting, it couldn't keep Alice and Rosalie from their favorite topic, our wedding. For what little time we had left, we talked about the guest list. I wanted to keep it small, but they wanted to invite everyone.

EPOV

The day before the wedding finally arrived. I still was on house arrest, so as much as I hated it, I had to rely on my friends and my dad to do all of my running around for me. They went to the florist for me with instructions from Alice to make sure that all of the flowers were fresh and not wilted. Once they got them back to the church, Alice and Bella got them set up like they envisioned them. They transformed the church into a place of heavenly beauty. They draped all of the pews with an arrangement, and the back of the church was covered in an array of flowers. You couldn't see the back wall of the church for all of the sweet smelling plants. The foyer of the church was also decorated with flowers. I've never seen it look so beautiful in all of my years. It was enchanting, but not overdone.

When Brother Tucker arrived with his family for the rehearsal, he was openly in awe of the changes Alice and Bella had made to the sanctuary. He told them over and over how nice it looked. I couldn't stop grinning. I knew in a few short hours, I would be marrying the girl of my dreams.

Because of the house arrest, we had the rehearsal dinner in the basement of the church. We had it catered by one of the restaurants in town. Everyone seemed to relax after the rehearsal and let their hair down. I had a feeling that it was going to be a wonderful day, especially since Charlie had come around and agreed to give Bella away. I couldn't wait to see her in her gown. Alice had told me how beautiful she looked in it, and I was ready for her to be my wife.

As we got ready to leave, Charlie came up to Bella and said, "Bella, honey, can I ask you a big favor. I know that I'm not your favorite person on earth right now, but I'm gonna be giving you away tomorrow. I was wondering if you'd consider spending this last night with your old man. It's the last night that you'll be my little girl," his voice broke, and he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Charlie, I'll always be your little girl. Just because I'm getting married doesn't change that," she said. Then she looked at me. I nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm not supposed to let Edward see me before the wedding tomorrow anyway. I'd be happy to spend the night with you." I took her in my arms and kissed her, keeping the kiss chaste, a goodbye kiss for the moment.

"I'll see you at the altar tomorrow," I said as she turned to walk away with Charlie.

"Tomorrow," she said, turning to look back at me. I watched her until they drove away, then I got into my car and drove to my house, alone for the first time in months. I went to our room and showered, and then I crawled into our bed alone, wishing that she were there.

To say I slept badly would be an understatement. The next morning, I got up bright and early, ready for my wedding day. I was pumped and ready to go. The problem was that it was only eight a.m., and the wedding wasn't until seven p.m. I had all day to hang around and do nothing. I couldn't even talk to Bella. I went downstairs to get a bite of breakfast with Mom and Dad. They asked me if I was nervous, and I told them that the hour couldn't get there fast enough. Finally, I decided to go for a run through the woods in the backyard. Technically, I was still at home and wouldn't be violating the house arrest. Dad agreed that I needed to burn the nervous energy, and he supported me in my decision to go running. I went upstairs and changed into some sweats. I couldn't help looking out of our window, hoping to see Bella in her window across the yard. My hopes were shattered when I saw that her drapes were down. I looked in the drive, and sure enough, Alice's and Rosalie's cars were there. They would make sure that I didn't see her before the wedding. I hung my head and left our room. I left the house, hoping it would distract me from the upcoming day.

When I'd run myself out, I returned to the house to find Jasper and Emmett waiting for me in the basement. I told them that I'd join them after a shower. I took my time, making sure that I was clean enough for Bella. I didn't want to sweat in my tux, though I didn't think that any amount of a cold shower could prevent it. Having grown up the son of a well respected doctor, I had to attend any number of benefits with my parents, and I hated dressing up for those things. However, this time, I'd gladly do it. If it was what Bella wanted, it was what Bella got.

The guys were here, per Alice's instructions, to keep me occupied so I wouldn't go batty and try to see Bella before it was time. We did what boys do. We played video games, and the time flew by. Before I knew it, Mom called downstairs to let us know it was time to start getting dressed so we could make it to the church in time for the pictures. I practically threw the controller down in my hurry to get upstairs. Jasper laughed and Emmett cat-called after me, but they followed me anyway.

Mom was already in her dress, and she was beautiful. I didn't think that I'd ever seen her look quite as amazing. She shooed me into my room when I tried to tell her how beautiful she looked. I could already see her tears starting to fall, and I didn't want her to cry tonight. I stopped before I closed the door and stepped back out into the hallway.

"Don't cry, Mom, please. I love you, and I want you to be happy for Bella and me," I said as I wiped her eyes.

"I am happy for you, Edward. I just don't want a man as a son. I want to keep my little boy just a little while longer."

"Mom, I've got a baby coming. I've got to be a man now. I've got to take care of Bella and our baby."

"I know, but I don't have to like it."

"Can't you pretend to be happy for me today? It's my wedding day, and I love Bella more than I can tell you. More than you can know."

"Yes, Edward. I can be happy for you today. Now go get dressed."

"Yes, Ma'am."

I entered my room to find Jasper and Emmett struggling with their tuxes. They were having a time with their cummerbunds. I helped each of them get their clothing straight, and then I started to put mine on. Once dressed, we all headed downstairs where we met Mom and Dad. They were waiting patiently for us in the foyer. I gave Dad our rings with a warning not to lose them, and we headed to our cars. I rode alone, going over my vows for the umpteenth time of the day. When we arrived at the church, the photographer I'd hired was waiting, somewhat impatiently. He hurried us into the sanctuary and started taking our pictures. I had told him we wanted the entire ceremony photographed, as well as all of the usual wedding pictures. He had been hesitant to take the assignment because the wedding was at seven pm on Christmas Eve, but when I'd offered him twice his going rate in cash, he'd decided he couldn't turn us down. The moment he had finished with the groom's pictures, he sent us into a room to wait. He told us Bella would be arriving soon, and he'd be busy with her photographs. I pulled him to the side and pulled out ten one hundred dollar bills.

"I know that this is more than we agreed on, but I want you to make her happy tonight. Do what you have to do to make this night special for her tonight and forever," I told him as I handed him the money.

"Yes, sir. I'll make her pictures beautiful," he said.

I walked away from him and into the room that he'd indicated we should wait in. I didn't want to spoil the night for Bella by being where I wasn't supposed to be. I'd waited since last night to see her, I could wait another hour; I hoped.

BPOV

Charlie drove me to the church an hour before the wedding was to start. I was already dressed and made up, thanks to Alice and Rosalie. They'd come over bright and early, taking the place of my mom to help me get ready. I'd had a long bubble bath followed by a mani/pedi and a facial. Then they did my hair and my make-up. They even helped Charlie get into his tux.

When we got there, the photographer was all over us for every picture imaginable. He took pictures of my hands, and of the three of us girls together, and of Charlie and me. He even took a picture of Alice putting on my garter belt. I was never so embarrassed. When he was finished, he led us to a room to wait for time for the ceremony would begin. I did't think that I'd ever been so nervous. The dress was tight on me, and though Alice said no one would be able to tell, I was certain everyone would be staring at my belly the whole time as I'd lost the fight about having just a few people invited. We'd ended up inviting the whole church congregation, as well as people from Carlisle's and Charlie's workplaces, not to mention the kids from school. I felt as if I were gonna be the center of a spectacle. All I wanted to do was marry Edward, and yet I was being shown off to everyone in the world.

Charlie was pacing back and forth in the small room we were waiting in, and Alice finally sent him out.

"Thank you," I told her. "He was making me so nervous."

"I could tell," Alice said. "You were starting to chew on your nails."

"Sorry," I said. "I don't want to go out there in front of the whole world. I wish it could just be the gang and the parents. I'm simple that way, you know?"

"Yeah, then what would you tell your children when they ask you about your wedding? All you'd have to tell them would be about a shotgun wedding. At least this way, you'll have plenty of pictures and lots of stories to tell," Rosalie said.

"That doesn't mean it's not a shotgun wedding, and everyone here knows it," I said.

"That news has been out for ages. Nobody cares anymore. It's just a fact at this point. It's probably a good thing that Edward had such a big mouth. If people had only just found out about the baby, the wedding would be a big deal, but since people have known about it for so long, it's not such a big deal anymore. Besides, you're not wearing white," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, now that may have made some of the church women talk, but like Rosalie said, the baby isn't hot news anymore, Bella. It just is, thanks to Edward," Alice said.

"Are you two gonna wear white?" I asked.

"Unless I'm pregnant, I am," Alice said. "Do you think that I want my daddy to kill me?"

"Me, too," Rosalie said. "People do it all the time these days. Besides, I wouldn't want her daddy to kill Emmett." We all laughed.

"So are you and Emmett back to being Biblical?" I asked.

"Can't you just say it? Yes, we're having sex again, you prude," Rosalie said, laughing. "I finally forgave him for cheating, but I warned him within an inch of his manhood what would happen if I ever found out he cheated on me again."

"So are you and Edward actually gonna have sex tonight?" Alice asked.

"So none of your business," I said as Esme opened the door. I blushed ten shades of red, knowing that she'd overheard the question and the answer.

"I just wanted to see you before the ceremony started," Esme said, walking up to me and putting her hands on my shoulders. "I know how much you wanted your mother to be with you on this day, and I know how much she wanted to be here. We talked often about the day you and Edward might get married. I want you to know, I consider you my daughter, and I have since your mother passed, so if there's anything you need today, I'm here for you, too, dear."

"I do wish that my mother could be here, and I'm missing her terribly, but I want you to know that I'm honored to be joining your family. If there's anyone that I've considered as a second mother, it's been you, Esme," I said taking her into my arms to hug her.

"Well, if you don't need anything, it's time for me to line up. The ceremony is about to start. Take care of my baby," Esme said, and she turned and left the room. I turned to look at Alice and Rosalie, and they must have seen the panic on my face.

"Calm down, Bella. You're gonna marry Edward. What's to be afraid of?" Alice said.

"What if I fall?" I asked.

"He'll catch you," Alice said.

"What if I say the wrong thing?" I asked.

"You won't. Just talk to Edward. You'll say exactly the right thing," Alice said.

Then the music changed, and I heard the song for the groom's mother begin to play. I knew that Esme was walking down the aisle to take her place in the front pew on his side of the church. After that, the doors to the sanctuary would close. Edward, his father, and Emmett would step out to the front of the church with Brother Tucker. Finally, Jasper would knock on our door.

I started to breathe hard. Alice got in front of me and started talking to me about Edward. I calmed down, and she handed me my bouquet of red roses. She and Rosalie already had theirs, and then came the knock on the door. Alice and Rosalie took up my train, and we all walked into the foyer of the church. We lined up, Rosalie first, then Alice. Charlie took my arm, and we waited out of the line of sight. The song changed again, and Rosalie started up the aisle. After waiting for her to get halfway up the aisle, Alice started her walk. We knew when she got to the front, because the organ pealed out its wonderful call for everyone to stand. Charlie walked me to the opened doors of the church, and then he walked me down the aisle. I didn't trip or fall. I glided, right to my Edward who was standing in front of all of those people just as proud as he could be with a smile on his face that went on forever. His eyes lit up the room. That was the man I was about to marry.

When Charlie and I got to the front of the room, Brother Tucker looked at me and Edward, and he whispered, "Are you two ready?" We both nodded. Then he began. "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. They have come together before God and those gathered here to profess their love for one another. Though their young lives have already been filled with adversity, they have, with God's help, overcome the struggles that life has seen fit to throw their way, and today stand before you ready to commit their lives to one another for all eternity. If anyone can show just cause why these two should not be legally married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

I held my breath, hoping Jasper and Emmett had made sure that Jessica or one of her goons hadn't been able to sneak into the church. It was common knowledge when the wedding was, and I didn't put it past her to try to object to disrupt the ceremony.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Brother Tucker asked.

"I do," Dad said, and he took my hand and placed it firmly in Edward's. I turned and gave Alice my bouquet, and then I turned back to Edward and smiled at him.

"Bella, please take Edward's hands and hold them palm up so that you may see the gift that they are to you:

"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life.

"These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams.

"These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach until he, too, feels his child stir within you.

"These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time.

"These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family.

"These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness.

"These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow, and tears of joy.

"These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wrack your mind.

"These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you.

"Edward, please hold Bella's hands, palm up, so that you may see the gift that they are to you.

"These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young, and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life.

"These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go.

"These are the hands that will massage tension from your neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long, hard day.

"These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times.

"These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick or console you when you are grieving.

"These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years for a lifetime of happiness.

"These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope, each time that she tells you that you are to have another child, that together you have created a new life.

"These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together as a team, everything that you wish for can be realized.

"God bless these hands that you see before you this day. May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship founded in your grace, rich in caring, and devoted in reaching for your perfection. Edward and Bella see in their four hands as healer, protector, shelter, and guide. We ask this in your name, Amen.

"Now, Bella and Edward have prepared their own vows. Edward."

"Bella, you have been my best friend forever. I have loved you since I can remember. You have been beside me for my best days, and you have been beside me for my worst days. You are my soul mate, my lover, and my best friend. You are the other half of me. I promise to love you, honor you, protect you, and cherish you for all of eternity. Today, I make you my wife, and my world is complete. Thank you, Bella, for allowing me to be your forever."

"Bella."

"Edward, you, too, have been my best friend forever. I have been in love with you since before I knew what the word meant. We have already been through more than most couples face in a lifetime together, and yet, here we are, still holding onto each other, and still keeping each other afloat in this world of trials. People may say that we're too young to know true love, but they're wrong. I can't breathe without you. My heart doesn't beat without you. My eternity doesn't exist without you. It is for these reasons and countless more that, today, I give myself to you, completely and in every sense of the word. I will stand with you forever. We will be as one, forever."

"Do you have the rings?" Carlisle gave the rings to Brother Tucker. "God bless the giving and the receiving of these rings as a symbol of love and commitment." He handed Edward my ring. "Edward, please repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness."

Edward repeated the phrase as he slipped the ring on my left fourth finger. It fit me perfectly.

"Bella, please repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness," I said as I slipped the ring on Edward's left fourth finger. He squeezed my hand.

"By the power vested in my by God and the state of Washington, I pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride."

Edward leaned in and placed one hand behind my head. He drew me to him and kissed me with such passion that I melted into his arms and forgot that half of the town was watching. I think that his dad tapped him on the shoulder, because when he broke the kiss, he was blushing. I wasn't. I was married to this wonderful man. Alice reached around me and handed me back my bouquet.

"May I be the first to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," Brother Tucker said, and the closing march sounded. Edward took my hand and led me down the aisle towards the back of the church. When we got there, he stopped, turning me around, and kissing me again. I wasn't about to allow anyone to stop us this time, but all too soon, the others joined us.

We headed downstairs to form the reception line, and people started filing in rather quickly. We greeted them for what seemed like forever. Then Esme motioned us over to our wedding cake. We walked over, and the photographer posed us behind the cake, announcing we would be cutting it. A crowd gathered around us, we cut the cake, and Edward very gently fed me a piece of it. I returned the favor and didn't shove it into his face. We smiled at each other, very happy neither one of us had violated our agreement not to embarrass each other by shoving the cake all over our new spouse. The marriage had started out on a good note. The students that had attended were disappointed.

Then it was time to drink the sparkling cider. We interlocked arms and gazed into each other's eyes as we drank from our crystal champagne glasses. Once we put the glasses down, we leaned into each other and kissed again. It was spontaneous and when our lips met, a dozen flashes went off. I knew that I saw stars when we kissed, but this was ridiculous.

Next, the photographer called for the wedding party to go upstairs, back to the sanctuary for our together pictures. Edward took my hand and kissed it, and then he led me back to the sanctuary Alice and I'd so lovingly decorated. The photographer posed us in every way imaginable. I don't know what got into him, but if there was a way to set up a wedding portrait, he thought of it. Edward and I were all smiles. The nervousness had left my body as soon as I realized Jessica wasn't going to object.

The rest of the night was a dream come true. I was finally married to Edward. We danced and held each other. Then Carlisle and Esme approached us with grins on their faces.

"I know that you two can't take a honeymoon like most newlyweds, so one of our gifts to you is that we're going to go to a hotel for the night. We'll see you in the morning for Christmas. Now, you two go ahead and make your exit. The rest of us will see to cleaning up the sanctuary and down here," Carlisle said. Esme leaned in to give me a hug, and then she hugged Edward, just a little longer, but that was okay.

I looked at Edward and his grin wasn't innocent at all when he looked at me. I knew what was going on inside that head of his. After all, I knew him better than his mom at this point in his life. He gathered my hand in his, and we walked up to Alice and Rosalie.

"It's time for us to go. You want to gather the gang for the bouquet toss," I said to Alice. She nodded and made her way through the crowd. We went to the front of the reception hall, and when the girls were gathered, I turned around and, knowing where Alice and Rosalie were, I tossed the bouquet in their direction. They would have to fight over which one got it. When I turned around, I wasn't surprised to see Alice in possession of the bouquet. I think that they had some prior arrangement to give it back to me.

"Now it's time for the garter belt. All of the guys line up," Alice called out. The guys lined up to see Edward take off the garter belt from beneath my dress, many of them making cat-calls, but they thinned out when it came time for him to toss it. It didn't matter. It went straight to Jasper who snagged it from the air as if it were a football. He immediately went over to Alice and kissed her hard and passionately. The crowd appreciated that, at least the student crowd appreciated it. The parent crowd didn't have smiles on their faces at all.

"Thank you all for coming," Edward called out as he took my hand and started to lead me to the car. All of a sudden, we were pelted with sunflower seeds. I'd completely forgotten about that part, and we started running towards the car. The gang had decorated it well. Nowhere on the car were the words, "Shotgun wedding." There were just the usual, "Just Married," and the soda cans behind the car. Streamers lined the windows, and they didn't use condoms for balloons. They were classy.

We jumped in the car under the rainstorm of sunflower seeds, and Edward started the car. We headed for home, knowing that no parents would be gracing our doorstep until morning. What an awesome gift! When we got to the house, Edward came around to my door of the car which he opened, and then he helped me out. The dress was quite cumbersome. He led me to our door which he unlocked, and then he picked me up and carried me across the threshold. He carried me upstairs and into our room before he put me down beside the bed.

He kissed me, and it was wonderful. It was full of a hidden passion he rarely let surface, to that degree at least. He wrapped his fingers in my hair, running them across my scalp, bringing me closer to him. I gasped when I felt his tongue enter my mouth as it searched out mine. He meant to show me pleasure, and his tongue was on fire. It danced in a way that I didn't think was possible, and it lit up my body in ways that were sinful. His other hand travelled up and down my back, settling in the hollow of my hips. My hands mirrored his, one in his hair, and the other on his back.

We held each other, just kissing for several minutes, not needing anything else. Then when he broke the kiss, I looked into his eyes and saw more than passion; I saw love and tenderness.

"I love you, Bella Cullen," he whispered into my ear as he turned me around and started unfastening the buttons on the back of my dress. "Did I tell you how beautiful you were tonight?"

"Your eyes did, when they first saw me," I said. "Your heart did when you said your vows."

"And now my lips have," he said as he slipped the dress off of my shoulders, leaving me in my underclothes. He turned me back around, and I helped him out of his tuxedo jacket and shirt. He was beautiful as well.

We finished undressing each other, and he lifted me into the bed where we made love for the first time since that fateful day when Edward was arrested. The day that had changed our lives forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

As always, I'd like to thank my wonderful Beta, shelikesthesound.

In the Long Run

Chapter 16

EPOV

We woke up the next morning to Christmas music playing downstairs. My parents were back, and it was their way of subtly letting us know. I rolled over and looked at my wife. She was more than beautiful; she was exquisite. I knew that, in the long run, we would have eventually ended up together. Becoming man and wife, though, was something I wouldn't trade, and it was a wonderful thought to wake up to. I reached over and brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"Good morning, love," I said as I leaned over to kiss her again. I don't think that we slept much the night before. I know that the passion we shared was all encompassing, and I, for one, wasn't ready for it to end. I was sure I'd never tire of being with Bella physically, and since we had married, it was legal for us to be together in that way. However, I knew she was probably sore from our activities the night before, so I didn't push anything this morning.

"Good morning, husband," she told me as she turned over to pull me closer to her. "I love you, more than you'll ever know." She kissed me hard, wrapping herself around me. I held onto her as if she were going to go poof and vanish right before my eyes now that the sun was up. Last night had been a dream come true for me, and I hoped it had been the same for her. She broke the kiss, and then she sat up in the bed, pulling the covers around her. "We've gotta get up. Your parents are home, and it sounds like they want to start Christmas. Oh, yeah, Merry Christmas. This is our first Christmas together as husband and wife. I have a present especially for you. Wait here while I get it."

She grabbed her bathrobe, which was always on the foot of the bed, and wrapped it around her, and then she went into our closet. When she came back, she had a gift wrapped in wedding wrapping paper. I took it from her as she crawled back onto the bed and into my lap. I opened the small box, and inside was a Christmas ornament. It contained two doves on a pedestal with the words, "Our First Christmas" written on it. I loved it. I put it back in the box and pulled Bella back into my arms. Then I did something I really shouldn't have done with my parents downstairs waiting: I made love to my wife, again, slowly, with all of the passion that I could show her.

When we were finished, I lifted her from the bed and carried her to the shower where I bathed her, starting with her hair. Next I took my time to caress and massage every inch of her as I cleaned her body, trying to relax her mood. I quickly washed myself, and then I dried her before I did myself. I wanted her first day as my wife to be special.

Once we were ready to go downstairs, I took our ornament and followed Bella to the living room, where my parents were sitting on the love seat. They were drinking coffee and listening to the Christmas music turned up way too loud. I knew they were being the loving parents they always had been. I went up to Mom and hugged her, and then I hugged Dad.

"Thanks, both of you, for the gift that you gave us last night. It meant the world to us," I told them after we turned down the stereo and could hear ourselves think again.

"It was the least that we could do, son," Dad said.

"Are you two hungry? I could make some breakfast," Mom asked.

"How about after the presents," I said.

"Hear, hear," Dad said. "I vote for presents, too."

"Boys will be boys," Mom said as she took a seat.

We spent the next hour and a half giving and receiving gifts. My parents gave us mostly clothes, though I got a couple of games for the Wii. Bella got mostly maternity clothes that she'd picked out while shopping with Mom. Mom and Dad got clothes from us, and they gave each other a cruise to Norway for the summer. I reminded Mom she promised she would be there when the baby was born, and she said the cruise was for the middle of the summer, and we'd be relieved to get some alone time with the baby by then.

When we had finished with the gifts, we all went into the kitchen and started on some breakfast. It was our traditional Christmas breakfast, and when we got it on the table, Bella took enough for her and the baby. I smiled at her. I was happy that the morning sickness was, for all practical purposes, a thing of the past. She only rarely had any problems at that point in time.

"Edward, you need to eat more," Mom said, "with your workout schedule being so frequent."

"We're not working out this week. We start workouts back next week," I said.

"Yeah, and we have a game on the third," Bella said. "Can you guys make this one? It's at home."

"I'll see what I can do with my schedule," Dad said. "I haven't been able to make that many games this year so far. Maybe I can call in some favors."

"Yeah, that'd be great, Dad," I said. "We should be able to win this one. Actually, we should be able to win the next several. We're in a tournament the weekend after next. It'd be great if you two could come."

"We'll have to see about it. Will Bella be going?" Mom asked.

"Of course. Bella is team statistician. The only thing is where we'll be staying. Now that we're married, I want us to get a room together. I don't see a problem with it. I'll even pay for the room. I'll have to talk to Coach Smith about it when we start practicing again," I said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, the two of you staying together while you're on school sponsored trips," Mom said. "It night be better to stay the way that you always have."

"Mom, we're married now. There's no reason we couldn't stay together. Nobody else on the team is married. They'd be welcomed to stay together if they were."

"Edward, just because you're married doesn't mean that you have to flaunt it. Sometimes it will be better if you act like regular students. You don't have to sleep together every night just because you're married."

"I know that Mom, but if it's not a problem for Coach Smith, then why shouldn't we stay together? I won't cause a problem if he says, 'No.'"

"Just so long as you don't, Edward."

"Yes, Ma'am."

When breakfast was finished, Bella and I went upstairs to carry up our gifts. When we got there, I took her to the bed and put her down. Bella asked me what we were going to do, and I said, "Hang up your wedding dress before it gets ruined?" She laughed, and we got up from the bed. She went to get a hanger, and I held it up while she re-buttoned all of the buttons. Then we went into the closet and made room to hang it up.

When we were done, my cell phone rang. It was Jasper calling to wish us a Merry Christmas. Of course, he asked how last night went, and naturally, I told him I don't kiss and tell. He laughed at me, and said he wished he could have a night alone with Alice, and then he modified it and said a legal night alone with Alice. After we made plans for them to come over later in the day, I got back to Bella. She had hung up my tux and was working on the other dirty clothes from the night before.

I snuck up behind her and goosed her. "I want to hear the baby's heartbeat," I said as I picked her up and took her to the bed. She lay down and pulled down her pants until we could see the baby bump starting to form. She was worried people noticed the slight change in her abdomen yesterday, but I was sure only the ones who knew what they were looking for did. Obviously, I could because I knew Bella's body so well. I didn't think anybody else could see it.

I got the Doppler and started down at her panty line. I moved the goo all around, finally finding the heartbeat on the left side of center. The count was near one forty, which Dad said was good. We lay there and listened for about fifteen minutes. During that time, we could hear the baby moving, though Bella couldn't feel it, yet. It would come with time.

We finally put up the Doppler and wiped off the goo. Then we lay in each other's arms for a while.

BPOV

The next thing I knew, Alice was beating on the door. It is a good thing that we'd just fallen asleep holding one another because Edward's cousin and my best friend had no sense of privacy.

"Get up you two. It's Christmas."

"We're up, we're up," I said, hitting at Edward to get him out of bed.

We gathered downstairs in the den and exchanged gifts. Then we went downstairs and gathered in the game room to chill out. Jasper and Emmett immediately started in on Edward to try to get him to tell them about last night, but Edward was true to his word. He never told them a single detail about our love life.

The day after New Year's rolled around, and I got up from the table and went upstairs to wait on Edward to make it home from practice. When he did, he told me that he'd spoken with Coach Smith about our sharing a room when we were at the tournament, and he said that if we paid for it, it was okay with him. I hugged him, and after he showered, we went downstairs for supper.

The night was uneventful, and the next day, we went to my next doctor's appointment. We'd decided not to get the bloodwork done since we were so young and the risk of a genetic disease was very low. We did get my name changed on the paperwork when we arrived, and Dr. Bush was kind when we told her that we'd been married. She wished us well as she measured my baby bump and said that the baby was growing normally. She asked us if we were having any problems, and we told her that everything was going fine. She told us that she'd see us in another month, and at that time, we'd do an ultrasound to make sure that the baby was developing normally. If the baby cooperated, we'd be able to find out the sex if we wanted to. We left the appointment excited as usual.

I went to basketball practice with Edward that afternoon and was drawn to him as he ran. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, and he was spectacular. To me, at least, he could do no wrong.

The rest of the week out of school passed by quickly, and all too soon, we were back in the rut of school. The only difference was that I was wearing my maternity clothes. The first day back, I was self-conscious. It seemed that everyone stared at me. We started the day in the office to change my name on my records. Then I had to take the form to all of my teachers during the day. The first one announced to the class that I was now Bella Cullen, and everyone whispered in the background. I wasn't sure if they were saying good things or bad things, but I blushed all the same. Edward just took my hand and squeezed it, reassuring me that he was by my side.

The rest of the week went the same. For some reason, we were back in the gossip chain. I didn't know what we had done to put us there, and at break one day, I said so in front of the gang.

"Well, duh. You two are legal. You can do the big nasty whenever you want to. That's all I've been hearing from everybody," Alice said.

"Oh, for pete's sake! You've got to be kidding! They're talking about our sex lives?" Edward said. "Don't they have anything better to talk about?"

"It doesn't appear so. Nobody's ever been legal before," Jasper said.

"Well, they're gonna just have to get over it," Edward said, putting an end to the conversation.

The rest of the week went well. We gathered with the rest of the basketball team on Friday afternoon and got on the bus to travel to Seattle for the tournament we were participating in over the weekend. Carlisle was able to take the weekend off, and he and Esme were going to be able to attend the tournament. They were following the bus along with many of the other parents. We took our seat in the back of the bus, and Jasper took the seat across from us. We all talked for the trip into Seattle.

We gave Coach Smith our money when we got to the hotel, and he checked us in along with the rest of the team. When we went into our room, some of the guys made a big deal about it, cat-calling into the room as they went by, but most of them were okay with the situation. Coach gave us fifteen minutes to be changed into our uniforms and back on the bus in order for us to make it to the coliseum in time for our first game. Edward quickly changed, and I gave him a good luck kiss since I wouldn't be able to show him any significant signs of affection once we left the room. We made it to the bus with plenty of time to spare, until I remembered that I forgot my game book in the suitcase. Edward ran back upstairs to get it, barely making the fifteen minute deadline.

"Sorry, Coach," he said as he jumped back on the bus and handed me my game book. I gave him a quick kiss and hugged him as he settled in our seat. Calls of "henpecked" and worse came from members of the team as the bus pulled out of the parking lot. Edward blushed a nice rosy red as the guys made fun of him. I just pulled his face to mine and kissed him deeply, more deeply than I should have for a school sponsored trip, and they started whistling and the cat-calls changed from "henpecked" to "go get her" and "I want some of that." His arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer to him, taking the kiss even deeper, and I responded by straddling his lap.

"Okay, you two. Don't make me separate you. You know better," Coach Smith said, placing one hand on each of our shoulders. My eyes were closed, and when I opened them, Edward had pulled away, and he had a look of intense embarrassment on his face. His ears were red, and his cheeks were burning. His eyes were closed, and he had a grimace on his lips that said more to me than Coach Smith's admonishment did. Edward was ashamed of what we'd done in public. I quickly scooted off of his lap and went over by the window. It wouldn't do to apologize to him at the moment. It would just add to his embarrassment.

He leaned forward in his seat with his arms up against the seat in front of him. I knew that he was upset at me for starting something in public, but he wouldn't say anything to me. I knew better. He would have to forgive me, and I hoped that he would before we got to the stadium. After all, I'd done it to shut up his teammates.

It wasn't long before we got to the coliseum, and when we got up to get off of the bus, Edward reached for my hand. I was so thankful, and I squeezed his hand. He squeezed mine back, and I smiled at him. He grimaced back at me, and though I knew that I was forgiven, everything that happened wasn't forgotten.

We won the first game of the tournament, putting us into the second round which meant we'd be playing the next morning, bright and early. We headed out to eat since we didn't eat on the way into town. We headed back to the hotel afterwards. We all went straight to our rooms because of the early game the next morning. There wasn't any goofing off that night.

After we got to our room, Edward and I showered together, to save water of course. Then we got ready for bed. I expected for him to lecture me on why we can't show such public displays of affection, especially on a school trip, but he never did. Instead, he took me into his arms and picked up where we left off. He deepened that kiss and pulled me closer to him than I'd been that day.

"I thought we'd decided that we weren't gonna do this here," I said.

"Hell, Bella, they all think we're doing it. Why shouldn't we?" he said. "Besides, you turn me on." Well, I could tell that.

"Because they all think that we are. I just want to hold you and sleep," I said.

"That's not what you wanted on the bus."

"No, you're right. I wanted you on the bus. I still want you."

"Then you've got me, my love." Edward rolled over on top of me and kissed me again, that time running his tongue down the side of my neck until he got to my ear. I couldn't help but giggle. He knew it tickled me, and he also knew I couldn't stand it when he tempted me like that. As I shivered away from him, his fingers found the bottom edge of the t-shirt I'd worn to bed. He lifted it up, bringing the lower edge above my breasts, lowering his lips to my nipple. He gently nibbled on it, and my body responded immediately to his touch. My hands found his hair of their own accord, pushing his head down harder onto my chest and causing him to take more of my breast into his mouth. I pressed my pelvis into his groin and moaned as I felt his erection through his sleep pants. Removing one hand from his head, I reached down between us and took him in my hand. He was the one who moaned that time as I stroked him through his clothes.

"Bella, more. I need more of you," he groaned as he thrust into my hand. Then, with another groan, he lifted himself from my body and pulled at my t-shirt again, lifting it from my body. He leaned back and ran his fingers along the waistband of my shorts. I nodded, and he pulled both my shorts and panties down my legs and off of my feet, throwing them to the side of the bed. I sat up and lowered his sleep pants and boxers, releasing him from their confines. Then I sat up in the bed and pushed him over so that he was lying on his back. I leaned over and with a smirk on face, I took him in my mouth.

"Oh, my God, Bella! Shit! That feels so good! Don't stop! Please! More!" he practically yelled. I moved up and down his shaft, taking as much in as I could and sucking on as much as I dared on the upstroke. "Please, baby! I have to be inside you. Now!" I pulled away, and he was almost violent in his rush to push me to the bed and climb between my legs. He lined himself up with me, and before I could even lie back on the pillow, he had entered me. He was thrusting into me like a wild man, coming almost all of the way out before slamming himself all of the way back in with all of his strength. It felt so good that I was meeting his every thrust, crying out as the sensations threatened to overpower me. I felt my orgasm building, a powerful wave overtaking my senses. I tried to hold in my cries, but when my walls started clamping down on him, I couldn't help but to call his name. After another thrust, he stilled, and then he filled me with his warm juices, collapsing his body on top of mine. We laid there for the next twenty minutes, neither of moving, only trying to control our breathing. We had never done anything like this before. Our previous encounters had all been loving and gentle. Never had we let go and become like the beasts of the wild. Never had we let the passion we'd let loose overtake us until that night. When our breathing had calmed down, he rolled off of my body and took me into his arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm great. What was that?"

"I think that was a good, old fashioned fucking," he laughed.

"I think I liked it. We should do that more often." He nodded, and we wrapped ourselves up in each other. We made sure we had a wakeup call for the morning, and we allowed our weariness to take over. As I drifted to sleep, I realized that as a couple, we still had a lot to learn about each other.

The next morning, we got up early for the game. We met the rest of the team for breakfast in the hotel restaurant, and then we boarded the bus that would take us to the coliseum. Neither of us blushed when the guys asked us about the night before. All Edward said was that they should get married, it did wonders for your sex life, and then he grabbed my hand and got on the bus. When we took our seat, no one said anything else to us.

We made it to the ballgame with a little time to spare, and I took pleasure in watching my Edward warm up. We won that game as well, and we had to hang around the coliseum until three o'clock that afternoon for the third round of the tournament. We won the third game and were scheduled to play again at noon on Sunday. It gave us plenty of time to go back to the hotel and goof around some.

The hotel had an indoor pool, and Edward joined a few of the others for some horsing around. I, on the other hand, wouldn't be caught dead in a swimsuit, and I read a book in one of the lounge chairs. As I was dozing off, I felt dripping on my face and looked up to see Edward looking down at me. I reached up to bring him down to kiss him, and before I knew what was happening, he had picked me up and tossed me in the pool. I came up sputtering, just as he jumped in beside me.

"What the hell, Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"I wanted to play with you," he said.

"Edward, I don't have on a swimsuit."

"Yeah, I know. You look adorable. Your shirt is floating." I hurriedly pressed the air out from under my shirt and pressed it down to my stomach.

"You do know I'm gonna kill you, don't you?"

"Yeah. I kinda figured you would."

I jumped at him and grabbed him around the neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled myself tight against him. Then I kissed him, rough, and as he gave into the kiss, I pushed him backwards, into the pool. We played around like that until Coach Smith told us that it was time to go to bed. We got out with the rest of the team and went to our room. We showered together, and fell into bed, too tired to do anything but fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next afternoon, we won our semi-final game, and we had to play again that evening for the final game of the tournament. The game would begin at seven o'clock, and we were free until then. We went and ate an early dinner so it would have time to settle, and by the time we reached the coliseum, it was time for them to start warming up for the game. The guys started with their usual warm-up routine, and then it was time for the tournament championship game. I was sitting on the bench, keeping up with the statistics, just like with the regular games, when one of the referees walked over to Coach Smith and began talking to him, waving his hands in my direction. Coach Smith smiled back at the referee, and though I couldn't hear what was said, seemed to be fine with the conversation. They continued to speak for several minutes, and Coach Smith motioned to the other bench several times. Then he looked frustrated. He finally nodded and said something to the referee who nodded and walked away.

"Bella, the referee has a problem with you being on the bench," Coach Smith said.

"What do you mean? I'm keeping up with the stats for the team. I'm supposed to be on the bench," I said.

"I tried to explain that to him. I even tried to explain to him that the opposing team has their statistician on their bench. He is adamant that no female will be on the boys' bench."

"What if one of your coaches was female?"

"I know, Bella, but you're gonna have to leave the bench. You can sit in the stands…"

"But then I can't help you with the stats. I can't tell you who's on and who's off."

"I'll get with you at half-time. You've gotta go, Bella." I stood with my gamebook and walked over to the stands. I had never been kicked off of the bench during a game before, and I knew it was because I was pregnant. There wasn't anything I could do about it, so I found a seat where I could see, and I opened my book and when the game started, I started keeping up with the stats. We had a wonderful game, and it soon became obvious to me that Coach Smith didn't need my stats to coach the team. He did just as well without me whispering in his ear that so-and-so's three point average was dismal. He substituted and coached fine without me. I began to wonder if I were actually a burden to him during the game.

During the half, he sought me out. "How are we doing, Bella. Any revelations?"

"No, sir. You're doing great. Tommy is doing great from the foul line, and Edward is hitting from three-point range, but you already knew that. Don't worry about me. Go coach your team, sir."

The rest of the game went as well as the first half. We ended up winning by fifteen points, and I was never so proud of Edward. He was all over the court, rebounding, stealing, and his shooting was right on. I was so glad his parents were able to see the game.

When it was over, he ran over and picked me up. He spun me around before he put me down. I was more than happy to be his wife at the moment. It didn't matter what the referee said. I knew I belonged to this man who held me to him, and the referee couldn't take that away from me. Then the other team members started coming to get me. They led me back to their bench and told me to take a seat. They wouldn't accept their trophy until I was back with the team. I know the smile on my face was so large the referee could see it all the way from where he was standing across the gym. I was with my guys, and he couldn't stop me from being there.

On the way home, Coach Smith tried to apologize for the way I had been treated during the last game. I told him that it was all right, I was getting used to being singled out, and I thought it was going to get worse before it got any better. The important thing was we'd won the tournament, and the guys, especially Edward, didn't let it affect them.

Once we got home, we settled back into our regular routine. Soon another month had gone by, and it was time for us to have the ultrasound of the baby. The nurse led us into a back hall of the office. She told me to lie down on a bed that was in the room, and the technician would be with us shortly. Before I was settled in a comfortable position, another young lady came into the room. She told Edward to take a seat behind me so he could see the screen. Then she entered my name into the computer from my chart.

"If I can see the sex of the baby, do you want to know?" she asked. We had been around and around on this question. One day we wanted to know, and then another day we didn't. We hadn't made up our mind as of the time that we had entered the exam room, so when she asked us, we looked at each other.

"Yes," both of us said together, then we both laughed at each other, and he took my hand. I knew all along that we'd want to know. I smiled at him, and he returned it. In the meantime, she'd pulled down my maternity pants to my hips and wrapped them with a towel. She squirted some warm gel onto my lower abdomen. She started moving the ultrasound wand over my belly, and immediately, we saw a baby. We saw its head, and then, after she made some measurements and recorded them in the ultrasound machine, we saw its backbone. She showed us its legs, and then she showed us that it was actually a she.

We're having a girl. I squeezed Edward's hand. A little girl. In that moment, it became real to me. It wasn't some abstract thing anymore. There was a baby inside of me. When we heard the heartbeats, that was one thing, but after seeing her on the screen, she had a head, and a backbone, and legs, and arms, and hands with fingers. She had two eyes, a nose, and a mouth. She was a real baby. And she was ours.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N – Tissue Alert – I hope that this chapter doesn't affect you as it does me.

A huge thank you to my Beta, shelikesthesound, who didn't kill me for this chapter.

In the Long Run

Chapter 17

EPOV

When I found out that Bella was carrying a little girl, my mind went to that couple who was adopting that little girl the day I was arrested. They had named her Paige. I liked that name. Maybe we could name our daughter Paige. I couldn't wait to tell Mom and Dad about her. I could see her fingers. I counted all ten of them. The technician gave us pictures of her face, her fingers, and her sex. I couldn't wait to share the pictures with everyone. It was real.

During supper that night, Bella and I took a great pleasure in passing around the pictures of our daughter. Dad looked at them with a doctor's eye, and said she was healthy and beautiful. Mom looked at them and smiled at the one of the face. She counted the fingers, and she actually commented on the fact that she wasn't shy when it came to revealing her sex.

As I took the pictures back, she smiled at me. "She's gonna be pretty like her mom, isn't she?" I asked. Bella blushed.

"Yes, I think so," Dad answered.

The rest of the meal was full of pleasant conversation. We spent the evening studying, as usual, but we had added the ACT prep to our studies. We were going take it early, as sophomores, in just a couple of weekends. It was important to us to see how the testing was done, and to see what kind of scores we could make to prepare us to take it as juniors. We would need good scores to get into a good college. Of course, we were also competing to see which one of us would come out on top, not only with each other, but with the rest of our competition in the school as well.

The day of the ACT came all too soon. We woke up early and ate a decent breakfast. The exam was being held in the next town over, so I'd had to get permission from the court to go. We arrived with about thirty minutes to spare, so we signed in and took our seats. There were several others from our school. All of them were older than us, though. I didn't see anyone from our year.

Once the test was over, we both felt as if we'd done well on it. It seemed to be straight forward, and we felt that we'd done okay on the material that we'd covered at least. Thankfully, there wasn't a great deal of physics on our exam.

The trip home was uneventful, and we enjoyed the rare opportunity to be away from the house. Despite the fact we weren't able to stop and eat, or anything like that, we still had a great time on the drive home. I made sure to drive the speed limit, not wanting the drive to end early. It was a good thing that we did, too. Several of the cars that passed us going home were stopped by the highway patrol for speeding. I didn't need any additional problem of that type with what I was already going through with the courts. I was happy to drive fifty-five.

The time seemed to be speeding by us though. It was soon time for our next OB visit. Bella was now at twenty-four weeks. The visit was nothing special. We went in, and Dr. Bush measured the baby bump which was above Bella's belly button. She was really starting to show. We'd already started to feel the baby moving since the last visit, and the doctor said that we should feel the baby move at least three to four times per hour. The baby may take naps, but she shouldn't sleep over an hour at a time. Most of the time, especially during class, I could tell that Bella was feeling her move more often than that. She took the baby's heart rate which was one thirty, and she told us to come back in four weeks. It was one of the easiest visits we'd ever had.

Things were becoming routine. The only change was the shift from basketball to baseball. We hadn't made it into the state tournament, and so when the last basketball game of the season was over, so was our season. Jasper and I went immediately into baseball practices, along with Emmett. It was good to be outside again, though it was still a little damp and chilly. We started and ended every day the same.

It was because of the sameness that when Bella was twenty-six weeks pregnant, when we were sitting at the lunchroom, everything changed again. Charlie and Mr. Tyne entered the cafeteria and started looking through the seats. When they located me, they came up to my table. I started shaking, not wanting to know why Mr. Tyne was with Charlie. That couldn't mean anything good, could it?

"Edward Cullen," Mr. Tyne said. I stood up.

"Yes, sir," I said.

"I'm here with Chief Swan to inform you that the results of the DNA testing have come in today," Mr. Tyne said. I wanted to relax because I knew what the results of the testing would show, but I couldn't relax. Instead, I held my breath. "The results are certain. You are not the young man who raped Jessica Stanley. You are released from house arrest, and your name has been cleared, per Judge Maye's orders."

I let out my breath and said, "Thank you, Mr. Tyne. Thank you so much. Does my uncle know?"

"Yes, I called George first thing. I told him that I was coming to tell you personally as I also have other business here to take care of. I have orders from Judge Maye to arrest Jessica on filing a false police report charge. You don't happen to know where she sits, do you?" Mr. Tyne asked.

"No, sir. I don't. I don't keep up with her anymore," I said.

"That's okay. I think that I see her. She's standing up over there trying to see what's going on over here. Do you want to watch this, Edward? You deserve this if anyone does," Mr. Tyne said.

"No, sir. Like I said. I don't keep up with her anymore. I just worry about my wife and me, and our friends," I said.

"You are an amazing young man, Edward Cullen. I am honored to know you. Most people in your situation would be yelling for vengeance," Mr. Tyne said.

"I just want to get on with my life and take my wife to dinner," I said.

"That sounds like a plan," Mr. Tyne said. "Now, if you'll excuse us. Charlie." He gestured for Charlie to lead the way towards Jessica. I could tell from the mumbling in the cafeteria when they arrested her, and I just took Bella's hands in mine.

"It's really over," I said. "I can't believe it. We can go out to dinner tonight."

"It's really over. I knew the day would come. I knew you would be cleared. I just can't believe it took so long. Six months of our lives - gone. We can finally start living again, Edward, " Bella said.

Suddenly, our table was crowded with students and teachers alike, offering their congratulations and well wishes. All of them said they knew the accusation wasn't true from the start. They knew I wasn't the type to do such a thing. They were sorry for the way so many people had treated me, and they were glad I had finally been cleared. I just nodded and thanked them.

I had a hard time concentrating all afternoon and almost got beaned by the ball during baseball practice. By the time we finally got home, I was itching to get my shower and just leave the house. I didn't know where I was taking her, but Bella and I were going somewhere – alone!

The moment I got downstairs to tell Mom we wouldn't be there for supper, I realized my parents were throwing a party for me. Everyone was at my house. All of the Hales and my Uncle George and Aunt Cindy, as well as Alice, Emmett, and several of my good friends were there. Bella and I wouldn't be going out after all. I was furious. The last thing I wanted to do on my first night of freedom was to spend it at home. Why couldn't they see that?

Bella took my hand and whispered into my ear, "It'll be okay. We have a lifetime to go out. They wanted to celebrate with you and your friends. Cut them a break, okay?" I tried to smile as they broke out into a horrible rendition of "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow."

Well, as luck would have it, we partied all evening. Bella and I didn't even have time to go out for ice cream. We saw everyone out about ten o'clock, and then we had to do our homework. The best plans sometimes go awry.

The next morning, we got up for school. I made Bella promise me that we'd go out for the evening. I wanted to take my wife out for a nice dinner and ice cream. When we got to school, we were again flocked by well wishers. I was overwhelmed by the support. It was hard to believe everyone was really on my side.

Coach Davis found me early in the day and shook my hand. I knew he was one of my true supporters, and it made me feel good he was there for me when things were so bad. "Cullen, it's good to hear things are settled with the courts. I'm glad things were taken care of before next football season started."

"You and me both, Coach," I said, and then out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Jessica. "Jessica is back in school today?" I asked.

"Yes, her Dad bailed her out. They are definitely pressing the charges. According to her father, the charge carries with it up to one year in jail and up to a one thousand dollar fine."

"What's she gonna do?" I asked, holding onto Bella's hand.

"I don't know. Her dad is really upset. He believed her when she said you raped her. Now that the evidence is indisputable that you didn't, that the semen they found isn't from you, he's fit to be tied. He wants to know who she was with, and she won't tell him. The police are accusing her of falsifying the rape charge, and they have a good case."

"Yeah, I could've told them that in the beginning. Wait, I did tell them that in the beginning," I couldn't help saying in a bitter tone. "Anyway, what's past is past. I have my Bella and our baby. I wish things would've happened differently, in many different respects, but we're where we're at, and there's no going back now." Coach Davis patted me on the shoulder and walked off.

"What all do you wish had happened differently, Edward?" Bella asked.

"Well, honestly, I wish I hadn't gotten you pregnant. I mean, it's okay, it's happened. But if I could go back and change it, take that away from us, I think I would. It would be great to be just normal teenagers, dating without a care in the world, without knowing that, in four months, we're gonna be parents, and our teenaged years are over."

"But we wouldn't be married, and we wouldn't be able to sleep together, and to make love whenever we want to. A lot of things that are good would go away with the baby, you know."

"Who knows, we may have ended up like the others, sneaking sex when we could, being careful and taking our chances."

"Me going to your dad when we got our scares?"

"Hell no!"

"Just kidding. You know we wouldn't have been like them. You know we wanted to wait until we got married, just like we did. Even after I got pregnant, we waited. You know we would've."

"Yeah, we would've. I wouldn't have known what I was missing, though. Come on, we've got to get to class." We headed upstairs to go to our next class. "Wait, Bella. I forgot my checkbook in my locker. I wanted to give the Franklins something – you heard that they lost their house in a fire yesterday. I think they're taking up a donation next period. You wait here, and I'll be right back." She nodded, and I turned around and hurried back down the stairs to go get my checkbook. Halfway down the stairs, I turned around to tell her to step away from the edge when I saw Jessica come up behind her. I started to yell, but before I could get any words out, Jessica pushed her. She fell, head-first, down the steps. I reached out to grab her, to catch her, and I missed her as she tumbled past me, falling on her stomach to the bottom of the steps. I raced down the rest of the steps, pulling out my cell phone to call 911 for an ambulance. Mr. Samuels, our history teacher, had seen it all and was racing towards Bella as well.

"Bella, are you okay? Can you speak to me?" I asked her as I made it to the bottom of the stairs. "Yes, ma'am. I need an ambulance at Forks High School. Someone has been pushed down the stairs. She is twenty-six weeks pregnant. Please hurry. Yes, she's conscious. Bella, where does it hurt?" I hung up the phone.

"My back is hurting," she said as she tried to get up. There was a crowd gathering around us.

"Everybody get back. Give her some air. Someone go get the nurse," Mr. Samuels said.

"Bella, don't move. Don't try to get up. I've called the ambulance. They'll be here soon. We're gonna go get you checked out." I looked back up the stairs, and Jessica was gone. I looked back down at Bella, and there were tears running down her cheeks. I wiped them away. "They'll be here soon," I said again, not knowing what else to say.

The nurse and Mr. Green soon came running up, pressing through the students who were still gathered around. "Get back to class, now," Mr. Green said. "What happened? Did she slip?"

"No, Jessica Stanley pushed her down the stairs from the mid-landing," I said.

"It's not nice to accuse people …"

"She did. I witnessed the whole thing. Bella was standing on the landing, and Jessica came up behind her and pushed her," Mr. Samuels said.

The school nurse was making sure that Bella didn't move, and soon the wail of the ambulance sounded in the parking lot. The paramedics rushed into the hallway with their gurney and came up to us. After getting a description of her fall, they placed Bella onto a spine board, put her in a neck collar, and loaded her into the ambulance. I tried to get in with her, but they told me only family members could ride with the ambulance. It took several minutes to convince them I was her husband. Finally, it was Mr. Samuels who spoke up and confirmed that we were, in fact, married. They let me ride up front.

During the ride, I called Dad and told him what had happened. He said he'd meet us in the ER. True to his word, he was there when we arrived. They put Bella into one of the trauma rooms, and I had to go and fill out the paperwork before I could go and see her. I was so scared something was going to happen to the baby after what I'd said. I was beating myself up over my words.

Once I finally got the paperwork completed, I went into the exam room to see Bella. They'd called Dr. Bush down to check her out, and she was doing an ultrasound when I came into the room. When I told her what happened, she was furious. She wanted to involve the police, but I just wanted to know that our little girl was okay. Dr. Bush did a long ultrasound. She seemed to look everywhere. Then she ordered a lot of bloodwork. She had them hook Bella up to a monitor to measure for contractions. She said if we were able to go several hours without contractions, we'd be able to go home.

I sat by Bella's side every second she was in the room. I prayed that God wouldn't listen to what I'd said. I hadn't meant it. He'd seen fit to give us this baby, and I hadn't meant to say I didn't want her. I apologized again and again for my mistake, praying that He wouldn't take it out on Bella and our baby.

When, hours later, Dr. Bush came back and said all of the blood work looked good, and since Bella hadn't had one contraction, we could go home. I thanked God for not listening to the whims of a fifteen year old boy, and gratefully followed Bella and Dad to his car. I let him drop me off at the school to pick up my car, and he took Bella home.

During my drive home, I finally cried all of the tears I hadn't let out all day. I was so relieved nothing had happened to the baby. Bella would be sore, and I would see to it that Jessica paid. I would call the police, and we would file assault charges tomorrow. I didn't see us going to school, despite the fact that Bella would insist. We'd missed our afternoon classes today, but it wouldn't affect our grades much. We'd be able to make up any work we missed.

By the time I got home, I'd wiped my tears, and I quickly went to Bella who was lying on the couch in the den. I made her a glass of juice and brought it to her, and she smiled at me. I think she knew I'd been crying, but she didn't say anything. She knew I was embarrassed to cry, and she didn't like to humble me that way. She was always thinking about my feelings that way.

After supper, we went to our room. We did what homework we expected to have, and then we went to bed. Our little girl was very hyper, moving all over the place. I didn't know how Bella was going to get any sleep at all. Before we went to sleep, we decided to check her heart beats one more time for the day. It was hard to get her to stay still long enough for it to register, but when we did finally get her to calm down some, she was in the upper one-fifties. That was a good rate, still under one sixty. She was probably sore, too, from the tumble. I gave Bella some Tylenol, and held her close to me. She eventually fell asleep in my arms.

BPOV

I woke up feeling like I'd been run over by a Mac truck. I didn't know if anything could have made me feel any worse, but I had to pee. I untucked myself from Edward's arms, and went to do my business. The ladies that I'd talked to said that the peeing only got worse. As the baby settled on my bladder more and more, I'd have to pee more and more. Oh, well, the life of being pregnant. I made my way back to bed. As I got into bed and settled next to Edward, I wondered when little girl Cullen was going to start in with her jumping jacks again. She was really going at it earlier in the evening. I didn't think that I'd ever get to sleep, but eventually, she calmed down, and I fell asleep. Well, I'd wait for her to move. She usually didn't sleep for more than thirty minutes at a time, if that. I'd just feel better if I felt her move before I went back to sleep.

I waited an hour, and no movement. I had realized that I was also hurting at the top of my stomach, and I was starting to get worried. I figured it was from the fall, but the pain was pretty bad. Besides, since she'd started moving about a month ago, I didn't remember an hour she hadn't moved. Anyway, Dr. Bush said she should have moved three to four times in the past hour. It wasn't a hard decision. I woke up Edward.

"Edward, the baby hasn't moved for the past hour, and my stomach is hurting on the top. I want to listen for her heartbeats, please," I said. He jumped up and got the Doppler. He tried and tried to find her heartbeat, but he wasn't able to get it, only mine. After thirty minutes of trying, he said he was going to get his dad. He threw on some night clothes and threw me a night shirt and some panties, and he went to get Carlisle. It wasn't long before he was back with Carlisle at his heels. When Carlisle got to the room, I explained that I'd gotten up to go to the bathroom and waited for an hour to feel her move, and then we'd tried to get her heartbeat for thirty minutes. I also told him that I was hurting at the top of my stomach pretty bad. Carlisle told us to get dressed. He wanted us to go back to the hospital and make sure that everything was all right.

Once we got to the hospital, Carlisle got us signed in and took us directly into one of the exam rooms where he called for an ultrasound machine. He started the ultrasound, and as he got to the body, Dr. Bush came into the room. Carlisle gave the wand to Dr. Bush and left the room. Dr. Bush restarted the ultrasound, and after a couple of minutes of looking around, and also looking at the top of my stomach where it was hurting so bad, she turned the machine off.

"Bella, Edward, I don't know how to tell you this. The baby has passed away. The pain you felt was caused by a placental abruption. It happens when the placenta has a large bleed, and, because of it, the baby stopped getting the blood supply she needed. She died during the night. I'm so, so sorry," Dr. Bush said.

I reached for Edward's hand. There had to be some mistake. Our baby couldn't have died. "Look again, please," I said. "You're wrong."

"No, Bella. I'm afraid I'm not wrong. I'm sorry," Dr. Bush said.

"I want a second opinion. You have to be wrong," I said. "I didn't kill our baby."

"NO, Bella. You didn't do anything wrong. This was a horrible accident. You couldn't have done anything to have prevented it. From the moment that you fell, the …"

"Pushed," Edward said.

"Excuse me," Dr. Bush said.

"Pushed. She was pushed. She didn't fall. She was pushed down those stairs," Edward said.

"Yes, right. From the moment that you were pushed down the stairs, events were put into motion that you were unable to control. Nothing that we could have done short of delivering her immediately would have saved her life," Dr. Bush said.

"Then why didn't we deliver her immediately?" I asked. "Why did you send me home saying that everything was all right?"

"Bella, only God knows why the abruption happened during the night. There was no sign of it when you were here earlier. I'm so sorry. I don't know if anything would have been different if I would have kept you overnight for observation. You never had any contractions. You only now started having the pain, and it's already too late," Dr. Bush said.

I looked at Edward, and he was angry. His lips were a thin line, and there was fire in his eyes. He was going back and forth between shaking his head and looking at the floor. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kill our baby. Please forgive me," I said taking his hand back into mine.

He jerked his head up and looked straight into my eyes. "No, Bella. You didn't do anything to our baby. Jessica did. She'll pay if it's the last thing she does. I'll see to it that she rots in hell for what she did to us. I swear it!" he said in a low voice. He took his hand and cupped my cheek. Then he leaned over and kissed me. "I swear it, Bella, she will pay."

"Don't say her name in front of me, Edward. I don't want to think about her. We just lost our baby, and I don't want to think of that hateful bitch. I want to be us, just you and me, okay?"

"Yeah, Bella. Okay. Just you and me. I can do that," Edward said.

"One favor, though. Will you go call my daddy? I want him here with me, too. Please," I asked.

"Sure, Bella. I'll go out in the hall. Dr. Bush, what happens now?" Edward asked the question that I'd been afraid to ask.

"I'm going to have to induce labor and deliver the baby. You two then have a choice to make. You can have her remains to bury, or you can leave her with the hospital to… um … dispose of," Dr. Bush said.

"There's no choice. We're gonna bury her," Edward said.

"Okay, while you're gone to call Bella's dad, I'll stay with her. I don't want her to be alone right now," Dr. Bush said.

"Thanks a lot," Edward said as he walked out of the room.

EPOV

I walked into the hallway to find Mom crying in Dad's arms. "So you saw?" I asked him.

"Yes, Edward. I'm so sorry. Did she figure out what happened?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, something about the placenta coming apart and bleeding. She basically suffocated to death," I said. "I've got to call Charlie for Bella."

"I've already called him. He's on his way," Dad said.

"Thanks, Dad. I don't know what I would have told him," I said. "How I would have told him about the baby."

"I just told him we're at the hospital with Bella, and it concerns the baby. There was no need for him to get into an accident on the way," Dad said.

"Okay, I've got to go back in there now," I said. "Would you come in with me?"

"Sure, son," Dad said, and we all walked into the room with Bella who had red-rimmed eyes and tears running down her face. I walked up to her and took her into my arms. Dr. Bush left the room to write Bella's orders, and soon we heard Charlie calling out that his daughter was there. Dad stepped out to bring him into the room, and when he entered the room, he looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry, but we've lost the baby. She died earlier this morning while Bella was asleep," I said. "Dad can explain to you what exactly happened."

"What do you mean 'she died'? I thought that everything was okay this afternoon," Charlie said.

"We did, too. Evidently there was a small tear in the placenta that grew over night. It ultimately got too big to be compatible with survival of the baby," Dad said.

"Oh, Bella, honey, I'm so sorry," Charlie said. "You, too, Edward. I know that you two were doing so well with the prospect of being parents. You had both surprised me, and even though I still thought you were too young, I'm still so sorry for the two of you."

Bella burst into a fresh round of tears, and Charlie took her into his arms, holding her. I just got mad again. How could the actions of that hateful girl take so much from us? To see Bella crying, again, made me want to hit something. She'd already taken six months of my life from me, and now she'd taken my baby. I wanted to yell with my frustrations.

"I want to kill her," I couldn't help saying, unfortunately it was out loud.

"Edward, this isn't the time or the place for that," Dad said.

"If she hadn't pushed Bella down the stairs, we wouldn't be here. I want her head on a platter and her insides laid out for the dogs to eat," I almost shouted. Dad came over to me and took me into his arms, pulling me close to him. "I want her dead, as dead as our baby," I cried out, the tears running down my face for the first time. "I want her dead," I sobbed against my dad, my emotions finally coming out. "It's okay that she took six months of my life, but she killed our baby," I cried as I sank to the floor, my dad going to the floor with me. Everyone was quiet as I cried my anger out.

Finally I got up and went over to Bella who was silently crying. "I'm so sorry that I lost it," I said to her. "Some husband, huh?"

"You're the perfect husband. Nobody expects for you to be able to get through this without tears, Edward. She was your baby, too, and we've lost her," Bella said, taking my head onto her chest and running her fingers through my hair. She was the one comforting me. That was warped on the most basic level. I should be comforting her. I wiped my eyes and stood back up. I pulled her head onto my chest and ran my fingers through her hair. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Soon, a nurse came in to move us to a room in the labor and delivery area of the hospital. Once we were settled there, Dr. Bush placed a medicine next to Bella's cervix so that it would get soft over the next few hours and would be ready when Dr. Bush started to induce Bella's labor. In the meantime, I lay in the bed next to Bella and hummed her our song. She finally fell into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning, but when I pulled her closer into my body, she seemed to quiet down some.

Bella slept until my phone rang during what would've been morning break. It was Jasper calling to find out if we were okay. He'd assumed that we'd stayed home because Bella was sore from the fall yesterday. When I told him the truth, he got uncharacteristically quiet. He said that they would be here soon. I gave him the room number and ended the phone call.

True to his word, the gang showed up within thirty minutes. They entered the room quietly, not wanting to wake Bella up if she'd been asleep, but she wasn't. They all took seats on the floor, not wanting to interrupt anything.

Soon after, Dr. Bush started the Pitocin, the drug that would start Bella's labor. As it got intense, Bella refused any medications for the pain. She said she wanted to remember every moment of the experience, and she wanted to be alert for the next few days, as well.

Bella did well during labor, and the delivery progressed quickly. Bella delivered our baby at eight p.m. on March 15, 2001. She was a beautiful little girl with ten fingers and ten toes. She was so little. They let us have some time with her, just Bella and me, and we held her and cried for the things that we'd never get to do with her. We cried for the fact we'd never hear her cry, or feed her, or bathe her. We weeped because we'd never put her hair in a pony-tail or send her off to school. She'd never get sand in her hair, or make mud pies, or have a boyfriend next door, or go on a date, or get married.

Eventually, the nurse came in and asked if our families could join us. We told them that they could, though we wanted more time as a family. When they came in, they took seats along the wall on the little couch. Dad came first to look at her, and he asked us if we had named her. We looked at each other, not having finalized a name.

"I still want her middle name to be Paige, if it's okay with you," I said, and Bella nodded.

"That's fine with me. I think that it's a beautiful name. I'd still like her first name to be Victoria, if it's okay with you. I love that name, and it's both of our grandmother's names," Bella said. I nodded. It was final.

"Victoria Paige is her name," I said, and as soon as I did, Mom started crying. I had no idea what was wrong with her. Yes, I'd named her after her mother, but that was an honor, not something to cry about. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Edward. That's just a pretty name," she said. Dad went over to her and whispered something in her ear. She shook her head and whispered something back to him. He shook his head and looked at me. Then he whispered something else to her. She looked at me, and she finally nodded.

"Edward, there's something that we've kept from you that we probably shouldn't have," Dad began. "Years before you were born, when we were first married, we lost a child, much like you have. A little girl. We named her Victoria. This has been extra-hard for your mother to go through. It's like she's going through it all over again. She wasn't much older than Bella at the time, and it is still hard on her to this day to think about our little Victoria."

"You mean I had a sister? Why didn't you ever tell me before?" I asked.

"We didn't want you to mourn for a sister that you never knew. We didn't want you to miss someone who was never available to you, I guess," Dad said. "We were young when we lost her, just like you two are, though not quite as young, and your mother is having a very hard time with this whole process, as you can well imagine."

"What happened to her?" I asked taking Bella's hand in mine.

"She had a heart condition. She died three hours after she was born," Dad said. "It's one of the things that made me go on to college and eventually to medical school." He reached over and stroked Victoria's head. "May I hold her?" I nodded and lifted Victoria to him. He reached out and picked her up with a grandparent's gentle touch. Then he went to sit down on the couch next to Mom. They looked at her lovingly and counted her fingers and toes. After a little while, and a lot of tears, they handed her to Charlie. He held her for just a little bit before his face got hard, his lips made a firm line, and he handed her back to them. He got up from the couch and walked outside of the room for several minutes before he came back inside of the room.

The gang followed him back into the room. I heard Alice gasp as she got a look at the baby. "Did you name her?" Alice asked in a whisper.

"Victoria Paige Cullen," Bella said, her voice sounding stronger.

"That's pretty," Alice said, coming to sit on the bed beside Bella. "Are you feeling okay?" Bella nodded, and Alice leaned in to give her a hug. "I'm here for you if you need anything, you hear me?" Bella nodded again, and leaned her head onto Alice's shoulder. It was good to see them that way, with Alice's obvious support of her best friend. I knew that I would never leave Bella alone, but it was good to know that Bella would always have Alice's comfort if she needed it.

"Do you want to hold her?" Bella asked Alice. Alice nodded.

"If it wouldn't be a problem," Alice said. "I'd love to." I got up from the bed and got Victoria from Dad who didn't seem bothered to give her up. I handed her to Alice who took her into her arms as if she would break. She rocked her back and forth and spoke quietly to her, telling her how much we would all miss her and how much she was going miss spoiling her and giving her back to her mommy. We all laughed at that. It really seemed to lighten the mood somewhat to hear Alice talk to her as if she were alive.

We were all laughing at something that Alice had told her when a knock sounded at the door. Charlie got up to answer it, and then he stepped into the hallway with whoever was there. Several minutes later, he stepped back inside with Peter Tyne.

"Everyone, this is Peter Tyne, the District Attorney. I called him earlier because I can't stand this anymore. I'm mad, and I'm sorry for not talking to you before I involved him, but Bella was assaulted which led to the death of my granddaughter. I want him to press formal charges against the person who was responsible; I want him to issue a warrant for the arrest of Jessica Stanley for Assault with the intent to kill and Murder. He is here to get your statements, Bella and Edward."

I was stunned, yet I was thrilled. Someone else was just as angry as I was. Mr. Tyne was there to help us. "Mr. Tyne, is that true? Can you arrest her for pushing Bella?" I asked.

"What exactly happened today, Edward?" Mr. Tyne asked.

I went over every detail of the day before with him. Then I told him about waking up after Bella hadn't felt the baby move and everything that had happened since, culminating in the birth of our dead daughter. He went over the same facts with Bella, and I told him Mr. Samuels was an eyewitness to the entire event at the school. He said he'd get Mr. Samuels's statement the next morning. Then he asked if the baby was viable.

"Yes, she was viable. She was twenty-six weeks. If not for the placental abruption, she'd have had an excellent chance of living if Bella would've just gone into premature labor," Dad said.

"And the abruption was secondary to the fall," Mr. Tyne asked.

"Definitely," Dad said. "You can confirm it with Dr. Bush, her OB."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," Mr. Tyne said. "I'll do just that. Edward, Bella, I want you to know how sorry I am about what happened. There is a very good chance if Mr. Samuels and Dr. Bush verify what's been said here, we have a good case against Ms. Stanley. I'll be in touch, Charlie." And with those parting words, he left the room.

"Edward, Bella, I'm sorry if my bringing him here upset you," Charlie said.

"Not at all. I've wanted to do something like that myself since I heard we lost her," I said. "I want her to pay for what she did." Alice handed Victoria back to Bella who pulled her closer to her chest. I snuggled down into the bed by Bella and my baby, putting her between us, each of us holding onto a hand.

Soon another knock interrupted us. A nurse came into the room to check on Bella. After she'd made sure Bella was doing well post-partum, she said, "Are you ready for us to call the funeral home? It's time for them to come and take the baby. It's been quite a while."

"I don't think that we're ready to give her up yet," I said. "Maybe give us just a little while longer with her."

"I really don't think that's such a good idea. We generally have a time limit, and I've already given you an hour past it. Why don't we go ahead and call them? It'll take them a little while to get here," she said. "It's almost shift change, and I've got to take care of this before then."

"I don't care when shift change is, we're not ready to let her go, yet," I said. She nodded and left the room.

"Edward, she's only doing her job. It's not good for you and Bella to hang onto her like this. It really is time to let her go. You need to take care of each other now. There isn't anything that you can do for her," Dad said.

I looked at Bella, and she nodded. I looked down at Victoria, and she didn't look back up at me. She just laid there, not moving, not crying, just still. I looked up at Dad and nodded. He left the room, and when he came back, he nodded at me. It was done. They would be coming to take her away. Bella and I looked at each other and turned towards our baby. We uncovered her one more time, looking at her from head to toe. Bella and I inspected her feet, legs, hands, and her arms, her and then her little body. Once we were finished, Bella wrapped the blanket around her again. I kissed her on the cheek, and Bella kissed her on the forehead. And we waited.

When the knock at the door finally came, an older man dressed in a black suite entered the room with a stretcher holding a black bag. He said that his name was Charles, and he was from the Sunset Funeral Home. He was sorry to hear about our loss, and he was there to take care of her. I got out of bed and picked up Victoria. I took her first to our gang, offering any of them a chance to hold her again. No one took me up on the offer. Then I took her to Charlie who took her from me. He said his goodbyes, and handed her over to my parents who also said their goodbyes and handed her back to me. I took her to Bella who grasped her to her body and started crying again. I crawled into the bed next to her, and took Bella into my arms. I held the both of them, my family, for several minutes before whispering to Bella that it was time to let her go. She silently nodded, and held Victoria out to me. I gathered her in my arms, kissed her on the forehead, and held her out to Charles. He took her from my arms and walked out of the room with her. I crumpled to the floor and banged my head against the closet door. He was walking out of the room with part of my future. Dad ran over to me and made me get up from the floor. Jasper wasn't far behind him. Jasper took me from Dad's arms and pulled me into a guy hug.

"Hey, man, it's gonna be okay. We're all here for you two. We're not gonna let the two of you down. It's not gonna be easy for a while, but the six of us are gonna make it. You'll see. Now, go see about your wife. She needs you," Jasper said. I nodded, and wiping my eyes, I looked up to where Bella was in the bed. I crossed the room, and as I lay down beside her, I drew her closer to my chest, spooning her.

We eventually fell asleep, and when the nurse woke us up later to check on Bella, everyone had left. It was finally just the two of us, and we spoke in whispers, about what would happen next, about immediate stuff like her funeral, and about distant stuff, like school and our marriage since we were no longer expecting a child.

The next time the nurse came in to check on Bella, we were still talking about anything that came to mind. I think I was afraid to go back to sleep, afraid the bad dreams I'd been having when the nurse woke us up last time would come back. She told us we needed to try to sleep because morning was coming soon, and we'd have a lot to do the next day. We nodded, and I cuddled Bella into my arms. We dozed on and off until light entered the windoe signaling morning had come. Dad soon came into the room, followed by Dr. Bush.

Dad stepped outside while Dr. Bush examined Bella, and when she was finished, I told her the DA was probably going to get in touch with her that day about Victoria's viability had she not had an abruption. She said she'd be glad to talk to him. Then she told us that she was going to release Bella and gave us instructions on what to look for in case problems arose. She asked us what kind of birth control we wanted to use, and Bella told her the pill, so she gave Bella a prescription for a birth control pill and told us not to have sex until she saw her for her six week follow-up visit. Then she went to do the discharge paperwork.

Dad told us he had arranged to be off for the next two days, and he had come to take us home. We thanked him, and Bella and I got up and got dressed. He took us home, and as soon as we got there, we took a shower together. I bathed Bella gently, knowing she was sore. I massaged her muscles, giving her some relief from the hospital bed she'd spent the past two days in. Then I toweled her off and put her to bed.

When nine o'clock came around, Dad knocked on the door and said it was time to go to the funeral home. We got up and got ready. We met Mom and him downstairs and asked them if they would go with us. Dad was ready to go, and he and Mom held the door opened for us to step out.

"I have to stop by the school and get my check-book. It's in my locker," I said. Dad nodded. I drove straight to the school and pulled into my place in the parking lot. "Stay here, love," I said as I got out of the car and headed for the doors. I made it into the hallway where my locker was without seeing anyone and got my check-book, but my luck didn't hold out. The bell rang for morning break as I was shutting the door.

"Edward, where were you, Emmett, and Jasper last night?" a voice rang out from down the hallway. I just ignored it and turned away. I headed for the parking lot. Just as I was opening the door to leave the building, a hand closed over my shoulder. "You guys missed a ballgame last night. Coach is spittin' mad. Where were you?" Reg asked. I shrugged his hand off of my shoulder and started running towards the car. They were worried about a damn baseball game when Bella was delivering my dead daughter. The world wasn't fair. I got into my car and looking up, Reg was still following me. I sped out of the parking lot and headed to the funeral home where both of our parents were waiting. I helped Bella out of the car, and we were walking towards the door when I saw Reg pull into the parking lot. He'd followed me. I didn't look at him. I just looked at Bella as I led her towards our daughter.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Much thanks to my outstanding Beta, shelikesthesound.

In the Long Run

Chapter 18

EPOV

We entered the door, and Charles was waiting on us. He came up to Bella and me, and again, giving his condolences once again. He walked us into a conference room and began going over the plans for the different funeral services. We told him that we wanted them to be held at the church, and he said okay. We arranged the times for the visitation and for the funeral, and

Mom called Brother Tucker and confirmed that both he and the church would be available. Then Charles went over the announcement for the paper. After the obituary was worded the way we wanted, we picked out a Memorial Book, and finally, it was time to pick out her casket.

That part of it was what I'd been dreading. We followed him into a room of small caskets. There was an assortment of metal ones, in pink or blue, or wooden oned with carvings on the side. As soon as we entered the room, Bella's knees went out from under her. I caught her before she hit the floor. She turned her head into my shoulder, refusing to look, and I buried my head into her hair and closed my eyes. I wanted to run. I wanted to collapse. I wanted to sink into the floor and fall into oblivion. I wanted to hide my eyes because they were on fire. I hated that room. I hated what it stood for. I had held my own until that moment. I started breathing heavier, catching sobs in my throat before they could make their way out of my mouth. I was nauseated and sweating. Charlie grabbed Bella out of my arms as Dad kept me from hitting the floor. I had to get out of that room. I pushed away from Dad and rushed outside. I didn't stop until I was outside of the building. I collapsed in the parking lot next to my car and just let out all of the anguish that I'd held in the night before and that morning.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I eventually calmed down a little bit, enough to get my breathing under control. I wiped at my eyes and stood up. As I got ready to go back into the funeral home, Reg came up to me and said, "The baby?"

I nodded, tears flowing again. I wiped at them, willing them to stop. I couldn't say anything. I turned to go back inside. When I opened the door, Dad was standing there. He'd been watching me, and he put his arm around my shoulder and led me back to the room. When we walked back in, I took a deep breath and started looking at the caskets, trying not to picture her lying in them. I found one that I liked. It was a soft oak with Jesus and lambs carved into the corners. I asked Bella what she thought, and she said it was fine. The others agreed that it was the nicest one, and so it was decided. I turned and walked out of the room, knowing that the others would follow me. When Charles asked me if we had anything to dress her in, I told him that we hadn't bought her any clothes, yet, but that we'd go get her something, and I'd have it back to him before visitation later that night. He said that'd be fine. I settled the account before we left, and thankfully, Reg was gone when we made it to the parking lot.

From the funeral home, we went to the florist and picked out arrangements. The lady told us that a baby's casket usually didn't have arrangements on top of them because they were so small, so we picked out several stands to surround her. The monument company was our next stop, and, again, I had a hard time picking out a headstone. Bella and I finally settled on one with Jesus and lambs on one upper corner and cherubs on the other. It would say "Our Beloved Daughter" across the top with her name and one date underneath.

By the time we got home, I knew Bella was exhausted, so I took her upstairs and put her to bed. I wanted her to rest. I went back downstairs to find Mom with some women who had dropped off some food for us. "Mom, I need to go into town and get Victoria a dress," I said as I came into the kitchen.

"Edward, I don't think that's such a good idea. I don't think you should be alone right now. You should wait until after school and take Alice or Jasper with you," she said.

"I'll be okay. I just wanted to tell you that Bella is sleeping and ask you to keep an ear out for her, please," I said.

"Of course, honey, but I'd still rather you wait. Have a bite to eat. You haven't eaten in three days," Mom said.

"I'm okay, really. I just need to do this, okay?"

At that moment, the front door opened and the gang came in. Alice came into the kitchen first, followed a close second by Jasper and the others.

"Why aren't you kids in school?" Mom asked with a frown on her face.

"Mom said we could skip. We knew there'd be a lot to do today, so I went to buy Victoria a dress. We thought that it might help out a little. We had to go all the way to Seattle to find one small enough for her," Alice said, holding out a beautiful preemie dress.

"It's perfect. What would I ever do without you?" I asked as I took Alice into my arms and hugged her. "How much was it?" I asked pulling out my wallet.

"Put your money up. This is the only dress I'll get to buy for my little cousin, and by God, I'm buying it," Alice said.

"Jasper, Emmett, do you think that you could get Edward to eat something? It's been three days since he's eaten anything, and he won't eat for me," Mom said.

"Sure thing, Mrs. C.," Jasper said. "What do you want to eat, Edward? You'd better tell me, or Emmett and I get to make your plate, and then we get to feed it to you."

"I'll take a ham sandwich if I must, but I'd almost like to try to see you force feed me. What would you put on that plate?" I asked.

"Oh, some black olives, some hot peppers. You know, things that you hate," Jasper said. I laughed.

"I'd really like to see you try to shove black olives down my throat," I said.

"It's a good thing you picked a ham sandwich then, isn't it," Jasper said.

"Jasper, you're great. You just made my son laugh for the first time in three days. I love the smile you put on his face. I love you for it," Mom said.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mrs. C., but I'm already taken by that little pixie over there. If I wasn't taken though, I'd sure give Dr. C. a run for his money," Jasper said, a grin on his face.

"Okay, you boys go do whatever it is that you guys do in the basement. I'll keep an ear out for Bella," Mom said.

"I have to run the dress by the funeral home," I reminded Mom.

"I still don't want you going alone. Take someone with you," Mom said.

"I'll go, and I'll drag Jasper, too," Alice said. Mom nodded.

We left as soon as I finished my sandwich. When we arrived at the funeral home, I asked to speak with Charles. I handed him the dress, and he admired the intricate pattern that had been bunted at the chest area. He said that she would be beautiful in it.

On the way back home, Alice asked, "How are you and Bella really doing?"

"I don't know. It's so strange. We've loved her for such a short period, only really knowing about her for five months and all, but it's like we've known her forever. I really miss her and the idea of her. I said something horrible to Bella right before she was pushed, and I've been so guilty about it," I said.

"What could you have said?" Alice asked.

"I told her that I wished I'd never gotten her pregnant," I whispered. It felt a ton better to get the secret off of my chest, but I was still wracked with guilt about it.

"Why would you've said that?" Jasper asked.

"Because, I just wanted to be a normal teenager again. I didn't want to be up at three am doing diaper changes. I didn't want the responsibility of being a parent. Now that's all I want," I said. We had arrived back at the house. "Please don't tell anyone." They agreed to keep my secret.

When I got back, Bella was awake and sitting with my mom and several of her friends. I went up to her, and hugged her around the neck. Then I went into the kitchen and made her a sandwich. When I brought it back to her, she initially refused, but then she finally ate it. We all went downstairs, and we did nothing. We didn't even talk. We just sat there, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

The time to get ready to go to Victoria's visitation came all too soon. We went upstairs, and the gang went home to change. They were going to meet us there at the family viewing hour. I got dressed, and then I helped Bella get dressed. The closer to time to leave came, the slower she got. Finally, I got up the nerve to ask, "Are you sure that you wanna do this? I can take care of it by myself if you want to stay at home. We can call Charlie to stay with you if you want to."

She turned into my arms and started crying. The tears welled in her eyes and ran over her lids, streaking down her face. "I'm sure that I have to do it. I don't wanna go. It means everything is so final. She won't be coming back to us, but I have to do it." I nodded. I understood. I led her to the door of our room where I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me tight around her, taking the kiss deeper. "I want you," she whispered.

"We've gotta go, but I promise, you can have me when we get back, love," I said, pulling away from her body and adjusting myself so that I was a little more comfortable. We left the room together, and once downstairs, we met up with Mom and Dad who were waiting for us, as usual.

"You might want to wipe some of that lipstick off, son," Dad said, chuckling. I reached up and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and looked at it. No lipstick. Dad burst into laughter. "Bella's not wearing any lipstick tonight, Edward. But you are busted. No wonder you're late." I felt the flame rise into my cheeks. He was an evil man when he wanted to be.

BPOV

We arrived at the funeral home with time to spare. We gathered in the hallway outside of Victoria's room and waited on the others to arrive. I didn't want to go inside that room. I had a death grip on Edward's fingers. I was probably cutting off the circulation, but he never flinched. When the gang arrived, we stood up, and I forced myself to walk through those doors that held my little girl. I hadn't had her long, just six months, and I'd only really been aware of her for the past month really. But for that past month, we'd really bonded. She'd been a really active little girl, and I'd gotten used to being kicked and punched all of the time. In fact, I really missed that now. My stomach felt too quiet. Too settled.

Edward still held my hand, but now he was starting to squeeze mine back. He turned his head into my hair, not wanting to see what lay ahead, and I was frozen by the small casket with all of the flowers we'd picked out surrounding it. I felt drawn to it. I felt as if I were outside of my body, watching from above as my legs walked forward, towards the casket and the small baby that was inside of it. I could hear a gasp from around the room, and I wasn't sure why, so I looked back down, and I realized that my body had reached into the casket and picked up the baby and was rocking her as if she were still alive. Try as I might, I couldn't get my floating self to join my body self. I continued to float around the room. I looked into Edward's eyes, and they were opened wide, stunned for lack of a better word. Then I went to our friends. They looked as if they understood. Alice said something to Jasper, and he moved a chair to the front of the room, by the head of the casket, and told me to sit down. My body self did as he said. She was singing softly to the baby and was still rocking her.

By that time, Edward had gotten over his stunned expression and was kneeling on the floor by my body self, talking to me while I sang to the baby. I would occasionally nod or shake my head at whatever he was saying. Then he got up to go speak to Carlisle. They put their heads together, and came to some decision, because Carlisle came up to me and started asking me some questions. Evidently I didn't like what he was saying, because I shook my head at him and held Victoria closer to my chest. Then Alice came up to me and said something. I nodded, and she put her arm on my shoulder. That seemed to be all it took, because I felt myself floating towards my body again, and then I was me. I was holding Victoria, and Alice had her hand on my shoulder.

"What's going on?" I asked Alice.

"What do you mean?" Alice said.

"Have I been making a scene?" I asked.

"You haven't wanted to give Victoria away, that's all," Alice said.

"I'm better now. Can you get Edward for me?" I asked.

"Sure thing. Wait here," Alice said. So I waited there. Edward rushed over to me.

"Bella, are you all right? What can I do for you?" Edward asked.

"It's time that we put Victoria back, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, love, it is. It's fine for you to hold her when it's just the family, but I don't think that it's proper when we open the doors," he said.

"Okay, you can take her," I said. He gently lifted her from my arms and walked up to the casket with her in his arms. I could tell that he was trying to put her in the casket, but he couldn't. Carlisle walked up to him and took her from his arms and laid her down. Then he took Edward into his arms. He held onto Edward as Edward crumpled to the floor. I could barely make out his words as he told his dad that he couldn't put her in a box like you would a dead puppy. It didn't matter that the box was decorated or would be inside a vault, it was still a box, and he hated the idea of the box.

When he was finally able to pull himself back together, he came over to my chair and stood beside me. Then they opened the doors to let in the public. I don't know what I was expecting, but it was nothing like what I saw. There were people from Charlie's work and Carlisle's work. Esme's friends came, and then Reg walked in the door. He made his way to Jasper and spoke to him for a few seconds, and then he left again. He wasn't gone long, and when he came back, he was followed by the football team, the basketball team, the baseball team, some of the cheerleaders, and then most of the student body. Esme went outside to look, and she said the line was well out into the street. She said that cars were parked as far as the eye could see.

We ended up staying past the scheduled time because of all of the friends who showed up. Most of our teachers showed up and sent flowers. The one person who was conspicuously absent was Mr. Green. To tell the truth, he wasn't missed.

By the time we got home, we were all exhausted. We said a quick goodnight and went straight to bed. Morning would come soon enough, and it did.

EPOV

Bella slept so fitfully during the night. She tossed and turned and cried out for Victoria. I held her close to my body when her unrest seemed to be the worst, and she would calm down and sleep for a little while before the tossing and turning would start over again. When she woke up the next morning, I knew she wouldn't feel well rested at all. I took her hand and led her into the bathroom where I slowly undressed her and led her into the shower. I took my time washing her hair, giving her a scalp massage to try to take away some of the tension I was sure that she was feeling. I lathered up her washrag and soaped up her shoulders, following her scalp massage with a shoulder massage. Once I had her muscles as loose as I could get them, I quickly washed the rest of her body and rinsed her off with the detachable shower nozzle. I took a quick shower after I finished with her, while she dried off and got dressed. I quickly did the same, and we both went downstairs for breakfast which Mom had waiting on us.

The family ate in silence, each of us awash in our own thoughts. I was thinking about the fact that my little girl would never call me "Daddy" or take her first steps. She would never write on the walls with crayons or go to school. I would never send her out on her first date or see her get married. And I had been afraid of dirty diapers and two a.m. feedings. God was certainly punishing me for my stupidity and selfishness. What happened to our little girl was all my fault. How could I ever face Bella again knowing that I was the cause of what had happened to Victoria. If I hadn't wished that stupid wish. If God hadn't been listening. A sob escaped my throat. I didn't mean to let it out, but the whole thing was my fault. How, in reality, could I be expected to keep it all bottled up inside?

"Are you okay?" Bella whispered at my side.

I could only nod my head. I had no intention of bringing her down with me. She knew what I'd said, and if somehow she'd forgotten, I didn't want to remind her what a selfish prick I'd been. It was time for me to put the "Only If's" away. I was responsible for my daughter's death, and it was time to man up and take responsibility.

"I'm having a hard time dealing with the idea that she's gone, that's all," I managed to squeak out.

"I know. I keep expecting to feel her kick me at any second. I miss her moving," Bella said. "I think that I'd finally gotten used to having my ribs used as a kicking bag or something." She tried to chuckle, but it didn't really come out that way. It was more flattened, almost a forced "he-he," like you would say if you were reading it from a book or something.

"I know it sounds cliché, but it will get easier with time. It happens with every delivery, even a full term one," Mom said. "You always miss the kicking."

"Well, I hate to rush you, but we don't want to be late. It's already nine thirty. We need to be heading towards the church," Dad said. I looked at my watch which only confirmed what Dad had said. I gathered Bella's and my plate from the table and took them to the sink where I rinsed them and loaded them into the dishwasher. Then I walked back and helped her up and to the car. We would be riding with Mom and Dad today.

When we arrived at the church, the gang was already there along with some of our relatives. The church was full of people by the time we arrived, and Brother Tucker led us into a room to wait until time for the service to begin. Mr. Charles had already arrived with Victoria, and they wanted to know if we intended to view her body one last time. I knew I would do better if I didn't, but the final decision was up to Bella. I looked into her eyes, and they began to tear up.

"Bella, I think I need to leave her with last night's final goodbye. I don't think I can get through today if I have to say goodbye to her again, but I'll leave it up to you. If you want to say goodbye to her again, then I'll go with your decision," I said.

"No, Edward. I can't do it. I need to get this over with. I can't get through today as it is," Bella whispered in my ear as a stray tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek. I wiped it away and looked at Mr. Charles.

"No, sir. We're good. Let's just get this over with, okay?" I asked. Mr. Charles nodded his understanding.

Just then, Brother Tucker came into the room. "We're ready if you are," he said. I nodded, and looking around the room, the others nodded as well. "If we can have the pall bearers then." Emmett and Jasper walked out of the room and Mr. Charles told them where to go sit.

"And now the family. Edward, you and Bella, followed by the grandparents, then the extended family, and the friends," Mr. Carlisle said.

"No. Alice and Rosalie are with us," Bella said, taking Alice's hand.

Mr. Charles stepped into the aisle of the church and said, "Please rise for the family." Everyone in the church stood up, and we led the procession down the aisle to the front pew of the church where Bella and I sat down. Then, Mr. Charles wheeled the tiny casket down the aisle of the church and stopped it in the middle of the front of the church, practically arms' length from me.

Brother Tucker followed the casket and took his place in the pulpit. He said, "You may be seated." Everyone sat. "We are gathered here today to lay to rest the body of Victoria Paige Cullen. She was stillborn on March 15, 2001. She is survived by her parents Edward and Bella Cullen, her maternal grandfather Charlie Swan, her paternal grandparents Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and special aunts Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, and special uncles Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale. She is preceded in death by her maternal grandmother Rene' Swan. There has never been a child that was more wanted or loved by her parents."

If only he knew. Yes, I wanted her, now that she was gone. Why couldn't I take back those damnable words that I'd said? Why?

"The love that they've shown for her over the past two days has not been the love of parents who have had the pleasure of experiencing their child for years, but it is evident if you have witnessed Edward and Bella, and their families, that the love that they had for this child was all consuming. The sense of loss they've felt is no less than any parent would feel in losing any child, no matter how long they've had that child to cling to. Edward and Bella, I want you to know that Victoria is in a better world today. She isn't suffering any of the trials and tribulations that she would have suffered on this earth. She was taken into that world as a pure soul, never tainted by our world. Yes, you will miss her, but you must take heart in knowing that she is there, waiting for you to join her one day when your family will once again be complete."

I had tears running down my face, and Bella was wiping her eyes. I gave her a handkerchief. She leaned into me, taking my hand and squeezing it. I looked at her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Then I looked back up at Brother Tucker. He stepped aside, and Mrs. Kennedy, a lady from our church, came up to the microphone. She would sing the only song that we'd picked out.

Many hopeful Moms and Dads

Try to have a Child of their own

Some will never get the chance

Others do and see them grown

And there are those who are expecting

That precious baby soon

But then it's gone before it ever leaves

The safety of its momma's womb

Jesus has a rocking chair

And He holds that precious baby

With oh such tender care

He takes the place of Mom and Dad

He's the greatest parent a child could have

Don't worry about the children there

Jesus has a rocking chair.

By the time the song was over, I heard sniffles coming from all directions. I was actively wiping my eyes, and Bella was openly crying. I was having a hard time looking at the pulpit because my eyes were drawn to her casket each time. I knew that our little girl was lying inside of it. I squeezed Bella's hand, and she returned it, harder. I pulled my eyes away and looked at Bella. She was pale and looked like she wasn't gonna make it through the service. I pulled her face up to look into mine.

"Bella, look at me," I whispered to her. She wiped at her eyes and shook her head. "Bella, honey. Look at me. Honey, I love you. Lean on me, sweetheart. I'm here for you."

She looked up into my eyes. She was so defeated. I barely felt her tense before she was standing up and running out of the room. I stood and followed her, catching her out in the foyer. She had crumpled to the floor. I kneeled down beside her and took her into my arms.

"Bella, honey, it's gonna be okay," I said as I walked outside of the church with her. We leaned against the rails on the steps, and I pulled her close. "Bella, you don't have to go back in there if you don't wanna." The air felt good against my warm cheeks, and I thought it would feel good on hers as well. I wiped her face with another handkerchief as I pushed the hair out of her eyes. She was slowly starting to breathe normally again.

"I'm sorry," she said as she slowly started to gain control. "I just couldn't stand it in there a second longer."

"I understand. It's all right. I needed a break, too," I said as I took her hand into mine. "It was getting a little stuffy, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was," she grinned. "Do you think they'll buy that?"

"Not a chance," I said with a little laugh in my voice. "Do you want to wait out here for them to finish up?"

"We should probably go back in," she said, loosening herself from my arms.

"What we should do and what we actually do don't have to be the same things, sweetheart. If you can't do it, then we'll stay out here. I don't want you to go through anything you feel is too hard on you right now. You just gave birth, and you're not strong, yet."

"I'll be okay, with you by my side, Edward. You are my strength, you know that?" she said.

"Funny, I thought you were my strength," I said. "Okay, let's go back." I took her by the hand, and we walked back inside of the church. We walked into the foyer, and I looked at Bella. "Are you sure, sweetheart? We can always wait out here." She nodded her head, and we walked back into the room. Heads turned as we walked back up the aisle. We sat back down on the front pew just as Aunt Cindy made her way to the pulpit for a reading.

Potential Gone by Dick Underwood

The future that I thought was brighten

Now all looks dark without your light

Potential gone; I cannot see

A future now, for you or me.

And yet, though your time was short

And you didn't have the life you ought,

You brought me joy beyond compare

To counter now my dark despair.

You brought me hope for six months long.

You placed within my heart a song

A longer life was not to be.

So now, with prayers we set you free.

Oh God, please take this little life,

That won't now see a world of strife.

Surround your child with all your love,

And take her to your home above.

She returned to her seat. Brother Tucker then said, "This concludes the services for Victoria Paige Cullen. Graveside services to follow."

Charles made his way back to the front of the room. He said, "Will the friends please stand. Pall bearers, this way." Emmett and Jasper stood and followed his instructions. His assistant rolled Victoria down the aisle of the church, and he motioned for us to follow her. As we stepped outside of the church, Emmett and Jasper had lifted her off of the rolling platform and were walking towards the cemetery. We fell in line behind them, and as other family and friends left the church, they fell in line behind us as we walked beside the church to our daughter's final resting place. As Emmett and Jasper placed her coffin on the platform over her grave, I led Bella to the seats that were placed beside the grave. Mom and Dad sat down beside us, and Uncle George and Aunt Cindy also took seats. Alice and Rosalie chose to stand next to us rather than to take seats. The multitudes of others gathered around the periphery.

"We are gathered here to lay to rest the body of Victoria Paige Cullen," Brother Tucker started. "Jesus said, 'Let the little children come unto me.' We can be comforted in knowing that Victoria is in fact in her Father's arms today. Edward, Bella, take comfort by the fact that your daughter is at peace and will never experience sin and temptation. She is in the hands of the Lord, and is waiting with open arms for you to join her someday when you are called home to your Father. This concludes the services for today." He came over to me and shook my hand, and then he shook Bella's hand next. Walking down the line of people seated in the family section, he made sure to comfort everyone. Emmett and Jasper placed their boutonnieres on the casket and came over to us. They gave us hugs, and then everyone started milling about.

I stood and walked up to the casket placing my hand on it. My daughter was in there, and they were about to put her into the ground. She was cold and stiff, and there was nothing I could do to protect her. I had failed at my ultimate job, protecting her. I had allowed someone to kill her. I was an utter failure. I was unaware that I was crying until Jasper approached me and said, "Come on man. You've gotta be strong for Bella. The more you cry, the more she breaks down. Let's get her and step away from here, what do ya say?"

I looked up and saw Bella in Alice's arms, tears running down her cheeks and her chest heaving fron her sobs. I nodded at Jasper and wiped my eyes. I took a deep breath, and saying goodbye to Victoria, I chose to take care of Bella. I walked over to Alice and said, "I don't suppose you've seen my wife, have you? She's the most beautiful woman on the planet, and I have this most impulsive desire to take her into my arms and kiss her."

Alice said, "I just might know the person you're talking about," as she lifted Bella off of her shoulder. I looked at Bella, her eyes red rimmed and swollen, her nose red and running, and her cheeks reddened. What I saw before me was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Bella, may I kiss you?" I asked as I took her in my arms. She looked up at me like I'd gone crazy.

"Are you nuts? We're burying our daughter," she said.

"Do you know a better time to kiss your husband?" I asked her.

"No, I guess not," she said as she lifted her head and kissed me. I kissed her hard, like it had been forever since our last kiss, not just since this morning. I put all of my hurt into the kiss, showing her how I felt, and she eventually did the same. It was a wonderful kiss, probably a bit much under the circumstances, but we needed it.

After we finally broke the kiss, Emmett and Jasper started pulling us towards the gate of the cemetery. "Let's get you out of here. We don't need to stay any longer. You've done what you need to do, and now you need to leave," Jasper said.

"No, I need to stay. I can't leave her here," Bella said as they pulled her towards the gate.

"No, Bella, honey, we're done," I said as I took her hand and together we walked towards the gate. We left without speaking; we had nothing to say. We climbed into Alice's car, and they drove us away from our daughter's funeral. As soon as Alice drove away, Bella began crying again. I didn't think that her eyes would ever look normal again. They were already so puffy and red. I took her into my arms, meaning to comfort her, but as soon as her head touched my shoulder, the tears began leaking from my eyes as well.

"You two just go ahead and cry. We won't judge, and we won't take you home until you're done," Alice said. She just drove around until we were cried out. After the last sniffle, she turned the car towards our house. When she pulled into the driveway, there were dozens of cars there. She backed out and headed towards her house. Jasper called Emmett, who was at the house, and asked them to get us a change of clothes together before coming home. Then I called Mom and told her that we'd been kidnapped and were being taken to Emmett's and Alice's house for the rest of the day. They would bring us home when everyone cleared out.

When we got to Alice's house, we made ourselves at home. It seemed easy to slip into the way things used to be, before the arrest and before the baby. We played our video games; we talked and laughed; we just fell into our old pattern. It felt great, until it was time to go home and face reality again.

It was something about the house, maybe the tons of food that was there, maybe just the memories of everything that had happened, but everything shifted as soon as we walked through the door. We swallowed our laughter, and what took its place was sadness. Bella's eyes, though still swollen, had lost the redness. When I looked at them and saw the tears welling up in the corners, my heart broke. I took her in my arms and whispered, "Bella, don't cry. Please, let's remember the better parts of today, like the parts with the gang. Don't let yourself fall back into the overwhelming sadness."

"How can I not, Edward? I'm guilty for having fun today. I should have been here, mourning our daughter, and instead, I allowed myself to forget her for a few hours. What kind of a mother does that make me?" she answered me, and the tears fell.

"It doesn't make you a bad mother, Bella. It just makes you human. Nobody can grieve all of the time. I think that it did us good to get out and have fun today. Does that make me a bad father?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. You needed that. I'm just different, I guess. I need time to grieve for her, to let her go. It's gonna take more than a couple of days, Edward. She was a part of me. I know that you can't understand that, but it makes a difference to me. I keep expecting to feel her move, to kick me, and she isn't."

"Did you miss that while we were playing today?"

"No, and that's the point. I got distracted. My mind…just never mind, you can't understand."

"I think that I do, and it scares me. You want to grieve for her, and because you allowed yourself to forget to grieve, you feel the need to punish yourself. I don't feel like that's good for you, Bella. I wish that you would allow yourself to let go and be a teenager again."

"Well, maybe I'm not ready for that, yet." Bella pulled away from my arms, but I held onto her tightly.

"Nope, you're not gonna get away from me that easily. We're still married, and I still claim you as my wife. I wanna kiss you. Would that be okay?" I asked her as she semi-struggled to get away from my arms.

"What makes you think that after everything that you've said I'd wanna kiss you?" she asked, red faced.

"Because you love me, and you know it," I said.

"Yes, I do. You're right on that count. I do love you," and she reached up to kiss me. I changed the peck that she'd offered into a full blown kiss, the kind where my tongue found hers, and they danced the night away. She quit pulling away from me and melted back into my arms. "I do love you," she murmured between kisses, "though I don't know why sometimes."

A/N - The song sung at the funeral was _Jesus Has a Rocking Chair by The Greens._


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks goes out to my outstanding Beta, shelikesthesound.

In the Long Run

Chapter 19

BPOV

We stayed out of school for the rest of the week, grieving. Bella and I mostly held each other and didn't get out of bed until noon, refusing to socialize. The gang kept coming over after school, but we couldn't make ourselves take part in the afternoon entertainment down in the basement.

During the weekend, Edward pulled out our school books, and we attempted to study. I knew that we were a week behind in our academics, and the fact that we had studied a week ahead made us two weeks behind. I needed to get my act together and put my grieving to the side long enough to make some headway into our studies, but as soon as I put the first book against my stomach, I missed her kicks which would interrupt my reading. I tried not to tear up or to allow an outward sign of my grief to show, because Edward would react to it, like he had done in the past. I couldn't continue to bring him down with me, but try as I might, the tears welled up in my eyes.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong? Did I do something to hurt you?" Edward asked. He always thought that my tears were his fault.

"No, Edward, you didn't do anything. I just thought about her. I expected her kicks to bump the book while I was reading, and she won't do that anymore. I just got sad," I said.

"I'm sorry. What can I do to make it better for you?" he asked, taking my hand.

"I don't think that there's anything you can do for me. I just have to get used to the fact that she's gone. It's just hard," I said, squeezing his hand with one hand while wiping my eyes with the other. "Let's study. What do you think we need to do for English?"

"Well, we were studying Hamlet, so let's finish reading the play. She usually has us summarize each scene, so let's summarize the next Act. I don't think that they'd be much further than that. What do you think?" he said.

"That sounds good. Do you wanna read it out loud?" I asked, thinking if we read the story out loud that I'd get more caught up in it and my mind would wander less. So that's what we did. After writing the summaries, we advanced to our American History. We finished the chapter and did all of the chapter questions, then we studied for the test we knew we had missed. We studied our notes and the book. It was unfortunate that we missed class because Mr. Samuels's notes were straight from the test. It would mean extra studying for the next test. We would study again tomorrow night for the test so we'd be ready to take it on Monday when we went back. After history, we worked on the next two sections of the chapter in Chemistry for the previous week, and then we worked the rest of the chapter for the following week. We were certain that we would have a test at the end of the next week. We then turned to Algebra II and worked the rest of the chapter. We would also have a test the following week in that class. The biggest problem was in Anatomy and Physiology. The textbook didn't break into sections with problems to work, and Mrs. Conner usually just lectured, so we missed notes. We weren't far enough along to have an exam either last week or this coming week, but we'd miss the notes. We just read, re-read, and discussed the chapter that we were on.

I guess that it worked. We crammed for six hours straight, and for those at six hours, I didn't think of my daughter. The problem was, as soon as I put the books up, the pain returned. I took Edward's hand and brought it to my lips. I kissed his fingers one by one, and then I kissed his wrist. I looked in his eyes, and I could see the passion that he held for me. I leaned into his body and kissed his ear, blowing on it a little bit. It was something I knew that caused him goosebumps. He pulled away, laughing, and I giggled. I leaned in and whispered, "I love you. I want you. Please."

"The doctor told us to wait until your follow-up visit," he said. "We should listen."

"I don't care. Right now I need you," I said.

"Okay," he said, and helped me up, leading me toward the bed where we made love for the first time since we lost our daughter. I needed him to be my husband. I needed him to reassure me that he loved me as my husband. I needed him to reassure me that his love for me hadn't changed since our daughter had died, and he did. Afterwards, we held each other and cried in each other's arms. The emotional release that we both felt was cathartic. I felt renewed. I found it funny that making love to my husband was all it took for me to let go of the emotional baggage I'd been carrying around. We stayed there for about an hour, just holding each other until we heard the gang pull up outside.

We got up, got dressed, and met them downstairs. Going to the gameroom, we made an effort to be social, and I think we were able to do so. Neither of us cried during the time that they were with us. We spent the rest of the evening playing around in the basement, playing the video games and the board games, trying to lose ourselves in the activities.

The next morning, we went to church with Mom and Dad. Brother Tucker asked us how we were doing, and we told him that we were doing as well as we could. The service was okay, but the socializing afterward was painful. People wanted to talk about what happened and told us how sorry they were. Some of them were mean enough to tell us that at least now we could get on with our lives. I know that they didn't mean it in a mean way, but they were just insensitive enough to make the pain worse. They would have never told an adult couple who'd lost a child, like we did, the same thing. Sometimes I just wish that people would think.

After church and lunch, we got back on our homework. We studied until dinnertime, and then we watched a movie with Mrs. Esme and Mr. Carlisle. The last thing that I wanted to do was think about going to school the next day.

However, the next day came, and we had to go back to school. We walked into our English classroom, and I took my seat while Edward went to talk to our teacher about what we'd missed. When he came back to me and told me we were ahead, I gave him my work to turn in, and I went back to looking at my desk. I tried hard not to listen to everone's conversations going around me. Some mentioned the visitation or the funeral, some were about us, and still others were about the fall. None were malicious, it was just that I couldn't think about it there, at school, not if I was going to make it through the day. All of a sudden, I heard the one conversation I wanted to hear. A police officer had come to talk to Mr. Samuels. Charlie hadn't told me that. Mrs. Sims started her lecture, ending my chance to hear more. I'd have to wait until later to question Michelle about what she had been saying.

I didn't get another chance to question Michelle, but it was okay, because our next class was with Mr. Samuels. He stood outside of his classroom door, waiting for the bell to ring, as we walked up to him.

"Mr. Samuels, is it true that the police sent someone to question you about Jessica pushing me down the stairs?" I asked before he even had a chance to say, "Hello."

"Yes, they did. Friday. They wanted to know what I saw, and I told them. How are you two holding up?" Mr. Samuels asked.

"Well, we're here. Sometimes we're okay, and sometimes we're not. Most of the time, we're not, to tell you the truth," I said. "I miss her terribly." I tried not to tear up. I wiped my eyes frantically.

Edward broke in and told him what we'd done as far as make-up work went, and we were pretty much on track. We had again overestimated and had worked past where he was in the lesson. The test was scheduled for that class period. The rest of the day was the same. It seemed that the teachers didn't get a whole lot out of the students on the day of the accident or the day of the funeral. Therefore, we weren't behind.

When the school day was over, and Edward went to baseball practice, Coach Ingalls apologized for the things he had said about him for missing the night we had lost the baby, even though he never said them to him. He was afraid that Edward might hear of them. Edward told him it was okay, that he should've thought of the game and called in. They came to an understanding, and Edward went on to practice. I just sat on the bench and watched. There was a game scheduled on Thursday night that week, and Coach came over and asked me if I'd be able to keep the stats for the game. I told him I'd be fine to keep them. He looked relieved. I don't think he knew what to say to me.

The rest of the week, and the game, went as well as could be expected. We won the game, and Edward played well. I actually had a good time. The boys on the team were very protective of me, not letting me jump up and down or anything when Edward hit a homerun. I had to put them in their place pretty quickly. I informed them that I was physically all right and that, when Edward did well, I was going to celebrate. They lined up to give him the high-fives that he was due, and when he got back to the dugout, he picked me up and kissed me. He had tied the game for us. We went on to win by two runs.

The next week started spring break. The six of us had no plans, so we hung out at each others' houses. The week passed by faster than I thought possible. I had my good days and my bad days, but none of them had been horrible. The nights, however, were the worst. I would lie awake long after Edward had finally fallen asleep and think about what should have been. I would then fall asleep only to dream about what could have been.

The final day of spring break arrived, and we were at Alice's house when my cell phone rang. It was Charlie calling. He wanted to let me know that he'd just been handed an arrest warrant for Jessica for the murder of Victoria and the attempted murder of me. He was on his way to pick her up. I was literally speechless. I hung up the phone without saying a word. Edward was at my side in an instant wanting to know what was wrong.

"He's on his way to arrest Jessica. For murder," I finally said.

Everyone spoke at once. "For murder?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"She's gonna be tried as an adult?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"He's going now?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, he said that he's on his way," I said.

"Well, let's go to the police station," Emmett said.

"NO!" I said, probably too loud. "I don't want to be near her. I don't want to go back to the police station ever again, Not ever!" I ran into Edward's arms, and he wrapped me in them tightly.

"Shhh, Bella, it's okay. They cleared me. I don't ever have to go back there again," he whispered into my ear. I was shaking. He ran his fingers through my hair and ran his lips along my neck. "I'm yours; I'm one hundred percent yours." I tilted my head back to give his lips better access to my neck. I forgot all about being scared and trembled for another reason: his lips on mine.

"We'll just wait here for word then," Alice said as Edward continued to kiss me. He picked me up and carried me to the couch, sitting down with me in his lap. We continued to kiss for several minutes, until the others began a new tournament. Then we snuggled and watched while we waited for new information.

There was still no new news by the time we had gone home, so I decided to call Charlie. The switchboard operator was adamant that Charlie was busy, so I left a message for him to call me when he got a second, no matter what the time. She said that she would tell him, but not to expect him to call me back tonight. She was right. He didn't call me back until the next morning after ten o'clock. When he did, he told me that Mr. Tyne had put in the paperwork to try Jessica as an adult and that she was being held in the adult jail. She wouldn't go in front of the judge for bail until Monday morning. So far, she didn't have an attorney because Uncle George's firm was the only criminal firm in the city, and they had refused to represent her. Her parents would have to go out of town to find an attorney for her. The court wouldn't even be able to appoint any of the attorneys from Uncle George's firm because they worked with him, and he was related to one of the victims by marriage.

School was chaotic, to say the least, on Monday morning. The arrest had made the newspaper, and even though her name was withheld because she was a juvenile, everyone knew who she was. Everyone approached Edward and me about how we felt about Jessica being arrested. Even the teachers wanted to know how we felt. We felt like we wanted to make an announcement over the loudspeaker. We got tired of answering people. We were glad that she was going to be brought to justice for what she did to Victoria and to me, but we didn't want to think about it. It was hard.

That day, we took a trip to the cemetery and sat with Victoria for a little while. We let her know that the person responsible for her death was going to answer for it. We sat there, holding hands and shedding even more tears. When the sun went down, we gathered ourselves and left for home. We didn't tell anyone where we'd been. It was our business. We did our homework and ate supper with the family. Then we held each other. The day had been trying and full of stress. We were both glad it was over.

The rest of the week brought snippets of conversations. Jessica's friends were hateful to us, but we'd expected that. The teachers put a quick stop to any confrontations they witnessed. Mrs. Hall didn't take any time in reinstating me to my position on the cheerleading squad to the chagrin of Mr. Green, but fortunately, he couldn't find any rule that said married girls couldn't participate. She wouldn't let me cheer, however, until I was cleared by Dr. Bush.

Things gradually got back to normal, and we slowly got back into the swing of things. We got word that Jessica was going to make bail around the first week of May, but she wasn't gonna be allowed back at Forks High School. She was forced to attend the alternative school because of the seriousness of her charges. Mr. Green didn't have any choice in the matter. We weren't happy to have her out on bail, but the trial was due to start the first week of June, and she wouldn't be out long.

As May ended, Mr. Tyne called us into his office to go over our testimony. I gave him a second by second account, playing it back in my mind. Edward did the same. That night was bad. We both cried for the first time in weeks. Having to go over everything again, reliving the details, brought everything home. I was sobbing into my pillow, unable to control the feelings of loss, the feelings that a big part of my life was missing when Edward turned to me and took me into his arms. We held onto each other, and that way, we managed to get through the night.

Jessica's trial began the first week of June. Since she was being tried as an adult and not as a juvenile, we were allowed to attend the trial after our testimony was given. Mr. Tyne put me on the stand first, and I was terrified. He asked me questions beginning when Edward and I started dating and ending with the death of Victoria. I cried as I reloved the moment I realized something was wrong with my baby, and it only got worse when I had to tell them that she was dead.

The cross-examination by Jessica's lawyer was cruel. He brought up how accident prone I was, pushing me to say I had just fallen on the day I was assaulted. I told him there was no way in hell that I had fallen. I was pushed. The only thing his questioning accomplished was making me angry.

The next witness was Edward, and Mr. Tyne brought into evidence Jessica's accusation that Esward had raped her and her actions following that. Besides that, our testimonies were nearly word for word the same. He told about how evil, _yes, that's the right word_, Jessica was to him; he told about how she wouldn't leave us alone once we were together; he told about how she pushed me and killed our baby. He was strong while he was on the stand. I could see the tears just beneath the surface, wanting to come out, but he held them in. I could see how nervous he was, being back in a courtroom, but he hid it well.

Following witnesses included Mr. Samuels and Dr. Bush who told their sides of what happened. He then called the lab tech who examined the placenta and confirmed the abruption. The police officers who handled the case were also called to the stand. The defense attorney argued they were biased because they worked for Charlie. They stood their ground and said they followed procedure loke any other murder investigation.

Then the prosecution rested and the defense had a chance to argue their case. They had a doctor who said that the chance of Victoria living at such a young age was slight. Mr. Tyne, on cross examination asked him, "If Bella hadn't been pushed down the stairs and had an abruption, what were the chances of Victoria living?"

Their doctor said, "Very good."

"Do any babies Victoria's gestational age live?" Mr. Tyne asked.

The doctor had to say, "Yes, they do."

"How frequently do those babies live?" Mr. Tyne asked him.

"In these days of advanced medical science, they frequently live, though not without complications," their doctor admitted.

"No further questions," Mr. Tyne said, and the judge dismissed their expert witness who had helped our case immeasurably.

The defense called their own witnesses who said I was clumsy, and I most likely fell. Most of these people were Jessica's friends. Mr. Tyne just used them to show the animosity Jessica had for me.

The defense finally rested, without putting Jessica on the stand. The jury went out, and it only took them four and a half hours to bring in the verdict. We were called back into the courtroom. The jury's foreperson handed the verdict to the bailiff, who handed it to the judge. The judge skimmed over the document and gave it back to the bailiff to read.

"In the case of Washington vs. Stanley, as to count one: Murder in the second degree, we, the jury, find the defendant guilty as charged. As to count two: Attempted murder, we, the jury, find the defendant guilty as charged."

"Is this your verdict," the judge asked.

"Yes, Your Honor," said the Jury Foreperson.

"Sentencing will be set for August 31st. Are there any conflicts?"

Mr. Tyne and Jessica's lawyer both said there weren't, and Jessica was handcuffed and led away. Edward took my hand, and we stood. Our baby's murderer was going to be locked away for a very long time. We kissed each other, and we left the building for a long time, until August 31st.

On the way home, Edward took a wrong turn. "Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I want to show you something," was all he would say.

Soon, he pulled up in a driveway of a precious little house. He got out of the car and walked around to open my door for me. I followed him, and when he went to the front door and opened it with a key, I was curious.

"Whose house is this?" I asked.

"It's ours, if you like it," he said. "I've been looking in what little spare time I have, and I wanted to surprise you with our first home." He led me into the house, and it was wonderful. There was a living room/dining room combo, a nice kitchen, a laundry room, and then he took me to the back of the house. "This is the master bedroom, with a master bath." I looked where he pointed, and the room was large. "These rooms could be guest rooms for when the gang comes over, and finally, this room, well, I was thinking, that this room could be for a nursery for when we get ready to have another baby. It's the closest to the master bedroom, and we'd want to be able to hear the baby crying."

"Edward, it's perfect. I love it. I want it. I love you."

"It's settled then. Our house. Our future. Our love." 

The End 

A/N – I want to thank all of you who have come with me on this journey. I've had a wonderful time.

Coming soon – a sequel. Continue to follow our Edward and Bella as they proceed through their senior year in high school in "Can Love Survive". Please put me on Author Alert if you're interested.


End file.
